Ever After
by ayamagotchi
Summary: Li Syaoran met a mysterious beautiful girl in the middle of summer 2012. After a whirlwind romance, she suddenly disappeared from his life. Even with his money & power, he couldn't find anything else about her. A/N: A romantic story where a delicate yet badass Sakura's got a cold and overbearing Syaoran wrapped around her lil' finger. [No third parties! Yea!]
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate Sundae

**Author's note:**

 _This story is a result of my imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Synopsis: Young billionaire Li Syaoran met a mysterious beautiful woman in the middle of summer of 2012. After a whirlwind romance, she suddenly disappeared from his life. Even with his money, power, and connections, he couldn't find anything else about her. Who is Kinomoto Sakura and what organization is he up against to?_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS; CLAMP does. I do not own the song _Ever After,_ Bonnie Bailey does. I actually used Gakuen Alice characters here (because I am in love with them) but there's no alices or something. Oh, I do not own GA, Higuchi Tachibana does.

 **August 2012**

"Share a friend, win a seat."

or was it

"Share a seat, win a friend?"

She said softly as she stared at her soda can.

Well, they think it's soda. But she has poured a bit of whiskey in it a little while ago. Yea, go Jack!

Sakura chuckled at the thought of her recent best bud Mr. Jack Daniels.

"Er, miss, so can I sit here?"

Sakura looked up "Oh! Sure, sure! I am sorry I got distracted." she said with a genuine smile.

"Ok. Thanks. Everywhere else is full, I apologize if I somehow disturbed you." The brunette male adjusted his glasses as he took out a book and started reading.

"No worries." She wondered if he heard her as she placed her chin on top of the table again and stared at her soda. Her flask of whiskey is almost empty and she wished she had brought another. It's just 4 in the afternoon and she has nowhere to go. She has skipped work and by the looks of it, she'll probably skip her night class too.

She ate a fry and took a sip of her drink and softly sighed.

 _And now we're slightly weathered, we're slightly worn. Our hands grip together, eye to eye through the storm_

"Damn Tomoyo I'm sorry I couldn't find my phone! What's up?"

"What's up? You're asking me 'What's up?!' ? WHERE ARE YOU SAKURA!"

She flinched as she placed her mobile a little further from her ear. The man beside her stifled his laughter as she bowed her head slightly as a silent apology.

"Geez Tomoyo-chan, I'm here at Koko's, you know his beachside branch. Yea I'm good. You don't have to worry. Yea, sure, I'll see you tonight at 8? No, I think I'd skip class. Couldn't concentrate anyway. Yea, let's meet up there. Bye love!"

Sakura smiled at the guy beside her sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Would you believe that wasn't even her loudest voice?"

The other man laughed and waved his hand "No, it's okay. I was about to get a drink anyway. Would you like me to get you another soda?"

"No thank you. I'm good."

He got up and ordered some food. When he returned to their table, he stood up again and then faced Sakura.

"I'm Li Syaoran by the way. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand and she shook it. "Kinomoto Sakura. It's my pleasure to meet you. I am sorry for disturbing your reading and I promise, I'll be quiet from now on." She said with a soft laugh.

"No, it's okay. I need a little break from reading anyway. This is a good spot you got here, I really appreciate that you let me share this table with you. The staff seems to know you and they're the ones who showed me outside." Syaoran said while staring at the beach ahead of them. The table they're sharing has only one bench on one side, so that you can eat your meal while facing the sea. It is one of the 3 tables located outside the burger joint that has this special view and it seems like it's always occupied. He wondered how long Sakura has been here to get a table all by herself seeing it's popular with the students since they're out of school by 4pm.

Sakura laughed again. 'Huh. She has a beautiful laugh." he smiled at her.

"Well you can say that this is my special table here. If you come by again but I'm not here, just tell any of the staff that you are my friend, and they'll offer to seat you here even if it's occupied." She gave him a wink and laughed again.

That's when he noticed that their table is actually different from the other two. It is slightly smaller and the table and bench paint is both of a pinkish color although of different shade. 'Hm, maybe she is telling the truth' he thought.

"If that don't work, you know I'll hunt you down to get back at your silly prank." he tried to give her a glare but failed to do so as he laughed too at how silly their topic is.

"Hey Sak! Do you want some hot fudge sundae? I kinda messed up with a customer's order" A tall blonde man holding a tray with a huge sundae, was walking towards their table smiling at Sakura.

"Wow thank you Koko! Of course I would love that. Do I have to pay or would you take care of it for me?"

"Silly, of course it's on the house. Why don't you and your new friend share it? I brought two spoons. Ja! Enjoy!" Koko said as he returned inside.

"So, I guess you really are special to the staff here. That is a huge free sundae."

"I told you so. Here, let's share this. No need to be shy. Take this as my thank you for cheering me up even for a little while today. I've been kinda bummed you know."

"This is a thank you? But this was given to you for free. You know this shouldn't count." Syaoran said as he took a spoonful. Good thing it was chocolate, he thought. I needed one today.

"Hey, I shared my free stuff with you and that's great enough ok!" she slapped his arm.

Syaoran laughed at her reddening face. Was she mad or embarrassed? This girl is funny.

"Cheapskate." He said before getting a bigger spoonful with brownies this time.

Sakura took some whipped cream with her finger and wiped it on Syaoran's right cheek. She laughed so hard at Syaoran's surprised face that she was clutching her stomach.

Damn. This day is turning out well.


	2. Chapter 2: Whiskey

_And now we're slightly weathered, we're slightly worn. Our hands grip together, eye to eye through the storm_

"Yes Tomoyo, I'll be on my way. Nah, I brought my stuff here so I'll just use Koko's shower to freshen up. See you at 8 okay!"

"I guess you'll be leaving then? I didn't even notice it's half past 6 already. Damn you talk too much." Syaoran said as he run his hand through his hair. He didn't expect to spend his precious 'free time' with a stranger, moreso to not even notice the time. This must be a first for him. 'Eriol will kill me.' he groaned inwardly.

"Well I did but you could've stopped me anytime." Sakura replied, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"I have to go. I have to meet up later with my best friend and she'll kill me if I'm late. I really enjoyed hanging out with you, Li. Thank you for spending your, I assume is a rare solo time, to be with someone like me. I know you don't usually do this kind of things. You don't look like it. My depressing aura must've caught your attention, ne?" She stood up after gathering all her things. She held out her hand and Syaoran shook it after getting on his feet too. Sakura gave another melodious laugh and hugged him. He was taken by surprise that he didn't even move a muscle. She tightened her hold around his arms, tilted her head and whispered softly to his chest "Really, I am grateful."

Then she was gone.

Syaoran was speechless. "What the hell was that?"

"Damn it I forgot to ask her number!" He mentally slapped himself.

He walked into the restaurant and searched for Koko. For sure he knew where Sakura is. But then he was nowhere in sight and one of the staff told him that he has already left for the day with Miss Sakura. Damn it.

He stared at the sea, trying to figure out what's the matter with him. I mean, she's just a girl. A mere stranger. He chided himself.

He scratched his head, really annoyed now.

He gathered his books and placed them in his bag. He gave one last look at the table making sure he hasn't forgotten anything, and that's when he noticed a black flask at the other end of the bench. He grabbed it and took a whiff. Whiskey? She's been drinking in the afternoon?

That does it.

"Hey Yamazaki. Can you do me a favor? Yes, it is important and personal. Look up for a Kinomoto Sakura. I'd like to know everything you can find out about her. Thanks, man. Yes, I'll see you later. I'll be there around 9."

Kinomoto Sakura.

What a mystery.

A beautiful emerald-eyed mystery.


	3. Chapter 3: An Innocent Margarita?

Author's note: I decided to change Syaoran's age to 26. If you already read this before the change, I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far! Please follow and review!

 **Syaoran**

"Mr. Li"

Syaoran gave a nod at the valet and handed the keys to his black BMW M3 convertible as he briskly walk towards his private elevator at the Hotel de la Paix in Tokyo. He preferred staying here than his mansion, since it is closer to his office and he can have the privacy he needed. Only his childhood best friend, Eriol Hiragizawa, and his butler, Wei, has entered his penthouse the whole 10 years that he has stayed here. He was 16 then when he started to work at their company. He pressed the code to his penthouse and tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for the doors to open.

58…59…60…

He sighed. 'So it has been 10 years since I entered Li. Corps. huh.'

78…79..80..

The door to his penthouse opened.

Silence.

He never thought he'll say this but, he suddenly find this silence irritating.

Must be that girl's fault. Tsk.

He dimmed the lights and turned on some music. Ah, maybe it's not bad to listen to the radio just this once. Talking to that girl made him feel young. He laughed at himself. Was he getting too old? He is just 26, damnit. But that girl made him feel like he is ancient.

He opened a bottle of beer and took a gulp.

 _Three years ago, my journey began._

 _Chasing down this cure, no plan in hand._

 _Just your pulse, my racing guide in the dark,_

 _just knowing with conviction from the start._

He walked towards the window and glanced down at the beautiful lights in the city below. He liked how one wall of his flat consists of one-way glass. That is the idea. He want to know everything, but he doesn't want anyone to know everything about him. Not yet anyway. He'll die before admitting it to Eriol, but yes, he only want one person to know him from the inside out. His wife. The one he will love with all that he have.

He took another swig of his beer. Yeah right. Like he'll have one. He had girlfriends before but they were all a disappointment. He has almost resigned to the thought of having a serious relationship and just go on with flings since all the women he has met just wanted to have sex with him. Or use his money to dine in fancy restaurants, get on exclusive parties, and shop for designer shit.

Until he talked to that girl for 2 hours. Well, he was staring at her for more than that, he admitted to himself. He felt something different inside him.

 _And now we're slightly weathered, we're slightly worn._

 _Our hands grip together, eye to eye through the storm_

 _I still believe in ever after with you…yeahhh.._

His eyes widened when he realized this was the girl's ringing tone.

He reached for his phone and recorded the rest of the song. Now who can he ask inconspicuously what the title of the song is?

"I am beginning to act like a teenager. Fuck." He slapped his forehead before heading to the bathroom.

Maybe all he need is a quick cold shower.

Yes, he'll definitely forget her face after that. He must. He is the Li Syaoran after all.

He pulled up in front of the bar where he's supposed to meet his friends at 9pm. He gave the valet his car keys and walked inside where he was led to a private booth. He noticed that there was a girl beside their booth, all alone. 'Probably arrived too early like me." He mused. The girl looked up and saw him.

"Hey, Li! Do you remember me?"

Damn like I can forget you.

"Hey, Kinomoto. So this is where you were headed off huh. Serious coincidence shit."

Syaoran motioned to the waitress that he'll be joining the auburn-haired girl instead of their usual table.

She laughed before taking a sip of her drink.

'Can I just record her laugh too? Shit I am losing it.' Syaoran covered his annoyance with a sip of his smooth whiskey.

"So I guess you like whiskey huh?" he asked Sakura.

"Well I do like whiskey but how would you know that?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I am drinking an innocent margarita, see?" she pressed her drink to Syaoran's nose. He laughed.

"You left your flask at the bench, missy."

"Oh! Hahahahahaha damn it. That was my favorite. Can you give it back to me? Pretty please?"

"Sure. Obviously I did not bring it with me so we have to meet up again if you want it back."

"Thanks Li! You are the nicest: Here, kampai!" She clinked her glass to his and laughed again.

'Damn that laugh. I really want to record it.' Syaoran sighed.

"What's wrong? Bored?"

"Of course not. I am just thinking how your laughter doesn't hurt my ears while the women I work with make me feel like I want to jump off the building whenever I hear them laugh."

Sakura laughed loudly while slapping his arm.

'Fuck it she's so cute.' He stared at her with an amused look in his face.

"Awwww is the big boss the grumpiest of all in his vewy biggy office?" Sakura teased him in a babyish voice.

"Shut it, Kinomoto." But he was laughing at her antics

"Hey Syaoran. You got the wrong table. We're over here man."

Syaoran looked up at the man and openly glared at him.

"I changed my mind. Continue, Kinomoto. Shut it Hiragizawa."

"Ooooh so I am Hiragizawa now huh, Syao-wan?"

Sakura was openly laughing now.

Seeing her like this, Syaoran couldn't help but smile. Oops, wrong move. Eriol and Takashi saw this an was exchanging looks with each other.

"Hi, I am sorry for being rude. I am Eriol Hiragizawa and he is Takashi Yamazaki. We are both Li's friends. Nice to meet you, miss--?" Eriol said while offering his hand.

Sakura stood up and shook his and Yamazaki's hands.

"Hello. I am Kinomoto Sakura and I am pleased to meet you. I am just waiting for my friends and they got stuck in traffic so Li was kind enough to accompany me here. Sorry if he wasn't waiting at your table." Sakura said, giving them a big smile.

"We were just kidding. We really didn't mind it, Kinomoto-san." Eriol gave her a playful smile.

Syaoran glared at the two men. He didn't like it that they were at the receiving end of Sakura's smile. And he wanted to punch Eriol for smiling at Sakura like some playboy shit.

His friends knew what he's thinking and openly smirked at him.

"So, Kinomoto-san, can we join you too?"

"Sure Yamazaki-san! By all means" she scooted over to give them space and Syaoran quickly moved beside Sakura and sent another deathly glare to the two.

"Hey miss, can we just join these two booths? We will be joined by …" Eriol looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Four more ladies." Sakura filled in.

"Okay Mr. Hiiragizawa." The waiters rearranged the two booths to make it into a large one and took another round of orders. Syaoran sent Eriol a look and he nodded. Eriol then whispered to the waitress to put everything on his tab.

Sakura was unaware of everything and has engaged Yamazaki to an animated conversation.

"You know your name sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

Syaoran held his breath. Did she find out that he asked him to look her up?

He met Yamazaki's eyes from across the table before asking, "Why would you say that?"

"Takashi? What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4: On the rocks

"Chiharu?" Both Sakura and Yamazaki exclaimed.

"You know each other?" They said again at the same time.

Sakura was laughing but a certain brunette wasn't amused at all. 'Am I a teenager? Why do I feel this annoyed?' Syaoran downed his whiskey and signaled for another one.

"Hey guys, these ladies are my friends! The one who knew Yamazaki-san is Mihara Chiharu, the long-haired brunette is Yanagisawa Naoko, the shorter-haired brunette is Sasaki Rika, and the violet-haired beauty is my cousin and best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. Everyone, this is Yamazaki Takashi, Hiragizawa Eriol, and Li Syaoran. Well, I just met them all today." Sakura happily introduced them. She did not notice the surprise look on her friends faces when she said Li's name. He is after all, the famous young billionaire. Did their friend not know this? They looked at each other and knew they're all thinking of the same thing. Syaoran noticed this and shrugged his shoulders slightly at them and pressed a finger on his lips when Sakura has her back at him. The girls nodded lightly and took their seats as they started warming up to the guys.

"So, when and where did you meet Li, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"At Koko's this afternoon. I skipped work and headed out there to hang out. Good thing Koko was there. He made me lunch then he told me to just bum outside the porch until I needed to leave around 6:30. The place was full, what, with it being a Friday and college kids started arriving. So Koko told Li to join me in my table around 4 and that's when we started talking."

"Oh so Koko was there! Did you invite him here too?" Rika asked.

"Yea I did! I hope they can make it though! He said he'll try to bring the others too."

Syaoran was listening to this and couldn't help but ask, "Is Koko your boyfriend?" He tried to make his voice sound emotionless. Eriol smirked at him and hid this from others with his whiskey glass.

"No. He's not. He is one of my close friends and he owns all the Koko's Burger Joints anywhere. And all his joints have a pink table located in a very special place, different from the other. You do know what that means huh?" Sakura nudged Syaoran's left side. He laughed and said "It means you've been very much spoiled by this Koko man. I wonder why he would do that though. You look like a brat."

"And why am I a brat?"

"Because you were drinking hard liquor in a very innocent place. The only alcohol that place serves is canned, bottled, and draft beer and you thought those weren't good enough. You just needed" he made his fingers do an air quote on the word 'needed'"to have a huge flask filled with what I may assume as Jack Daniels."

Sakura laughed. She was slapping his arm while laughing and her friends also laughed while watching the two. They looked at one another and thought 'For her to be laughing today of all days, we owe Li a lot.'

"So, another round?" Eriol asked.

The girls got another round of drinks: Lime Margarita for Chiharu, Sangria for Naoko, Singaporean Sling for Rika, a smooth Whiskey for Tomoyo, and -

"I'll have a whiskey on the rocks with lime." Sakura said.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow at this.

"You've had a lot of drinks already you know, since you've been here earlier than your friends. Even earlier than me. Damn, you've been drinking since who knows when. Are you sure you can still handle it?"

"Back off, Li." Sakura coldly answered.

The table became silent.

Sakura stood up and said "I need to go to the ladies' room. Excuse me."

The girls, except Tomoyo, excused themselves and followed Sakura.

"What the hell was that about?" Li was too shocked to even get angry. He just got shot down by a girl, in front of people he barely knew.

"She's just going through a rough time. Please do not take it to heart. And even if I know you said those things out of concern for her, it just came off differently to her." Tomoyo answered him softly, trying to get the idea across to Li without stepping on a mine bomb.

"So, I pissed her off by showing a bit off concern?" Syaoran angrily spat back at Tomoyo.

"Hey man, don't get angry at her." Eriol said.

Syaoran took a deep breath and exhaled. He downed his whiskey and took another deep breath to calm himself. "You are right Eriol. I apologize Tomoyo. I'll talk to Sakura too. I don't know her circumstances and I probably came off as an ass without meaning to. Excuse me." He stood up and took a cigar and went off to the balcony. He needed to compose himself before apologizing to that girl. Why must he be this bothered by her?


	5. Chapter 5: One dance?

Tomoyo sighed and took a sip of her drink. God she needed that. She looked at the two men who are staring at her as if waiting for her to explain what just happened. She sighed again. "You guys don't know it because you arrived when Li and Sakura's already together, but Sakura's really depressed today. That is why she skipped her job and night class today. We decided to have a girls' night and we've been worrying on how to cheer her up but we were surprised to see her laughing so much with Li. We think that she has brought down her walls tonight and when Li suddenly, and unintentionally I presume, reminded her that she's been drinking way too much today, she remembered what she's been going through and that set her off. No one's mistake and no one's to blame. It was all just unintenional, really." Tomoyo sighed again and settled back comfortably to her soft chair. Damn she's starting to get a headache. She pinched her nose bridge too.

"Here, drink some water. And eat too." Eriol handed her a glass of water with ice cubes. She normally drink lukewarm water but hell, these ice cubes are heaven to her right now. She smiled at him and said her thanks.

'Shit. Good thing it's a little dark in here' Eriol thought as he felt his cheeks getting warm. Takashi snorted beside him and started eating some pasta. Hey, he liked having ladies in their table. They got some real food!

"Here Tomoyo, you girls know how to order. This pesto pasta's good!" Takashi offered her a plate and she gladly ate the pasta. Yes, it is delicious. She has forgotten how hungry she was awhile ago.

"Hey, where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked as soon as she and the other girls arrived a few minutes later.

"He's at the balcony getting some air." Tomoyo answered, looking pointedly at Sakura.

"Oh right. Hehehe excuse me. I need to apologize. I get your point Tomoyo, okay? Get off my back." She made a face at Tomoyo and headed towards where Syaoran is.

"So, I guess she's calmed down." Takashi said while distributing plates of pasta to the other girls. Eriol offered them the other dishes and the group contentedly ate their supposedly dinner at a little past 10.

"Hey." She softly said after she shut the door leading to the balcony. She saw Syaoran with his back at the door, staring at who-knows-what outside with a lit cigar in hand. She walked to his side and grabbed his cigar and took a drag.

"You know your cigar. I think I'm liking you more."

Syaoran stared at her unbelievingly. First time for him to have someone do that. Ladies take his glass and will take a sip to flirt with him, but never with his cigar. It is like an unwritten code to never do another's cigar. And yet she did it without any qualms. What's outstanding in this situation is _he liked it_. He felt like it is supposed to happen. She felt him staring at her and asked "Syaoran? What's the matter? Were you offended that I shared your cigar? If that is so, then I apologize. I got tempted." She smiled at him sheepishly, only realizing now what she's done. Damn, is the alcohol finally catching up on her?

"Hell no. I was just surprised that you followed me here. You were pretty mad at me awhile ago, remember?" Good thing he recovered from his reverie. That was bad. 'Quit being a teenager, Li' he told himself.

She looked at Syaoran and he can see sadness in her beautiful eyes. He was about to tell her that there's no need to explain anything because he is sure that whatever she'll say will be heartbreaking. And he doesn't want her to feel sad at all, tonight.

"I'm graduating soon and my grandfather called me up this morning to remind me that I'll be joining the family business a month after my graduation. I did not want to. We had an argument and after a few hours, my older brother called me and told me that Grandpa got admitted in a hospital right after our phone call. I felt really, really, really bad for causing him pain.." she broke down and cried cried softly while looking out at the lights below. They were only on the 6th floor but she still liked the view. "But I also really, really, really don't want to enter the family business. I am not interested in it. My brother and cousins are already focused on it so why drag me in? They've allowed Tomoyo to do what she wants, but why not me too?" She dropped on the floor, and sat with her legs in one side. Syaoran only noticed now that Sakura was wearing a simple little black dress that hugged her figure to a tee. Not that he knew of it, but the dress has a sweetheart neckline that emphasizes her ample bosom (probably a cup C, Syaoran mused). It ends on her mid-thigh and she wore 4 inches black Louboutin pumps (he knew of those shoes since his annoying sisters would always ask him to buy them as 'presents'.

He sighed. He's been an ass to her without knowing what she's going through and he loathe himself right now. Jerk.

He gently wiped her tears away with his handkerchief, not saying a word until she has finished crying, and him wiping away her tears.

"Hey, get up." He gently tugged on her elbows. "Don't wanna. I'm tired of standing up."she tried to sit down again. He gently lifted her up and sat her on the balcony ledge. He placed his hands on her tiny waist to keep her in place. He knew she's not drunk yet, but he is sure that she must've been feeling tipsy after all the drinks she had. And she hasn't eaten yet, he frowned at that thought.

"Hey Sakura, let's go in, you haven't-"

"I like you, Syaoran." She whispered softly in his ear as she encircled her arms tightly around his neck. He froze. Damn it she can probably feel my heartbeat right now! "I like you" she repeated, whispering the words now in his neck. He can feel her soft lips on his skin and it's fucking killing him. "You are different from the other men I knew. I like you, Syaoran." He can feel her smile on his skin and he hugged her tightly, taking in her scent. She smelled like sweet flowers, he'd bet on cherry blossoms during spring. That fits her.

Wait. Were those men jerks? What did they do to her? He wanted to know their names and have his men take care of them. He want them beaten to pulp, and-'hey wait a minute, I'm the odd one out. Nobody else has been nice to her like me, huh. Damn, Syaoran. You'll rock this.' Syaoran smiled to himself. He's glad Sakura can't see his content face right now as he continue to hug her. She's so soft, and smells heavenly, and he just want to-

"How about one dance, Li?" She softly asked him while staring at his eyes, her mouth almost touching his.

"Syaoran, Sakura. You've been calling me Syaoran before so there's no use reverting to Li. That doesn't make sense you know." He softly kissed her tiny nose. He couldn't help it. She giggled.

"Come on, I can hear the faint intro of my most favorite song and I want to dance it with you." She tried to get down from the ledge but Syaoran has a different plan. He took both her legs under his arm and her upper body on the other, and carried her inside the bar and towards the dance floor, bridal style. She was laughing so hard in his chest while she played with the soft hair at his nape. He laughed loudly and kissed the top of her head as he gently set her foot down the dance floor.

Emerald met amber.

As she tightened her hold on his neck,

and he on her tiny waist,

they slowly danced to her favorite song and soon-to-be his favorite also.

 _The moment your eyes made an introduction,_

 _I felt my second violent breath of life._

 _Flawless to the point of being godly,_

 _Yet I fell hard for your imperfections._


	6. Chapter 6: Cold-hearted

**August 2015**

 **Syaoran's POV**

"What the hell is this? You call this a report? Look over this 10 more times before showing it to me! What am I paying you for?" I yelled at Hanazono of the Finance department.

And to emphasize my anger, I ripped the report into two and walked out of the conference room.

Damn it. Get a hold of yourself, Li.

I fucking hate this month. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor as I wait for my private elevator. I knew that my staff who were waiting in the same hallway for their lift has scurried away in order to get out of my wrath. I can't blame them. I am seriously fuming mad at that stupid report. It was a report on the company's finance damnit. It's supposed to be correct and obviously, my trained eyes has spotted a few mistakes on the first 4 pages. What's the point of going through the rest right? I'll just be wasting my time.

I stepped in my lift and I can almost see the elevator girl praying to whoever her gods are. I glanced at the mirrors and saw that the girl has all the reasons to be scared. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. I stepped out of the elevator and walked briskly to my office.

"Don't let anyone disturb me for an hour, Rachel. If it is important, tell them to call me again after an hour. No excuses. I do not want any kind of disturbance, do you understand?"

The poor secretary squeaked a "Yes, Mr. Li"

He slammed the door shut and quickly loosened his tie. He took off his blazer and sank on his chair. He called up Yamazaki in his personal mobile and on the second ring he answered.

"Nothing, Syaoran. Still nothing. I can't believe this."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH HER, TAKASHI?! WHO IS SHE?"

"I honestly have no idea, Syaoran. All I know is that she is a very important person and a well-connected one to have no database or whatsoever! I am frustrated too, man! This is bruising my ego badly!"

"Why can't Chiharu tell you where she is?"

"You think I haven't tried that all these years, man? Those girls' loyalty to each other are the bomb, Syaoran. You know Eriol is in the same predicament as I am. Worse, even. Tomoyo is her cousin after all."

"FUCK WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?! IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS GODDAMMIT!" Syaoran took who-knows-what from his table and threw it to the opposite wall. A loud CRASH can be heard even from the outside of his office, despite his room being sound-proofed. He is getting tired of this cat and mouse chase but he just cannot forget her.

He fucking love her.

So much. Fucking so much.

He doesn't want to look at another woman.

She has already taken his heart from three years ago, damnit.

"I don't know man, every time I thought I have something on her, my access suddenly gets denied. I did show you the warning notices I've received the past three years, you have to agree whoever or whatever is hiding her is pretty powerful. And scary at most. I think my computer's been shot down twenty times just this year even if I tried different IP addresses. They are smart, Syaoran. And they are serious in hiding her."

"I don't care Takashi. I'll find her this year. I know I will. Thanks man. See you tonight."

He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt as he swiveled his chair to look outside.

He took off his ring and clenched his fist around it.

"Sakura, where are you? Do you truly not want me to find you? Was what you said then, truly what you want?"


	7. Chapter 7: Oath of Loyalty

Author's note:

Ojou - refers to a lady of the higher class.

Chapter 7: Oath of Loyalty

"Ojou-sama."

A tall man with medium built wearing black clothes and dark glasses said in a low whisper said, as he dropped on one knee to the floor. He kept his head low as he wait for his mistress to acknowledge his presence.

"Stand, Toru." his mistress' voice may seem cold to outsiders but he knew it is only full of sadness. Emptiness, if he may say so.

Toru stood up and looked at where his mistress is standing. She was facing the glass wall, staring at the beautiful night view her penthouse offers. Her back is straight, and she exudes this royal aura around her that he has always admired.

"The Boss wants to remind you that the party will be held on the fortnight."

"Is there anything you need before the ceremony?"

"I have something in mind, but I need to ask Oyaji directly. Can you tell him to meet me tomorrow?" she asked softly, not tearing her eyes away from the proud bright lights that Tokyo tower is showcasing now.

"Hai, Ojou-sama. I will tell him right now." he bowed. He turned to leave but hesitated. He sighed and faced his mistress again.

"Oujo-"

"I am not hungry, Toru." she turned around and gave her most trusted bodyguard a smile. 'What a sad smile.' Toru thought to himself. "But you can instruct Maria to bring me my dinner after an hour and I promise you, I'll eat some before we head out."

Toru smiled at her and dropped down again to one knee.

"I'll give your message to the Boss immediately, Ojou-sama. I'll pick you up after 3 hours and we can head out. Please contact me if anything comes up before then."

He got up and gently closed the door behind him.

"Watch over the mistress for now. I need to go back to the manor to talk to the Boss. I expect to receive your reports every 30 mins regarding the situation here before I return." Toru told his men who are in charge of security in his mistress' penthouse. Four men are situated by the elevator door (since the elevator directly opens to the foyer of the penthouse). He has also two men standing guard by the hotel's security room, and another two in charge of watching over the sole private elevator that leads to the penthouse.

The Amamiyas own this luxurious hotel. To the people outside their group, this is just another of the 5-star hotels Tokyo has to offer. Everything screams of class, power and wealth. Celebrities and politicians frequent this place, since 6 levels of this hotel consists of private onsen and spas, casino, high end shops, and expensive restaurants.

So it is only natural to have all these black-suited security everywhere, including outside a private golden elevator door which no one is allowed to get near to. If your curiosity gets to you and try to even check out what the doors' exquisite design is, expect one of the huge men to block your path and ask for your ID.

Toru and his men take their jobs seriously and, to their heart. Of all the Amamiyas that required security, they are the lucky ones assigned to the mistress. Their princess, their heart, and their soul. Everyone in their family treasure the mistress. And they will do everything to keep her safe and sound.

'Even if sometimes I feel like we're keeping her in a golden cage.' he thought as he gave one last glance around the hotel's busy lobby, waiting for the valet to bring his car up.


	8. Chapter 8: Blinking Lights

Chapter 8: Blinking Lights

Sakura

Playing with the ring on her left finger, she stared at the blinking lights of Tokyo Tower. It reminded her of the lights at the bar three years ago. She can still remember it all as if everything just happened yesterday.

 _"Are you happy now?" he asked her while pressing his forehead on hers._

 _She giggled and tightened her hold around his neck_

 _"What do you think, Li?"_

 _"Kiss me, and I think I'll know the answer."_

 _She looked up and stared at his amber eyes. 'Gosh they're so beautiful.' she blew softly on his lips and as her lips came nearer to his, she said "Why should I kiss you?"_

 _"Because." he said, before closing the gap between them and giving her a soft kiss. It was over in a second but for Sakura, she felt her world stop. 'wow, and it was just a peck on the lips.' She smiled to herself._

 _"Open your eyes. Look at me, Sakura." 'When did I close my eyes?'_

 _She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran staring at her eyes._

 _"I know I am falling for you, Sakura. Will you give what we have now a chance?"_

 _Sakura caught her breath. She knew she cannot get in a relationship with him. Not now. She is not even sure if they can have a future together. What will her grandfather think?_

 _"Syaoran-"_

 _He held her closer to him._

 _"I changed my mind. Please don't give me your answer now. Not yet. I don't want this night to end yet."_

 _Sakura hugged him tighter and kissed him softly at the base of his neck. Syaoran kissed the top of her head as they continue to sway softly to the music, not even aware that the club has been playing techno songs for a while now._

"Syaoran. I miss you. How have you been these past three years?" Sakura whispered as she traced Syaoran's name on the glass window.

"Would you still love me, even after they announce to the world who I am?" a tear escaped her eye.

"Would you believe me that I left because it is the only way for us to at least have a chance to be together? Every sacrifice I've made all these years, I did it for us. For what I hope and pray to be our future together. I love you my little wolf. I love only you." Sakura felt her knees weaken as she dropped to the floor and cried her heart out.

"Ojou-sama"

Sakura woke up to the gentle shaking of her shoulders. She saw Maria's kind face etched with worry as she stared at Sakura's face. Sakura gave her an apologetic smile and got up from the floor. She must've fallen asleep after crying so much. August always make her this distraught. She mentally scolded herself 'Get a grip, Sakura. It's almost time you know.'

"Your dinner is ready, Ojou-sama. Please eat, I swear you are getting thinner every day." Maria scolded her mistress. Sakura laughed and hugged her. Maria is in her mid 50s and she's been doting on the young mistress since she was born. 'This girl has gone through so much, my heart aches. Oh my mistress Nadeshiko, only if you were still here.' Maria thought as she watched the beautiful girl take her seat at the dining table and proceeded to eat. Her back straight, eating properly like she is in a dinner party and not alone in her dining room. She is an epitome of a perfect young lady. Or so they think.

"Young master Hyuuga called an hour ago."

"I'll get ready then. Please inform Toru that I will be waiting for him at the lobby at exactly 10pm."

"I have prepared your bath and laid out your clothes on your bed, Ojou-sama."

"Thank you Maria. What would I do without you?" she got up and kissed the lady on her cheek. "Remember, do not wait up for me okay? Go home as soon as you finish up here. I will call for you tomorrow if I needed anything." she gave her another hug and headed upstairs to take a bath. Tonight's going to be a long night.

"Be safe, Ojou-sama." Maria said as she gave a bow and started cleaning up the table.


	9. Chapter 9: Invitation

**Chapter 9: Invitation**

 **Toru**

He has finished his dialogue with the Boss and was getting ready to leave the manor when he heard someone call him.

"Toru. I have some work for you to do tonight."

He gave a low bow towards the tall man walking towards him. He kept his eyes down as he await for further instructions.

"That's enough." Toru straightened up and looked at his master's face. "I want you to talk to Li Syaoran."

"Master, forgive me for my impertinence, but I thought we will wait for the right time. Does Ojou-sama know of this? " Toru asked carefully. He has to think of his mistress first since he is working directly for her.

"No, she doesn't. And I do not find your questioning wrong. Your mistress should always come first. Anyway, you are not going to do any harm on Li, just give him a little warning. You know what he's been up to the past years. That is all. Tono will give you further instructions on this."

Toru gave another low bow as his master left him alone at the hallway.

"Toru!" he turned and saw Tono walking towards him.

"Here's all you have to do…." they talked as they headed outside to the parking lot.

 **Syaoran**

Syaoran left his office earlier than usual today to meet up with Eriol and the others. He strode toward his black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. He got in and drove away from his building. He was waiting for the red light to turn green at the first intersection from his office when he heard a sound on his window. He frowned and watched as a man riding a big black motorcycle brought down his knuckles to tap his window again.

He rolled down his window and angrily asked, "What the hell?"

"Li Syaoran. Can you turn left at the next corner and pull over? We need to talk to you."

The burly man said in a raspy voice.

"And why would I do that?" Syaoran glared at him and is about to push the emergency button on his car which will directly contact the police.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Li. They cannot help you even if you call for them."

"And why-" he stopped when the man showed him a tattoo on his forearm.

The light turned green and Syaoran followed the man's instruction and pulled over at the street after making a left turn. The man instructed him again to do another left turn on the next street. It is a secluded area, he did not know that there is a place like this near his building.

He pulled over and waited for the man to leave his motorcycle. He can't believe he was called out in this dark place by a gang member. What is this, high school? He sent a quick message to Eriol while cautiously watching the man in his rearview mirror. Better safe than sorry.

A black car appeared and he watched as the man gave a low bow before bringing his motorcycle to life and then left.

Well it wasn't just any black car, Syaoran gaped. It was a Mercedes S600 Guardian.

A tall man wearing black pants, black shirt, and black leather jacket got out of the driver's side and walked toward his car. Syaoran got out of his car too and noted that they were almost of the same built. 'Guess it won't be difficult if this will lead to a fight. Although I have no idea what we'll be fighting about.'

The other man stopped at about 12 feet away from him.

"Mr. Li." The other man said in a low voice.

"And you are?"

"Ishikawa Toru"

"What is this about?"

"You have been ignoring our warnings regarding your investigation on Kinomoto Sakura for three years, Mr. Li. And we are not pleased with that."

Syaoran took a sharp breath after hearing Sakura's name.

"What have you done to her?" he snarled at Toru.

Toru smirked at him. "She is safe, and she is not with us against her will. We kept telling you to stop looking for her but you did not heed our warning. Do you know how dangerous it may be for you from now on? We have been dealing with you kindly due to her request, but your persistence are really getting in my nerves."

"I do not care. Where is Sakura? I need to see her. Bring me to her right this instant!"

"What a pompous little bastard. Do you even know who you are going against, Li-sama?" Toru said, mocking him.

"I saw the other man's tattoo. And I am not afraid of you or your organization, you shithead! I am willing to do whatever I must just to talk to Sakura!" Syaoran is fuming mad now. He is not even tiny bit afraid. He needed to see Sakura. Fuck this gang.

Toru laughed.

Syaoran tried to keep a level-head. He checked his temper. Damn this man for laughing at him. _He is Li Syaoran. Sole heir of the Li Corporations all over the world. Master of different martial arts and he is famous for that too._ If he choose to fight, he can and will surely win every fucking damn fight.

"Here. We'll be expecting you." Toru tossed him something before getting on his car.

With a wave at Li, he quickly drove off leaving Syaoran staring at the envelope in his hands.

 ** _"To: LI Syaoran_**

 ** _CEO, Li Corps._**

 ** _From: Amamiya Masaki"_**


	10. Chapter 10: Ojou-sama

**August 25, 2015**

Sakura exited her private lift with two of her security in front of her and the other two at her back. The two men guarding the lift outside gave a low bow and did not straighten up until she has passed by them. People at the lobby tried to catch a glimpse of the woman's face, wondering if she was a celebrity or a politician's wife. 'Or maybe she is a politician' they excitedly whispered to one another.

But it was difficult to see her face clearly because her security are all tall and of big, muscular built. They can see that the men are wearing earpieces and are talking in hushed voices while looking around the place. Their guns were exposed and it is clear to everyone that they will not tolerate meddlesome strangers.

Sakura kept her chin up as she gazed at her surroundings. She wore huge dark sunglasses, and she meant really ass-huge ones. They almost covered half of her well-sculpted cheeks. Her long hair is tied in a bun and was kept hidden under her black satin cap. She also had on a triangular black silk scarf which covers her nose to her chin. She wore a black cropped top, oversized black leather jacket with metal studs, tight-fitting black distressed denim jeans, and black military boots. If you look closer, you can see a gun holster half-hidden under her jacket. She followed her bodyguards outside where Toru was waiting for her beside the Mercedes S600 Guardian. All the hotel's personnel present at the lobby and at the driveway were in a low bow as she passed by them. She gracefully slid inside the car and settled at the backseat as Toru gently closed the door before getting in the driver's side.

The hotel personnel finally stood straight and waited for the car to leave the driveway before returning back to their work.

"Wow, who was that?" people were whispering to one another. They felt both fear and awe at the mysterious lady's presence in the lobby. It did not even last a full two minutes, despite the grandness of the hotel's huge lobby. Everything happened so quick, like this has been exactly like it was for the past few years.

Sakura removed her scarf from her face and turned to Toru.

"Hey Toru. What happened at the manor?"

"I talked to the Boss. He will see you tomorrow at lunch. He said that you have to stay with him at the manor from lunch until dinner. He misses you."

Sakura smiled. She missed her grandfather too. "Sure. Accompany me okay."

Toru gave her a quick look at the rear view mirror "Like you needed to say that. Of course, Ojou-sama"

There was a few minutes of silence before he spoke again.

"Touya-sama asked me to talk to Li before picking you up."

Sakura whipped her head to stare at Toru through the rearview mirror. She waited for him to continue.

"I reminded him to stop his investigation of you. And I handed him an invitation to the party per the Boss' instruction."

Her eyes widened at this revelation. "Toru, that is what I was planning to ask of Oyaji. I wanted to come clean to Syaoran and personally thought the party will be the best time to do that. So Oyaji knew of my plan. What a wise old man." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart is thumping hard on her chest. So this is it. She would soon learn what will happen to her and Syaoran. Will he still accept her?

"Ojou-sama, please calm down. After years of watching him, I am sure he is not a man who will easily back down. He will fight for you."

"But will he still see me worth fighting for, Toru?" she softly whispered as she stared at the blurry moving images outside.

"There is no doubt, Ojou. Trust me." Toru replied with a firm voice, clearly hearing what Sakura just said.

After thirty minutes, Toru pulled up in front of a dark building. The guard recognized the car and the rolled steel doors moved up and Toru drove inside. He parked directly in front of the door, got out the car and opened the car door at Sakura's side. He followed her as she headed towards the elevator and proceeded to Basement 2.

"Ojou-sama"

Everyone said in a clear and loud but low voice as they drop on one knee. Sakura strolled confidently to the elevated vacant plush seat directly in front of her. There were about forty men present tonight, she thought as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Enough." Everyone straightened up and faced her. Toru was standing behind her, a little on her right side but his face was perfectly hidden in the shadows. He was checking every single men and taking note of who they were and their appearances. He has on his earpiece and of course, his three beloved guns somewhere in his body too.

"Where is Natsume?" they shuddered at her cold voice.

Then her phone rang.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Chill, Sakura. I am at the 3rd floor. I am just making my little present for you well, a little, presentable, you see." he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "Get down here right now." She dropped the call and gave her mobile to Toru.

A deafening silence met her ears as she played with her ring. She was humming her favorite song and the men were getting more scared of their mistress as every minute pass by.

 _Ding_.

She looked up and saw Kitsuneme and Mochu dragging a person out of the elevator. They were followed by Koko, Ruka, and finally, Natsume.

"Ojou! What's up, what's up!" Kitsu cheerfully called out to her.

She rolled her eyes at him and signalled him to move faster.

"Who is that piece of shit?"

"This _piece of shit_ " Koko mimicked Sakura "is the traitor we caught a few days back, Ojou."

They threw the man near Sakura's feet and she saw that he's half dead, they have tortured him and they did a pretty good job with it too.

The man is missing a few fingers and she also noticed his bloodstained clothes were slashed at some critical parts of his body.

"How much did they pay you?" she asked him quietly.

Natsume grabbed the man's hair and lifted his face from the ground. "Ojou's asking you nicely, ain't she?" He punched him and some blood splattered around.

"20 mil. I'm sor-"

The man dropped on the floor as Sakura placed her gun back in her holster. She don't like it when she doesn't use her silencer. She got up and stared at the forty men looking her. They did not dare to stare at the dead man lying in front of their mistress.

"I do not like traitors. I called for you tonight because he belonged to your section. Take this as my very, very, very kind warning. Natsume, how many days did you took care of this shit?"

" Seven days, Ojou. 24/7. We had fun taking turns, you know. No rest." Natsume answered in a bored voice as he took his seat directly at Sakura's right side and placed his feet up on the armchair. Ruka sat on the empty seat beside Natsume, while giving Toru a friendly wave.

Koko, Kitsu, and Mochu were still checking the traitor's body, double checking if he is dead. They also made sure his pockets are empty. Then Mochu took his knife and asked Sakura "Shall I?"

"Proceed."

Mochi swiftly removed the man's arm from his elbow and held the same arm up for everyone to see. Blood spurted at one side yet they all look like it was nothing.

Everyone stared at the severed bloody arm, then they slowly turned their attention to their mistress.

She stood there emitting a deadly around her.

"Betray our trust and we will gladly kill you." She said softly.


	11. Chapter 11: Puzzle Pieces

August 25, 2015

21:00

 **Syaoran**

"Hey, Syaoran. You sure you're okay, man?" Yamazaki quietly asked his friend as he handed him his whiskey.

Syaoran stared at him blankly and realized he was holding out a whiskey glass. He took it from him and muttered an inaudible "Thanks."

"So what's eating you?"

Syaoran took a sip of his drink and casually glanced around them to check if no one can overhear their conversation.

"What else do you know about the Amamiyas?"

Takashi gave Syaoran a surprised look. "Well for one, they are at the top of Japan's wealthiest and oldest renowned family. They have multiple businesses." he lowered his voice so only Syaoran can hear, before adding "Both legal and the underground."

"Amamiya Masaki is the head of the family, correct?

"Yes. His son-in-law, Fujitaka handles about 40% of the business while his grandson, Touya, is in charge of the rest. That is all I know of them since they have restricted access to their family information." He frowned at this. "Does this have something to do with Sakura?" He whispered in the lowest voice he can manage.

Syaoran took another sip of his drink as he pretended to study an old music box that will be up for bidding later on in this charity auction. "I have a feeling it does. But don't tell anyone."

"Then we have a problem. A big ass problem if it does." Takashi tried to loosen his tie as he suddenly felt suffocated by their discussion.

"He is already here at the auction, Master."

"Good. Is he alone?

"No. He is with Yamazaki Takashi, CEO of the Terada Yamazaki Inc."

"Keep an eye on him. I'll be arriving in 10 minutes." Then there was a beeping sound signaling the end of the call.

"Has Eriol and Tomoyo arrived?"

"Not yet. Eriol said they'll be here in less than 10 minutes though. Why do you think the Amamiyas have something to do with her?"

"We'll discuss it later. I'll see you and Eriol at my office at 23:00. This is of urgent matter."

"Sure, man. I'll tell Chiharu I'll be home a little later than usual." Takashi left Syaoran's side as he proceeded to talk to one of their clients.

Syaoran walked around and was frequently stopped by his fellow businessmen. He was currently in discussion with Mr. Ching when a voice from behind interrupted them.

"Ah Mr. Ching. Good evening to you. And what a lovely dress you're wearing, Mrs. Ching. It is a pleasure to see you here tonight." the man brought the elderly woman's hand to his lips as she blushed at the younger man's words.

"Ah, Amamiya-san! What a lovely talker you are! Come and meet Mr. Li Syaoran."

Syaoran turned around and faced a man taller than him. That is something to say since he is 6'1" and this man is probably around 6'4". He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes like him. People may confuse them as siblings, only if they weren't looking with hostility at each other.

But of course, Syaoran immediately reined in his emotions.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Amamiya-san. I am Li Syaoran, CEO of Li Corps." he offered his right hand to the older man. 'Probably mid-thirties, at the least.' he mused.

"Amamiya Touya. The pleasure is mine." he shook Syaoran's hand and smirked at him. 'So this is the brat.' he thought to himself, finding it difficult to keep his anger from showing in his voice.

"Please excuse my wife and I, I see Mr. Go trying to catch our attention." Mr. Ching said before leaving the two men.

After a few minutes of openly studying each other, Syaoran spoke up.

"Is Masaki-san coming too? I was not aware that he is in the country. The last time we talked was when we closed a business deal in Hong Kong earlier this year."

"He's been in the country since the 2nd quarter." Touya leaned over and whispered in an eerie voice to Syaoran, _"He is busy overseeing a special event, as you were probably just made aware of."_

Touya straightened up quickly and said "Later, _Mr. Li._ "

'Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this.'

Syaoran snapped back to his senses when Eriol and Tomoyo appeared at his side.

"You might break the glass." Eriol told him and Syaoran relaxed his hold on the whiskey glass he was holding. He has forgotten about that.

"We need to talk, Eriol. I'll meet you and Takashi in my office at 23:00. Tomoyo, you don't have to come. I know it will be awkward for you and I understand why you have decided to keep mum all these years." Syaoran left the couple and headed towards the platform just in time to hear his name get announced by the auctioneer.

"Good evening, everyone." Syaoran flashed one of his best smiles at the audience. Cameras flashed and he looked directly at the TV reporter's video camera directed at him at the front. "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves at tonight's charity auction hosted by Li Corps. All proceeds tonight will be donated to the Children's Cancer Fund so you know what you have to do," he winked and earned a burst of laughter from the crowd, "go shop your heart out. And that is a public service. Li Syaoran do not just _wink_ for anyone in public." He emphasized the word and more laughter was heard. "Let's get this show on the road. Thank you." he handed the microphone back to the auctioneer.

Syaoran stepped down from the platform and was quickly joined by his secretary.

"Rachel, I'll be leaving the premises in 30 minutes. You know what to do. Tell Harvey to take over and make sure nobody finds out I left early. Do not disturb me unless it is of utmost importance."

"Yes sir." Rachel made a few calls and then turned to him, "Your car will be ready by the back driveway in 5 minutes."

With that, Syaoran turned to leave the dimly lit room. All eyes were focused at the front for the ongoing bidding and Syaoran, Eriol, and Takashi left the room unnoticed.

Of course, Amamiya Touya was watching them.

"So what is this about?" Eriol asked as he sat comfortably at one of the leather chairs in the conference table at Syaoran's office. Takashi placed a bottle of Hibiki 18-year single malt whiskey at the table and poured himself a drink. They usually drink this when they expect to discuss a serious problem and are in dire need of something that can help ease the tension they'll soon be feeling. _'In layman's term, when they knew they'll soon be fucked bad and they have to remain calm as long as possible_.' Takashi thought as he took a sip.

Syaoran tossed a black envelope at the center of the table. Both Eriol and Takashi was taken aback and reached for the envelope at the same time.

"What the fuck-"

"Fuck this shit-"

"I know." Syaoran said as he sank deeper in his chair. He has changed into comfortable clothes awhile ago knowing fully well he needed to relax his mind in order to process all the information thrown at him today, and wearing those fucking suit and tie won't be helping him at all.

Eriol opened the envelope and unfolded the fine paper inside. It said:

 _To **Li Syaoran** ,_

 _ **Masaki** and his beloved wife, the late **Miaka**_

 _Expects your attendance on the 5th of September 2015_

 _To witness the official introduction to the public of the_

 _Sole **Amamiya Heiress**._

 _This will be held at the Amamiya Manor._

 _Gates will be open at exactly 20:00 and will be closed at 20:30._

 _Absence will be taken as direct insult to the Amamiya Group of Companies._

 _To R.S.V.P. is unnecessary._

"Wow..." Takashi let out a low whistle.

"I'll bet you my car this heiress is Sakura." Eriol stated as he removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. This is getting messy. Now he knew why Tomoyo wouldn't speak of Sakura's circumstances no matter how he tried to have her open up to him.

Syaoran remained silent as he listened to Takashi and Eriol discuss the events unfolding before them.


	12. Chapter 12: Tattoos and Relations

**Author's note:**

Warning: Lemons ahead.

 _This story is a result of my imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 **Sakura**

"I still can't get used to your _fondness_ for dismembering body parts, Mochu." Koko complained as he lie down on one of the leather couches at their private room at the top floor of the same building. Sakura handed him a bottle of cold water and Koko smiled at her "Thanks, Sak."

"I'm really sorry for getting you guys involved in this."

"Nah. I'm doing this 'cause I love you little Sak." Koko assured her. He is feeling better now after placing the bottle on his forehead. The coldness and moisture from the bottle is doing wonders to his lightheadedness. "Fuck I can handle the others but not Mochu's freaky fetish."

"Wuss." Mochu laughed as he opened a can of beer. "You guys know I am doing it because nobody else can do it. And fuck I have to act like that to inflict fear in our men."

"Yea yea. Whatever." But Koko was smiling. He knew Mochu's right. Nobody else but him can do it and honestly, they have to do it. They wouldn't be feared much if they do not publicly dismember the right forearm of the traitors in their organization.

"Sakura. So the party will be on the 5th, right? Are you ready?" Natsume walked over to his younger cousin and sat from across her. He watched her intently with genuine sincerity in his eyes.

"Oyaji has sent an invitation to Syaoran." Sakura answered simply.

Koko sat up and looked over at Sakura. " So this will be it, huh."

"Yeah. I am scared guys. I am scared of what he will think of me."

"Well, we only kill the stupid traitors, you know." Kitsuneme piped up.

Ruka threw a pillow and it hit Kitsu directly on the face with such force that he fell backward from the bar stool he was sitting on. "Well, he's right Sak, but still, what a stupid thing to say Kitsu."

"What do you think Oyaji is up to?" Natsume asked Sakura.

"He probably wants to know of Syaoran's true intention. If he will accept me as both the _Amamiya heiress_ and as the _Kuro-hime of the Black Diamond Organization_. For now, I am sure that Syaoran cannot understand why my being the heiress has caused me to suddenly disappear from everyone's life. It won't make sense to him."

 **Syaoran**

"It doesn't make sense though." Takashi said. "If she is the Amamiya heiress, why would it cause a problem in your relationship? You are the _Syaoran_ of the _Li Clan_. She is basically included in the Top 5 of the _Most Powerful and Influential Women of Japan_ , but you also hold one of the highest ranks in Hong Kong. Isn't this one of the best possible outcome for the two of you?"

Syaoran looked Takashi directly in the eye and answered, "Exactly what I am thinking. It does not make any fucking sense, does it?"

"Unless," Eriol quietly said as he poured himself another drink. "There is some truth that the Amamiyas are involved with the Yakuza."

Takashi gaped at him, "You mean the rumors about their underground dealings?"

"Yes."

Syaoran stared hard at Eriol "That will bring some sense is this. Not a pleasant one, might I say. The Yakuza huh."

 _They've spent the whole morning in his bed snuggled to each other. He has only known her for three days but he is certain that she is all he needed his whole life._

 _For the rest of his life._

 _He watched Sakura as she tried to fight off sleep but is failing to do so. He laughed and kissed her eyelids softly, "Why don't you sleep for a little bit more while I take a quick shower and fix us some late lunch?"_

 _"But I don't want to waste any minute by sleeping when I can just cuddle you, hug you, and kiss you…" She said as she sent butterfly kisses around his ear and neck._

 _Syaoran moaned and rolled over Sakura. "No you don't. Go take a quick nap. I will wake you up after I finish preparing our lunch and then I need to give you something." He smirked at her and bent down and gave gentle kisses on her cleavage then suddenly sucked hard on the skin near her right erect nipple. Sakura let out a loud moan and pressed Syaoran's head closer to her._

 _After a few minutes, Syaoran softly disentangled himself from Sakura's arms. "Now, now, love. You don't want it to be just that, right?" He said teasingly, "Sleep, and i swear I'll reward you with something a thousand times better than that." he wagged his eyebrows making Sakura laugh loudly._

 _"Hmmm-mmmm. Okay, okay I'll take a nap, master." she turned over on her stomach while hugging the pillow Syaoran just used. She loved his smell and wondered if she can bring his pillow home with her later. She felt sleep taking over her when_ _she felt his lips at her back. She squealed in surprise and tried to get up._

 _"I love this tattoo on your back sweetheart. Did I tell you that last night?" He alternated from soft kisses to playful licking._

 _"Muo~~~Syaoran, stop it, it tickles. No wait. That's incorrect. I am getting aroused you know."_

 _"Naughty, Sak. That is simply just naughty." Syaoran growled and removed the blanket covering Sakura's lower body and slapped her ass. He kissed her nape and caressed the side of her body before coaxing her to go on fours as he started caressing her right bare breast with his hand._

 _She arched her back from the sensation._

 _He traced the outline of her tattoo with his tongue, then her spine, then he sucked a part of her right butt cheek before lifting her a little more so he can push his tongue inside her._

 _She is feeling indescribable ecstasy as she called out his name. 'OH FUCK THE HEAVENS!' Sakura didn't want this to end._

 _"Another round it is, my master." Sakura moaned seductively in Syaoran's right ear when he kissed her left shoulder before entering her from behind._

"Do you know which yakuza is involved with the Amamiyas?"

Takashi quickly answered, "I am not hundred percent certain but I've heard before that it was the Black Diamond."

It's Eriol's turn now to let out a low whistle. "Well I'll be damned."

Syaoran turned to look at Takashi. "The Black Diamond are known to have black Dragon tattoos on their right forearm, correct? I was stopped a while ago after leaving the office by a man riding a motorcycle. He showed me his tattoo that is why I did not argue further and just followed him to that isolated street. That is when I met up with an Ishikawa Toru who gave me that invitation."

"Yes, they have a black dragon tattoo. It is a pretty clever thing too, since those who do not know them will not make a connection. Ordinary citizens knew that they are to fear people with a black dragon tattoo on the right forearm. It's been made a basic knowledge here in Japan for as long as I can remember. They thought they were just a powerful group of yakuza which even the police cannot do anything once they're involved."

Takashi poured himself another drink before continuing.

"What the ordinary citizens do not know is that these tattooed people are of the Black Diamond Organization. Now that is a different topic altogether. Only businessmen, politicians, celebrities, and upper class families know of them."

Syaoran knew this of course. The Li clan, powerful as they are in Hong Kong, also have their own mafia for underground business. 'This is getting complicated.' he sighed.

"Sakura has a tattoo but it's on the right side of her back." Syaoran told them as he stirred the large ice in his whiskey.

"Then the yakuza involved must be different from the Black Diamonds. I am sure the Black Diamonds require the tattoo on their member's right forearm." Takashi said in reply.

"It was a head of black dragon and it didn't look like the design is completed."

A pregnant silence followed.

Syaoran downed his drink before continuing,

"I think that tattoo marks her as a very important member of the Black Diamond Organization."

 **Sakura**

Sakura went out to the balcony and was gazing at the stars when she felt someone hugged her from behind.

"I am not fine, but I've been worse so I guess I can still say that you don't have to worry too much about me." Sakura said with a smile.

Koko released his hold on her and ruffled her hair. He sat on one of the wicker chairs and lit a cigarette. "What time do you plan to go home? It's almost 2 am. The guys are already asleep inside you know. I assume we'll all be driving back home in the morning." He tossed Toru his packet as he too lit up a cigarette.

Toru looked at Sakura and asked her "Ojou, I'll prepare the car after 15 minutes?"

"It's okay Toru. I think I want to stay here tonight. Can we just go home in the morning too?"

Toru gave her a smile and gave a small bow "Of course, Ojou. I'll fix your room right after I finish this." he gestured to his cigarette. She laughed at him and nodded.

"Koko, Toru, you know I really am grateful to you guys everyday. I wouldn't last this long if you and the others didn't have my back." Sakura said as she gazed back up at the stars.

"I've lost track of how many people I've killed. Until now, I still get nightmares you know. I know you all do the worst parts of our ' _job_ ', " she did air quotes while rolling her eyes and Koko found it funny. "and you guys just make me do the final gunshot so that the members will still fear me the most." She let out a little laugh after saying that. Then she continued,

"I know it is difficult to all of you to be doing the intense torture, dismemberment, and all the other fucked up things. Yet you guys still do it for me. In reality, what I've been doing these years is actually just the easiest part. And I've been crying to you guys almost everytime we kill somebody. I suck." She paused for a little while and took a deep breath. "Thank you. And I am sorry I couldn't have done this alone, I still cannot do this alone, and I still need all of you to do all of these with me." she can feel tears building up in her eyes and she blinked a few times to keep them from falling but failed.

Someone placed an arm around her tiny shoulders and gave her a squeeze. She knew this scent and she turned to bury her face on his shoulders as he hugged her tightly.

"We are family, Sak. We will never get tired of telling you this you know. You will always have us. We got your back." Natsume whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head. "And we are literally your own blood relatives, have you forgotten that? We could never allow you to go through the depths of hell by yourself."

"I don't mind doing the nasty deeds for you Ojou. I'd rather do it than have you do those shit." Mochu said, taking a cigarette from Koko. "Hey! Go buy your own stupid!" Koko punched his arm.

"I thought you guys were asleep?" Sakura murmured in Natsume's shoulder.

"Ruka saw you head out to the balcony so he woke us all up. You can always talk to us you know. No need to keep it all bottled up."

"Love you, Nattie."

"Love you Kaiju."

"Mouuuuu~~~~ You and Nii-chan should stop calling me that you know! I am not a monster!" she stomped on Natsume's foot. He laughed and pulled her to another tight hug before releasing her again.

"So I guess we'll be spending the night together huh," Ruka smiled at Sakura and handed her a mug of hot cocoa. "I know it's the middle of summer but hey, who says a cuppa cocoa is wrong?"

"Hey Ojou! What were you thinking by opening up to Koko? He is not worthy to hear of your feelings you know!" Kitsu said, earning a kick in the ass from Koko.

Sakura laughed as she sat down beside Natsume and they all talked about random things.

Toru remained standing by the balcony's steel railings and he smiled as he watch his mistress laugh and joke around her cluster. He hoped he did not made a mistake about Li. After three years of investigating about him and watching him from afar, Toru was assured that Li is not the kind of person who will easily give up on his Ojou-sama. He prayed to the gods he is right on this.


	13. Chapter 13: Family

August 26, 2015

 **Natsume's POV**

"Yeah Mikan, all of us are here at Oyaji's. Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, and Sakura. I think Tono's somewhere here too but why the hell should I care." I put up my feet on the coffee table as I wait for the others to enter the living room.

"Is Tsubasa-senpai coming too?"

"Nope." I popped the 'P' " He's still probably in Hong Kong 'cause he is supposed to give me a call once he's done with our business there."

"Oh okay. I have to go sweetie. My shoot's next and I still need to talk to the photographer. I love you Natsume. I'll call again later okay? Tell Oyaji-san I said hi!" Mikan made a loud 'chu' which made him laugh out loud.

"Alright. I love you too, Polka. Don't show too much skin or else." I dropped the call and tossed the phone aside.

"Will Mikan make it on the 5th, Natsume?"

I stood up and gave a low bow as Oyaji entered the room. "Oh just straighten up, Natsume" his grandfather chuckled as he sat on a grand chair near the couch were I was sitting.

"Of course she will come, Oyaji. Who would dare insult the Amamiyas?" I said jokingly. "That was one hell of an invitation you made, you know."

Masaki laughed.

"Where are the rest of the boys?"

"Probably in their rooms, taking a bath. We stayed up late catching up with each other that we just fell asleep at the lounging area at the _La Guardia_. Well, Sakura had Toru so she still ended up sleeping in her room. He carried her the moment he saw her sleeping at one of the lazyboys. Why can't he treat us the same?"

"Because that will be plain stupid, goshujin-sama." Toru replied as he entered the room behind Sakura.

"Boss." Toru went over to where Masaki was sitting and dropped on one knee. He rose when he was told to.

"Oh shut up, Toru." I glared at him but stood up so we can do our little gangster handshake. We've been friends since we're in diapers and I really appreciate that he has taken upon himself the responsibility of watching over my baby cousin.

Sakura went over to our grandfather and kissed his both cheeks. "I miss you Ji-chan". I smirked at this. Only Sakura can get away with calling _the Amamiya Masaki_ an old man. Even I wasn't allowed to do that. Hm. I guess Sakura and Tomoyo can get away with it. Aoi never wanted to call him that, she preferred 'Granddad' since she was raised in America.

Sakura went over to where I was sitting and sat on my lap to give me hug "Natsu-nii! Ohayou!" she planted a kiss on my cheek and I kissed her on the forehead. I know she loved it when we do that to her.

"Natsu-nii? What do you need from me, Sak?"

"Hehehehe. Remember that amazing restaurant you brought me once by the beach? Can we go have dinner there tomorrow night? Pretty please? I've been thinking of their lobster for days."

Oh damn those puppy eyes.

"You know people might recognize us there."

"We'll wear wigs and stuff. That's okay, ne, Jii-chan?" She turned to our grandfather. I know I've lost the case.

Masaki has been watching the two the whole time and was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Nattie." was his simple reply.

"Ugh. You brat." I pinched Sakura's nose. "For a 24-year old, you sure can act like a spoiled middle schooler."

She laughed as she got off my lap. "Where are the other brats?"

"We're here, we're here!" I can hear Kitsu holler from the hallway.

He, Ruka, Koko, Mochu, and Tono went over to Masaki and dropped on one knee before plopping to their favorite seats in the room. Everyone has their own favorite seats since they all grew up together in the manor. Sakura's is the window seat but she also usually sit beside him in his couch. She has always stuck wherever he was and followed him wherever he goes if Tomoyo and Aoi weren't around.

Thinking of the other two females in our family, I let out small sigh and massaged my temples. Why do I have to think of such depressing things when I am freaking starving.

 **Normal POV**

 **Sakura**

"Nattie, are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"So I'm back to Nattie?"

"Well I already got what I wanted." She gave a melodious laugh.

"Yea I'm okay. I suddenly felt lightheaded. I am starving, aren't we going to eat yet? Where's Touya?"

"Oh he'll be late so he called a while ago to say we can have lunch first" Tono answered.

"..." Natsume glared at him. "Why the hell did you not say so earlier?"

"Hahahaha I forgot."

"Alright. Let's all go the dining room before Nattie flares up." Masaki said as he stand up to leave the room first. Everyone followed after him.

They were on their first dessert when Touya appeared at the dining area with his wife, Kaho. Sakura stood up to give her brother and sister-in-law a hug and kissed their cheeks. The couple then took their seats and informed the servant that they have already eaten so they will just have coffee together with the desserts.

Touya sipped his coffee before turning to his sister.

"So Sakura, all the preparations for your party has been finished. Invitations have been sent out to every prominent family we are involved with here in Japan, Hong Kong, the United States, and London. Although we have limited it to only a maximum of 4 attendees per family, we are still expecting about a thousand guests."

"A thousand! Isn't that too much? I thought it'll be held here?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten how huge this place is?"

She stuck out her tongue on him.

"Have you finalized it to the media?" Masaki asked Touya.

"Yes, Oyaji. Tono did last week. We decided to give the rights of broadcasting coverage to 2 television stations. They have also signed the contract we prepared. They are to arrive and leave at the designated time. If they breach the contract, let's just say, I reminded them who the Amamiyas are."

"Good. Tono and Toru, make sure our security will not have lapses on that day. You know how high profile everyone in attendance is."

"Yes, Oyaji."

"The media is scheduled to leave the premises at exactly 21:15." Tono informed everyone.

Sakura dropped her dessert fork loudly on her plate.

Natsume gave her an assuring look from across the table. Koko and the rest of her cousins did the same and she smiled at them. She apologized for her clumsiness as she resumed to eating the rest of her cake.

Tono cleared his throat and continued.

"At exactly 22:00, after making sure that no media personnel is within a 20-meter radius from the manor's perimeter, we will announce to everyone that Sakura is the _Kuro-hime_ of the Black Diamond Organization. For three years, nobody outside the org knew that she has been leading the Black Diamond with Natsume."

Sakura drank her tea to calm her nerves down. She's thinking of Syaoran and his possible reactions again and she's starting to freak out. She almost jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her dress pocket.

' _Chill, babe_.' It was Koko. She tried not to smile, just in case Ji-chan can see her. 'Thank goodness for Koko.'

' _Bzzzzz._ '

 _'Got your back, sweetheart_.' 'Damn, Kitsu!' She covered up her smile by taking another sip of her tea.

' _Bzzzzz_.'

 _'Sweet cheeks (insert the peach emoji)_.'

"WHAT THE HELL, MOCHU!" 'Whoopsie' Everyone was looking at her. Touya and Tono were giving her disapproving looks and her stupid cousins were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Sakura, you know very well I do not allow mobiles during family meal time. Have you lost your manners? Get that thing from her, Toru." Masaki said, clearly disappointed with his granddaughter.

"I'm sorry, Oyaji." She said in a small voice, lowering her head slightly.

'Well played, Saku. Now he's Oyaji, huh.' Natsume has really taught his minion well, he thought proudly.

Masaki smiled at her. "It's okay sweetheart" he said in a soft voice. Then he looked at his grandson who was sitting farthest from him.

"Mochu! Give your mobile to Toru as well. You little brat!" he barked. Now everyone, except Masaki and Touya, were laughing.


	14. Chapter 14: Hong Kong

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a result of my imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

Li Fanren - Oldest of the Li siblings.

Li Feimei - Second oldest of the Li siblings.

Li Fuutie - Third oldest of the Li siblings.

Li Xiefa - Fourth oldest of the Li siblings.

Li Xiao Lang - Li Syaoran's Chinese name. The youngest of the Li Siblings

 **August 27, 2015**

 **Hong Kong**

"I presume we'll meet again on the 5th?" her voice is barely audible, completely the opposite from all the other women in her family, he thought in amusement.

"Of course, Li-sama. The other invitations we sent out indicated that the gates will be opened at 20:00 but for you and your daughters, please-"

"And niece, you fool." a boisterous voice interrupted him.

He sighed, "Forgive my insolence. But for you, your daughters, and your _lovely_ " he stressed the word which earned a few laughters from the other four girls and a smile from the matriarch, "niece, please do come earlier in the afternoon so you can take a look around the manor and be comfortable prior the party. Oyaji has also requested, if it is not of any trouble, to have a private meeting with you, Li-sama."

"But of course, Tsubasa. We'll contact you on the 4th so we can make arrangements then. And please, call me Yelan. Li-sama suits my son better than me." Yelan let out a soft laugh.

Tsubasa gave a low bow to Yelan before saying, "I will be on my way, Yelan-sama. Thank you for doing business with us again."

"What time is your flight, Tsubasa?" the eldest of the five Li siblings, Fanren inquired.

"Later at 6 pm. I still have about" he glanced at his watch "five hours to purchase those snacks my stupid cousins has been bugging me about."

Xiefa laughed as she handed Tsubasa a large paper bag. "I have prepared these for Natsume and the rest. Please give these to them for me."

"They will be happy with these, Xiefa. You know those baboons. They can't keep from snacking. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." Tsubasa gave her a slight bow.

"Then, I must take my leave. Thank you for your hospitality." he gave another bow as Wei escorted him out of Yelan's home office.

"I wonder what happened to young Sakura." Yelan said as her daughters and niece settled back to their seats after giving Tsubasa a proper goodbye. "I have been wanting her and Xiao Lang to meet again but she just suddenly disappeared without a trace. And now, Masaki will be introducing her to his world."

"I hope she hasn't married off yet. I want her for Xiao Lang too. They were so adorable together back then!" Feimei exclaimed , remembering the old days.

"Yes, I love it when we get to see them here every year." Fanren said.

"Well I doubt they still remember their small kiss though. What, with Sakura being only being three years old then and Xiao Lang was just eight." Fuutie said. The four sisters squealed altogether as they remembered when little Ying Fa suddenly kissed their adorable baby brother in the lips. Xiao Lang's face was so red they thought his head will burst.

"I think she's been _training_ , Auntie." all the sisters turned to their cousin.

"Why do you think that, Mei Ling?" Yelan asked her.

"Because I heard from some of our men that the Black Diamond has been undergoing some kind of an overhaul." she smirked. "It has been rumored that they have caught quite a number of traitors all over Japan, mind you, not just in Tokyo." Mei Ling said with enthusiasm. "They've been plucking out the bad weeds more frequently these past three years as compared to before that is only logical to assume that Natsume has been teaching the rein-handling to someone, which I think is Sakura. I mean that's what happened to the Wolves when I was subjected to that _leadership training_ , you know."

Yelan has been silent for a while now, and it was Xiefa who broke the silence in the room.

"But Xiao Lang loathes the mafia life." She paled at the realization.

"Well duh. That's why I was forced to lead the Wolves in his place. That shithead. Oops sorry Auntie."

"So how can we get them together now?" Fuutie asked Yelan.

"I think I know why Masaki wanted to talk to me."

 **August 27, 2015**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Tsubasa**

"Yo, Nattie, I just left the Li's residence."

"Fuck off with the nickname, you moron."

"Whatever. I think Mei Ling knew who the Kuro-hime is. It's only time that she'll tell the rest too."

"Hn."

"Oi, inform Oyaji about this okay. I need to go now and buy the snacks Koko and the others asked me to. I don't have time to call them so be a good little boy and relay the message ok."

"Fuck you."

Tsubasa laughed and ended the call. He told the driver to change their destination before making another call. This time he opted for a video call.

"Hey gorgeous." he said in a very seductive voice.

"Tsubasa-nii!" Sakura squealed "Are you going home?"

Tsubasa can hear Natsume yelling profanities at him at the background.

"Quiet, Nattie!" Sakura covered the mouthpiece but he still heard it. Oh he knew this will piss Natsume badly.

"Hey Tsubasa-nii, why did you call?"

"How many chocolates do you want? I am on my way to buy them."

"Oh! Can you get me four boxes? I'll give one box to Tomoya-chan and another to Oyaji. Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow at the manor okay! Safe travels Tsubasa-nii. I missed you so much." She whined and pouted at him, making Tsubasa smile fondly at her.

"You got it, Ojou. I'll send you a message as soon as I land in Tokyo. Love you baby chick!"

"I love you much more, Tsubasa-nii! Laters!" and she ended the call.

As he settled back comfortably in the backseat, he wondered if he can drop the little wolf a surprise visit tomorrow..

"Now, how can we make the great Syaoran join our group……" he softly whispered as he watch the busy streets of Hong Kong pass him by.

 **August 28, 2015**

 **Tokyo**

Syaoran

' _Buzz_ '

"Sir, I will be leaving now." He lifted his head as he heard his secretary's voice over the intercom.

'Sure. Otsukare." he replied, and resumed to signing the documents in front of him.

After a few minutes he, got up and went over the bar in his office and poured himself some scotch. 'Well, I'm halfway done with the paperworks anyway.' he thought to himself and walked over the glass windows as he tried to relax his shoulders a bit. 'Damn I need some good massage.'

 _"You know Syaoran, you are too uptight."_

 _"And what made you say that?" he raised his eyebrow at her. It was late in the afternoon and they've been hanging out at Koko's for about an hour now. They decided before leaving the bar to meet the next day so he can give her back the flask._

 _Sakura stood up and went behind him. He was surprised - no wait, surprise is an understatement, when she started massaging his shoulders. 'Damn this girl.' he thought as he tried to keep from moaning._

 _"Sakura, what the-"_

 _"Ease up, soldier." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, then pressed hard on his -'fuck I don't know what it's called but it felt so good.' he gave up fighting and released a slow low moan._

 _"You know bystanders won't look at this innocently."_

 _"I don't care. Do you?" she continued with her ministrations. 'Fucking, sensual ministrations.' he can't even count how many times he has cursed in just a matter of minutes because of her hands._

 _"I don't know, Sakura. Honestly, I can't think clearly, what, with you doing this to me."_

 _"Ooops, I see Koko coming over. Want to take me away some place far away from here?" she bit his left earlobe before going inside the restaurant to talk with Koko for a bit._

"Hey Syaoran." Eriol strolled inside his office with Takashi behind him.

"What's the matter?"

"We received an invitation too."

"You and Eriol don't have a plus one, but mine had my name and Chiharu's written on it. If this is solely about business, then I expected Terada's name and mine. But it wasn't. This definitely has something to do with Sakura."

' _Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz'_

"Wait." Syaoran motioned them to the mini bar before answering his mobile "Mother."

"Xiao Lang. Are you still in the office? Have you had your dinner?"

"Yes I am still here since it's still 7 pm. I'll have dinner later with Eriol and Takashi. Why did you call? Is anything the matter?" he said with concern in his voice. "Is Mei Ling alright?"

"You know gang life is not that dangerous as it was before, Xiao Lang. Your cousin has been in her best health for years."

"You know what I think of the mafia. Then why did you call Mother?"

"Mei Ling, your sisters, and I will be going to Japan next week for the Amamiya's party. I expect you received your own invitation?"

"Yes, actually I did." Syaoran frowned at this. So his whole family will be attending.

"Good. Pick us up at the airport on the 3rd. Goodnight Xiao Lang. Tell the boys we'll see them soon." she ended the call.

"Huh. The whole family is going to the Amamiyas." Syaoran told the two as he joined them at his conference table.

"That's not surprising. Not only Li Corps. Japan but also almost all of our international branch is involved in different business deals with the Amamiya Group of Companies. Of course Auntie and all your sisters will be invited." Eriol pointed out.

"Mei Ling is also invited,"

"Oh."

"Mei Ling isn't involved with anything else but the Wolves, right?" Takashi asked.

"Yes. She has sworn utmost loyalty to the gang the moment she was made the leader when I refused the rank. I cannot work for the Wolves after what happened to my Father and brother."

"So Masaki has invited the leader of the highest ranking mafia in Hong Kong to a party that we knew only as the introduction of the heiress to the business world. But why? Unless this party is also an introduction of a high-ranking member of the Black Diamond." Eriol concluded.

Syaoran's greatest fear is mocking him right in his face.

The only person he has ever fallen in love with, the only woman he has ever been this obsessed with, is currently holding the position that he has always been refusing all his life.

 _A top mafia leader._

He felt like throwing up.


	15. Chapter 15: The Lis

**December 1995**

 **Hong Kong**

 _"Xiao Lang, Xiao Shi! Hurry up, Father is here!" Fuutie yelled from the foyer of the Li Mansion as she heard her younger brothers' loud footsteps echoing in the huge hallway._

 _"We're coming, Fuutie! Wait for us!"_

 _Two identical nine year old boys with messy chestnut brown hair sprinted from the doorway towards the waiting limousine in the driveway._

 _"Hi Father! So, are we going to visit Auntie Nadeshiko? When did they arrive here in Hong Kong?" Xiao Shi asked Li Xun excitedly as he jumped up and down from his seat. He loves it when little Ying Fa is in town. He likes playing with her because he has always wanted a younger sibling. 'A younger girl sibling that is' he guffawed looking every bit crazy as possible._

 _"What's so funny, Xiao Shi?" his mother asked him as she tried to fix his messy hair._

 _"I was just thinking that it would be fun if Xiao Lang is younger than me and if he is also a girl. I would then have a younger sister that is cuter than Ying Fa."_

 _Everyone laughed except for his older twin, who is openly glaring at him._

 _"That is not funny at all, Xiao Shi. Take it back. I do not want to be a girl. I will be the next gang leader you know." he harrumphed and folded his arms._

 _"Now, now, Xiao Lang. You know that your brother will be the leader of the Wolves since he is younger than you by 4 minutes. But you, my son, will be the Clan Leader. That will still be nice, right?"_

 _"But I'd rather be the gang leader, Mother. I am stronger than Xiao Shi and nobody else has ever defeated me in both kung fu and swordsmanship." Xiao Lang whined._

 _"Why do you always insist on that anyway?" his father asked him curiously._

 _"Because I want to be the one who will watch over everyone's back. I want to be the one who will keep all of you safe and sound. You don't have to worry about anything, Father!" His father gave out a hearty laugh and ruffled Xiao Lang's hair. He smiled back at his Father proudly._

 _"So a Clan Leader will take over the business, while a Wolves leader will be our protector?" Xiao Shi asked._

 _"That is the general idea, my son. Your father and I are very happy that we have two strong and brave boys who will grow up to bring the family honor and pride. You have to take your responsibilities seriously okay?" Yelan smiled at her husband and he squeezed her hands._

 _"What will our sisters do if we are the ones doing the hard jobs?" Xiao Lang asked, looking pointedly at Xiefa._

 _"We will be shopping and travelling the world."_

 _"Not fair!" The twins shouted at the same time._

 _Everyone laughed and they continued to discuss about the twins' promising future._

 _"Goodbye Auntie Nadeshiko! Goodbye Uncle Fujitaka!" The six Li siblings yelled as they get in their limousine. Too bad Ying Fa has fallen asleep in her mother's arms that they couldn't squeeze her cheeks again before leaving._

 _"Be safe on your way back, Xun and Yelan. Why can't you stay here tonight? I have this uneasy feeling that something bad will happen tonight." Nadeshiko tried to change their best friends' minds. She handed Sakura to her husband as she hugged Yelan tight and whispered "Please, Yelan. Please stay."_

 _"Do not worry Nadeshiko. We won't go on detours and we will drive directly home. We will be safe, I assure you." Yelan gave her a squeeze and kissed both her cheeks._

 _Xun hugged Nadeshiko too and kissed her on the forehead. He knew she loves it when they do that to her. It calms her down._

 _"You better let them get going, sweetheart. Or it will be too late for the kids to still be up. You know how they must be exhausted from playing all day with Sakura." Fujitaka told his wife as he too gave Xun and Yelan a hug. Yelan and Xun both kissed little Sakura on the forehead and whispered to her ears, "Sleep well, little Ying Fa. We love you dearly."_

 _The Amamiya-Kinomoto couple waved at the departing limousine until they disappeared from sight._

 **August 29, 2015**

 **2:30 AM**

 **Tokyo**

 **Syaoran**

" **NO**!"

Syaoran sat up abruptly as he wake up. His heart is beating so fast that he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream. Nothing more." He muttered to himself.

He threw off the blanket from him and he saw that he's been sweating so much as if he just ran a marathon. He stood up and headed toward his bathroom where he washed his face with cold water.

Syaoran stared back at his reflection, exhaustion visible in his eyes. He's been having the same nightmare since the start of this month and he's sure it's telling him something. Or maybe it is a someone.

"Xiao Shi."


	16. Chapter 16: Phone Calls and Breakthrough

_Author's note:_ _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you again, @Arise and Awaken for a wonderful review! (-_~)_v Thank you, thank you, thank you very much for reading both my stories! And obviously, they are my top faves manga/anime too! Cheers!_

 **Chapter 16: Phone Calls and Breakthroughs**

"Xiao Lang? Why the sudden call?" Mei Ling asked him as she checked her watch. "It's 1:30 in the morning here and you do know that I am at work at this time."

Mei Ling signaled her men to leave the room. Her three bodyguards gave her a bow before they stationed themselves just right outside the door. As soon as she's alone, she sat on her chair on the elevated platform and asked, "What's bothering you?"

Xiao Lang took a deep breath before saying, "Is there any news on Xiao Shi?"

Mei Ling closed her eyes and replied, "We don't have anything."

"Are you sure our men are doing their job?" he questioned icily.

"Don't blame this on _my_ men, Xiao Lang. If you are not satisfied with our work, then why don't you come here and finally do what you are supposed to do as the pack leader?" she spat back.

"The Wolves' rightful leader is Xiao Shi, Mei Ling. You are his supposed right hand and that is the reason why you are the one leading the pack while Xiao Shi is missing."

"Xiao Shi is not here that's why you should be the one replacing him and not me."

"I cannot be both the pack and clan leader."

"Fanren can replace you as the clan leader. But nobody else can replace either you or Xiao Shi as the leader of the Wolves. You do know that. Even I cannot do this on my own, Xiao Lang. So if you want us to find your brother, you better make the correct decision soon." she yelled at him, finally losing her patience.

"I heard you're going here for the Amamiya's party." Syaoran decided to change the subject. He walked towards the bar and poured himself another scotch before walking back to stand by his windows.

' _This man is the most stubborn child!'_ Mei Ling stood up to get a can of beer from the fridge and took a big gulp. She needed the time to try another approach on him.

"Mei Ling? The fuck are you doing?"

"Damnit Syao, I took a drink of my beer. Is that not allowed?"

"Hn."

"Yea, I'll be going there with Auntie and the rest of your sisters. Somebody need to represent the Wolves you know and nobody else can do it since YOU DON'T WANT TO." she yelled again.

Syaoran flinched and decided it is safer to just put Mei Ling on speaker phone. He can tell that she is in one of her moods and her temper has gone haywire.

"Were you invited as the Wolves' Leader? Or were you asked to come as a Li?"

"My invitation stated _To_ _Li Mei Ling, Leader of the Wolves of Hong Kong."_

There was a long pause from Syaoran's side.

"Syao? You there?"

"Is the Amamiyas involved with the mafia? Do you know which organization they own?"

Mei Ling stared at her mobile for a while before putting it back over her ear. "You don't know? Are you telling me that you've forgotten about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait. I will call you back."

' _Beep'_ Syaoran stared at his phone. What the fuck is wrong with his cousin? Did she just dropped his call?

-XOXO-

"THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT LI MEI LING." the icy and menacing voice of her Auntie greeted her after four rings.

"It is, Auntie. I apologize for disturbing your sleep but I just got off the phone with Xiao Lang. He called me up half an hour ago. And judging by the hour, either he woke up from a nightmare or he couldn't sleep because this _thing_ was bothering him."

At the mention of her son, Yelan sat abruptly on her mattress. "What is wrong with my Xiao Lang?"

"First, he asked me if there were any leads on Xiao Shi. He got pissed off when I said none and we had an argument since he still kept refusing to take over the Wolves. When we have both calmed down, he then asked me about my attending the Amamiyas' party next week."

Mei Ling paused for a few seconds to gather her thoughts.

Yelan waited patiently. Then Mei Ling continued, "He asked me if the Amamiyas are involved with the mafia and which organization is it."

Yelan widened her eyes. " _He did not know_?" she asked incredulously.

"No, Auntie, apparently he did not know. Right after that, I told him that I will call him back and then I immediately called your mobile. I did not want to wake up the whole house, Fanren and the others might cause an uproar and we might not think of this through properly."

"Good judgment. So it means that the accident he had from four years ago caused him some sort of selective amnesia which he did not tell us. I will call the hospital tomorrow to speak with his doctor. Xiao Lang probably thought that he could keep this from us."

"That's what I thought too, Auntie. Since he remembered his family, his job, the Wolves, and the clan, he must've thought he hasn't forgotten anything else. I will of course check later if he still remember Sakura and her family."

"He recently closed a business deal with Masaki this year and from what I have heard, it went smoothly. I never would've thought that he doesn't remember anything about the Amamiyas."

"He probably kept the memory of the Amamiyas as the Li's prominent business partner, Auntie, and not as the Li family's closest friends. And that includes the relationship of the Wolves and the Black Diamonds."

"You may be right Mei Ling. Now go and call him back immediately. Try to learn everything that he cannot remember, he wouldn't find anything fishy about your questions anyway since he himself do not know that there are missing pieces of his memories."

"I will report everything to you tomorrow, Auntie. Good night."

-XOXO-

 **Syaoran's POV**

Damn that Mei Ling. I feel like something is up with her but I can't quite put a finger on it.

I've been standing here by my living room window, staring far down somewhere in the city of Tokyo. It's fifteen minutes to four in the morning and it still doesn't feel like I'll be getting some sleep soon.

Something has bothered Mei Ling. It must be when I asked about the Amamiyas. Did their underground organization fought with ours? I cannot remember of any incident.

' _Ring'_

I immediately picked it up and put it on speaker phone. "What the hell, Mei?"

"Sorry, duty called. I told you I am at work. Long Ye needed my approval for something."

 _Nope, not buying that._

"So what do you know about the Amamiya's gang? I am certain you know which organization theirs is, Mei. Spit it out."

"I do not plan to dodge the question, you oaf. I had an urgent situation here that's why I ended our call awhile ago. Anyway, the Amamiya's group is the _Black Diamond_. I am pretty sure you are familiar with them."

 _Shit._

"Are we in good terms with them or not?"

"How come you are asking me these questions?"

"Because I want to know things before I attend the party, Mei. I don't plan to look ignorant there, with me attending the event as both the Li Clan leader and a Wolves member."

"You are not just a member, Syao. You are the leader and we are just waiting for your stubborn ass to accept that."

"That job is Xiao Shi's and I would never intercept it from him. I _never_ wanted to be the Wolves leader, Mei."

I heard some glass breaking over the other side of the line.

"MEI LING? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Fuck Syaoran, what did you just say? You _never wanted_ to be the Wolves leader?"

"Yes. Why did that surprise you? You knew about that even when we were just children. Xiao Shi wanted that position and I would never take it from him."

 _Total silence._

"Errr okay. I must've forgotten about that."

I laughed at her. "You're getting senile, Mei."

She let out a dry laugh, "Not sure if it's me, moron."

I shrugged her comment off.

"So are we good with their group or not? I never had problems dealing business with the Amamiyas but I have no idea how the relationship between the Wolves and the Black Diamonds is. I never paid much attention to the gang dealings anyway."

"We are in a very good relationship with them, Syao. Hyuuga Natsume also known as the _Kuro Neko_ in the underground, has been leading the organization for eight years together with his cousins. We've met them a couple of times when we were younger, do you remember?"

I thought for a few seconds. "No. That's weird, but I don't remember."

Mei Ling bit her lower lip. ' _Must tread carefully.'_ "Oh it's okay, maybe you will remember them when you see them during the party. They will definitely be there since they are all Masaki's grandchildren."

"Mei, I need to tell you something. But keep this between us first alright."

"What is it, Xiao Lang?"

"I think I know who the heiress of the Amamiya is."

' _Well, duh.'_ Mei Ling rolled her eyes impatiently. "Care to elaborate that?"

"Ugh, we've met three years ago. But she did say her name is Kinomoto Sakura. Not Amamiya."

' _What the fuck is going on? You knew each other since she was in diapers, damnit!'_ Mei Ling tasted blood and she realized she has bitten herself while trying to keep from screaming at her deluded cousin. "And?"she prompted.

I took another shot of whiskey and stared up at the ceiling. Damn I miss Sakura badly. "We hit it off immediately and I fell in love with her. I am sure she felt the same. I am certain of it. But then she just disappeared after a week that we've been together and no matter how much I tried to look for her, to know her whereabouts, to know who she is, I always hit a dead end. Even Yamazaki couldn't do anything about it, and his connection always gets shot down; we even received a few threats."

I covered my eyes with my right arm as I leaned back on the couch. "I think the party is an announcement that Sakura is the heiress of the Amamiya Group of Companies and a very important person in the Black Diamond Organization. Mei, you know how I feel about the mafia life. But I am in love with her and I want to be with her once I find her again. I do not know what to do."

She continued to bite down her lower lip. She needed to get through him. "Syao, what is the real problem here? Can you please tell me?"

Xiao Shi's face appeared in my mind as soon as I heard Mei Ling's question.

"When we were ambushed back in '95, I overheard the elders' conversation back in the hospital. It was because of another mafia and they wanted us dead. Fortunately, after months of recuperating in the hospital, all of us survived. But that has triggered something in me, Mei. Probably fear since I thought we have lost one another just because of a gang who's threatened by the Wolves."

I opened my eyes and walked over again by the windows. The dark sky has lightened in some parts over the horizon. I watch as the faint light spread little by little on a few other parts.

Surprisingly, Mei Ling remained silent at the other line.

"Then there was the kidnapping in '99. This time, I knew which gang was responsible since they kept saying shit on how they were more powerful than the Wolves. During this time, Xiao Shi was already undergoing training to be the next Wolves leader and the pile of garbage who kidnapped us knew of it. I watch as they beat him over and over until he will lose consciousness. I couldn't even help him, Mei. The abuse and the torture continued for two weeks before we were rescued by the Wolves. From then on, I tried to convince father and mother to not let Xiao Shi become the next leader, another person can do it. But Xiao Shi just smiled and assured me that these are all part of being the leader of the strongest gang in Hong Kong. I couldn't believe him. We were just twelve years old and he has undergone a beating fit of a full-grown man. My stupid brother has gone insane." I chuckled, remembering clearly of our conversation.

"Then finally, that day in 2011 when I got involved in a car accident and woke up to find that I have undergone surgery and was in a coma for two months. And then I found out that on that same day, Xiao Shi also got in a motorcycle accident in Hong Kong, but he was never found in any hospital. All they found on the scene was his burnt motorcycle and helmet. No witnesses. No other personal belongings. No body. No leads until this very moment!" Syaoran punched a column near him.

"Fuck it, Mei ling! My brother has been missing for four years, and it's all because of a mafia. And no matter how powerful our Wolves is, we couldn't even find out which gang did it this time! What if it was the Black Diamonds? What if it was another gang closely associated to them? We all know the weight of loyalty is within gangs! Now tell me, how can I just easily get involved with someone who may or may not be a mafia leader? When all these years, our lives has always been constantly threatened, and Xiao Shi is still out there, suffering under one of the hundred organizations who envy and despise the Wolves! What if Sakura is the leader of one of them? I am scared, Mei Ling."

I watch as the previously dark gray sky is slowly being painted with streaks of yellow, orange, and pink over the horizon, right across the huge glass windows of my penthouse.

 _I_ _thought of the three times when we watched the sunrise right where I am standing now. I remember how she felt like in my arms, how the nakedness of her back felt soft and warm against my bare chest. How her slender arms felt fragile as I wrapped my arms around them, intertwining our fingers, and hugging her from_ behind.

 _I can still vividly remember the scent of cherry blossoms in her hair._

 _The faint pinkish tint that appeared on her cheeks while I tease her ear and neck with my tongue._

 _I can almost hear her euphonious laughter when my rough hands left hers and travelled to the sides of her waist, slowly travelling downwards on her smooth, flawless skin._

I watch for a few moments as the sky turned into a ' _breathtakingly beautiful painting'_ , like how she always put it, while she watch in awe as if every time is her first.

I closed my eyes for a while then opened them, the obvious thing to do seems to be staring right back at me.

 _Morning has finally broken._

 _Sakura. My Sakura_.

"But I know deep in my soul that I cannot just give up on her. I will not allow her to leave my side again. I will do whatever it takes to be with her again. Fuck with my fears. Fuck with the trauma. I need Sakura, Mei Ling. Help me do the right thing to get her back."


	17. Chapter 17: The Cat and His Chick

_Author's note:_ _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 **Chapter 17: The Cat and His Chick**

August 31, 2015

Tokyo

 **Natsume's POV**

' _ **Beep'**_

The music playing over my car speakers stopped as I accepted the incoming call by pushing the button on the steering wheel.

"State your name." I commanded.

"Natsume? This is Li Mei Ling."

I relaxed and continued to drive in how Mikan would say, ' _irresponsible devil's speed'._ Like, how did she know some devils are responsible? He laughed silently in his head.

"What's up, _anesan_?" (A/N: How a gang member/henchman addresses the wife or mistress of the _Oyabun,_ or gang boss

"Fuck off Hyuuga. I am no one's mistress. And we don't fucking belong to the same group." she hissed.

I made a sharp left turn and laughed at Mei Ling's anger. "Tut-tut, temper temper, _anesan_. What is this call about? You need something from me, don't you?

I can almost see hear her grinding her teeth at the other end of the line. Aw she's lucky I am a bit in a good mood when she called.

"Hyuuga, do you remember Li Xiao Lang?"

I frowned. "Of course I do. What kind of stupid question is that? Are you just wasting my time?"

"No, of course not. Have you met him or seen him recently?"

I pressed harder on the accelerator as I passed through a red light. Honks can be heard and I smirked at the police car who tried to follow me but then decided not to.

"Hyuuga, are you playing on the streets of Tokyo right now?" Mei Ling rolled her eyes. _What a moron._

"Yes and that's why you are lucky to catch me in one of my better moods. And no, I haven't seen him yet since 2010 when we all hang out in the Li manor. Ah, I saw him on the news when he got into that accident." I made another sharp turn and sped up towards a twelve-storey black-stoned building. It looks like an average building unless you realize that it is the only building within the four-block vicinity. The vast lot surrounding the area was disguised as a lovely private garden with beautiful koi ponds that the Hyuuga family generously opens to the public every 4th Sunday of the month for the past eight years.

Yes, I did such a fantastic job with this place.

"Yes, that accident. I am pretty sure it caused Xiao Lang a mild case of selective amnesia and it made him forget a few things." she was speaking too carefully for my taste.

I pulled over right outside the La Guardia, signalling to the guard that I will enter the building in a few minutes.

"Elaborate on that, anesan." "Fuck you, neko."

"Alright, let's get serious. What do you mean, Mei Ling?

"He has no memory of knowing the Amamiyas besides official business matters. He doesn't remember you, your cousins, and even Sakura. He doesn't even know that we are tight with the Black Diamond." I hear annoyance in her voice.

"But Sakura was in a relationship with him three years ago. Although I didn't see him that time, Sak confided everything to us. Does that mean that he didn't even know who Sak was when they saw each other after seventeen years?"

"Nope, he didn't remember her."

"Well Sak said he looked familiar and being around him felt so familiar that she was even sure they probably met some time ago but none of us said anything. We just assumed that Xiao Lang had some good reason for not telling her who he was, I mean that was just right after the accident and Xiao Shi's kidnapping."

I leaned back on my seat and pinched my nose bridge. Damn I hope this conversation won't give me any headache. It is just three in the afternoon and my fucking job lasts until the wee hours of the morning.

I continued,

"And Koko met him on the same day Sak did but Syaoran did not show any sign of knowing him. We assumed it was some act for him to lay low from the public since they were at Koko's burger joint that time."

Mei Ling massaged her temples. "I don't know what to do Nattie. What do you think should we do?'

"Fuck off with the nickname, Mei Ling. If someone from your men hear that I'll kill him."

"Should I tell him now everything that he has forgotten?"

I paused for a while. I thought of my Sakura. "No. Let him figure it all out by himself. I will not tell Sakura any of these also. Let them work things out on their own."

I remembered all the sacrifices Sakura went through. All the tears she had shed after falling deeply in love with Syaoran and then being forced by the elders of our family to leave him abruptly in order to train for three years as the _Kuro HIme._ Tono-nii and Toru even made it sure that Syaoran will never find anything about her while she is undergoing her training. In five days, she will officially lead the _Amamiya-gumi_ or most widely known as the _Black Diamond._

After the _first_ ceremony, she will be granted the freedom to to tell Syaoran the whole truth about her.

If he choose to know of the truth, he can stay for the _second_ ceremony. If he turned out as a complete wuss unlike how I remember my good friend, Xiao Shi, was, then he must leave the premises immediately after the _first_ ceremony. The Amamiyas and Lis shall remain friends, although Sakura and Syaoran shall not be allowed to meet each other again under any circumstances.

If he accepts her as she is and willingly join her as the second _saiko-komon's_ (Senior Advisor/ Vice President) husband, then everything will be perfect for them.

Now, there is that _third possibility_ wherein he attends the second ceremony but then refuse to be Sakura's husband. If that is the case then their families will have to cut any form of ties with each other, and that Includes the Amamiya Group of Companies with the Li Group of Companies, and the Black Diamonds with the Wolves.

' _Such a fucking huge mess'._

"If Syaoran truly loves Sakura, then he will prove to her and to us how much he does so. He has to be the one to make the decisions and not any of us. Understand, Mei?"

 _Show me how much you love her, you punk._

" _Wakarimasu_ (Understand), Natsume. Expect another call from me before we leave Hong kong for the party. Ja."

"Thanks for talking over this with me, Mei. See you this Saturday. Ja."

I drove inside the building and parked my blood red Ferrari F12 right beside a matte black Mustang Roush Eleanor.

I got out and went up directly to the penthouse where I found Sakura lying on a hammock by the balcony. She had her headphones on with her eyes closed.

I walked over to her and she suddenly opened her eyes and turned to me. She removed her headphones and I chuckled. "Well, well, well. I see that the training wasn't in vain after all."

She rolled her eyes at me but stood up to give me a hug. "What are you doing here, squirt?" I asked her before kissing the top of her head.

"I was bored at home."

"Where's Toru?"

"He took care of some business with Tono-nii."

"Ah, it must be regarding the security for Saturday. I had Toru set a meeting with all the _kyodai (big brother)_ to remind them of their duties for the event. We have a lot of area to cover and there is no room for any error or it will cause severe damage to the family."

"Spoken like a true oyabun."

I flicked her forehead lightly and smirked when she yelped "Dummy. Only Oyaji is the oyabun of the Black Diamonds. We are just _mere saiko-komon._ You need to review your yakuza hierarchy, Saku." she stuck out her tongue at me.

I sat on the hammock and pulled her hand and made her sit beside me. I draped my left arm over her small shoulders and pulled her down with me as I lay on the hammock. She had her head on my shoulder and we remained silent for a few minutes as I gently swayed the hammock with my right leg. I peeked at her and saw she had her eyes closed and I sighed before asking her,

"Saku, what are you thinking about?"

I watch as she shut her eyes tightly just like how she used to do when she was trying not to cry in front of Mochu whenever he teases her when we were kids.

"Did Mochu say something to you?" I teased her. She let out a giggle and slowly opened her eyes.

I saw sadness and worry in those beautiful emerald eyes and my heart broke a little.

"Sakura, you know how much I love you, right? We grew up together and I have spent more time with you than Aoi since she preferred to stay with my parents in the States than here in Japan with me and Oyaji. You kept following me every single day, and annoying as you are, I love that you have depended on me all these years. I have always been by your side every time you needed someone. Do you think that I will let anything and anyone harm my little Sakura now?"

I pressed her tightly towards me and stared at the clear sky. The sun is slowly setting down and the reflection of the sunset on the glass door caught Sakura's attention and I can see that she is smiling a little.

' _Good.'_

After a few minutes, she snuggled closer to me and whispered, "Natsu-nii, do you think Syaoran will agree to be my husband? Why must he be tied to an immediate marriage with me if all I ever wanted is to tell him the truth about myself?"

"Because it is written in the codes, my little chicken."

She looked up at me and her emerald eyes sparkled a little after hearing my endearment to her since we were young. She kept following me wherever I go, even to wait for me right outside the bathroom door whenever I needed to use the loo. She always reminded me of a newborn chick who couldn't even leave its mother hen alone for a few minutes. That is the extent of her dependence on me since she and Touya have a huge 10-year age gap and he has been under training to take over the official Amamiya's business since he was twelve. He was always busy and rarely gets to play with the young Sakura except on some weekends when he's home. I am and has always been the second brother she has ever known since her toddler years.

And I never admitted it before, but I loved how she was towards me. I never felt lonely even if my parents and sister lived in another continent and only comes to Japan on special occasions like mine and Oyaji's birthdays, Christmas, and New Years.

Her eyes suddenly lost its sparkle and became a shade darker. ' _Oh no, she's going to cry.'_

"Can't we change it? What is the use of being powerful in the organization if I cannot use it to be happy?"

"Because if we do that then we will be abusing the power given to us, Saku. If it wasn't you and I who are leading the org, and another person who is not trustworthy in your eyes, would you want him to bend the rules for his own gain?"

She closed her eyes and tears fell on her pale cheeks. I sighed and wiped then gently with my fingers.

"I am sorry Natsu-nii, you must think that I am being selfish. I know it is difficult for you and Mikan too."

I felt a restriction in my chest as I thought of Mikan.

"Yes it is. Even if we have been together for five years, she doesn't even know of the Black Diamond. She knew that I lead a gang but other than that, she is not allowed to know anything more. And she knew she cannot ask about it or research about it or else we will be forced to break up. She is also at the peak of her career and I don't want her to be caught up in our underground dealings as of now."

"Why can't you just marry like right now?"

"Because I will be holding her back, Saku. She has gone through a lot for her career and now that she is getting more and better offers around the world, I cannot tie her down with me and force on her the responsibilities of an onna-oyabun. It was a good thing that she understands our situation and that makes me a bit contented of what we have right now."

"I am happy for you Natsu-nii. I really am." she shifted to her side and hugged me as she closed her eyes again.

"And I am certain that everything will work out perfectly fine for you, my little Sakura. Trust Nii-san on this, okay? Whatever Syaoran chooses to do on Saturday, Nii-san will make sure that his baby chick will be happy."

' _You better make the right choice, you Li brat."_

I planted a noisy kiss on her forehead which earned a giggle from her.

' _Please let my baby chick have her happy ending. Please.'_

After a few minutes, I felt her steady breathing and I closed my eyes too. I gave the hammock one last swing and lifted my right leg to lie perfectly beside her as we slowly drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Bloodthirst

Author's note:

This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does.

 **September 1, 2015**

 **Kabukicho, Tokyo**

"Wake up."

The young man struggled to open his eyes and saw one of the guards open the door of the cage. Two men dragged him outside the cage and threw him unceremoniously on the floor at the center of the room. He silently counted the number of days it has been since the boss visited him. ' _Ah, he's four days earlier than usual.'_

Two hands gripped both his upper arms and he was forced to go down on fours while he watch a pair of expensive-looking black leather shoes approach him. He wanted to laugh at the pathetic actions of this boss' minions.

"Boss." The guards knelt down in front of the visitor.

The young man's chest constricted and a too familiar metallic taste appeared in his mouth as the boss stepped on his back and pressed him forcefully to the floor. He then kicked his sides and his face before squatting down to lift his bruised chin up to face him.

He stared back emotionlessly at the man in front of him. The suited man loosened up his tie with his right hand and smiled at him.

"Our friend's stirring up quite some trouble. Do you know?"

No response.

A minute passed by and the man on the floor did not move; he just kept staring back at the other man's eyes.

When they were younger, many people admired this pair of eyes. One black and the other is green. It was mysteriously beautiful but he knew back then that this man is one of the devil's advocate.

The boss sighed and stood up. He kicked the other person's face before sitting on a chair that one of the guards placed right in front of the beaten up man.

"That fucker still wouldn't believe that you're dead. What is your true relationship anyway? Is he your boyfriend?" he spat on the floor in front of the other man and the people inside the room laughed.

The man on the floor remained silent and this annoyed him. He quickly signaled his men to pick him up and tie him on a chair so that he can see his reactions clearly.

"Talk. Or do you want me to bring one of your beloved friends here to accompany you?"

Despite his swollen cheeks, broken nose, and cut lips, the man still exuded an arrogant aura around him. He has endured every torture for four years, and he has no plans of giving in anytime.

"What's there to talk about, Qian Yuan?" his chilling voice very much complemented the coldness in his amber eyes.

Yuan laughed and leaned back on his chair. "Oh, still arrogant, are we, Xiao Shi? Have my men gone too soft with you in the past few days?"

"Your men are soft. Period."

Yuan narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, after our business talk, I'll make sure that my men won't be too soft on you from now on. Anyway, tell me why Hyuuga is insisting that I know what happened to you."

Xiao shi sneered at Yuan. "How should I know? I haven't left the homey cage you've kept me in all these years. Nor have I had a single chance to talk to anybody else except you. Maybe one of your henchmen betrayed you for Hyuuga?"

The punch came down quickly but he didn't mind it too much. He's gotten used to all these beatings and thankfully, his body has been conditioned for fights, tortures, and even poison since he was a child. He spat some blood on the floor and looked at Yuan across him.

"Tell me who Hyuuga truly is. Don't fucking tell me that he is a mere heir of the Hyuuga Corps. Is he in a gang?"

"Why not ask your men? Or is it that you don't have any Intel in your puny gang?"

This time, a whip pierced his back and he swallowed the blood that came up from his throat. He won't give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He must endure.

"So you won't tell me? Alright. I guess I am wasting my time here." Yuan stood up and left the room.

One of the two gang members who are in charge of guarding him smiled menacingly at him and said, "Well since the boss said to not hold back…" he forcefully opened Xiao Shi's mouth and poured some medicine in his throat.

Xiao Shi knew this routine by heart. He felt a burst of energy rage inside him and all the pain he was feeling a while ago disappeared despite of the constant bleeding all.

The medicine they forced on him will make the person be filled with such energy and make him forget of the pain in his body. The medicine will not heal the wounds, it simply just numbs the pain. The person who drinks it will be filled with burning rage and be kept in such a high to continue fighting and will never feel anything during the fight for thirty minutes. But after the time limit, his body will be back to normal and the previous wounds would obviously worsen and all pain, both old and new, will be amplified.

A wicked medicine to make a pitiful fighting machine.

The two men dragged him to a medium-sized fighting ring in the room and Xiao Shi positioned himself in a fighting stance. 'Let the battle begin, motherfuckers.'

 **September 1, 2015**

 **Li Corps. Building,**

Shinjuku, Tokyo

15:00

 _Beep_ *

"Sir, Mr. Andou Tsubasa of the Amamiya Group of Companies is requesting for a closed door meeting with you. He will be arriving to the building in 10 minutes." Syaoran's secretary waited patiently for her boss' instructions.

Syaoran frowned. Andou? His name sounded familiar but he can't figure it out yet. He felt a dull pain in his head as he try to remember anything about him. ' _Fuck, the doctor did remind me not to forcefully remember things for now.'_

"Alright. Inform the receptionist to send him up when he arrives. As soon as he gets here, don't let anyone disturb us. This must be important for him to request such an abrupt meeting."

' _Oh well. Must be one of Masaki's men.'_

"Alright sir."

Syaoran leaned back on his chair and faced the glass windows in his office. He kept remembering the conversation he had with Mei Ling and felt like there were some things amiss.

" _Fuck Syaoran, what did you just say? You never wanted to be the Wolves leader?"_

 _"Yes. Why did that surprise you? You knew about that even when we were just children. Xiao Shi wanted that position and I would never take it from him."_

 _Total silence._

 _"Errr okay. I must've forgotten about that."_

 _I laughed at her. "You're getting senile, Mei."_

 _She let out a dry laugh, "Not sure if it's me, moron."_

' _What did she mean by that? '_

' _Am I wrong? Did I really wanted to be the Wolves' leader before? Was Xiao Shi forced to be the leader just because he was younger than me? If I pursued my ambition, does it mean that Xiao Shi wouldn't be abducted?'_

He stared grimly at the Tokyo scenery before him. Yes, he doesn't believe that his brother is dead. He must be abducted by one of the gangs who hated the Wolves. There is no way his brother will be dead. He won't accept it.

But why do I not remember such a vital thing in his life?

All these years, he firmly believed that he should not take over Xiao Shi's place as the pack's leader because that is rightfully his brother's, he wanted to be the leader and Syaoran would never, ever covet anything of his brother's.

Plus he doesn't want to fight and kill anybody.

' _Are you sure you don't?'_ a voice mocked him in his head.

Of course he doesn't! He's an upright man. He believes in doing the scholarly ways; diplomatic talks over blood and brawls. He can't imagine himself killing somebody just because the other person refuses to agree with him.

 _'Do you really think you are not bloodthirsty_?' the same voice laughed.

Syaoran is confused.

"Who am I? Am I getting crazy?"

' _Why don't you try fighting to know once and for all whether you like it or not?_ ' the same voice cheerfully suggested.

 _'Fighting. This fucking voice in my head creeps me out but it makes sense.'_

Beep*

"Mr. Li, Mr. Andou Tsubasa has arrived."

Syaoran quickly composed himself and replied "Send him in."

A tall man wearing a tailored gray suit walked in his office and Syaoran stood up to greet him. He and the other man shook hands and then they took their seats.

"What brings you here, Mr. Andou?"

Tsubasa smiled at him as he sat back comfortably in his chair. He studied Syaoran for a few seconds before replying.

"You haven't changed much physically but your personality did."

Syaoran frowned at him. "What do you mean? Do we know each other?"

"Oh, did Xiao Lang forgot who I am?"

"I do not remember meeting you at all before today. Maybe you have the wrong person." Syaoran stood up to signal the end of their meeting but Tsubasa remained seated.

"How about Natsume Hyuuga? Do you know him?"

Syaoran sat back on his chair. "Of course. He is the heir of the Hyuuga Corporations. Who in the business world wouldn't know who he is."

"Hmmm. Is that all that you know about him?" Tsubasa took out his mobile, selected a contact, and proceeded to make a call.

"Yes. I haven't met him yet nor have I personally closed a business deal with him, my people did those for me."

"Eh." was all that he got from Tsubasa. Syaoran was about to tell him to leave his office because he is wasting his time when Tsubasa's voice cut him off.

"Ne, Mei Ling?"

Syaoran stared at Tsubasa in surprise. This guy knew Mei Ling? And he knew her number too. Syaoran knew how his cousin hated it when random people can call her so every time her number leaks to people she doesn't like, she'll quickly change it. After of course, beating the hell up of whoever gave her number out without her knowledge.

Tsubasa put the call on speaker phone and placed his mobile on Syaoran's desk.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, baldy? I was fucking sleeping and you fucking woke me up." Mei Ling's shrill voice made Syaoran and Tsubasa wince inwardly.

"Well, I am here in Xiao Lang's office and it seems like he doesn't remember who I am."

There was a long pause and Syaoran peeked at the mobile's screen to make sure that his cousin didn't drop the call.

"Oh. I know I am on speaker since you moron never knew how to do things privately and subtly, don't you!"

Tsubasa shrugged. "You know I am only like that when it's about us."

Syaoran was surprised at this. Does that mean his family is close with this person?

"Fuck you. Anyway, it seems like Xiao Lang has lost some of his memories when he had that accident four years back. I think it's like selective amnesia ~"

Syaoran cut in, "How would you know that? I didn't even know it. The doctor never told me."

Tsubasa glanced at Syaoran and said "You wouldn't know because you knew of the primary information regarding yourself, your family, and your job. But apart from these facts that you encounter and use every day, how would you know that you are missing some memories unless someone shove it to your face?"

"The bald one is correct, Xiao Lang. I also think that it's time for you to acknowledge that you've lost some important memories."

"Does your head hurt sometimes when you try to remember some things?" Tsubasa asked him.

Remembering what happened prior Tsubasa's arrival, Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

"Go to your doctor today, Xiao Lang." Mei Ling advised him.

"Alright. I will."

"Oi, anesan." " _Fuck you Tsubasa!_ " "Do you think it will help Xiao Lang here if I send him to a fight?" Tsubasa grinned at Syaoran.

"Eh?" Mei Ling and Syaoran was caught off guard by this question.

"He might remember a few things about himself once he land his first punch. Or maybe smell the sweet scent of blood."

"What the fuck are you saying? Do you think I am some freak who enjoys fighting?" Syaoran was furious at Tsubasa.

Mei Ling on the other hand, was pondering on Tsubasa's suggestion. It does make sense to her. Maybe if that part of Syaoran's mind and soul that loves to fight finally awakens, then he can finally take over his position at the Wolves and at the same time, remember Sakura and the Black Diamond.

"I think it is worth a shot, baldy. You actually came up with a good idea right now."

"What the fuck are you saying Mei!" Syaoran yelled at her.

"Do you really not want to?" Tsubasa asked him as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Never in my life did I like the smell blood."

Tsubasa and Mei Ling both snorted. Syaoran glared at Tsubasa.

"You really don't want to?"

"No, I don't."

"Eh. Not even for Sakura?" Syaoran saw a cold glint in Tsubasa's eyes. He was shocked at the mention of Sakura's name.

"You know Sakura? What does me fighting have to do with her?"

"Everything." Mei Ling answered his question in a soft voice.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"So, still not willing?" Tsubasa's voice has changed. He doesn't seem friendly and easygoing anymore, instead, he appeared domineering and Syaoran felt something stir inside him when he felt the killing aura emitted by the man sitting in front of him.

A killing intent towards him.

Yet he's sure that it's not fear that he's feeling inside right now.

What could it be?

' _Excitement, my dear. Finally, your bloodthirst will be awakened.'_ the voice inside his head gleefully replied.

Syaoran stared at Tsubasa's cold eyes.

"Let's go."


	19. Chapter 19: Hisashiburi, you moron

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 **Chapter 19: "Hisashiburi, you moron"**

"Hn."

Sakura watched as a sly smile formed on her cousin's face. Natsume lifted one of his fine eyebrows and wagged his finger at her. She sighed and stood up from the couch and went outside to the balcony and closed the door behind her.

"So you're on your way right now? I'll come and watch."

"Yep. We'll be there in 10 minutes." Tsubasa replied.

"Hn." Natsume ended the call and went off to where Sakura is.

"Yo, baby chick. I'll be heading off now to watch some training at the Ring, alright? Why don't you go back home and rest for a bit? We have some preparations to do tomorrow for your party on the 5th."

Sakura tilted her head as she study Natsume's face. "Something's up but I won't force you tell me _now_." she emphasized " I just need to know one thing."

Natsume smiled at her and flicked her forehead. "Nothing's wrong and we are all good. In fact, I believe that this is really a good thing. You'll know about it in a few days."

The cold expression on her face broke down into a smile. "Alright. I'll go home for now. Call me if something comes up." she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Natsume on his cheek.

"Let's go down together." he said before placing his arm around her small shoulders as they walk out of the room.

\--OoOo--

 **September 1, 2015**

17:00

In a secluded area in Roponggi, Tokyo

Two burly men wearing all black gave Tsubasa a salute as he entered the basement parking of a 18-storey building. Syaoran thought that the building's glossed black marble exterior wall and the mix of yellowish and white light fixtures gave off an elegant and impressive facade.

"Won't even make people think that blood's freely flowing somewhere in this building." Syaoran flatly said as he and Tsubasa got out of the black Porsche 911 Carrera S.

Tsubasa laughed and gave Syaoran a friendly pat on the back as they enter the building. They rode the elevator and got off at B7.

Syaoran was surprised to see the spacious room. It has a high ceiling despite of being built underground and probably took four times the size of what the building outside looked like.

' _So that is why there were no nearby buildings in the surrounding neighborhood.'_ He guessed that there were probably some other special facilities spread out in the vast underground area besides this fighting ring and the normal basement parking space.

Tsubasa pointed to a row of doors on the east side and told him to go and change into his fighting clothes. "Then enter that black double door that you will see once you get inside the lockers room. Go and do some warm ups. I've already assigned someone to guide you there once you get in."

Syaoran gave him a curt nod and walked towards the locker room.

Tsubasa then turned around and got in the elevator again. He punched the code and placed his palm on the monitor to gain access to the eighteenth floor. The door opened and he saw his cousins by the pool table with cans of beer littered on the nearby table.

"Yo, baldy. So Syaoran's already downstairs?" Koko asked without looking up. He accurately hit the white ball and the orange ball swiftly went inside the pocket. After a few seconds, the green ball also went in as he walked around the table to study his next move.

Tsubasa took a can of beer and gulped some down before answering. "Yep, I told Junko to assist him in the gym to warm up before the fight."

"Eh." Kitsu lifted an eyebrow as he hit the white ball and the violet ball fell in one of the pockets. "I do hope you are correct in this one, baldy. I can't wait for Syaoran to finally remember the good times we had."

He and Koko shared a look and said in unison "And finally do more exciting things in the next few days." they sniggered and continued to play.

"Where's Nattie?"

"He's in one of the conference room in the third floor. We got news that the Qian clan is asking around if Nattie's involved in a gang." Mochu informed him before taking a long drag of his cigarette. He and Tsubasa were at the lounge area near the bar and the pool table.

"Oh really? So Qian Yuan finally noticed that his old college roommate has a knack for killing , no?" Tsubasa chuckled and took one cigarette from Mochu.

"Seems like he finally found Natsume's insistent search for Xiao Shi in most of the Qian's territory a tad annoying so now he planned to retaliate." Mochu told Tsubasa.

"Eh. Well that's too bad for the puny Qian Clan then. We all know that they've been holding Xiao Shi hostage all these years, the only thing we need to know is where exactly is he."

Koko and Kitsu has finished their game so they strolled over and took their seats. While munching on a chip, Koko remembered something "Oi Mochu, did we succeed in the infiltration?"

"Infiltration? I did not know anything about this." Tsubasa turned to look at Mochu also.

Mochu lit up another cigarette and replied. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you kids. The twins got in and I assume that they've already started the show."

\--OoOo--

"Boss, Su Yue and Su Mei has sent a message that they will move tonight."

Natsume leaned forward and placed his chin on his hand. "Hn. This is good. They acted really fast and I have no doubt that they will find out Xiao Shi's location within twenty four hours."

"Yes, Boss. That is what Su Mei ascertained to me through her message. They have checked seven out of the ten hideouts within the Kanagawa, Tokyo, and Chiba prefectures of the Qian clan's Flying Daggers group."

"Where do they plan to go tonight?"

"They noticed a tightening of security in one of the hideouts in Kabukicho area so that had them believing that it must be where master Xiao Shi is held captive."

"Alright. Make sure to keep an eye on them and get some men to surround the area and provide assistance once the twins needed it. Make sure to inform me of any news about this, whatever time it is." Natsume stood up and exited the room.

Twenty men wearing expensive black suits also stood up and bowed to Natsume as they wait for him to leave the room. They then quickly went out and went to their respective offices on the same floor to make necessary calls and give out instructions.

\--OoOo--

Instead of going to the upper floor, Natsume headed down to the fighting ring area. Everyone inside gave him a low bow and only straightened up once he passed by them. He pushed open the door to the gym area and found Syaoran and Junko along the rows of treadmill.

Syaoran has just finished his 10k run and Junko is telling him of his three sets of strength training when they noticed Natsume heading towards them.

Junko bent down and greeted him respectfully. "Boss."

Syaoran was surprised but he got back to his senses and simply said "Hyuuga san."

Natsume gave him a look over and turned to Junko "Is he ready to go?"

"He still has to do the strength training for thirty minutes and then he'll be ready to start the fight."

Natsume nodded. "Tell Ye Sha that I want him to be Mr. Li's opponent."

Junko's eyes widened in surprise but he just said yes and took out his mobile to call Ye Sha.

Natsume turned to look at Syaoran.

"I have high expectations of you, Mr. Li. Be on the ring at exactly 18:30."

With a final menacing look, Natsume turned away and left the gym.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

\--OoOo--

The _Nuvola Nera_ ( _The Black Cloud_ ) is the official business base of the famous Nuvola Inc. which is located in a quiet neighborhood near Roponggi Hills. Although this is not within a private village, the Nera Street have guards stationed on both of its ends. Both hidden and publicly seen security cameras are also placed all over whole block.

Unlike the _La Guardia_ , the Nuvola Nera only occupies one side while across it, two medium-rise modern style steel building with different amenities like a standard-sized tennis court, swimming pool, and a basketball court can be seen. On a wall by its front yard, the name _Casa Nera_ is embossed in glossy black marble.

Everything in this neighborhood appeared as ordinary and normal as it can be.

People knew that the employees working at the famed Nuvola Inc. is provided with free accommodation in the luxurious twin style condominium. It was even rumored that some of the young masters who own the company lived at the two building's penthouse.

Plus, everyone knows that the Nuvola Inc. is part of the Amamiya Group of Companies.

The mere employees are too enviable ah!

No wonder there are tight securities everywhere.

"Wow, look at all the uniform black sedans headed to Nera!"

"Did you count thirty sedans too? I wonder what is happening there. Do you think they are having some corporate party? Do you think they've invited famous celebrities?"

"Thirty? An hour ago around twenty passed by in front of my shop!"

\--OoOo--

"Nattie." Tsubasa clapped Natsume's shoulder before taking the seat on his left side.

Natsume did not spare him a glance and just grunted to acknowledge his presence.

Koko sat beside Tsubasa while Kitsu took the empty seat on Natsume's right with Mochu sitting on his other side.

"Ruka hasn't arrived yet?"

"He called and said he'll meet up with us tonight. He and Tono still have to meet up with the Chiba group."

"So you brought some audience, baldy huh." Natsume turned to Tsubasa.

"Yea. I prefer doing battles in front of an audience, you know. I bet Syaoran would like like this too." he smiled slyly as he watch Junko approach them.

Junko bowed and greeted all the young masters.

"Boss, Li sama is all good to go. I told him to wait by the side and come out once his name is called on the ring. Ye sha is waiting on the opposite side."

Natsume nodded and instructed Junko to start the fight.

The lights dimmed went off and the fighting ring at the center was illuminated with bright lights. Junko was standing at the center holding a microphone.

"Enter the ring, _Il Lupo_!"

Syaoran appeared from the left side of the ring. He was wearing black fighting pants and a black fitted shirt that emphasizes his well built upper body. After an hour and a half of training at the gym prior the fight, the previously cool headed and reserved Li Syaoran now exudes a slight amount of menacing aura around him. His usual emotionless face is a little flushed from the workout and his eyes has a bit of fierce glint in them as he stare across him waiting for his opponent to appear.

"Enter the ring, Ye Sha!!"

The crowd murmured as a tall and slender man wearing the same clothes as Syaoran, appeared on the right side of the ring. He has a handsome face, with a strong jawline and prominent nose. He emanated a powerful air around him and his black eyes appear depthless as he stared back at Syaoran.

"Bow."

The two fighters gave a low bow to each other then assumed a fighting stance.

"Begin the fight!" Junko's low voice boomed and a loud bell rang.

As soon as Junko quickly reappeared to the outer side of the ring, Ye Sha immediately disappeared from Syaoran's sight.

He felt a powerful punch on his left cheek and he moved to his side to try and dodge another attack from Ye Sha.

But alas, Syaoran is too slow for the seasoned fighter. A barrage of punches fell on his face and he was forcefully pushed back but he resisted enough to not fall on his knees.

He swiftly shifted his body and landed a kick on Ye Sha's left hip.

A collective gasp was heard from the audience. It was their first time to see Ye Sha receive a hit during practice training. Ye Sha after all, is one of the Black Diamond's prized pugilist.

Syaoran spit some blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watch his opponent across him. The corner of Ye Sha's mouth curved upward as he flexed his muscular arms and long fingers.

"Nice kick."

"Thank you."

"Think you can hit me again?"

"Definitely."

A black blur formed on the ring and Syaoran quickly bent down his knees and quickly pushed himself with all the power he can muster to lunge towards it. A series of sounds of skin hitting skin resounded in the battle area and some people from the audience couldn't see how the fight is going on. But those with trained eyes and high martial skills level can clearly see the who is winning so far.

Tsubasa smiled.

Mochu snorted as he pressed a buzzer on his chair and soon after, a staff handed him his third mug of cold draft beer.

Koko and Kitsu did the same as Mochu and they sat back comfortably, clearly entertained with the show onstage.

Natsume's face is still void of any expression. But he took out his mobile and sent a text message to Ruka.

"Make sure you come at nine tonight at Nuvola."

He raised his head and continued to observe the match in front of him.

The strong stench of blood can be smelled from where they were seating.

With mirth-filled eyes, all the five young masters watch as Syaoran finally fell face-first and due to the strength of Ye Sha's last punch, his beat up body slid right in front of them.

Natsume signaled to Ye Sha with just one look and Ye Sha moved towards Syaoran and kicked his side. Then using his foot, he made Syaoran face Natsume and everyone sitting on his side can see how seriously beaten up Syaoran's face.

"Is that all you got?" Natsume's cold voice pierced through Syaoran's chest.

He could also hear some laughter after the question.

Syaoran could barely open his eyes and once he does, all he can see is red.

He tried to reply to Natsume but the strong feeling of vomiting blood was too much and when he finally did open his mouth to retort back to Natsume, a cupful of blood came out from his numbing mouth.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy and instead of getting up on his elbows, he realized that all he wanted to do right now is just to roll on his back and finally sleep.

Syaoran closed his eyes.

 _'Is that all you got?_ ' the same sinister voice in his head asked.

I'm too tired. I can't move. Either I feel extreme pain or I'm feeling numb in some areas. I can't do this.

 _'I never thought we were this weak, Xiao Lang._ '

He merely grunted in reply.

' _Find me, Onii-san_.' a new voice entered his subconsciousness.

Syaoran's eyes flew open.

Tsubasa and Natsume leaned forward on their seats and watched Syaoran's face like a hawk.

Natsume gave another signal to Ye Sha.

Ye Sha turned Syaoran on his back and he punched both his cheeks.

Blood splattered with each of his blow.

' _Onii-san. Find me. Find me now_.'

 _'Are you just going to lie down there and get killed? Has the bloodthirsty Xiao Lang of the Li Clan this weak? How pitiful. How disgusting. How laughable. The great Wolf turned into a complete wastrel.'_ the other voice sneered.

The crowd who has been cheering and yelling loudly for Ye Sha to finish the weak fighter suddenly couldn't find their voice.

The whole Basement 7 became too silent.

Majority of the audience stood from their seats as they stare in astonishment at the scene in front of them.

The young man covered in blood, with just a single punch, has sent their organization's best fighter flying out of the ring.

Natsume stood up from the frontmost row.

His eyes met Ye Sha's and in a flash, he was kneeling in front of Natsume.

"Forgive this servant for getting hit. It was due to my lack of power."

"You did well, Ye Sha." Ye Sha stood up and positioned himself behind Natsume's chair.

Syaoran sauntered over and as soon as he was within a foot in front of Natsume, he gave him a boyish smile and patted Natsume's cheek.

Everyone in the room held their breath.

That is their Boss. Who dares!?

"I'm back, Nattie."

Natsume punched him in the arm, a small smile visible on his thin lips.

"Hisashiburi, you moron."

( _A/N: Hisashiburi: long time no see. This is a very common phrase to use when you meet someone that you haven't seen in a long time._ )


	20. Chapter 20: Daggers Back At You

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows._ (_~)_v

 _And a special shout out to @Marie.Drew, @LindyWatson and @PaytonPaige16 for the very sweet messages and encouraging reviews! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!!!_

 **Chapter 20: Daggers Back At You**

BOOM!

Sudden panic rose within the famous Kabukicho after a loud blast erupted. It was nearing midnight, hence most of the people running blindly in the streets were either half-sober or totally drunk.

So whenever they bump into one another, fight breaks out between the two parties.

It was really chaotic to see.

"What happened?" a burly man pulled a youngster who was running sluggishly on the street.

"I don't know. We were having fun at Leo's and then we heard a blast so everyone tried to get out the place and away from here." he tried to remove the taller man's grip on his collar. "Let me go!"

The burly man pushed him away and then turned around to go back inside the building. He plan to instruct some of their men to assess the situation outside since it was only around two blocks from their hideout. Anyway, the priority right now is to know whether to stay or to move the man from the basement to another place. His boss will definitely have his head if something will happen to that man. If there is a gang war outside and small homemade bombs will be used, then they have to evacuate for safety precautions. The police will most likely investigate the surrounding establishments and that will definitely not be good for them.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Black smoke can be seen from afar and the burly man panicked. He decided to move out immediately and send the man to their hideout in Chiba. He went to the basement and sighed in relief when he saw that he still have two men inside.

"You there! Get this man out of his cage and bring him to The Tori in Chiba City. You two need to get this man out of here immediately before the police arrives. Use the black truck in basement 2. I will call for the others and we will be directly behind you."

The two men stood straight and gave him a salute. He gave a curt nod and tossed them the key to the cage before going to the fourth floor to his office to retrieve important documents, firearms, and cash. As soon as he entered the elevator, he suddenly felt that something was amiss.

He felt like something is wrong but he just can't put his finger on it.

 _Grumble_

Hm. Maybe he's just hungry after all.

He took out his mobile and gave a quick report of the situation to the Boss.

"Who is taking him to The Tori?" Qian Yuan asked.

The burly man paused for a while. "Two of our men, Boss."

"I am asking the names, you idiot!"

"Boss I forgot the name. I think it sounded like Nagano and Omiya. But I am sure that those were two of the five new people you sent here from the Kanagawa branch three days ago."

"YOU STUPID SHIT! I ONLY SENT THREE MEN AND THEY ARE OYABUNS, NOT MERE NEW MEMBERS! AND WHY DO YOU NOT KNOW THEIR NAMES! WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE? I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Qian Yuan roared. Breaking of glass and loud footsteps can be heard from the other line.

"But boss they presented the proper documents with your stamp. And they also have our tattoo on their right arm. You also called me that night and you confirmed that you sent all five men will serve here." he was really confused. He did all the protocols properly and he was even happy that the Boss took his time to call him and assure him of the arrival of the new men.

"I NEVER CALLED YOU! I AM ON MY WAY THERE RIGHT NOW AND YOU BETTER NOT GO ANYWHERE BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

The poor, stupid, burly man felt his body drained of blood. On top of the enormous fear that he is feeling right now, he was seriously starving so now, a huge wave of nausea came over him. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fainted right there on the spot.

\--OoOo--

Xiao Shi stared at the two men in front of him.

Something's strange.

First, as soon as that dumb gang leader left the basement, the slightly taller man quickly opened his cage and lead him out. Of course, he tried to escape, but he had not much strength since he wasn't really fed well and he had countless wounds on his body. Every time that leader notices his wounds healing, he will immediately ask someone to either punch him, kick him, whip him, or in some glorious days, he will send him to fight on the ring. They will drug him, set him to fight a strong opponent, put the show on live streaming, and make a betting pool within their dumb organization.

Anyway, so he tried to escape. But this man, let's call him Man #1, told him to quit it or else he will have no choice but to hit his head and make him sleep. Knowing the current state of his body, Xiao Shi complied and just followed the two obediently. He'll just find another way to escape later.

He thought that they will be going to the parking which is in the lower basement (he heard some of the men talking about it before) so he was surprised when they headed instead to the ground floor and went outside through the backdoor. He saw Man #2 dash ahead of them and when they reached the door, he saw four men lying unconsciously on the ground. Then from the alley nearby, there was a black car with running engine yet without any headlights. Man #1 commanded him to run and both of them quickly got inside the car. Man #1 pushed him to the backseat as he settled in the passenger's side and Man #2 quickly drove off towards Shinjuku proper. Once they left Kabukicho, Man #2 turned on the headlights and to the bystanders outside, this car appear just like another ordinary car.

Xiao Shi was still trying to analyze the situation he has unknowingly gotten himself into when Man #1 suddenly pulled hard on his left cheek. Xiao Shi's eyes widened as he watch Man #1 tear off the skin from his face and he yelped in surprise.

"What the fuck!"

Man #1 turned his head to look at him and Xiao Shi immediately closed his eyes. In the current weak state of his body now, he is not sure if he can handle such a gore scene in front of him.

"What the fuck do you mean by what the fuck?"

' _Huh_?' Xiao Shi opened his eyes at the sound of a girl's voice. He saw that Man #1 suddenly had a beautiful girl's face. Such smooth and creamy skin, must be around 18 years of age, he mused.

"Who are you? Did you help me escape from those men or is this some kind of internal weird fun thing in your gang? Or maybe you are going to kidnap me too?"

Man #2 did the same as Man #1 ~~err, Lady #1~~ and Xiao Shi had to admit, these two ladies are really beautiful. It has been years since he has seen such women and he won't admit it to them but he felt really happy right now. If he was getting kidnapped again by another gang, he was thinking that he'd prefer this gang as long as this time around, he will be surrounded with women as beautiful as these two.

"Be quiet and just wait for us to get to our destination. You will understand then."

' _Oh, I like Lady #2's voice better. But Lady #1's eyes appear a darker black, almost obsidian, and I like that too.'_

"Alright, but can you please remove my cuffs? I've been wearing this for days and I would really, really appreciate it if you can remove them for me now."

Lady #2 took a key and unlocked his cuffs. Xiao Shi gave her a smile before sitting back comfortably. He stared outside and watched the passing buildings and bright lights of the city.

"I haven't seen the outside world for four years. If you are from another gang and i have just been kidnapped again, I'd still like to thank you. At least you did not blindfold me, gagged me, tied me up, placed me in a cage or at the trunk of your car. Thank you for letting me see all these." his voice cracked a little and he did not care at all. He may be a strong adult male, but he has suffered thoroughly. He missed his family, his friends, and his men. He missed his normal life. If these two ladies make fun of him for almost crying right now, then so be it. He is human after all, even if he has been living like an animal for years.

The two women in front did not reply to him nor stare at him through the side mirror. They drove in silence and Xiao Shi has never been kidnapped this comfortably.

After a few minutes, Xiao Shi was surprised to see that they were in Roponggi and was entering a somewhat private-but-not-really looking area. It was obviously a place where the ordinary citizens can shop and there were a few office buildings here and there, but at the deeper part of the area, there were armed guards that definitely scream private and high-end property.

Their car stopped in front of the guards and after checking the car and something on the ladies' arms, they were granted access.

"Whoa, you have identification chips planted in your bodies?"

The two women just nodded.

"Amazing. So this has to be a huge organization, huh. Man, I am not sure how I can escape from here now." he sighed. Damn his luck. Maybe he should've just stayed at Qian's after all.

He was deep in thoughts that he did not notice the building they entered. He did not think of trying to see anything anyway since it was too dark and there was not even a single light on in this street. Lady #1 even purposely turned off their headlights as soon as they reached the guards before.

The car stopped at the building entrance on the Basement 1. He and Lady #1 got out of the car and they went inside. He was looking around, trying to figure out where the exits are when Lady #1 grabbed his wrist and whispered.

"I may not look like it but I can easily make you unconscious right now. So don't you dare get ideas and just follow me obediently."

Xiao Shi gave her an appreciative look. "I like strong women."

With a slight flick of her wrist, Xiao Shi fell on one knee. "Alright, lady! I got it!"

Lady #1 pushed him inside the elevator and pressed the number 3.

When they exited the lift, she led him to a door marked 'Conference Room 1'.

The room was dimly lit by warm yellow lights embedded in the gray ceiling. The acoustic walls were covered with a darker shade of gray while the floor was covered with black carpet. There was a long solid dark mahogany wood table and 18 black leather seats surrounded it. No one was inside, but Xiao Shi noticed that the black curtain at the far end of the room was fluttering to the wind, so he assumed that a glass door must be open and somebody must be outside.

"You wait here."

Lady #1 walked to where Xiao Shi was staring and as soon as she was in front of it, she dropped to one knee and lowered her small head.

"Boss, we have arrived." her voice was low but with a hint of pride.

"Welcome back, Su Mei. I assume it was successful?" his voice was very low and Xiao Shi couldn't hear him properly so he decided to go near them. He's a hostage anyway so what's the use of being docile now. It's not like he can easily escape from this place. This place is either too dark or too black, he'll just have to try harder later during daytime or when these people decided to use some proper light.

"Yes boss. Su Yue met up with Tsubasa-sama. Young master Xiao Shi is with me, and as you probably know, is walking towards us even if I told him to stay put." Su Mei said in a very annoyed voice. No matter who it is, she hates people who cannot comply to a simple instruction.

Natsume has a few chosen people in his organization. The top four in his list are Ye Sha, Ye Mei, Su Mei, and Su Yue. Ye Sha and Ye Mei are brothers, with Ye Sha being older by just one year. Su Mei and Su Yue are twins. The brothers are very much well-versed in different martial arts, even a few hidden ancient arts from back when they were growing up in Beijing. The twins also have excellent martial arts and their qingong is definitely above average. But what they are truly master of are infiltration. They are the best among Natsume's people in disguising themselves.

Plus, these four are masters of poison. And that is what make the Black Diamond the real dragon of all gangs, even from the other countries. Other gangs especially from China (Beijing and Hong kong) sometimes poison their men during fights or in order to threaten them and coerce them to do something, but because he has four masters of poison, of course they can also cure their comrades.

They are simply Natsume's favorites so he seldom keep his walls up when in front of just them. So seeing Su Mei's annoyance with Xiao Shi, Natsume laughed a little and told her to stand up.

Natsume went inside the room and stared at Xiao Shi's astounded face.

"Pick up your jaw from the ground. I told you I'll come find you, didn't I?"

Xiao Shi wanted to punch Natsume's arm but he couldn't move his legs. He has so many questions to ask him but he couldn't speak. He just kept staring at him with his mouth open.

Natsume went over to where he was standing and lightly punched his left arm.

"Welcome back, brother. Why don't we go upstairs first before we get you cleaned up and let you rest properly. There are some people waiting for your return, you know."

Xiao Shi finally found his voice. 'And my soul back I guess.' he thought when he felt his hand move.

"I can't believe this is real. The nightmare is finally over. Thank you Natsume. Thank you, brother."

Su Mei's lips twitched as she watch the two grown men in front of her do a complicated fist bump/hand shake which they probably came up with when they were younger. It definitely looked immature and uncool and soon the two let out a hearty laugh.

"I missed you man. I am happy we got you back."

"I am really grateful to you and all your people, Nattie. I owe you my life."

"The Wolves and The Black Diamond worked hard together for years just to pinpoint where you are exactly Xiao Shi. You are family, you owe no one your life. Come on, let's go. Everyone's waiting."


	21. Chapter 21: Explain Everything, Please

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows!_

 _Here's another chapter just because the reviews I received were amazing!_

 **Chapter 21: Explain Everything, Please**

When the three of them entered the penthouse at the eighteenth floor, Xiao Shi found himself surrounded with his old friends. Koko dragged him to a large leather couch and Xiao Shi closed his eyes at the comfort he's feeling right now. He cannot believe that he is here, that he's finally out of the Flying Daggers' clutches and instead, he is with his closest friends since childhood.

' _Thank goodness I survived it all and escaped. I miss my life.'_

Xiao Shi opened his eyes and surveyed the place. The spacious room clearly screams of his friends' personalities. There was a huge high tech refrigerator in the small kitchen, a spirits/alcohol bar in one corner, a billiards table at the center, different sizes and types of sofas and lounge chairs, another tall refrigerator with a clear glass door that is solely dedicated for beers, and different lighting fixtures because Natsume and Tsubasa dislike bright white LED lights and prefer the soft warm yellow ones, while Koko and Ruka are exactly the opposite.

Kitsu and Mochu doesn't care of any at all. Their opinions are on the type and brand of beers that must be always in stock and chilled since this is where they usually stay during daytime.

Xiao Shi looked at his friends who are settling themselves comfortably on their own seats.

Tsubasa handed him a can of beer and sat on a lazy boy beside him.

"We're sorry it took us four years to get you out, man." he opened his beer and took a sip. Tsubasa is similar to Ruka and Natsume, he is a man with proper etiquette. Unlike the others who were chugging down their drink like they were the ones who haven't had a beer for years.

"Thank you brothers for all your efforts! I don't know how to thank you enough!" Xiao Shi let out a loud sigh after he chugged down almost half of the Asahi. "Ah, fuck, I've even forgotten how beer tastes. Nattie, I think I'd rather stay here first and drink until I fall asleep. I can almost feel my tears coming out." he wiped the corner of his eyes in a melodramatic way "I missed you, Asahi! Where is Kirin? I'll have him next!"

Everyone laughed and they all held their cans up to toast.

At the same time, the elevator gave out a beep announcing that someone has arrived. Everyone turned their head to look for the newcomer to enter the hallway. The penthouse is a wide open space, with different floor elevations and some tall plants to separate the living room, kitchen, and billiards area.

After exiting the elevator, one will walk through the hallway for about a minute before entering the penthouse through a wide arched entryway. You will immediately see the living room and billiards area but not the kitchen.

Since everyone is seated in the living room, the newcomers and the ones seated inside saw each other at the same time.

"Xiao Shi?"

"Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran rushed to where his brother was seated and hugged him. Xiao Shi stood up but he wasn't quick enough that when he was about to take a step towards his brother, Syaoran suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Xiao Shi! Thank the gods that they have rescued you! Natsume told me a few hours ago that his people have plans to take your from Kabukicho. As soon as I learned of the plan, I went with Ruka to help out."

"Ruka! Thank you for saving me!"

Ruka went over to Xiao Shi and hit his arm. "We never lost hope, man. We knew we will find you sooner or later."

Ruka took a beer for him and Syaoran and he sat on a comfortable double seat sofa in front of Xiao Shi. "Damn that was exciting."

"Tell us now what really happened! Stupid Mochu only told us this afternoon that we were moving in the Daggers!" Kitsu complained.

Syaoran sat on the other end of the couch that Xiao Shi was sitting. He took a big gulp and leaned back on the pillow. "I only knew of what we did tonight. For the plans prior that, I do not know, of course."

Everyone turned to look at Natsume expectantly and he let out a big sigh. Of course, it has to be him. He knew every tiny detail of the plan. But Natsume being Natsume…

"Su Mei, Su Yue."

The two women were still dressed in full black stood on both sides of Natsume's lazy boy.

Su Yue was the first to speak.

"Initially, young master Ruka planned to send some of our brothers to spy on the 10 hideouts of the Flying Daggers that we have uncovered. They were to keep watch for two weeks and try to see if any changes will be made, if for example, the security has been suddenly tightened or loosened. But we decided to keep down to just 7 instead, because based on our previous observations from late last year, these 7 locations have the most probability of keeping Young master Xiao Shi."

"These locations are the ones in Kanagawa and Tokyo prefecture. So we sent one spy in each of their branches in Yokohama, Shinagawa, Kawasaki, Kabukicho, Saitama, Akihabara, and Omiya. Of all these places, after three months of further observation and comparison of experiences, we decided last week that the Kabukicho branch is the most suspicious of all. So I sent Su Mei and Su Yue to infiltrate to the innermost circle because that will be where Xiao Shi is." Ruka explained further to the group. He gave a curt nod to Su Mei and she stepped forward to speak.

"One of our brothers informed us that Qian Yuan will send three Oyabuns ( _Big brothers / Lower Gang leaders_ ) from the Omiya branch to the Kabukicho branch. This is a big news to us because firstly, the arrival of not just one but of three Oyabuns mean that security of the branch is an issue and in a few days, the men under these Oyabuns will also be arriving there. Hence, our initial assumption that Young master Xiao Shi might be there is getting more feasible. To make the plan work smoothly, Master Tono prepared the necessary documents with Qian Yuan's hanko ( _personal signature stamp_ ), and also helped us to get a temporary tattoo that only the Oyabuns of the Omiya branch has. Finally, the next items are easy. Su Yue and I prepared the face masks and voice changer we need and after acquiring all these, we were taken in the Kabukicho branch smoothly."

"The leader there did not confirm with Qian Yuan how many men he sent over? That seems impossible." Mochu wondered.

"We knew that so Tono called him up using the voice changer that Su Yue made specially to imitate Qian Yuan's voice. And that stupid man probably felt proud and happy that their boss took the initiative to call him so he did not even think of calling him back to confirm everything. I tell you, Nattie, if we have someone like that, please let me kill him with my own hands." Ruka shook his head in disgust.

"Three days ago, Su Mei and I arrived at the Kabukicho's branch. After the verification of the tattoos, the official documents from Qian Yuan, and then the phone call, we were assigned to the upper levels of the building for further trainings of their tasks. By the way boss, we will prepare the report of everything we have learned of the Flying Daggers. We will send it to you as soon as possible."

"Alright. Make sure you don't miss any information. Everything you've learned about the Qian clan and the Flying Daggers, whether it seems important or not, include it in your report."

"Yes Boss." Both women dropped on their right knee to acknowledge the task before standing back up.

Su Mei glanced at Su Yue and she decided to continue the narration.

"It was very difficult to get to the basement, and we knew that they have up to five levels below. We cannot just check every level since it is way too suspicious even if we say we got lost or something. We were running out of time because it is already the end of August uhm…" Su Mei blushed a little and everyone was shocked. This woman doesn't blush! She doesn't even change facial expressions! These twins are very similar to Natsume and the cousins even believed that they were probably triplets and were just keeping it a secret from the world.

Su Yue stepped forward and rolled her eyes. "Su Mei got impatient on the 30th so she changed herself to a young high school student who got drunk in a bar near the Daggers' building."

"Oooooooooooh….." everyone, with the exception of Natsume and Syaoran, murmured as they stared with open mouth at Su Mei. Su Mei felt her face getting warmer.

"Boss, can I turn around so I don't have to face the young masters?"

"You may."

Su Yue cleared her throat and continued.

"Su Mei knew of a man who was assigned in one of the basement levels. We took the risk with him because he looked like he was very easy to --erm-- seduce and we also heard that he liked young girls. So during his break time, we knew that he will smoke a cigarette at the back alley. At that time, Su Mei acted like she was really drunk and was sitting at the street that can be seen from that alley. The guard saw her and immediately went over to flirt with her. When he was getting really comfortable with Su Mei -"

"No! You kissed the shit?" Koko asked in a horrified voice.

"You didn't! Nooooo! I am not worth it, young Su Mei!" Xiao Shi dramatically covered his mouth.

"There was no kissing alright!" Su Mei answered. Her back was still facing them but they can clearly see her clenched fist. Even the killing aura around her was becoming eminent and the Xiao Shi and Koko quickly apologized.

"Anyway, when he was getting really comfortable with her, she lightly hit his acupuncture point and he fell asleep immediately. Su Mei made him drink a truth pill while he was sleeping. Su Mei then hit his acupuncture point again and when he woke up, I joined Su Mei to question him about the matters at the five bottom levels. We were lucky because he sometimes guard Young Master Xiao Shi due to rotation so we formulated a plan to act on the next evening. We then told Young master Ruka and he agreed with us."

"I gathered some of our men to create a huge distraction at a five different bars two and three blocks from the Flying Dagger's. When Natsume informed Syaoran of the plan, he asked to join me so I picked him up after his fight and went directly to Kabukicho. We planted the home made bombs and created chaos in the surrounding area. We know that the Daggers will not be afraid of the gang fights. What they are cautious of is when the police will set out to investigate the buildings and establishment within a half mile radius. They have a hostage so it is necessary to quickly move him to another branch. And when that stupid leader decides on that move, he will find Su Mei and Su Yue conveniently waiting for him to give them the keys to release Xiao Shi's. And then finally, we also placed their getaway car near the back alley where our talented Su Mei showed how deadly her potentials truly are."

"Young master Ruka!" Su Mei whined. She cannot find in her to get angry at him unlike with Mochu and others. Of the organization's younger generation, she only respect Ruka and Tsubasa besides her true Boss, Natsume.

"But it is truly Su Mei who made the escape before the party possible. Thank you, Su Mei. And of course, thank you, Su Yue. With Su Mei's temperament, she will definitely be in deep trouble without you by her side." Tsubasa said.

Su Mei finally faced the group as she and Su Yue bowed towards the young masters. "It is our honor and responsibility, young master."

"The two of you did a great job. You really are my people. Go now and rest well. Prepare the report from tomorrow morning." Natsume dismissed the twins.

Xiao Shi stood up and bent his body from his waist. "I thank the two of you from the bottom of my heart."

The twins panicked and quickly told Xiao Shi to straighten up. They repeated what they said before, it is their honor to save him, the Xiao Shi of the Li clan. And it is both their honor and responsibility to do the tasks appointed to them by Natsume, their Boss of the Black Diamond.

After the twins left the penthouse, Xiao Shi turned to Syaoran and asked,

"What's that fight all about?"

Kitsu and Koko told Xiao Shi and Ruka of what happened this afternoon, from Tsubasa's visit to Syaoran's office until the end results of the fight.

Xiao Shi stared at his older brother in awe and pride.

"And Ye Sha is their best fighter! You have gotten stronger, Nii-san! Congratulations! So, do you think you can join the Wolves with me now, huh?"

Syaoran and Natsume exchanged a look. Everyone saw this and did not say anything. Xiao Shi noticed it too, but decided to talk to his brother about it once they are alone. He knew nothing of what's happening outside his cage so he has a lot to learn from them from tomorrow.

"Xiao Shi, why don't we go back now so you can finally rest properly. We can talk about anything you want to know tomorrow after we get you checked by a doctor and also have your wounds treated." Syaoran stood up and turned to Natsume "We'll be going now. I will call you tomorrow."

"Alright. But did you bring your car? You can use mine if you didn't."

"I brought him here in my Carrera. You know where it's parked." Tsubasa handed Syaoran the keys.

"Alright. Thank you Tsubasa. Thanks guys. We'll leave first. Look at this kid's body. Mother will have my head if she knew that I did not bring her baby to the hospital as soon as we rescued him."

"My friends knew me best, Nii-san. They gave me beer."

Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, and Xiao Shi all gave a loud hoot and raised their half empty beer can in the air.

"To the fights we will go through together as brothers! Kampai!"

And they chugged their cans empty.

Syaoran, Natsume, Tsubasa, and Ruka just watched the four acting stupidly.

"Kids."


	22. Chapter 22: The First Banquet

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v_

 **Chapter 22: The First Banquet**

 _ **September 5, 2015**_

 _ **19:45**_

"Good evening minna-san! Thank you for tuning in to the number one News channel in the whole Japan, TVN 02! I will be your host for tonight, Nagano Kousuke, and we are now reporting live right outside the gates of the Amamiya Manor where we see a long line of private vehicles awaiting for the opening of the manor's gates at exactly 20:00! Tonight is one of the most awaited and talked-about events for the Japanese business world because the prestigious Amamiya Group of Companies, or AGC, will finally introduce to the world the only heiress to their company! Now, for a further background of what exactly AGC is and how big their enterprise is, the beautiful Fumi-san has prepared an informative presentation which we will show on air right after a short commercial break!"

"Good evening everyone! I am Emily and this is my partner for tonight, Justin, and we will be your ENTV hosts for tonight's coverage of the Amamiya Group of Companies or AGC's coming out party of their lone heiress, presumably a granddaughter of the esteemed magnate of the business world of Japan, Amamiya Masaki. Who is Amamiya Masaki, you ask? He is the eldest son of Amamiya Atsuki and Amamiya Kimiko, who started AGC in the early 1900s. AGC started as a small shop specializing in agricultural trade since the old Amamiyas back then have a few farms of their own. When their trading shop gradually grew, Kimiko focused on handling the trades, while Atsuki spent most of his time and resources in the improvement of the technological innovations in the agricultural field. Eventually, AGC grew and expanded its branches to different fields, especially when Masaki graduated from the university and joined the company. Under his wing, AGC created tight and valuable relations with other countries like the United States, Korea, China, England, and Germany for AGC's technological innovations like artificial intelligence, communications, and automobile industries. Currently, AGC has expanded to……."

 _ **Inside the Manor**_

 _ **19:50**_

"Tono-sama."

AGC COO Tono turned to see Ye Mei approaching him. "How is everything in Natsume's side?"

Ye Mei gave a customary bow before replying to him.

"Everything is going according to plan, Tono-sama. The _Kuro Neko_ is waiting patiently as of this moment at the room right beside the _Kuro Hime._ Toru san is accompanying the princess ( _A/N: Kuro Hime is roughly translated as Black Princess)_ inside the waiting room while all of the princess' eight personal bodyguards are guarding her door. On the other hand, the _Kuro Neko_ is alone in his room with Sakura Mikan san and they will enter the banquet together at exactly 20:00. "

"The others?"

"The rest of the young masters are already seated in the banquet hall. We have also seated the Lis on their designated table, with the exception of young master Xiao Shi. He is currently staying in one of the guest rooms with Koko sama and others where they can still watch the livestream of the banquet."

"Alright. You guys have done well. It is already 20:00, go and tell the rest of your team to make sure everything goes perfectly well."

After Ye Mei left his study, Tono headed out to where the banquet is held. The first event is a short one, it is a direct and abrupt introduction of Sakura to the guests and everyone are to leave the premises at 21:30. Everyone who are not invited to the second banquet, that is.

The "banquet hall" is actually an outdoor hall specifically constructed for this night. It was located outside, in the spacious lawn of the manor with different flowers and trees surrounding the hall. The roof was made of transparent material which provides a beautiful star-filled sky scenery for the guests and at the same time, will also serve as protection if there is sudden outpour.

The entryway of the hall is made of a huge arch covered with sheer cloth like muslin, and real vines intertwined with white flowers. The walls inside was covered with the same white cloth, now both of sheer muslin and silk, and with the help of the warm lightings around the place, it has created a calm and ethereal space as if awaiting for some deity to arrive. White flowers of different kinds-majority of roses, lilies, and tulips, were placed strategically all over the venue. This actually perfected the whole calming effect and the guests truly loved it as they look around before settling down to their assigned seats.

As he entered the hall, he seated himself right beside Touya. They are seated at one of the front tables together with Fujitaka, Hyuuga Inc. CEO Natsume Hyuuga, and Natsume's long-term girlfriend, international model Sakura Mikan.

Since it is just a short event, there were no big round tables but instead the chairs are arranged properly in groups of five with a small circular table at the center where the guests can place their drinks and the hors d'oeuvres of their choice. Although it was just an almost one-hour event, the event wasn't short of luxurious. Each table has a white-uniformed waiter that the guest can tell their requested drink and snack from. On their table, there is a long list of freshly-squeezed fruit drinks, aged wines, expensive whiskys, and around fifty types of bite-sized snacks/hors d'oeuvres that every guest can order. Numerous waiters are walking around and distributing glasses of champagne for everyone while waiting for Amamiya Masaki's arrival.

Also at the front table right beside AGC's CEO Touya's table is the Amamiya's close family friend and frequent business partner, the prominent Lis of Hong Kong. Head of the Li Clan's Li Yelan, Li Corps. CEO Li Fanren, Li Corps. CFO Li Feimei, Li Fuutie, and Li Xiefa are seated together.

Right beside them is a table for only three men; Li Corps. CEO Li Syaoran, who is the eldest son of Li Yelan, AGC CFO (Chief Finance Officer) Amamiya Tsubasa, and Hyuuga Inc. CFO Ruka Nogi.

As expected, these three young business czars are getting the most attention from the media and the female guests. Everyone knew that The Natsume Hyuuga has been tied down by the beautiful model, but these three bishounen ( _A/N: Japanese terminology for beautiful men)_ are known to be single and has never been in a serious relationship. It may not be an exaggeration to say that every female in Japan have a crush on them, disregarding the fact that it is very unlikely for these three men to even know their name.

And of course, since this is the " _official business world_ ", Kitsuneme, Mochu, Koko, and Xiao Shi are not required at all to show their faces.

These four young masters are all hanging out together in the same room while waiting for the second banquet to start.

By hanging out, it means that they are all drinking booze and playing computer games.

"Hey, Xiao Shi! What did your mother say about us saving you?"

Koko suddenly asked while he and Xiao Shi were battling against each other in a martial arts game.

Xiao Shi rolled his eyes at him "Of course she immediately called up the old man and Natsume. Man, she was bawling and laughing at the same time. It was really weird, I mean you know how scarily cold my mother is."

"Eh. Is she planning to give us some prize of some sort?" Mochu asked him.

"Probably. Why don't you guys ask her?"

"No shit, man. I am willing to face any gang leader in any country, but I don't have the balls to ask your mother for something like that!" Mochu felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up.

"Yea man, your mother is the scariest person alive in the planet. She can make me piss my pants without saying anything at all." Koko remembered how Li Yelan has been to them when they were in their teens. He, Mochu, Kitsu, Xiao Shi, and Mei Ling would always get into gang troubles whenever they are in Hong Kong.

Xiao Shi laughed as they recall the mischiefs they've done before. The hour went by fast and before the four foolish young men knew, Ye Sha knocked on the door and asked them to get ready for the main event of the night.

\--XoXoXo--

While the younger Amamiyas and Xiao Shi were waiting in their room, the first party finally started at exactly 20:15.

The lights were dimmed and the music was suddenly turned off. The loud chatters around the banquet hall was silenced and everyone turned around to look toward the hall's entryway.

Syaoran also turned his head a bit to look, but he still appeared unfazed and his eyes reflected no emotions at all. As he remained seated on his VIP seat, he held a glass of whisky on one hand and kept his other hand inside the pocket of his suit, looking like he did not give any care of his surroundings.

But inside, his mind has blanked.

His emotions are in a turmoil.

His hands are actually clammy.

He couldn't even taste the expensive Yamazaki whisky he took a sip of.

Finally, he is going to see his Sakura.

Yes. She is still his despite of her mysterious disappearance from his world for three years. He has sought for her high and low, in all nooks and corners he can think of yet she remained hidden from him all these painstaking years

He twisted his ring as he try to calm his heart and mind. She is near.

He can sense her presence.

 _Damn it! Li Xiao Lang! Calm down!_

A voice boomed from the surround speakers,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain seated as we welcome the ' _General of the Amamiya Group of Companies'_ , Amamiya Masaki-sama and the pearl of his palm, his granddaughter Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura-sama."

Everyone started clapping once the announcement was done, but as soon as Masaki stepped inside the hall walking side by side a beautiful lady whose right hand gently holds onto his left arm, the crowd suddenly became silent.

All guest present, may it be female or male, a business tycoon or the spouse, an attendant or a media personnel, each one was staring silently at the lady walking down the aisle towards the elevated platform at the front. This Amamiya is truly a lady of the upper class; her height of about 165 cm is just perfect for her elegantly carved palm-sized face. Her small nose complements the shape of her eyes which is neither too big nor too small, unlike the size and shape of the common Japanese.

 _And speaking of those eyes_!

Everyone couldn't help but stare openly at Sakura's lovely face, especially at her enchanting emerald eyes that is currently being shown in multiple wide screen televisions around the hall.

This Amamiya lady is wearing a simple taupe-beige long dress with a high neckline. Whenever she moves and a spotlight hits her dress, it will become a dazzling golden color. It was really beautiful and matches her auburn hair that she wore high on top of her head in a simple bun.

Sakura wore only a pair of golden drop earrings with a small but clear cut emerald at the end. She had on a thin golden watch on her left slender wrist and one simple golden bangle with a few tiny emeralds embedded on it, on her right wrist.

Syaoran felt like his heart stopped.

He saw her wearing a simple platinum band on her left finger, together with a golden ring with a princess cut emerald of about 3 carats.

If one sees the platinum band, it will definitely raise suspicions since it clearly did not match the set of emerald jewelries she is wearing.

But, like she cares.

There is no one in this world who can keep her from wearing that ring. It is the ring that has kept her going on until this day.

 _'Xiao Lang…_.'

Sakura walked elegantly, her strong yet small chin raised a bit upward, back straight, shoulders relaxed, her eyes showing that although this lady appears like a gentle deity beside the strong and domineering Old Man Masaki, she is not someone you can easily approach. Her emerald eyes are cold and has a steely glint in it, her small mouth curved into a tiny proud smile as she allow the media to take her photos and release it to the public. She is saying farewell to her privacy, it was supposed to be a sad day for any woman who loved her privacy, yet Sakura's facial expression appears to be like a taunt to anyone who dare to cross the line she is publicly drawing as of this moment.

As she neared the front, her eyes automatically settled on one of the three figures looking right back at her.

Tsubasa and Ruka both gave her an assuring smile as they raised their glass of whisky to her.

She smirked at them before turning to look at the other man with them.

She stopped walking.

Masaki felt her stop and saw that they were near Syaoran. To cover Sakura's action, Masaki looked over at Li Yelan and gave her a nod. Li Yelan understood so she raised her champagne glass towards Masaki and took a sip.

This bought Masaki some time to softly whisper to his granddaughter and remind her that she must continue to walk towards the platform.

Sakura looked away from Syaoran and quickly looked over to where she knew Natsume will be sitting at.

When their eyes met, her mind slowly calmed down and she tried to slow down her heartbeat. Natsume raised his glass of whisky and drank from it without taking off his eyes off hers.

Sakura understood her cousin's message.

She is his equal. She need to build her image from today onwards. She will stand beside Natsume-nii and her Xiao Lang. She slightly raised her chin up again and continued to walk and in a few seconds, she and Masaki san are finally standing at the center of the platform.

Masaki took the microphone from an attendant and greeted his guests.

"I would like to send everyone my heartfelt gratitude for your taking time to attend to tonight's event. Due to multiple clashing schedules, tonight's party will only take one hour. But be assured that this is only one part of the event! My AGC will be sending you another invitation for another day for us to continue my beloved granddaughter's coming out party! I hope that you can take your time again to join us by then." Masaki's cheerfulness was greeted by a loud clapping of the crowd signifying their compliance to his request.

One must not get into AGC's bad books. No company, whether small or big, would like to clash with a giant enterprise for a mere attendance of a party.

"And now, I officially announce tonight, that my granddaughter, Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura, the only daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka and my darling Nadeshiko, will now join the Amamiya Group of Companies. She will work together in equal footing with her oldest brother, Amamiya-Kinomoto Touya."

A murmur erupted in the crowd.

" _In equal footing? She has the same authority and power as the CEO?"_

 _"I knew that she will be an heiress, but I wasn't expecting her to be CEO Touya's equal just like that!"_

" _The General truly dotes on his granddaughter! How lucky!"_

As the crowd buzzed around, Sakura stepped forward and took a microphone handed by another assistant.

"Every businessman here has the right to the information regarding this new CEO. I, Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura, graduated from The Wharton in the United States of America in 2012 with a double degree in Economics and Business Administration at 22 years old. I have been working under the strict training of CEO Touya right after graduation and it may not look like it, but I have earned my right to be the second CEO of Amamiya Group of Companies. I am only twenty five, but I assure each and everyone of you that having me control the ship under CEO Touya's and the General's guidance, will only make AGC continue moving forward, never backward."

Masaki proudly smiled at his granddaughter. She is simply a genius, with an IQ of 200. She has always been at the top of her class since kindergarten. Everyone is always easily enamored by her looks, thinking that that is all that she has but once she gets into action and starts doing her task, they will finally see what magic Sakura truly possesses. Her brains, her athletic yet lithe body, and her beautiful face; she is his perfect little granddaughter that he will forever cherish.

Masaki called on Touya and Fujitaka to join them on the platform.

Fujitaka proudly announced that from today onwards, Sakura will be handling the three industries under the AGC: Cosmetics, Fashion, and Automotive.

Touya further informed everyone that instead of him, Sakura will be the one directly working with Natsume of the Hyuuga Inc. in terms of their Automotive innovations and dealership

 _"Automotive?! Are they sure she can handle that?"_

 _"Does she even know anything about automobiles?"_

" _Directly working with the Natsume Hyuuga! What a catch!"_

 _"I thought she have a degree on Economics and Business Administration. What does that have to do with cars?"_

 _"What a risky move for the Amamiyas!"_

As the crowd broke into whispers again, Syaoran laughed inwardly.

Now that is the Sakura he knew. Elegant but with a touch of wildness in her. He faintly remember a childhood memory where a young Yang Fa ( _A/N: The Lis pet name for Sakura)_ telling him that she will join a car race when she gets old enough. Syaoran chuckled quietly at the sudden memory and both Tsubasa and Ruka gave him a look and chuckled themselves.

Leave it to Syaoran to find a time like this amusing.

The top honchos of the Amamiyas did not bother to clarify the crowds doubts, they will just let them find out themselves Sakura's racing skills and how obsessed she is with cars and engines under her favorite cousin's (Natsume) influence.

Masaki looked around the crowd and stepped forward. The whole banquet hall fell into complete silence as he announce that the banquet has finally ended.

"Again, my family and I are very much grateful for your attendance to this short banquet. Please do not leave your seats yet, your personal attendant will give you a token of our appreciation and then they will escort you outside once our valets has brought your car to the front. Have a good night!"

Tono and Toru came up with this plan in order to properly disperse the crowd and at the same time, make sure that everyone who is not invited to the second banquet will leave the premises by 21:15.

The two of them walked away to check on their security personnel, including the leaders of the hundreds of men from the Black Diamonds that they have assigned to watch over the 20-meter radius of the manor.

As Fujitaka and Touya escorted Sakura out, she glanced to where Syaoran was sitting and she caught him staring at her. They looked at each others eyes and Sakura unconsciously bit her lower lip. Syaoran frowned, he do not understand why he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

Why does she appear like her death is suddenly near?

As they finally passed by his table, Sakura and Syaoran broke their eye contact. Syaoran finally saw Masaki walking towards his table.

Tsubasa, Ruka, and Syaoran all stood up as Masaki reached them.

Masaki directly went to his business.

"Xiao Lang, are you willing?"

Syaoran looked at the old man curiously.

"Willing to do what?"

Natsume suddenly appeared by Syaoran's side and spoke in a low voice.

"Are you willing to be with our Sakura, whatever heaven and hell you and her might go through? Are you willing to be with her, never leaving her side, no matter what circumstances she is now, has been under, and will be in the future?"

As the crowd slowly dispersed, no one noticed that the few people at the front were all standing close together.

Li Yelan and her daughters await anxiously for Syaoran's answer. They knew how much in love Syaoran is with Sakura, but what if he find this abrupt questioning annoying or suspicious and suddenly say the wrong things?

Masaki repeated his question.

"Li Xiao Lang of the Li Clan, are you willing to be my Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura's husband?"

He clearly emphasized the families involved in this single life-changing decision.

The Li Clan, the Amamiyas, and the Kinomotos.


	23. Chapter 23: The Main Event (Part 1)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v_

 _And thank yooooou for the amazing reviews! @EmilyChang and @Ashley !_

 _Here's another chapter because I haven't been updating for a quite a while. (*) Hope you guys will enjoy it!_

 **Chapter 23: The Main Event (Part 1)**

 _"Will you, Kinomoto Sakura, take me, Li Xiao Lang, as your lawfully husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do us part?"_

 _Syaoran held Sakura's beautiful soft hands in his left as he prepared himself to place the simple platinum band he had rushed to purchase this morning on her left ring finger._

 _The two of them gazed into each other's eyes solemnly, unaware of any other noise, only hearing the loud thumping of their hearts and the captivating voice of one another._

 _"I do."_

 _Syaoran felt his heart skip a beat the moment he heard her answer and he could not move. He just stood there staring deep into those emerald orbs that has strangely become clearer from a moment before and yet misty at the same time. It was magical to him, it was beautiful, she is truly the most beautiful in his eyes. He bent down to gently kiss the corners of her eyes and a small smile formed on his lips as he felt her eyes crinkle at the sudden touch._

 _"Xiao Lang…… I already said I do. You need to place the ring now, you know." She let out a soft giggle and Syaoran chuckled himself._

 _"Alright, I am sorry." He kissed the tip of her cute button nose and both her cheeks. Then he pressed his thin lips on her soft luscious ones before gently biting her lower lip as he slowly inserted the band on her finger._

 _Sakura gasped softly, "Xiao Lang, I think you are only supposed to kiss the bride once the ceremony is finished."_

 _Syaoran kissed the corners of her lips, then her jaw, and then going further down to the left side of her white slender neck and then softly sucking the skin on its base._

 _He could hear Sakura's soft whimpers and he grinned to himself as he held her left hand into his tightly and supported her small back as he tilted her backward to kiss her further down to her left chest, stopping at exactly where her heart is. She was wearing a simple yet elegant white silk dress that hugged every single curve of her body. And with its soft material flowing like water, the sabrina cut neckline doesn't make it much of a challenge for Syaoran to expose the areas he wanted to expose at all._

 _Alternately sucking on the tender skin and gently kissing it, Sakura is slowly losing her senses. She grabbed on Syaoran's neck as he lifted her in his arms and carried her back inside the house._

 _He whispered low into her ear, his voice hoarse from the passion burning inside him at that moment._

 _"Your everything is mine from now on, Li Kinomoto Sakura. Your body, your heart, and your soul. You are mine alone, as I am to you."_

 _Sakura pulled his head down to kiss him fiercely in affirmation and he moaned in her mouth as he quickened his steps towards the master bedroom._

Syaoran looked into Amamiya Masaki's eyes and with a mixture of arrogance and confidence, he replied to him,

"Your granddaughter is already mine to start with. I have married her in 2012 before she disappeared in my life. But her disappearance did not make me want nor need her less. Nor did it annul the marriage we both consented to. I am your little Sakura's husband and she is my wife. I do not care of whatever she is involved in or of any circumstances she's been under or is currently in or will be in the future. I am more than willing to give her every support she needs since I am wholly hers to start with."

He then turned to Natsume.

"Does that satisfy your question?"

Natsume's cold, unyielding face broke into a rare smile and he held out his right hand towards Syaoran.

"It did, my brother. Welcome to the family."

Syaoran and Natsume shook hands and gave each other a quick hug. These two men hold the most influence in Sakura's life. One is the bestfriend she's had all her life, the one who saw her in her lowest and has taught her how to make herself stronger as the years go by, without ever leaving her side no matter what. While the other is the only man she has ever fallen in love with and has willingly devoted the rest of her life to.

Amamiya Masaki was stunned. Syaoran's words echoed in his mind and he asked incredulously,

"You and my Sakura are married? When was that? Do you want me to end your life right here at this very moment?"

Natsume, Tsubasa, and Ruka who were exchanging congratulatory handshakes with Syaoran at that moment froze in place.

Ooops, they've forgotten that the old generation definitely do not think that a secret wedding is practically normal these days.

Or was it truly normal?

Because even Li Yelan and her daughters stood there with mouths agape, like their souls have left them in shock of Syaoran's words.

Hmmm, maybe it was only normal to these few gangster men.

Syaoran saw his family's reaction and when Yelan returned to her senses, he felt her piercing gaze and he knew his mother is exerting all of her willpower just to keep herself from beating up her own son in front of everyone.

And of course, he also could not deny that the Old Man Masaki is emitting a deadly aura that Fujitaka, Touya, and Tono suddenly appeared right behind him. They probably sensed the murder their General is feeling now.

But how to explain to these people without him losing his head before he gets reunited with his Sakura?

"We did the ceremony by ourselves." He raised his left hand and showed them the ring in his left finger.

Everyone, even Masaki, find the ring familiar. Which of them haven't seen how Sakura kept crying all these three years while holding onto a similar but smaller ring.

Masaki remembered that he would secretly visit his granddaughter's room at the middle of the night and he will find her asleep on her lounge seat by her bedroom window, holding onto a ring with a tear-stained face. He will then go to her bathroom and prepare a warm wet towel and he will gently wipe her face clean. After that, he will place the ring safely in her left ring finger as how he previously saw her wear it, afraid that if she will misplace it, it will cause her so much heartache that just by thinking of it, his own chest also tightens painfully.

So that is what the ring is for.

It was the promise ring between her and Xiao Lang.

Or can he too call it a wedding ring? Ah, youngsters these days. Calling things that are not technically correct, confusing the people around them!

Li Yelan let out a sigh of relief.

She broke her silence by saying,

"Li Xiao Lang of my own flesh and blood! That is not a real wedding and you know it! We need to prepare your and Yin Fang's wedding from tomorrow, do you understand? I want my little Yin Fang to have a grand wedding since that is what she deserves, and you will help us prepare it! I do not care how busy you are at work, you need to exert effort on your wedding too, do you understand? Oh if Nadeshiko knew you married her precious daughter without the proper ceremonies… oh my heart!"

Old Man Masaki nodded his head fiercely in agreement.

"Yelan, we must talk about the wedding tomorrow! Fujitaka, take a leave from work. The three of us must get some details down so we can proceed with it properly!"

Fujitaka gave a good-natured laugh. "Yes, Father. I will do as you say and will accompany Yelan while she and her daughters are staying with us here in Tokyo. Touya and Tono can take care of business in my place. I am sure Nadeshiko will strangle me in my sleep if I do not help in our princess' wedding arrangements."

As the three turned towards the table where Fujitaka previously sat with Touya, the remaining people gave a sigh of relief.

"I would've tortured you immensely if you have officially married my sister without us knowing about it." Touya glared at Syaoran.

"Hey, if Sakura wanted it done that way, I would've agreed to it and still wouldn't care whether her family will get angry at me or not. I only want to fulfill her wishes." Syaoran answered breezily.

"F*ng brat."

Syaoran smirked at him.

Tono cleared his throat. "It is almost time, everyone must settle on their seats. Syaoran, since you agreed to be Sakura's husband, stay on your current seat. Natsume and Sakura will be joining you later on that table. The rest of you guys know your seating arrangements, right?"

The women of the Lis nodded and returned to their previous table.

Ruka, Tsubasa, Toru, Tono, and Touya went to their table.

Everyone gradually relaxed themselves since the issue between the two families have been solved peacefully. Cocktails and whiskeys were served generously with a couple of food to appease their hunger. Now that the tension has been lifted, they realized that they've been hungry for quite a while now.

\--XoXoXo--

It was 15 minutes before 10pm and the lights were lit up brightly once again.

This time, the guests were a mix of men wearing business suits and of men wearing plain shirts and black pants.

For example, it is something like this:

At this time, two men of between ages 28 to 50, wearing black business suits entered the banquet hall. Walking right behind them are six men of ages 20 to 30, wearing slim cut black denim pants, black sneakers, plain navy shirt, and black leather jacket. This makes up one representative of a yakuza gang, invited by the Black Diamond. The two men wearing the business suit are obviously of the highest rank, the older on is the head similar to Masaki, while the younger is the next generation head similar to Natsume. The other men wearing casual yet presentable clothes are still of high positions like Ruka and the others. No one of a ranking lower than the lieutenants (the young masters Ruka, etc,) are allowed inside the banquet hall.

Some gangs attended the party wearing their colors, while some just went by wearing the traditional all black clothes. Meanwhile, all members of the Black Diamond are required to wear an all black outfit, from their shirt down to their shoes, and all must expose the black dragon tattoo on their forearm.

As the hall were quickly filled with all one thousand guests from different prestigious gangsters all over Japan, China, Germany, USA, and England, everyone were enjoying the flowing drinks served to them and some were happily chatting up with each other. The chattering abruptly stopped when a group of people entered the hall.

Wearing a deep green long qipao dress with a high slit reaching her left mid thigh, Li Mei Ling appeared under the archway. On her feet were a pair of embroidered shoes of the same color as her dress, with golden threads used for the intricate designs. Her long silky black hair were tied into two buns at the side of her head and she was holding onto a similar deep green fan with golden embroidery on her right hand.

Head held high, a piercing gaze, and a mighty yet elegant aura on her; she caught everyone's attention. Li Mei Ling is the current head of the number one underground gang of the whole of Hong Kong. The one and only Li Mei Ling of the the Li Clan, Leader of The Wolves for the past four years. Under her leadership, even if she was just but a woman to the other male leaders' eyes, they highly respect her since the growth of power of The Wolves cannot be ignored by the other gangs. The Wolves maintained their constant rise to power for years and by now, not one group of the four big countries invited tonight, do not know of The Wolves.

As everyone was gawking at the Li Mei Ling since she is the only female Leader present tonight, a tall figure of a male suddenly appeared right beside her.

Everyone's eyes widened at this sight.

Li Mei Ling is tall for a female, but she still didn't even reach the chin of this male. This male was wearing black sunglasses, and had his thick silky brown hair tied in a low ponytail. One can see his high nose, finely sculpted cheekbones, and strong jaw. His left ear has six platinum earrings pierced in, while his right only has one at the earlobe and another at the topmost. Both earrings on his right ear are of a wolf head's figure while the ones on his left are all plain studs. His jade white skin and lightly pink thin lips makes one wonder how he could've been leading a mafia when he appeared perfectly handsome like some Prince Charming in a fairy tale.

May it be a male or a female, one will agree that this male is one fine man. Beautiful, although no male present here tonight will say this out loud.

He was wearing a deep green plain cotton shirt that could have been someone's undershirt, black slim cut cotton pants, and a pair of shiny black leather shoes that must've been more expensive than those businessmen were wearing with their suits during the first banquet.

There were also a few visible yellowish-purple bruises on both his long slender arms, making one guess of how good can this man be in fights. He is tall and appeared to have a lean, muscular body. Everyone here possesses a middle to high level of martial arts and they knew never to underestimate someone through body frame alone.

As he and Mei Ling walked side by side towards a few vacant seats at the second row, middle center, the crowd broke into a low buzz.

" _Who is he to appear right beside Li Mei Ling? Is he her husband?"_

Mei Ling's eyes narrowed and her lip twitched in annoyance.

Xiao Shi grinned at her and he reached out to hold her arm to apparently "assist" her as they near their seats.

Mei Ling gave him a deadly stare and whispered so that only he can hear, "You dare mess up with my reputation?"

Xiao Shi chuckled and grabbed her arm. It may seem like a gentle hold to everyone, but Mei Ling gritted her teeth as Xiao Shi pinched her arm.

"Aw come on, Mei Ling. Don't you miss your favorite little cousin?"

She silently allowed Xiao Shi to guide her to their assigned seats and when they've settled down, she saw Xiefa and the rest of her female cousins sniggering at her at the corner of her eyes. She rolled her eyes at them and growled at Xiao Shi.

"F* you, you bastard."

He pinched her cheek and Mei Ling watched in horror as the camera caught this on live stream video and it was shown at the multiple televisions around the hall.

"Let's settle this in the arena later, you shithead!"

The five lieutenants of the Wolves that accompanied them tonight and are seated at a table behind them offered a silent prayer for their Young Master Xiao Shi. He should know better than to piss the Leader.

\--XoXoXo--

It was exactly 10:10 pm and like the first banquet, the music from before were turned off and the lights were gradually dimmed until the hall was covered in darkness and the only light were coming from the moonlight and the stars piercing through the transparent ceiling. A male's voice was heard all over the speakers and it wasn't as friendly and pleasing as the announcer from before.

It was somewhat chilly and the guests were reminded that this is no ordinary banquet, this is the Black Diamond Organization's unveiling night.

Two warm yellow spotlight coming from both sides were turned on, lighting the entryway of the banquet hall.

This time, Syaoran did not act nonchalant as before.

He turned his body from his chair to clearly see Sakura as she enter the hall.

\--XoXoXo--

Actually, Natsume was supposed to tell Syaoran beforehand what this banquet is all about but he knew of his intelligence so he will figure it out on his own. So instead of pulling him aside to tell him a brief background of what will happen tonight, Natsume just left the hall and went to join his cute little chick as they wait in her room for their main entrance.

"Natsume-nii, did you talk to Syaoran about me?"

"Hmn."

"I mean, not just about me! About me being a leader of our group!"

"Er."

Sakura gaped at her cousin.

"YOU DID NOT TELL HIM?! Like not a tiny bit, at all?!"

She bit her fingernails nervously. Oh she wanted to pounce on her cousin so badly but she must control her temper, the party is about to start.

"Come on Sak. He's not dumb! He probably knew what this is all about you know. Why would we introduce you to the Underground if you are not to lead ours?"

Sakura's breathing slowed down a bit.

Natsume-nii is right. My Xiao Lang is not stupid.

Natsume continued,

"Plus, his memory has returned, even if it was only in fragments, he most likely figured out that the Amamiyas and the Black Diamonds are one. Calm down, my baby chick. He hasn't retreated, right? The storm has passed. Come on, we need to go now sweetie." Natsume pinched her nose and Sakura let out a soft chuckle.

"Tsk. Why is it that you can twist your mistake into something right after some time?! You know you were just too lazy to explain everything to him." She slapped his arm.

"Only my little chick can get tedious explanations from the great Natsume Hyuuga, you know." He rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly towards the hall.

\--XoXoXo--

Everyone's attention was on the hall's entryway.

Tonight, they have travelled to be a witness of the unveiling of a very important person of the Black Diamond Organization.

Rumors had it that there will be another leader beside the Black Diamonds' current Leader, the _Kuro Neko._

What does another leader mean? What will it entail?what will it symbolize to their organization? What will be its effect to the other organizations?

Another leader may mean two things; firstly, either the current leader will step down as the new one will step forward, or secondly, it will mean that there is another source of power as a second leader will mean that the organization has gotten stronger and it finally required two leaders to keep the organization stable.

Thus, having two leaders as long as both will be in equal standing, both will be the head and will possess equal authority, entails that the organization will become more powerful than they currently are in the future.

It will symbolize a constant surge of power to their group, as seeing and knowing who their leaders are brings utmost pride to the lower gang members. The more they revere their leaders, the more their respect to them grows. Thus, they become good followers and while this peace and harmony are maintained within their group, the organization itself becomes formidable and it will not be an easy task to go against them or to reject any demands or requests they may have to another group.

Thus, it will mean that the already number one mafia group of the whole Japan, who controls hundreds of business dealings underground and "legally" while sometimes borrowing the name of " _Amamiya Group of Companies_ ", can become stronger than ever, depending on who this new leader is.

But anyway, a rumor is still a rumor.

They will know tonight of what the truth is.

Their current Leader is the Kure Neko, and he has been their leader for the past fifteen years. He is still at his prime, why would he step down?

Tonight must be just some special event wherein an announcement regarding the Black Diamonds and their business structure will be made. After all, when the leaders of each mafia group received an invitiation for tonight, they immediately RSVP-ed a yes without pondering about it.

May it be a small or a big gang, nobody wants to get on the Black Diamond's bad books, you know. ( _A/N: yes, just like the AGC!)_

As the crowd craned their necks to see who will emerge from the entryway, three tall men of almost similar builds appear. All three were wearing similar black crew neck shirts that weren't exactly fitting, but it still enhances the lean muscles of their upper body. They wore the same black slim-cut cotton pants and extremely expensive black leather shoes similar to Xiao Shi.

The four's outfit was obviously prepared beforehand for them by Toru and Tono. They could just imagine what kind of trashy outfit those four misfits would wear in such a very important event and The General and Li Yelan would have beaten all four to tears if that happened.

Tonight, the three of them purposefully wore their body piercings. Well, you know, just for fun.

Mochu has five earrings on his left ear, and another four on his right. He happily wore his right nose ring which have silver chain connected to the earring on his right earlobe. He also had on a thick silver arrow ring pierced on his right eyebrow that gave him a fearful appearance.

Koko and Kitsuneme don't have any other body piercings like Mochu; they only have similar number of ear piercings as him since they all had it the same time they finally graduated from the university back then. Koko and Kitsu wore diamond studs on all nine piercings and as the light touches each one, the two of them appear dangerously handsome.

On their right arm, a majestic tattoo of a black dragon can be seen. Unlike the ordinary members, their tattoo is definitely bigger. Ordinary members only have either a miniature tattoo of a dragon ( _lowest members_ ) or a 2x2 inch dragon head ( _middle rank leaders)._

The head of the dragon occupies the whole inner forearm, as its body was drawn further until it disappears into their upper arm where the shirt sleeve covers it.

It can be said that unless they want to keep their tattoo from others, they are restricted from wearing anything but long sleeved clothes.

And this dragon have different colored eyes to symbolize their hierarchy in the Black Diamond Organization.

For the top rank leaders, which is divided into another three group rankings, have three different colors of the dragon's eyes.

The third rank members have the same size of dragon tattooed on their whole right arm like these three young masters. The only difference is their dragons have a striking blue eyes, which is different from the second rank members. Currently, those who are at the third rank are Toru, Ye Sha, Ye Mei, Su Mei , and Su Yue.

The second rank members are of course, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Tsubasa, Ruka, Tono, and Touya. Their dragon tattoos have a striking red eyes and with the exception of Touya, all tattoos are on the whole of their right arm. Touya's tattoo is located on the whole of his left back, similar to Natsume's, since his position in Masaki's grandchildren is still one of the highest.

The top rank members consist only of three people. The General of both AGC and Black Diamond Organization, Amamiya Masaki, the Leader for the org for the past fifteen years, Hyuuga Natsume, and the new secret leader for the past three years, Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura.

Both Masaki and Natsume have their dragon tattooed at the whole left side of their back. Unlike the other members, their tattoo is of different colors, almost making the proud looking 2D dragon appear alive and real at their back. It's body arches towards their spine, as if it was in a deep discussion with another dragon on the other side. But of course, the right part of their back is clean of any tattoos, so it was just what the painting-like dragon tattoo depicts in the viewer's imagination.

Actually, that is what the true intention is when the story-telling of the dragon tattoos were finalized during the birth of the Black Diamonds. If a male is to lead the group, this is what the tattoo will look like to symbolize his power and authority over the whole group. Basically, the size of the tattoo reveals the ranking of the member. This is also equal to the power he holds.

Of course, everyone knows that the color of the dragon's eyes hold another meaning. That is another power ranking.

But even at the beginning, Masaki had dreamt that his underground organization will also be lead by one of his granddaughters. Hence, the story of the " _Royal_ _Dragon Team_ " emerged, wherein while the male leader have a majestic tattoo on his left back, the female leader will have a symmetrical dragon on the whole right part of her back.

When seen together, these two dragons must be of mirror image and facing each other. This symbolizes the equal hold over the organization, neither is above nor below the other.

But of course, because of the difference of a male and female body, the size of the dragon cannot be fixed. The only rule to be followed regarding the size is that the whole dragon, from its head to its tail, including the other design details such as the clouds and mists surrounding it to emphasize its grandeur, must occupy every single inch of its supposed canvas ( _the left back or right back)._

This is the pain one must endure for hours over a span of years, that the top leaders had to go through.

And only once it's been completed can the leader be officially introduced as a Leader of Masaki's organization.

And this explains why Sakura had to wait for three long years before she can have this coming out party for both groups. She cannot appear as the heiress of the AGC first and not yet the Leader for the Black Diamonds since most of the businessmen that are tied to the AGC are also with the organizations they deal with in the Black Diamonds.

Plus, she had entered an agreement with her grandfather regarding Syaoran.

She was supposed to be kept hidden from Syaoran so that she can put all her focus on her training in both the AGC works and underground tasks, until she is ready to take over the Black Diamonds.

And while she underwent tremendous martial arts and armory training, with a few race driving training in both motorcycle and different type of cars, she still had to spend a couple of hours every month for the completion of her tattoo. They also needed to wait for some parts to heal before continuing since it is very much detailed compared to ordinary tattoos and it even have some secret inscriptions hidden in the drawing.

With it's bright and blazing golden eyes, the top ranking members' dragon tattoo is truly a masterpiece and Masaki is extremely proud of this tradition.

"We now present the Black Diamond Organization's three lieutenants, Amamiya Koko, Amamiya Kitsuneme, and Amamiya Mochu."

Koko, Kitsu, and Mochu begin to walk forward but stopped after a few steps. They are to wait for Natsume and Sakura to appear and then they will all proceed together toward the stage.

When the three stopped walking, the crowd guessed that the Kuro Neko will now appear at the entryway and they all focused their eyes on the vacant space.

Suddenly, a domineering tall man with a black cat face mask appeared with a smaller yet equally domineering woman beside him, also wearing a black mask. But the woman's mask covers only the upper half of her face, clearly exposing her cute little nose and her full sexy lips coloured with a bright red rouge.

Syaoran swallowed hard.

He looked at his watch.

' _What time does this fucking show ends anyway?'_

Sakura has been subconsciously teasing him since 8 in the evening and he can't wait to just finally hold her in his arms and talk things over with her.

Oh and of course, do things to her exceptionally fine body. After all, he's giving her the reins to play with his body too. Everything should be fair between husband and wife, right?


	24. Chapter 24: The Main Event (Part 2)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows._

 _Thanks for the review, @AriseandAwaken ! Syaoran remembers clearly everything that has happened between him and Sakura during the summer of 2012. But since he is slowly recovering from his selective amnesia after the brute fight with Ye Sha, there are times when memories of when they were younger suddenly comes into his mind. Hm, kinda like Tsubasa Chronicles but not really. (Yo, Author, make up your mind! lol)_

 _Thank you for the sweetest review, @LindyWatson ! I hope that I won't fail your expectations until the final chapter! Although I don't see this story ending soon. I have so much scenarios in my mind that I want to incorporate in the story!_

 _Here's another chapter because I haven't been updating for a quite a while!_

 **Chapter 24: The Main Event (Part 2)**

"We now present to you, the Black Diamond Organization's Saiko-Komon, _Kuro Neko."_

Everyone waited in anticipation for the announcer to introduce the woman, but alas, they heard none.

The man with the full black cat face mask proceeded to walk forward, with the woman's slender hand elegantly hooked in his left arm. Kuro Neko is wearing a black long coat with a casual plain black cotton shirt underneath, black tailored pants, and black leather shoes. He wore no accessories except for his ear piercings; similar to his cousins, he has nine of them but of different placement. There are seven circular black diamond studs in his left ear, while just two on his right ear. If one will closely, it can be seen that the black diamond on the topmost part of his right ear is shaped like star, the only one with a different shape in comparison the the other eight black diamonds.

These ear piercings actually hold a very special meaning to all of the Amamiya cousins. The nine piercings represents each one of them; Touya, Tono, Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, and the only female in their family who agreed to sacrifice her everything just to fulfill their grandfather's wish, little Sakura.

Though they have two more female cousins in their clan, Tomoyo and Aoi, Sakura has volunteered herself to take on the role of the heiress for AGC and The Black Diamond. She knew of her beloved cousins own aspirations and she herself wanted them to pursue their own dreams.

' _I will be alright, I have everyone supporting me every step of the way. Plus, Touya-nii and Natsu-nii will always be by my side anyways.' A determined twelve year old Sakura once assured her father and brother._

 _'The path you must take will be very difficult, and once you've set on your journey, there is no turning back.' Touya countered as he tried to change her mind._

' _You will be there for me in one path, while Natsu-nii is at the other. I see no reason for me to give up halfway.'_

After months of discussion among the three ( _and of mostly arguments between siblings),_ Fujitaka and Touya finally agreed for Sakura to take on the ' _double heiress_ ' role. The moment they announced it to the clan, Koko and the others decided that once they graduate the university, they will have their ear pierced in remembrance of the pact that all nine of them will always put above everything else: What their little cousin has sacrificed, they will never forget as long as they live.

It was like the tale of the Knights of the Round Table.

But in their story, the strongest and most powerful eight males of their family's fourth generation, will always serve and protect Sakura.

Because what she has offered herself to do is not as simple as just overseeing the Amamiya's legal business empire, but also their underground empire. She is expected to be ruthless, to be feared, to torture, to kill, and even to annihilate. She is to be the darkest evil queen of their dark empire.

That is what makes the Amamiya men's heart ache for her because Sakura became like this because of her selflessness. Nothing like the evil queen she will portray is supposed to be.

Natsume bent down a little and whispered to Sakura's ear,

"You are doing very well, little chick. Make them be curious of you, make them fear you even if they have no idea who you are."

She let a small smirk form on her lips as she looked forward to where the three lieutenants are waiting for them, looking at her proudly.

"I'll make them fear me more later, Natsu-nii."

Natsume chuckled and as they met up with Koko and the others, all five of them continued to walk until they ascended to the stage. Koko, Kitsu, and Mochu settled behind Natsume and Sakura, who stood at the center of the stage.

Sakura saw Syaoran looking up at her and she saw so much pride and love in his eyes.

She felt herself starting to blush so she quickly averted her eyes from him and settled to look at specifically nothing from far away. Syaoran found it amusing and he just sat back and asked his attendant to get him another shot of whisky. He can't wait to see how his Sakura will amaze him more in this second event.

 _'So, she will really lead the strongest yakuza of Japan. I feel so f* proud to have her as my wife.'_

' _Now, aren't you glad your bloodthirst has woken up before this unveiling?'_ A cold voice at the back of his mind spoke up.

Syaoran subtly lick the outline of his upper lip as he stare at the rock of ice in his glass.

He knew the truth behind what his subconscious mind said. Ever since that fight, he always feel anxious to fight. Like he was born to lead over thousands of people and to fight for everyone's right and safety with his own bare hands. Suddenly, short snippets of his intense martial arts training surfaced in his mind.

He winced in pain as he watch his younger self being taught for hours by his kung fu master. Sometimes, it his father who watches over his training.

Having flashbacks causes an intense pain in his head and Syaoran tried to keep himself balanced in his seat. He tried to stop the inflow of memories for now and before he could, his eyes widened at one scene playing in his mind.

 _"Xiao Lang!"_

 _A nine year old Syaoran turned to look at the place where the voice came from._

 _A small girl who looked similar to Sakura skipped happily towards to where he is and plopped down to the grass where he was currently standing._

 _"What are you doing here, Ying Fa?"_

 _She gave him a toothy smile and as he look in a daze into her bright emerald eyes, she answered him cheerfully,_

 _"Grandmaster promised to teach me martial arts tomorrow! I told him that I want to be strong and powerful and good in kicking and to fly everywhere I want, you know, just like you!"_

 _Syaoran snorted._

 _"You are a girl, Ying Fa. You are not supposed to grow up like me. I am supposed to be strong and to be good in fighting so I can protect my family, Mei Ling, and you. Go and study well, and just let me do the fighting."_

 _He reached out and ruffled her loose and untidy hair._

 _Sakura frowned and got up on her feet._

 _"I don't want to listen to you Xiao Lang. Grandmaster has taken me in and he is now talking to father. I will be training with you and Xiao Shi whether you like it or not!"_

 _Syaoran gave out a sigh in defeat. "Alright, alright. I know how stubborn you can be. You cannot train with me and Xiao Shi because we are not at the same level."_

 _Seeing her small mouth slowly curving down, he hurriedly added,_

 _"You can join us as soon as you get stronger! I promise we will have fun getting stronger together. Do your best alright, Ying Fa?"_

 _Sakura smiled happily at him, forgetting how she had been furious a few moments ago._

 _"Alright Xiao Lang! I'll definitely become stronger so I can always stay beside you! And Natsu-nii! And Xiao Shi!"_

 _Syaoran smiled at her and when he was about to turn around and walk away, Sakura suddenly lunged at him and hugged him, clutching tightly on his waist._

 _After a few seconds, Sakura finally let a stunned Syaoran go and with another shout of 'bye bye Xiao Lang!', she was gone._

"Young master Syaoran? Are you alright?" The attendant assigned to his table asked him.

Syaoran shook his head and his thoughts came back to the present. He wondered why the attendant is looking at him with concern in his eyes when he realized that the drink he was holding a few minutes ago has been tipped over and the whisky and the single huge ice cube was poured out to the table. The attendant was quick to clean up the mess and avoided the liquid to fall on Syaoran's clothes.

"Thank you. I suddenly thought of work." He sincerely thanked the attendant and asked for his name. He plan to reward him later once the banquet ends.

Syaoran turned his attention back to the stage.

With the banquet hall decorated with white cloths of different textures and of white flowers of different types, the yellow glow from a few ceiling lightings and four spotlights create such a warm, fairytale-like atmosphere inside the banquet hall. Especially on the stage, since every square inch of the whole wall at the back was filled with green vines and white flowers.

And at the center stage, Syaoran thought in amusement, the most gorgeous evil queen is standing regally in front of her subjects.

In this event, his Sakura was wearing a black long gown, with an illusion neckline ( _cut just below her clavicle, and a black gauze material covering the top of her breast to her arms.)_ She is wearing a black cape which is elegantly placed over her shoulders and it softly flows until to the back of her knees.

The lower part of her dress emphasizes her tiny waist and then formed into something similar as a ballgown from the romantic era. Since she was wearing a half mask that covers half of her face, her whole ensemble brings out a masquerade feel in it.

And masquerades make people curious. Very curious.

As the prominent guests try to wait patiently for someone to explain what is happening, Amamiya Masaki finally stood up from his seat and went up to the stage to join Natsume and Sakura at the center.

Everyone straightened up in their seat in anticipation of what the General will reveal.

"Good evening."

Unlike the first banquet, Masaki did not greet his guests cheerfully. Why should he?

He is the Oyabun of the best Yakuza of Japan

And soon to be of the world.

"For the past sixty years, my Black Diamond Organization has never shown the face of its Leader. May it be the Wakagashira ( _Second-in-Command)_ or the Saiko-Komon ( _Chief of Staff)._ You only know them by their code names. By our organization's law, we only release to public the Leader's real name once he is promoted to _Oyabun_ , similar to what happened to me.

But now, I have changed the rules. I will now introduce to you the Leader of my Black Diamonds.

Kuro Neko has been serving the Black Diamonds as its Saiko-Komon for the past fifteen years. Today, as I unveil his true identity to you, I also promote him as the 1st Wakagashira of the Black Diamonds."

Every member of the Black Diamond stood up and clapped their hands fiercely. On the other hand, members from the other gangs clapped their hands respectfully.

Everybody was surprised at this promotion, even Ruka and the others. They all let out whistles and hoots until Masaki raised his hand to quiet everyone down.

"But before I reveal his identity, I would also like to introduce to you the second Wakagashira of the Black Diamonds."

Silence erupted in the hall.

' _A Second Wakagashira???'_

How much powerful will this mafia grow from today onwards?

One Kuro Neko has already brought so much fear to the other groups. Even the stronger mafia find it too difficult to close a deal with him. They could only agree to 90% of his terms in order to have him sign contract deals and do tradings with them.

And now, there will be two of them?

What is the General thinking?

Syaoran watched quietly at the show unfolding before him. So Sakura is not only joining the Black Diamonds, nor is she going to be just a Lieutenant.

She will be one of the two Second-In-Command, the one directly below Old Man Masaki.

An equal to Natsume, and equal to Touya.

These are the two lives his Sakura has to live from today on. So that is what Natsume meant when he asked him that barrage of questions before.

He felt Natsume's eyes on him.

Syaoran took his glass and raised it towards the man on stage. He smirked at him before downing all the whisky in his glass.

' _As if all that will make me turn my back on Sakura.'_

After all, she is the only girl outside his family whom he has cared for since childhood.

Fate brought them back together during the summer of 2012 after being apart for seventeen years.

And now, they have found each other again and this time, Syaoran vow to never let anything and anyone pull them apart.

"Gang fights and business deals? Such miniscule things."

\--OoOoOoO--

Back on stage.

"This woman in front of you will be taking on the position of the second Wakagashira of the Black Diamond Organization. She will be of the same equal standing as the Kuro Neko, will possess the same power over everything that involves the Black Diamonds, and will have the same authority over everyone in the organization. Her words are of the same value as the Kuro Neko's, and only my words can overthrow hers and Kuro Neko's decisions.

She is to be known to the underground world as the Black Diamond Organization's _Kuro Hime_ , the only one equal to the Kuro Neko."

Koko stood up and took Sakura's long cape of her shoulders.

She is now only wearing her long gown, the black gauze material that was seen before to be covering the top of her chest, was also covering her arms completely.

At the same time, Natsume removed his long coat and he was now left wearing only his shirt.

Everyone's curiosity is at its peak.

' _What is happening? What is going to happen next?_ '

Masaki cleared his throat and the whole room was engulfed into darkness, with only the moonlight overhead as the source of light.

"I finally reveal to you, the Kuro Neko everyone knew for fifteen years, the Leader of my clan, the source of my clan's strength and power, Amamiya Hyuuga Natsume."

As the crowd whispered to each other in surprise, one spotlight was turned on and was directed at the center of the stage.

A collective audible gasp was heard.

As the whole place was in darkness, everyone's eyes was forced to focus only to where the spotlight is directed to.

A male's wearing only his black pants have his naked back turned to them. On the whole left area of his back, completely covered with ink, was a tattoo of the most realistic 2D dragon they have ever seen. The left part of his back looked unreal, as if it was not made of skin but of a real canvas painting worth millions of dollar. The dragon's head, huge body, teeth, whiskers, scales, and even the mysterious mists surrounding it looked too real to be just a tattoo.

And those eyes!

The dragon's golden eyes looked like it was glaring back at them. Fierce and arrogant. Powerful and regal. That is what the dragon in front of them is.

Although it was really weird that as much as the left part of the man's back was colored with ink tattoo, the other half of his back is flawlessly clean; his jade skin is a complete opposite of the masterpiece on the other side.

Meanwhile, Syaoran's heartbeat quickened.

' _Don't tell me Sakura will expose her naked back to this crowd?!_ '

No, she wouldn't do that.

Masaki won't let her do that.

Natsume would kill anyone who will make her expose her naked skin against her will.

Fujitaka and Touya will simply kill anyone who dare look at her lecherously.

Syaoran calmed himself a bit.

"Another glass."

His attendant poured him another glass. He praised the young master for having such high tolerance in alcohol. He truly is one of the Amamiya young master's close friends.

Like before, the place was engulfed in darkness, with the exception of the faint moonlight from above.

Masaki's voice once again thundered in the speakers.

"And now, all of you will know her as the Kuro Hime, the first female Leader of the Black Diamond since it was established sixty years ago. The only female worthy to stand tall and proud beside the mighty Natsume, the person who has caused the sudden increase of the Black Diamonds dominance over the whole of Japan for these past three years,

my granddaughter, the same heiress of my Amamiya Group of Companies,

Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura."

There were no more whispers, just blatant discussions among the people present in the hall.

" _The lady from before?! She is also the Leader of the group?"_

" _Such a powerful woman! She leads both AGC and The Black Diamonds!"_

" _Can she really be strong? She looked rather frail in the first banquet."_

All eyes were looking expectantly at the place where the male previously stood, waiting impatiently for the woman to appear before them.

The spotlight turned on,

and everyone, including Syaoran, couldn't help but open their eyes to the widest it can be.

Some of the guests even felt their jaw drop.

In front of them, this time with two spotlights focused on her, the female wearing the long black ball gown had her back turned on them.

Everyone can now see that the back of her dress was made of the same black gauze material as the ones on her arms and chest.

But with the two bright lights shining on her right now, the same tattoo like the man's from before can be seen at the whole right area of her back.

Half of her jade-like slender back is literally covered with the huge dragon tattoo that looked like it has magically appeared on her back, slowly rising from below.

Everyone's mind turned to mush.

If they found the grand tattoo amazing and awe-inspiring on a male's back, they realized that when seen on a woman whose body frame is obviously smaller and appeared very fragile and gentle, the same tattoo made them feel…

Greatly intimidated.

The woman standing in front of them is showing only her back, and it was even covered slightly with a gauze, yet the sight of her make them feel fear in their hearts.

The golden eyes of her female dragon even appears like it was looking haughtily down at them.

Staring down at them as if they were her subjects.

Members of the Black Diamonds couldn't help but kneel down to her presence. Even Fujitaka and Touya got down on one knee to show respect to her.

It was everyone's first time seeing her completed tattoo.

Natsume was glad nobody can see him as he felt proud tears form at the corner of his eyes. He used to stay beside her, holding her hand, during her tattoo sessions for the first year. On the second year, Sakura convinced him to let her go alone since she knew that his schedule got really tight from the moment she joined the mafia.

Natsume's thoughts were broken when he heard some sobs.

He rolled his eyes. Damn those three buffoons!

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stage, Syaoran did not feel the urge to kneel down on the deity before him.

What he wanted to do was to run up to the stage, cover her with his coat, and carry her away from this hall!

What black gauze?!

Yes, you cannot see her gloriously white and flawless, smooth naked skin, but STILL!

One can imagine, ah!

Syaoran swore that as soon as this banquet is adjourned, he will run to Sakura's side and make sure that no male besides her family can approach her without him guarding her side.

These men are from the underground world, for crying out loud!


	25. Chapter 25: Then Punish, Please

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows._

 _Thank you for the reviews! @AriseandAwaken , @Anna, @Marie.Drew , and @ilovesyaoranforever and @EmilyChang ! I hope you will like this chapter too!_

 **Chapter 25: Then Punish, Please**

Natsume then shared the spotlight with Sakura and by this time, everyone present in the hall felt the oppressive aura exuding from the Black Diamond's Leaders.

Whether you belong to their group or not, you cannot help but feel deference to the two Leaders upon seeing the completed male and female enigmatic dragons side by side.

Most of the invited guests tonight are the Oyabuns, Leaders, and lieutenants of the world's biggest mafias. And each group has a basic knowledge of every other group's history, rules, and practices.

The spotlights were turned off again and after a few seconds, the banquet hall was flooded with the previous perfectly warm gow. Natsume has his shirt back on and he and Sakura walked down the stage to join Syaoran on his table.

The moment Sakura sat down on her seant, Syaoran quickly grabbed her hand and held her tiny hand in his.

Sakura felt her face getting warm and she was thankful that she did forgot to remove her mask.

Although that didn't matter because Syaoran is watching the red flush rising from the base of her neck to the exposed part of her face. He smirked at her and leaned over to whisper,

"Finally found you, _wife_."

Oh, how Sakura missed his voice. That low, husky voice that makes her heart skip a beat. She unconsciously bit her lower lip before whispering back at him,

"I made it sure for you to find me, _husband_."

Syaoran let out a low chuckle before changing his hold on her hand and interlocked their fingers as he pulled her a bit closer to him.

He also asked their attendant to give Sakura a glass of champagne before turning to talk to Natsume.

"Is the banquet nearing to its end?"

Natsume took a sip of his drink.

"Not yet. If we will follow the schedule made by Tono, there will be a thirty minute break from now since I see that the guests are being escorted to have a late meal at the other hall."

"Tch. I thought it was about to end." Syaoran lifted Sakura's hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it, completely ignoring Natsume's narrowed eyes as he watch the couple in front of him.

"So what will happen next after dinner?"

"Can't wait to leave the place?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"She is my little chick, you know."

"She is my wife, you know."

"Not officially, you moron."

"Are you the mother hen,' _officially_ '?"

"I thought the Syaoran Li doesn't say much words?"

"I thought the Natsume Hyuuga speak only in monosyllables?"

"I see that you guys are having fun over here. Hey, Koko, Mochu, Kitsu! Come over here!"

Xiao Shi took the opportunity that only a few guests are left inside the main banquet hall as he walked over to where his brother was.

"This looks fun to you?"

Natsume rolled his eyes at the twins and turned his attention to Sakura.

"Little chick, you can remove your mask now. I forgot to remove it a while ago, it slipped my mind."

Sakura took off her mask and Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her. Her face still has a faint flush from being embarrassed by him.

"Oi, don't kiss her in public."

Syaoran glared at Natsume.

"None of your business."

"She's my cousin, you moron."

"Just a cousin but I am the husband, asshole."

"What the fuck! The two icebergs are actually talking nonstop right now! Quick, take a photo to commemorate this event!" Mochu took out his phone and really did take photos.

"Fuck you." Syaoran and Natsume cursed him at the same time

Xiao Shi, Koko, and Kitsu guffawed and took turns in teasing the two until Sakura commanded them to stop.

"Oi you bunch of kids! Get back to your seats, we'll be resuming soon. Oyabun said he is getting a headache from listening to your noise."

Tono flicked Xiao Shi's forehead and said, "That's from your mother. She said she need not say any word to you at all."

Mochu snorted. "Seriously glad she's only our Auntie."

Xiao Shi rolled his eyes at him. "I'll tell her you were asking for payment for rescuing his beloved prince."

"Suck it, Xiao Shi! Don't you dare!"

Tono turned to look at them again and the four hastened to return back to their assigned seats as the guests quickly filled up the hall once again.

When everyone has settled, The Old Man Masaki went up again to the stage and proceeded to the second half of tonight's agenda.

"Well, I have already introduced to you my first and second Wakagashiras, but I still have one more announcement to make before we wrap everything up."

He looked down at the huge crowd before him, before proudly calling on another person to join him on the stage.

"May I call on the Great Clan Leader of the Lis of Hong Kong and the Oyabun of the Wolves, Li Yelan, to join me up here."

An elegant woman stood from her VIP seat and walked towards the stairs leading up to Masaki.

Everyone in the room is familiar of Li Yelan, even the attendants and the ordinary members of the Black Diamonds who were standing guard all over the place.

Li Yelan is the wife of the Li Xun and both of them lead the Li Clan and its mafia counterpart, the Wolves. It can be said that the Lis are the counterpart of the Amamiyas since both families hold an almost equal amount of power over the corporate and underground world. It was also a good thing that the two families have never clashed in the six decades that they have interacted with each other. They maintained a very good relationship with each other and this has so far resulted to outstanding benefits for the two clans. Even their gang members developed respect for one another and rarely get into brawls like how they do with other groups.

Everyone watched as the Oyabuns of the two most formidable mafia groups in the whole Asia stand side by side one another.

What could this be all about?

"Good evening. I would like to take tonight's opportunity to let everyone in our world know that my Wolves will from now on have two Leaders.

Stand up, Li Mei Ling, the Saiko-Komon of the Wolves for the past ten years."

Mei Ling stood up from her seat and turned around to face the crowd. The crowd clapped forba while and she bent her knees a little to acknowledge them. Then she sat back down again and waited for the rest of Yelan's speech.

"The next person I will introduce is someone you both know and don't. Fifteen years ago, he started to lead the Wolves as the Saiko-Komon under the training and guidance of Oyabun Li Xun.

You know him simply as ' _Bai Shi'._

Once Bai Shi's signature appeared in the contract you have sent, you know that the deal is set, there will be no need for further inquiries from the Wolves and Li Corps."

The crowd murmured in agreement to Yelan's statement. It is in fact the truth. If Bai Shi's signature is missing or if only Mei Ling's name has been signed, it is already understood among them that a second and final meeting shall be set in accordance to Li Yelan or Li Xun's schedule.

They knew all along how great Bai Shi's position is and how important it is to get in his good side. Bai Shi's approval means the whole of Wolves and Li Corps' approval.

But the thing is, no one received any signed documents from Bai Shi for the last four years. This has caused quite a lot of troubles and difficulties to the groups who tried to contact the great Hong Kong clan and create millions of dollars of contract deals with them. Wasted time from waiting for a second meeting equal to wasted resources and money for the ' _client_ ' mafia.

Yelan continued her speech, her voice getting colder every word she spoke.

"Four years ago, Bai Shi was kidnapped by the Qian Clan's Flying Daggers. If it wasn't for the combined hardwork of my Wolves and the Black Diamonds, who knows when Bai Shi will be found."

" _Qian Clan? Is that why CEO Qian Yuan and Old Qian not here tonight? They weren't even present in the first event!"_

The crowd broke into small discussions among themselves and Old Masaki had to hold his hand up to quiet everyone down.

After all, the crowd was in a buzz since Qian clan and its Flying Daggers are not just a small group. They were almost as the same age as the Wolves and The Black Diamonds, but if to be compared with the two's power hold, Qian Clan and the Flying Daggers are still weaklings against the two giants.

"From today onwards, my Li clan and Masaki's Amamiya clan, ban any organization owned and are blood related to the Qian clan, to hold any business with any of our two clan's group.

Every business deals previously made with the Qian clan, may it be done above or in the underground, the Lis and the Amamiyas including the Hyuugas, will be terminated."

Masaki watched the crowd below them who are excitedly whispering among each other; after all, with having the Lis, Amamiyas, and Hyuugas as enemies, won't the Qian clan go bankrupt in just a few days? A single business contract within the underground were never worth less than a million dollars after all!

"In the future, if upon the initial investigation of a prospect client's background and our two clans learn that the client has made no deals with the Qian clan or has also terminated all existing contracts with them, then we assure you that that information will be of the client's advantage."

This is what bullying means!

The Leaders of each group commanded their underlings to check every past business deals they have made and see if any of those are with the Qian clan. They need to cut ties with them quickly! This is a good chance to suck up to these giants!

Masaki and Yelan exchanged a knowing look and they patiently allowed a two-minute break as they watch over the busy crowd below.

After that, Yelan continued.

"And now, I present to you, the current Wakagashira of the Wolves, known to all of you as Bai Shi; stand up my youngest son, Li Xiao Shi."

' _He is the younger brother of the Li Syaoran?'_

 _'All this time, I thought Bai Shi is Li Syaoran!'_

 _'So that is why he had the guts to walk beside Li Mei Ling a while ago!'_

Xiao Shi stood up and gave a curt nod to the crowd as they greet him with a thunderous clap.

For them, he is after all, more important than Li Yelan and Li Xun. What Oyabuns? It is Bai Shi's single ' _yes_ ' that can grant them millions and millions of dollars.

When Xiao Shi sat down, the crowd assumed that the announcements are over.

The excitement level in the hall has been at its peak since the start and they think that there has already been too much already for a singe event.

But who would have thought that it still wasn't enough for the the two giants!

"Before we end the night, Li Yelan and I would like to announce to everyone that our clans will finally be as one."

" **AS ONE?!"**

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MASAKI-SAN?!"**

This time, the guests did not whisper to each other. The other great leaders asked the Old Man in an outright manner.

This is the biggest news of the night!

The biggest news for decades!

What merging?!?

Are they set on bullying the whole world?!

Masaki held up not only one, but both his hands up, to placate the crowd gone rowdy.

"To explain clearly, my granddaughter and daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka and Amamiya Nadeshiko, is now engaged to be married to the oldest son of Li Yelan and Li Xun.

Please get up here, Sakura and Xiao Lang."

Neither Sakura nor Syaoran expected that their family will publicly announce their engagement tonight.

Sakura stared at her grandfather, her mouth opened in a small 'o', while Syaoran quickly recovered from his shock and is now smiling smugly at himself.

He tugged on Sakura's hand gently and assisted her as they slowly walk up the platform stairs.

With his arm around Sakura's waist and his hand holding her right hand, Syaoran is acting like how every female dreams their fiance should be.

Sakura tried to calm her heart down since she is not wearing her mask anymore, she knew that her face must have a taint of blush from the sudden announcement and attention.

 _'I mean, I only knew of the engagement tonight! We've just seen each other again after three years!'_

Sakura knew that once Syaoran accepted the fact that she will lead the mafia, he is to marry her but still, Oyaji is too much… she wanted her and Syaoran to celebrate their engagement on their own first!

As the two of them stood on the stage together with Masaki, Fujitaka, and Yelan, the guests were allowed to ask their questions regarding the engagement and how this will affect both above and underground business.

As the three elders answer each question, Syaoran took the sweet time to just gaze down at Sakura and squeeze her hand from time to time.Unseen by others, he will gently pinch her waist a few times, earning him her deathly glared which he find adorable.

He will also bend down and engage her in small talks, clearly not minding that they were standing at the center of the platform, under everyone's watchful eyes.

He doesn't even give a shit that their soon-to-be-union has already caused quite an uproar, especially to some of the cunning and devious leaders of a few big mafias who are seated right there below them.

All he sees right now is Sakura.

And although she is currently throwing him her what she thought is a threatening glare or trying her best to ignore his continuous questioning about what she had for breakfast, is she hungry right now, does she want a kiss right now, etc., he is still happily showering her his complete and undivided attention.

If he was a dog, his tail would've been wagging wildly the whole time he's been standing there with Sakura.

Natsume watched Syaoran ogle at his cousin in annoyance.

 _'I just realized that I'll be seeing sick scenes like this from now on. Fuck this shit, man.'_

He closed his eyes and decided to take a quick nap rather than watch his old friend drool in public.

\--OoOo--

To Syaoran's delight, the banquet has finally came to an end.

Well actually, the guests are welcome to extend their stay as most of them rarely come to one event all together and this is a good opportunity to set up future meetings with each other to conduct business.

This time, the ones who are obliged to stay and tend to guests besides Masaki and Yelan are Natsume, Ruka, Xiao Shi, and Mei Ling.

And so Syaoran quietly led Sakura out of the hall and inside the main Manor.

When they reached Sakura's room, Syaoran quickly hugged her tightly as soon as the door closed behind them. At first, Sakura was caught in surprise and she was about to protest as her face got pushed into his chest but then quickly decided to let him be and so she repositioned herself comfortably in his embrace.

"Mmm… this feels really nice." she softly murmured.

Syaoran kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too Xiao Lang."

He tightened his hold around her waist as he leaned backward on the door.

"I have been searching everywhere for you from the moment I wake up and didn't find you beside me. Everyday, I await for my people to report back at me. Everyday, I pray that they will finally give me a news about you. Any news about you. But none came for a year. Then for another year. And then another."

He bent down to kiss her left ear.

"I was so lost without you, Sakura."

He kissed her left temple, and then the tip of her nose, pausing for a while to look at her blushing face before placing a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"Promise me you will not disappear from me again from now on."

He kissed her again, tugging her lower lip gently.

"Please?"

That ' _please_ ' did it. Sakura lifted her face to stare back at him and kissed him urgently. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and as Syaoran lifted her in his arms, Sakura placed her long legs around his waist. Syaoran held her bottom as they passionately kissed, giving in to the longing they have for each other.

Syaoran's lips left Sakura's, and he stare at her hungrily.

Her previously impeccably done hair is now disheveled, and with her misty emerald eyes with a dazed look and her red swollen lips from their kiss, Sakura appeared with a tinge of wildness in front of him.

He let out a soft growl as he pushed her upward, licking the side of her white neck.

He bit on the gauze covering her and as he shifter to support her with one knee, he tore on the material and started sucking on the hollow of her neck all the way to her exposed sexy shoulders.

Syaoran's aggressiveness heightened Sakura's lust for him and she pressed his head hard on her chest, guiding him to pleasure her with all his might as she moaned without any restrictions.

With nimble hands, Syaoran unzipped her dress and the expensive specially made long gown fell on his feet. When her succulent naked breasts appear before his eyes, Syaoran swallowed hard. He lifted her higher with effortless strength and teasingly licked the center of her chest and then the skin at the base of her breasts. He alternately licked and sucked her breasts except those tempting pink tips which made Sakura frustrated after some time.

"Xiao Lang…" her voice slightly hoarse.

"What is it?" he replied as he started to use his warm, wet tongue to trace the outline of the pigmented area of her left breast.

"Do it! You are making me crazy!"

"Mmm? What do you mean by 'it'"? He sucked hard and at the same time, Sakura felt him swirling his tongue on the patch of skin.

Damn this man!

"You know!"

"I won't know unless you tell me, Sakura." his tongue moved nearer to the tip, but it just won't touch it.

Teasing, and teasing, and just continue teasing!

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and with her tiny hands, she grabbed Syaroan's head and pushed him hard on her breast, strategically placing his mouth above her right nipple.

"Kiss it." she commanded him.

Syaoran grinned to himself as he did what she said, allowing Sakura to guide him as she had forgotten that she is still holding on to his head. And as she leaned back and closed her eyes, getting lost in the exhilaration Syaoran's mouth is doing to her, her hand unconsciously moved his head from side to side, sometimes pushing him closer.

While Sakura is preoccupied with Syaoran's mouth, Syaoran quickly moved towards the seating area of her bedroom.

He gently placed her in a large lounge chair without disrupting Sakura's fun. The moment she sat down, she opened her eyes and removed Syaoran's head that has been attached to her breast for a long time.

Syaoran teased her, "Did you enjoy it?"

She narrowed her eyes arrogantly and replied, "What if I did?"

He moved closer to her, his warm breath all over her face as he gaze intently in the depth of her eyes.

"Then that's good."

Without breaking his eye contact with her, Syaoran lifted Sakura's legs and placed each leg on top of the arm rests. He straightened back and with Sakura's eyes which has turned a deeper shade of emerald green due to burning passion and lust trained on his movements, he slowly stripped in front of her. As he finally stand there in front of her wearing only his boxers, Sakura's heartbeat has already quickened so much she's afraid that she might soon faint.

She had been dreaming of this man's body for years. She swallowed her saliva as she stare at the tent in his boxers. His erection is too prominent that she's seriously gotten distracted by it.

Her longing for him is just too much, she's afraid that the two of them can make love all day and all night for a week and her thirst still won't be satisfied!

As Syaoran watch her reaction towards his body, he felt extremely satisfied.

He has abstained for three whole years, and he had only his hand to help him get through most long, lonely nights when he missed her terribly.

And now that she is right there sitting provocatively in front of him, he swore that they won't stop until they both fall asleep in exhaustion.

Sakura tried to move her legs and sit properly but Syaoran beat her into it.

He placed his rough and large, warm hands on her smooth thigh, gently massaging the length of her legs.

When his hand reached the black pumps still on her feet, he stopped and then using just his forefingers, he let it slide slowly on the inner part of her legs, going towards the inside of her thighs.

Sakura held her breath as she wait in anticipation. She closed her eyes, excitedly waiting for his fingers to reach the place she's been wanting for him to touch for a long time.

A minute passed by, but the finger did not come.

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling down at her.

"Not yet."

And with that, Syaoran kneeled in front of her and licked the center of her lacy panty.

Sakura gasped loudly.

"Xiao Lang!"

"Say my name again."

She can clearly feel the thickness, hardness, and warmth of his tongue the moment he placed it there. And with him pushing it inside but actually not getting inside, she is out of her wits.

When he found out just how extremely wet she is, Syaoran continued to taste her but this time, his whole mouth covered her and with the lace preventing him to do anything further, both of their body heat rose, the thumping of their heart almost deafening.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's head and tried to pull him away but he just held her wrists tightly and without raising his head, he tied her wrists with the silk tie he just previously removed from his neck.

"Xiao Lang.. I need it now." her pleading voice caused tremors in his heart.

But he is not yet finished with his teasing.

She's been away from him for too long!

As if he didn't hear her, planted butterfly kisses on her inner thighs, on her calves, and on her ankles which remained lifted on the arm rests.

All she can do is just moan in pleasure!

Syaoran lifted her chin, making her open her eyes to look up at him.

She looked just like a seductive angel, temptingly delicious that he want to take his own sweet time to eat her.

"Not yet, Sakura. You've made me wait for a very long time. As my wife, you know what you did is wrong."

"I am sorry, Xiao Lang. Forgive me please." she coaxed him, her voice soft and has a bit of hoarseness in it, making it seem like it was coated with sugar and Syaoran felt his little brother getting harder, if it is any more possible, that is.

"Just forgive? But you have been a bad wife, Sakura, a very bad wife. Very, very bad."

His low, mellow voice is intoxicating Sakura more and so she leaned back comfortably, lifted her tied hands above her head, before replying to him.

Her words almost made Syaoran take her right then and there.

" _Then punish, please."_

Syaoran's movements were so quick that Sakura did not even see how he ripped her underwear right at the center.

And with her surprised expression, add to the picture the torn lacy garment hanging at both sides of her exposed area while she was sitting with her legs wide open to him still wearing her sexy four inch black pumps, both wrists tied with his black silk tie at the top of her head, Sakura is at her wildest and most titillating appearance for the whole length that Syaoran knew of her.

He cannot hold it in anymore.

He decided to give up on his plan on teasing her more.

Syaoran lifted her a little and placed both palms on her bottoms, and he hungrily kissed her _there_.

 _The only place only he can know of._

 _Can taste, can eat, can hurt and can pleasure._

 _His very own private paradise._

Sakura is in ecstasy.

Finally! She wrapped her legs around Syaoran's shoulder as soon as she felt her nearing to her climax.

Sakura's legs tightened around Syaoran as her whole body trembled in ecstasy.

After three years of waiting, after the long minutes of Syaoran's teasing, she finally came and wow, did she came!

And now that she's come back to earth, she find Syaoran's tongue ticklish so she tried to pry his head off her.

He lifted his head a bit to look at her and shook his head.

"Punishment's not done yet, wife."

And with that, he sucked her clit gently and inserted a finger inside her!

Sakura clutched on Syaoran's shoulders as she lost again all strength to fight him off. He continued to pleasure her there using both his mouth and fingers at the same time. This made Sakura extremely wanton and she came quickly after just a few minutes.

When she's done, Syaoran got back on his feet, took of her shoes, untied her wrists, and then carried her in his arms.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before he started to walk towards her bed.

"How was it?" he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Eyes still half-closed, Sakura reached up to pinch his cheeks. "Like you don't know! Meanie!"

He gave a low, deep laugh as he set her down gently on top of her four poster bed. He laid beside her and placed her leg over his hip as she moved closer into his embrace.

"I missed you, my Sakura."

"I missed you too, my Xiao Lang."

Syaoran kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly in his arms. As much as he wanted to make love to her right now, he decided to restrain himself. He thought it is best to finally have sex with her again on their honeymoon.

This time, he will do the right thing for her. They'll make love on their wedding night.

Although it is hypocritical since they've already done it a lot of times before, he still wanted to stick by his decision now. He had waited for her for three years, what's a mere few days more, right?

As she snuggled close to Syaoran's chest, Sakura breathed in his scent and closed her eyes. She feels so happy and content right now. Not just because she finally climaxed after years of abstinence…

 _'Although tonight seriously bested all of the previous ones…'_

She felt her cheeks warm up at the thought. Syaoran always brings out all of her sexual desires, even to its extremes, and she just cannot control it when he teases her. _Oh gosh, did she just do all those wanton things a while ago?!_

She burrowed her her head closed to his chest, hoping that Syaoran won't notice the flush creeping up her cheeks to her ears.

But wait, it's only been her who was satisfied tonight. And not just once, but twice!

"Xiao Lang, are we not going for round three?" Her voice sounded muffled as she had her face pressed in him.

Her warm breath and soft, moist lips sent goosebumps to Syaoran. Oh the temptations! But no, he really wanted to wait for their wedding night.

"You want me to pleasure you again, sweetheart? Are you ready? Did you regain now your strength?"

"Stop teasing me already! I couldn't help it a while ago alright! Everything was just too damn good! what I mean is that, it's only me who came, you haven't yet."

She raised her head and looked at him curiously.

"This feels different. Why are we not doing it yet, Xiao Lang? Are you tired?"

He growled at her and bit her nose. "Do you think I can get tired when I am with you? Especially when we're doing our ' _sexy time'_?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Then why does it look like we're done with sexy time?"

Syaoran wrapped her again in his embrace and kissed her. This time, the kiss is neither aggressive nor too gentle. It was like a perfect, long, and slow romantic kiss for Sakura and she felt her soul relax as Syaoran's hand slide gently over her bare back.

When they parted, Syaoran gazed deep into Sakura's eyes and explained to her.

"We will only make love again on our wedding night. This time, I want to do it right with you, Sakura."

She was speechless.

Did her Xiao Lang, the one who wouldn't even let her sleep before due to exhaustion from their extreme love making for five days, the one who even tried to make her drink strong coffee and energy drinks to keep her awake, just tell her that he will wait for their wedding night before he will have sex with her again?

Did she fall asleep immediately after round two?

As if reading her thoughts, Syaoran flicked her on the nose and she yelped in pain and surprise.

"I am serious, Sakura. I want to do this for you. It was wrong for me to take your first time back then just because we lusted for each other too much. I lost my memories of you then, and now that I know that you are my little Ying Fa, I want to at least do this one thing for you."

Sakura's eyes softened and she reached out to run her fingers through Syaoran's soft, silky locks.

"I didn't know it was you too back then. All I know is that I finally met someone who made my cold, almost-dead heart feel again. I fell in love with you three years ago after knowing you for only two days. I did all those things with you wholeheartedly, I gave you my first time out of my own free will."

She pulled his head down and touched her nose with his.

"I don't have any regrets. I found you, I fell for you, and I married you in our own secret ceremony. Technically, we only had sex after our ' _wedding_ ' so don't beat yourself up over it. I have lived the happiest 7 days of my life that week, Xiao Lang. Always remember that."

She then kissed him in the lips.

"I love you, my Li Xiao Lang."

He brushed her bangs and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he kissed the tip of her nose.

Then finally, he kissed her on the lips, his mouth lingering for a few minutes.

"I love you, my Li Amamiya Sakura. I will wait for you on our wedding night. You have to prepare for it, alright?" He wagged his eyebrows, knowing well that this makes her laugh.

And like expected, Sakura giggled and she nodded her head like an obedient child.

"I promise. I cannot wait for our second wedding!"

After some time, Syaoran fixed the blanket properly around them, and with Sakura sleeping peacefully in his arms, he too fell into one of the best sleep he has ever had all these recent years.


	26. Chapter 26: Cut the Hearts Out! (Part 1)

_Author's note:_  
 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _I really am grateful to all the supportive comments and private messages! They are all overwhelming and has very much inspired me throughout this tough period wherein I've suffered such depressing writer's block! I have the plot but I was just too unsatisfied with how the words come out. I apologize for the delay and I will try my utmost best to make it up to everyone!_

 _Thank you for the likes and follows!_

 _I will try my best to update at least 10k words before the month ends!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!_

 _***Reminder: This story is for mature audience only._

 **Chapter 26: Cut the Hearts Out! (Part 1)**

"Good morning sunshine."

Sakura smiled as she felt Syaoran's cold, thin lips as he kissed her eyelids softly.

"Mmm…" she rolled over on her stomach as she tried to continue to sleep.

"Come on sweetheart, get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

A pair of long, lean arms encircled her as she got carried off the bed.

Keeping her eyes closed, Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and burrowed her face on the nook on his shoulder. She showered his neck with kisses whilst saying

"Good morning, my Xiao Lang."

"Well, it looks like you have other plans besides going to the office today." He teased her as he strode towards the huge open window on one side of the room where a medium-sized glass table with two big comfortable chairs placed opposite each other were situated.

Syaoran gently placed Sakura on one of the chairs.

"Don't be stubborn Sak, open your eyes and let's eat breakfast. We have to go to the office in a few hours."

She opened her eyes and held on Syaoran's silk pajama bottoms tightly.

"Mou~~~ I don't want to leave the room today, Xiao Lang. Can't we just sleep in?"

Syaoran stared down at those beautiful big emerald eyes that he love so dearly. He let out a sigh.

Sakura felt that she can persuade him so she let out her ace card.

She pursed her lips and bit on her lower lip as she fluttered her eyelids down to look very pitiful.

"Please, Xiao Lang? Can we? Just for today…"

Syaoran scratched his head as he bent down and crouched in front of her.

"Sweetie, I don't want to leave this room too just like you. Heck, I don't even want to go anywhere else without having you permanently stuck by my side or on my lap or on my chest if possible. But we need to meet up with both our families for the clarification of duties and responsibilities."

Sakura let out a soft sigh and it pained him a little.

Syaoran pulled her small face towards him and kissed the tip of her nose. Sakura giggled and kissed his nose back before pinching it until it turned red.

He lightly flicked her forehead and she yelped in pain.

"I'll call Masaki san and move the appointment later in the afternoon. At least we do not have to rush our breakfast and we can have a relaxing bath together. Is that good enough for the princess?"

Sakura gave him a big smile and she cheerfully nodded her head.

Looking at how Sakura is just dressed in her simple silk camisole long dress, Syaoran stood up and took the soft cashmere shawls placed on the back of the chairs and placed them both around her shoulders, covering her arms and back.

"Alright. Wait for me while I get your robe. It's not that chilly but I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

He also poured a cup of warm darjeeling tea and placed it between her small hands before walking away. "Hold onto this to keep you warm."

Sakura watch his tall figure pick up his mobile and talk to his assistant as he strode over to where her walk in closet was. She took a sip of the tea and her eyes turn crescent as she gaze at his disheveled brown hair.

"Still so beautiful even after just waking up in the morning." she yelled at him.

While holding the expensive teacup in one hand, she placed her elbow on one of the armrests and lazily supported her chin with her palm. She waited for Syaoran to emerge from her closet holding a plush lounge robe and she laughed out loud.

"Honey, are we going for a dip in Grandpa's hot spring and then request for a masseuse to come over?"

Syaoran ignored her comment and just made her wear the thick robe as soon as he reached her side.

"You've been tired for the past few days and your body is prone to get sick right now. Just cover up and make sure that you feel warm all over." He tugged on the belt and securely fastened the robe around her.

' _Well at least he removed the two shawls_.' Sakura thought as she looked at the man seated before her and stuck out her tongue.

"Eat your breakfast, Sakura. Or could it be that you want me to feed you?" His auburn eyes showing mirth in them stare fondly at the lady in front of him.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would the almighty Li Xiao Lang be bothered by something as menial as feeding this lowly one?"

Even his low chuckle is music to her ears. ' _Oh dear, I have really fallen in the abyss of love with this man._ '

Syaoran stood up and gave her a deep bow. "As the princess wish, then this servant shall serve."

Syaoran looked over the wide spread of food laid before the them and chose a variety of fresh fruits and placed them in a porcelain bowl. He then placed it in front of Sakura.

Sakura frowned a little. "Is that how you serve?"

Syaoran winked at her and before she could question him, he swiftly lifted her and then plopped down on her chair with her in his arms. She giggled as she snuggled comfortably in his arms as he reached for the bowl of fruits.

"This is how I wish to serve my lady. Is her highness not satisfied?" he deliberately lowered his voice a range deeper, making Sakura blush. ' _Oh what a man's voice can do.'_

"The servant has acted perfectly. Now this princess shall start to eat her breakfast, and I command the servant to choose only what is suitable for the princess."

She kissed his smooth cheek and encircled her arms around his torso.

"Same as this servant initially planned to, your highness."

Syaoran bent over and kissed her for short while before finally starting their breakfast.

Ah, their first breakfast after three years. Whatever she asked of him, he has no qualms over it.

He kissed her cute nose before trying one of the sliced golden kiwi. As he look down at her happy face munching on a slice of apple, Syaoran felt like nothing can go wrong today.

Well that would have come true, if he just only spared a few minutes to check his mobile before getting too excited to bathe together with his princess.

—OoOoOoO—

As the happily in love couple were leisurely taking their scented bubble bath together in Sakura's spacious bathtub, both their mobile phones has been ringing nonstop for the past thirty minutes.

And since the two were too preoccupied with each other since 8:00 in the morning, they had no idea of the ruckus going on outside.

It's almost ten in the morning, and no one has heard anything again from the two, making everyone anxious.

"Where are those dumbos?" Natsume barked at Ye Mei on the phone. He is currently at his office at the Nuvola Nera.

"Everyone has been trying to call them in their mobile phones but they won't answer. We also called the ojou sama's' room phone but to no avail. Even Hiiragizawa san could not reach young master Syaoran."

Natsume pinched his nose bridge out of frustration. He slowly counted backwards from 5 to 1 before exhaling loudly.

Ye Mei remained silent as he held his breath while waiting for Natsume's orders.

"Call the Manor and tell Uncle Xi to go to Sakura's room and do everything he can to make those two come out of their room before 11. I don't care if he has to smoke them out! Just make sure they freaking get out of there! Tell Ye Sha to go and pick those two dimwits and bring them to the AGC Building. Make sure to arrive at the meeting room before 12:30."

"Yes boss."

Natsume angrily sat back down on his leather chair as he crumpled a few papers into a ball and threw them one by one inside the paper waste bin across the room.

"Damn you Li! I'll f**** kick your sorry ass later when I see you! Stupid b**** did not even check his phone to see my message!"

After receiving a call from Syaoran's assistant that the stupid couple wanted to move the meeting to 4 in the afternoon, he immediately sent Syaoran a message denying the request since the two of them have other appointments to attend besides the 1 pm one. They have to meet most of the businessmen from last night who are staying in the country only until the next day.

And since he couldn't get his call through, he sent him text messages cursing him for deliberately eating out of his cousin's palm and disregarding his responsibilities.

Of course Natsume knew it was Sakura who caused this mess.

But obviously, he'd rather place all the blame to that f**** b****d.

' _I mean, I can never ever get angry with my cute little chick.'_

It's a good thing it's Syaoran who's getting played now by that cunning chick, and not him.

—OoOoOoO—

Back at the Amamiya manor.

Soft giggles can be heard from inside the spacious and impressive bath of the Amamiya heiress.

Syaoran leaned back on one of the tub's walls, both his arms placed in a relaxing manner on the tub's edge, as he felt the coolness of the stones and the warmth of the water massage his back.

Actually, Sakura's bathtub can be classified as an indoor hot spring due to its massive size and quality of materials used. Both the walls and the floor were covered with cool jade stones and and it provides utmost comfort especially when one is soaking in hot water for a long time.

Syaoran opened his eyes and watched in amusement as Sakura played with the rainbow-colored bubbles while she floated on her back just a few feet away from where he was.

"Sweetheart, I think we need to get off the bath now. We've been soaking for more than half an hour, come, let us just do other things you want once we dry ourselves up."

He reached out his arms to Sakura and she obediently swam towards him.

Syaoran held her in his embrace for a few minutes, immersing himself in the softness and smoothness of her naked body.

Touching gently, taking in her scent, softly kissing, but not eating.

Yes, Syaoran may be hard down there but he still refuses to do it with her.

"Still won't do it?" she rubbed her body on him as she suddenly leaned down to suck one of his earlobes.

Syaoran grunted and held her firmly in place.

"Don't want to. If you truly find me pitiful, you better start checking the earliest date possible when we can get married."

"Mou~~~ but I need it now." he felt her small hands massaging his sides; moving up then going down, moving up then going further down…

' _Such a tease!'_

Syaoran closed his eyes as he felt himself losing control due to her ministrations.

His body is feeling too many things at the same time, he felt like going crazy any minute.

Soft fingers moving in circular patterns.

Two forefingers drawing patterns he couldn't even care what they are.

The coolness of the jade stones on his back, on his bare bottom, and on one side of his legs.

The warmth of the soapy and foamy water around his body.

The scent of vanilla invading his sense of smell.

Finally, he let out a low uninhibited growl, making Sakura's heart thump wildly in her chest.

Her right hand is almost touching his little brother, while her left was drawing circles on his right chest, moving in closer and closer to that hardened bud right there.

"Want it?" her angelic voice made Syaoran open his eyes. His amber eyes now darkened to brown, it was previously full of mirth but now was bursting with lust for her.

He grabbed her waist and lifted her a little as he kissed her breast, playing with both peaks as she played with him a while ago.

She arched her back, clutching on his soft hair.

"Xiao Lang, I need you right now."

"Need?" his voice low and muffled, his warm breath on her chest.

"Oh yes. Need! I need!"

As she felt two fingers enter her, Sakura lost her strength and held onto Syaoran's shoulders as she placed her legs around his waist.

As she felt his hardened warm little brother grazing her bottom, she reached out for it and held onto it, pumping it with all the passion that she was feeling right now.

Ah, was 5 minutes too fast?

With all the pent up emotions, maybe not.


	27. Chapter 27: Cut the Hearts Out! (Part 2)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _And your reviews? Wow they are the best! I love them! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!_

/(T o T)/ _Ganbaremasu_!!! (๑̵ᴗ̵)/ _Fighting_!!!

 **Chapter 27: Cut the Hearts Out! (Part 2)**

Finally, the two emerged from the bath.

While they were teasing each other because of their big fluffy white robes, they were surprised when they were greeted by a row of servants holding assorted dresses and suits for Sakura and Syaoran to choose from.

Standing at the frontline was the head butler of the Amamiya manor, Uncle Xi.

"Ojou sama, Young Master" he greeted the two politely, as he and the fifteen servants behind him bend from waist.

"Goshujin-sama has instructed this servant to inform ojou sama and the young master to change into these clothes promptly since today's appointments cannot be cancelled. Ye Sha is already outside waiting."

He remained in a deep bow until he finished talking.

Syaoran sighed as he watch Sakura's previously serene face slowly crumple into a frown as she listened to Uncle Xi.

Uncle Xi shudder as he felt the young mistress' deathly glare fixed on him. He dared not to raise his head and meet her eyes. _No, he doesn't dare_. He would rather keep his waist bent for hours rather than do that!

Looking at this scene, Syaoran hugged Sakura's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be mad anymore, sweetheart. Let's just get today over and done with so we can play later, alright?"

He pinched her chin lightly and lifted her face so that he can look into her eyes.

"I love you Sakura. Smile for me now,"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

Syaoran chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"I promise to make it up to you."

She curved her small mouth into a pout, "I want to punch Natsume-nii!"

"We'll get back at him, honey. Now go get ready in in under 30 minutes. I will wait for you in the living room with Ye Sha."

"Mmm."

-XOXOXOXO-

Exactly 30 minutes later, Sakura entered the living room and saw Syaoran, his secretary Rachel, and Eriol going through some documents. Ye Sha is on the phone standing not far from them.

Sensing Sakura's presence, Syaoran looked up and raised one of his eyebrows as he scrutinized her outfit.

She stared back at him and gave him a look that says ' _No, I wouldn't change even if you ask me to.'_

"Hey Sakura, I need to take a photo of you and send it immediately to Tomoyo. You know I can't not do what she says." Eriol smiled at her apologetically.

Sakura laughed a little and placed her hand on her hip. "I know. When I saw those rows of clothes I immediately knew they're all from Tomoyo. I already called her up and sent her a photo but she still insisted that you still have to do it too. Come on, just take the photo now so we can leave."

Syaoran frowned. "Isn't the slit of your skirt too high?"

Sakura glanced on her reflection on the sliding doors.

She was wearing one of Chanel's latest collections that her cousin Tomoyo sent her from France where she's been staying for the past six months.

Her outfit consisted of a plain beige silk camisole that she casually tucked inside the yellow tweed pencil-cut skirt that hugged her hips and slim thighs perfectly. The skirt is to be worn high-waisted and it shows off her tiny waist.

Partnered with a simple beige Yves Saint Laurent 3 cm high pumps, Sakura's outfit perfectly suited her as a modern heiress.

Syaoran doesn't mind these at first but when he saw that the skirt has a side slit on the left side that goes up to a bit higher than her mid thigh, he flipped.

"It is not that high, Xiao Lang."

"It is too high. And why would you wear a camisole to the office? You are not allowed to."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter. "Honey, I have a blazer! I just did not wear it yet because I rushed here and suddenly I feel a bit warm."

A servant appeared behind Sakura and helped her wear the matching yellow tweed slim blazer. She also helped her wear short cream gloves, then the servant handed her a small beige Prada saffiano purse.

"Ojou sama, your mobile and other personal items are already inside the purse."

"Alright, thank you. You may leave now."

The servant gave bowed before leaving the room.

"Come on, we need to hurry up now. Natsume-nii kept calling my mobile a few minutes ago."

"What did he say?"

Sakura snaked her arms through Syaoran's as they head outside where two black Maybachs are waiting for them.

"Ignored it."

Syaoran tugged her arm to pull her nearer for a quick kiss.

"Mmm. I have a feeling Hyuuga is burning with rage as of this moment."

Sakura nipped his chin and murmured, "I really don't give a sh* right now."

A sound of someone clearing his throat came from behind them and Syaoran lifted his sight from Sakura's lips to look over.

Eriol pointed to his watch.

"Get in the car and just continue flirting inside. We need to get moving."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Eriol.

"I hate everyone today." She angrily walked towards the car and the driver who was holding the door open for them kept his head low, praying that the ojou sama won't pick on him seeing that she is in a bad mood.

Syaoran held out his hand and took some folders from his secretary.

"I'll go through this on the ride over. Sit with Eriol on the other car. Ye Sha, stay with us."

"Yes, Boss."

"Yes, Li-sama."

Syaoran stepped into the car and the corners of his mouth lifted a little when he saw Sakura comfortably seated by the corner, a few large pillows were placed behind her and she was holding a thermos in one hand and an ipad on the other.

"Comfortable?" He teased her as he sat beside her. The car is very spacious inside. Although not as big as a limousine, Syaoran instructed to have a built in ref inside and with a switch of a button, a table will also appear in front of him.

It is normal for him to continue his work during rides to and from meetings or even when he is on his way to the airport. As the CEO of a famous conglomerate, his paperworks never ceases. His absence from work since yesterday has already cost him an increase in workload and so here he is, going through documents and signing contracts during the 30 minute ride to the main building of the Amamiya Group of Companies.

Syaoran was deeply engrossed in reading a file that he did not notice Sakura intently watching him as she sipped her black coffee from the thermos the driver gave her before.

She quietly pouted as she felt neglected during the ride. Yes, Syaoran gave her a quick kiss as soon as he got in and before he started working but… well, she's really bored right now.

She glanced at Syaoran's Patek Philippe watch and inwardly groaned. It's only been 10 minutes and she's already bored out of her mind.

She turned her attention towards the ipad in her hand and continued to read the business news. ' _Might as well. Nii-sama might ask me some questions later and I need to be prepared.'_

Twenty minutes in the ride, Syaoran finally signed two contracts. He glanced beside him to see what Sakura's doing and found her staring intently on her ipad. Curious, he leaned back a little to see what's caught her attention like that and he saw her looking at a Patek Philippe website, particularly on the women's rare handcrafted section. He squinted his eyes and saw the exact model she was looking at so he took out his mobile and quickly sent a message to one of his assistants.

"Honey, what are you looking at?" Syaoran set his documents inside the folder and set it aside.

He pulled Sakura to his chest and hugged her.

She looked up at him and happily snuggled to his side.

"Are you done with work?"

"Well, that's a tough question." Sakura love the way the corners of his eyes wrinkle whenever he smile or laugh. She pulled his head down and kissed the the corner of his left eye. Syaoran was taken by surprise, and his eyes sparkled happily.

"Anyway, what is my adorable wife busy looking at?" He took the ipad from her hands and looked at the screen.

"I want to have the same watch as yours so I was browsing through the website. But then I saw this one and it looked so beautiful, I was wondering if they have it in stock here in Japan. Can we check it out later?"

Sakura pointed at a handcrafted rose gold watch with almost two thousand small diamonds set in a beautiful foliage pattern.

"Mmm. This is worthy of my wife's wrist. Let's buy this. But I cannot accompany you tonight, Natsume and I have to go to six business meetings right after the general meeting at AGC." He pressed her tightly on his chest and intertwined his right hand with her right gloved hand. He placed it on his lips and said apologetically. "I am really sorry, Sakura. Are you disappointed in me?"

She quickly shook her head.

"Of course not. I understand that those businessmen are probably set to leave the country by tomorrow so today is the only chance to meet up with them. I can never get disappointed with you regarding this things, Xiao Lang. I know that you would rather spend your time with me."

A fierce glint appeared in her eyes.

"I blame Natsume-nii."

He chuckled and then bent down to kiss her full on the lips. When she passionately responded back, he placed her hand on his neck as he supported the bottom of her head with his hand.

Sakura closed her eyes and hungrily kissed him. She could never get enough of him and her body is very much responding to his caresses. She let out a moan inside his mouth and Syaoran gently bit her lower lip before pulling back.

"We'll be arriving in a few minutes. Fix yourself up first." He gave her one last kiss before reaching out for her purse. He opened it and took a few tissues and wiped away her messed up lipstick. "I'd rather lick away your lipstick than use tissue."

"Pervert."

"And it's not just the lipstick that I plan to lick." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She felt the tip of her ears burning.

" _Mou_ ~~~ Xiao Lang! Stop teasing me anymore! If you can't finish it right now, then let's not continue anymore!"

He laughed at her cheeky response and roughly took her hand and placed it on his little brother. "It's not just you who's having a difficult time, Sak."

Sakura's face has now turned completely red.

" _Xiao Lang!"_

She pulled her hand away and turned her back at him as she scanned outside. She realized that they'll be arriving in 5 minutes so she quickly combed her hair and pulled it up in a simple bun at the top of her head. She took out a makeup remover wipes and cleaned up her messed up lipsticks and reapplied it. She fixed her pearl earrings and dabbed a few drops of perfume at the back of her ears, on the base of her neck, on her wrists, and on the back of her knees.

Syaoran frowned at her. "Do you really need to make the back of your knees smell too good?"

She winked at him "Of course. I want everyone to stare at my beautiful back once I pass by them."

He pinched her chin and gritted his teeth. "Are you purposely making me jealous?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Definitely."

Sakura laughed out loud. "Oh honey, why are you so adorable!" She pinched his cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose.

She then settled back on her seat as the car approach the front entrance of the domineering AGC building.

Syaoran grumpily checked his file folder to make sure all documents are secured. He refused to look at Sakura despite her calling his name, and Sakura found it funny.

"Come on honey, we're about to go down. Do you really want to fight now?"

She pinched his waist and he jerked away, feeling ticklish.

He glared at her.

"We'll discuss about this tonight."

"About what?"

"The places where you can put on perfume."

She laughed and threw her arms happily around his neck. She rubbed the tip of their nose together as she whispered to him,

"You are so cute, I want to eat you up right now. I love you husband!"

Hearing the words ' _husband'_ , Syaoran's mood was lifted but he still tried to act angry at her. "Alright, let's go now."

When the driver alighted from the car and went to their side to open the door for them, Syaoran went out first and he reached out to help Sakura out. He took her purse and instructed the driver to give his file folder to his secretary.

Holding Sakura's purse in one hand, and Sakura's hand on the other, Syaoran turned to face Ye Sha who is standing a foot beside him.

"Ye Sha, tell Natsume we'll meet him at Touya's office and that I am too busy to call him myself."

"As you said, Li-sama" Ye Sha quickly called Natsume as he follow behind Syaoran and Sakura who headed towards the VIP lift.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask -"

One of the two lady receptionists tried to catch Syaoran's attention, and when he glanced over to their desk, their eyes widened when they recognize who he is.

The two quickly stood up and bent their waist in formal greeting.

"Ah, good morning Li-sama. We apologize for our rudeness, we failed to recognize you from afar. The meeting will be held in the 40th floor, at the Sapphire Room."

Syaoran gave a curt nod and turned his back on them.

"Ano, excuse me Li-sama, but we need to take note of the name of the lady accompanying you besides Miss Rachel."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. Without looking back at the receptionist, Sakura instructed her, "Write down Li Syaoran's fiancé."

With that, she smirked at Syaoran and they walked briskly towards the lift, all eyes in the lobby turned at them.

"She's Li-sama's fiancé?" Receptionist #1 stuttered.

"Li-sama is engaged?!" Receptionist #2's hand trembled as she typed the information in the visitor's log.

"When did that happen? Was it in the news yet?"

Inside the private lift.

Syaoran pressed the code to Touya's office at the 55th floor before he turned to Sakura.

"Honey, you caused such a ruckus in your company's lobby. Your brother won't be too pleased." He gently pinched Sakura's nose and she angrily pushed him away.

Sakura raised her chin arrogantly.

"Did I say anything wrong?"

"You performed perfectly." Syaoran hugged her in his arms as she stretched her lips up to him, asking him for a kiss.

Which he definitely gave her.

" _Cough, cough"_

"Mmm?" Syaoran looked at Eriol who has clearing his throat.

"Come on man, we're all here inside. Cut the lovey dovey stuff and wait when we cannot see you."

Rachel's ears were bright red while Ye Sha appeared to be asleep as he leaned casually with arms folded across him.

Syaoran glared at his friend. He did not kiss Sakura anymore but he kept his arm around her waist. When the doors opened, they were immediately greeted by Touya's female receptionist and she lead them inside.

"Finally, you have arrived." Touya glanced at them for a moment before looking back at the documents in his hands. "Give me five minutes then we need to talk over some things, Li."

"Sure." Syaoran casually answered him as he lead Sakura to one side of Touya's office. It was Sakura's first time to go herr and her eyes were wide in appreciation as she look around.

Touya's office occupied half of the 55th floor, so one can imagine the grandness of it. On the side where they will wait for him, a sitting area was set right beside the full length glass window. As Eriol, Ye Sha, and Rachel sat down obediently as two of Touya's assistants serve them tea and snacks, Sakura ran towards the window and looked down at the beautiful Tokyo scenery before her.

"Wow, Nii-sama's office is so cool!"

Syaoran walked over to Touya's drink bar and got himself a glass of old scotch.

"You really like it?"

Sakura nodded eagerly.

"Want me to kick him out for you?"

Sakura made a face at him as she giggled childishly.

"Yeah right, Xiao Lang. Like you can do that to Nii-sama."

"Do you want me to? I'll do it if you ask." He took a sip of his drink and strolled over to where she was standing.

"Nah, not worth it. I'll think of something else then you go get it from Nii-sama for me."

"Anything for you, honey." he raised his glass to her and gave her a wink.

Sakura closed the gap between them and hugged his waist as they both watched over the city below, pointing at things and kissing from time to time.

 _"Oh brother_." Eriol pressed the area between his eyebrows as he removed his eyeglasses. He is truly getting sick of these two that he cannot wait for the meeting to start. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Just take a nap." Ye Sha advised him as he leaned comfortably on the couch across Eriol.

Eriol groaned. "I wish I can. I seriously wish I can."


	28. Chapter 28: The Fierce Lady Boss(Part 1)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _And your reviews? Wow they are the best! I love them! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!_

 _Oh, and @GiannaFarah ! Thank you for your review! I also want to explain why I choose for Sakura to call Syaoran "Xiao Lang" frequently! In Chinese, it shows more intimacy between two people if they call one another "Xiao" or "Little". So in this case, Sakura's calling Syaoran of his Chinese name "Little Wolf" when he already set a Japanese name for him while he is in Japan clearly shows their close bond with each other. Syaoran doesn't let just anybody call him "Little Wolf", just his family, Sakura and when the boys (well they've been friends since childhood anyway) teases him. And also as you can see, she calls him that whenever she is coaxing him or being really affectionate to him, which I think adds icing to the cake if you know what I mean. (/o/) Lol!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!_

 _I love every one of my characters (errr, I mean the good guys okay) fu fu fu (/o) They make me happy!_

 **Chapter 28: The Fierce Lady Boss (Part 1)**

"You guys do know that this is the great Touya's office, and not your living room, right?"

A cold emotionless voice interrupted the couple's moment display of affection.

Without turning around, Sakura sent Syaoran an annoyed look and replied in a sweet voice,

"Oh it wasn't? I thought it is!" Syaoran snorted before taking a sip of his drink. He winked at Sakura then turned around to greet the newcomer.

"Hyuuga. What took you so long?"

Aggravated, Natsume narrowed his eyes at Syaoran before signaling to one of Touya's assistants to get him a glass of scotch.

"What. Took. Me. So. Long?"

He asked him through gritted teeth.

"Are you f* kidding me? I have been waiting for you since 10 o'clock but nobody can reach you, you bastard! We have so much to do ahead of us and you just simply decided to play hooky with my cousin? Are you a teenager?"

He grabbed the glass from the assistant roughly and took a swig. The assistant was too scared that she scrambled quickly away from Natsume and towards the reception area.

Syaoran glanced up from his drink to look at Natsume.

"Alright, my bad. Stop getting angry over such a small thing."

At this moment, even Eriol and Ye Sha did not dare to look up at Natsume. Rachel has actually left together with one of the assistants beforehand and decided to wait for Syaoran to just call for her once he'll need her assistance.

Natsume was never known for holding down his rage, and right now, he truly wanted to punch Syaoran's smiling face.

And what annoys the hell out of him is that this fucking man's smile is his real smile! If he was a cartoon character, he would have some red and pink hearts emitting from his body.

What was that term? _Giddy_? Right! This f* bastard is telling him ' _not to get angry over a small thing'_ while being giddy inside!

Oh how much he wanted to erase that smile from his stupid-looking face!

"Natsu-nii, stop it." Sakura sighed and finally decided to look at her cousin.

"You of all people know how much we've waited for last night. I am sorry that I initially thought he can postpone today's meeting, I truly am sorry for causing so much trouble for you."

She walked towards Natsume and hugged his waist as she pressed the side of her face on his wide chest.

"Forgive me?" She asked him softly.

Natsume locked eyes with Syaoran.

Syaoran lifted his eyebrows as if saying ' _So what are you going to do?'_

Natsume mouthed to him ' _F*k you._ '

Syaoran gave him a big smile and raised his glass. He mouthed back: ' _Cheers to you too!'_

Natsume looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright. Get off me now."

Sakura shook her head. "No. Say it properly."

Natsume saw Syaoran's smile became bigger that he almost threw his glass at him.

"Alright, I accept your apology, baby chick. I forgive you." He kissed the top of her head and Sakura happily looked up at him and gave him a peck on his chin.

"Yay! Thank you Natsu-nii! Now, what time does the meeting start? Nii-sama said he'll be done with his work but we've been waiting for him for 15 minutes already and he hasn't left his desk yet."

"He's already wrapping things up. I went over here to bring Syaoran there. We'll need to go over a few things then we can all go together to the Sapphire Room after thirty minutes."

Sakura pouted. "You're leaving me alone? I'll get bored!"

Natsume smirked. "No you won't, baby chick. Touya told me to give you these. He said you know what he doesn't want you to do."

He handed her an ipad. When she took it from him and touched the screen, she saw an organization chart of the company. As she swiped on the screen, a bullet-type information was shown under each person's photo.

She groaned loudly and closed her eyes.

"He doesn't want me to embarrass him."

Natsume chuckled and pinched her roughly on the cheek and she yelped. "Correct! I'll inform him you got the correct answer. See, you won't get bored now, right?"

Syaoran walked over to the two and hugged Sakura's shoulders. "I know you don't even find this difficult, honey. Just boring." He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear "If you don't make any mistake later, I'll give you a prize that I am sure you will love."

Sakura shoved the ipad back at Natsume and encircled her arms on Syaoran's neck. "Oh really?" She asked him flirtatiously.

Natsume clenched his jaw and closed his eyes to keep himself from hitting his cousin's head with the ipad.

 _This brat!_

Syaoran gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Really. Now, let me go or else I have a feeling the old man right beside us will punch your husband's handsome face."

She giggled and took a peek at her cousin's red face. She let go of Syaoran and took the ipad from Natsume's clenched hands.

"Hey Natsu-nii! You almost broke the ipad!"

Natsume opened his eyes and glared at Sakura. "You're making it now my fault?"

She knew he's almost at his limit so she reached over and pinched his face and coaxed him in a babyish voice. "You are so cute, Natsu-nii! _Sakuwa woves you vewy, vewy, vewy much!"_

She giggled and quickly went away, choosing to sit on a huge comfortable lounge chair right beside the window. She pressed a button on the coffee table beside it and asked for a pot of coffee and pastries to snack on while she memorize the organization's data.

"She's really got you wrapped around her finger." Syaoran told Natsume in an amused tone as they headed towards Touya's main office.

"At least I am just her cousin. I feel much sorry for you, man. Ah, I cannot wait for her to get pregnant and then we'll see how truly tough you are."

Syaoran paled. Of course he want to have children with Sakura but just imagining how the pregnancy hormones might affect her, it truly is a scary thought!

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and punched Natsume's arm.

"Shut the f* up. We'll talk about it when it comes."

Natsume laughed at the aggrieved Syaoran. Ha, nobody else in the whole universe can handle a pregnant Sakura but Syaoran. He is sure of it.

But of course, he won't tell Syaoran that.

—XoXoXo—

At the 55th floor of the main building of the Amamiya Group of Companies, three powerful men sat across each other, looking down at their own ipads while going through the general meeting's agenda.

To save time, they decided to hold their small meeting in Touya's work area, so Touya sat on his chair while Natsume and Syaoran sat beside each other across him. The assistants settled on a chair behind their corresponding bosses while taking down the minutes of the meeting.

"So, we will announce today yours and Sakura's engagement." The oldest of the three looked up from his ipad and stared at Syaoran.

The two assistants who did not know of the engagement widened their eyes in surprise. _What a hot gossip!_

"But of course, we should. Of all the attendees, I think-" Syaoran looked down at his ipad as Rachel leaned over and whispered " _twenty three."_

"Right," Syaoran continued " I think about twenty three CEOs and COOs were not invited at last night's event."

Touya nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, therefore the announcement will take everyone in surprise since the implications are crystal clear. Have you thought ahead of this?"

Syaoran of course knew what he meant. In a large group of influential people, there will always be one or two pompous idiot who would most likely raise a stupid question and he might not be patient enough to answer.

He nodded. "I'll do my best. If not, I am sure Hyuuga here will step in." He pointed his thumb beside him.

Natsume rolled his eyes at him.

"The thing that we must take into account is, the little girl's patience if ever someone ask a stupid question that she might find offensive or irrelevant to the business. Meaning, what if someone ask of their private lives?"

Touya leaned back on his seat and pressed the area between his eyebrows.

"That is what I am worried about. Do you guys have any suggestions?"

"Well, we can kick her out right after the revelation of the engagement."

Syaoran glared at Natsume. "You lost your brains? "

"What's wrong with that?"

Syaoran snorted. "This is Sakura we're talking about. You think we can just kick her out?"

Natsume let out a loud sigh. "You're right. It's easier to kick you out than her. No offense meant."

Syaoran nodded his head in agreement. "Not taking any offense because that is true."

"So what can we do?"

"Are the rest of the boys attending the meeting?"

"Yes. They'll be here in a few minutes. Xiao Shi also came with them."

Touya sat back up and dialled his phone. He pressed the speaker and started to talk. "Andou, is Tono together with you?"

"Yes he is. Tono, Ruka, Kitsu, Koko, and Mochu are all here. Even this brat Xiao Shi is with us which I don't understand why." " _Hey! Who's the brat! Mochu is the brat, no me!"_

"Where exactly are you all now?"

"We just arrived here at the ground lobby. We'll head up to your office now."

"Alright. Make sure everyone comes with you, don't let anyone wander away."

Touya ended the call and looked at the two men in front of him.

"We need those kids in case Sakura blow her fuse up during the meeting."

The three gave each other a knowing glance. Labeled as Japan and Hong Kong's Most Powerful men, but against Sakura's temper, there's actually nothing any of them can do except to prepare for reinforcements just in case she cause any trouble.

"So, will the media come?" Natsume asked Touya.

"We did not invite any, but I assume they will appear outside the building once the meeting is over. I am sure the engagement will be spread outside the second we announce it, you know how fast hot gossip can travel." Touya glanced at his assistant and she just smiled at him sheepishly.

"Well, it would be better if we provide a press conference after." Syaoran suggested.

"But it has to end quickly. We have six hourly meetings starting from 4 in the afternoon. The General meeting will start at 1:30 PM so we need to end it by 3:00. Have a press conference immediately and end it in 15 minutes." Natsume gestured at his assistant to take note and to make sure everything will go accordingly as planned.

"Arrange for a venue at the ground floor where we can accomodate the media and inform them later that the conference will start and end promptly." Touya instructed his assistant. She stood up and quickly excused herself from the room. Just as she did, Andou Tsubasa and the others entered Touya's office.

"Hey hey hey! Where's Sak?" Koko cheerfully greeted everyone and went over to sit in one of the leather couches in one side of the office. The others followed him and took their seats.

"She's in the sitting area on the East wing studying the all the organization charts of the AGC and Li Corps. Don't bother her. We only have 10 more minutes before we need to head for the General meeting downstairs." Touya looked over at Tono and continued, "We were discussing what should be done if someone annoys Sakura during the meeting. You know they don't exactly know who she is or what she is capable of. Unlike last night, the guests then knew of her background and don't have the guts to openly offend Oyaji. But today, we can't expect that to happen. Plus we will announce her engagement to Syaoran and that might cause quite a riot later on." He looked at Syaoran. "That lady from the Su group is expected to attend. You know what I mean."

Andou wrinkled his nose. "Ooooh that flirt is here? I feel sorry for her already. She don't know who Sakura is."

The corners of Syaoran's lips lifted a little. "Just thinking of how Sakura will react to that dirt's provocations is making me feel quite happy."

Kitsu shook his head. "No, don't be happy, Syaoran. We'll be in a huge public place. You know Saku is not allowed to kill anyone in such a place."

Mochu took out his mobile and pressed a number. Soon he was connected to a call. "Ye Sha, can you see where Sakura is right now? She's there with you? Good. Go and get her handgun from her purse. Yes, you got it? Alright. Tell her I need to check it right now and I'll return it to her later. Alright. Did she find it weird? No? Oh she's busy! That's good! Alright, no, there's no need to give it to me right now. Stay with her and keep her safe now that she doesn't have any weapon on her." He ended the call and sighed in relief.

Suddenly his head was slapped by Kitsu. "What the f*?!"

Shaking his head, Kitsu called up Ye Sha again using his phone. "Ye Sha, tell Sakura that she need to surrender all her weapons to you because we have an assignment right after the meeting. Ye Mei needed to make sure all of her weapons are at the top condition, he'll return it to her once she get in the car over the La Guardia. Alright, she's busy so she just handed you her purse? You took another handgun and two pocket knives? Did you see a gold P226 _(AN: a type of handgun_ )?"

Syaoran turned from his seat to look at Kitsu.

Natsume chuckled as he listened to his cousin's conversation.

And Touya took out a pill from his medicine box in his drawer. His sister may look like the cutest bunny in the world but she really is too much to handle! Such a headache!

"Hehehe good job Ye Sha. Don't worry, just put an ice bag over it later to control the swelling. At least she did not kick your balls like she did to one of your men. So you got all three hand guns and two pocket knives? As far as I can remember, that's all that she brings during official business. Return her purse and keep all the weapons with you."

Kitsu ended the call and stared condescendingly at Mochu. "And that's how you do it. You call yourself her cousin? You don't even know how she packs her weapons! Tch!"

"Prepare yourself for the meeting. Leave the real business deals to me, Syaoran and Natsume. Tono and Andou, stay on either side of Sakura. Here is the sitting arrangement. Your priorities are to guide her during the business talks; make sure she understand it all and when questioned, interject when she seemed troubled or if she cannot answer confidently. You know how her habits are, you can definitely sense it if she needs help or not. I trust that she did her homework months prior to this. But in case of emergency, it will be all up to the two of you."

Andou and Tono gave a curt nod at Touya and accepted their assignments.

Touya then looked over to where the rest of the boys are.

"Xiao Shi, you go sit beside Syaoran and Eriol. You were already informed that from today onwards, you have to act as the COO of the Li Corps as a facade to the Wolves branch here in Japan. We will discuss about that later on. Right now, the focus is the merging of the Li Corps and the AGC. You don't have to worry, no one will question Syaoran's appointment of your position unlike the others' questioning of Sakura's. These people have been in the business for so long and they already knew you when you were based in Hong Kong. But for Sakura, we kept her hidden all these time and this will cause some difficulties, but we will handle it well."

Xiao Shi stood up and gave a salute to Touya. He has acknowledged Touya as his senior from years back and he is very much excited to this merging.

"Ruka, I need you to sit beside these morons. Make sure to keep them awake throughout the meeting. Confiscate their mobiles right now."

Koko, Kitsu, and Mochu all groaned as they gave up their mobiles.

"I invited you to the meeting all in the purpose of keeping Sakura's temper in check. Also take note of who shows hostility to her and report all observations to everyone later. We need to be prepared of who may be her enemies from today on. Do you understand? This is for Sakura's safety. Take note that like us, some executives here are tied to an underground group. That is why if one gets too hostile to her, we need to make sure that the hostility stays here in this world and won't travel down underground where we all know how dangerous it can lead to."

Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, and Mochu all gave a sharp salute to Touya.

"Ye Mei, you and Ye Sha shall stand here." Touya pointed to a corner near the center where he, Natsume, and Syaoran will be seated. "This has the best vantage point of the room. Study everyone in the room during the whole meeting. Take note of suspicious gestures and actions among the guests. A week ago, I have told you all that I received an anonymous threat stating a planned attack on the company. I know that this is a threat not by just a single person but of a group of people. They should be present in today's meeting."

Ye Mei saluted to Touya. "Yes, Touya goshujin-sama"

"Alright, it's time. Andou and Tono, go to where Ye Sha and Sakura is and meet us at the Sapphire Room."

Before Andou and Tono can move, Syaoran suddenly spoke up.

"Get some of her favorite bite-sized chocolates and cookies and tell the attendant to prepare her favorite pot of tea during the meeting. We need to make sure she'll keep calm and stay in a good mood for almost two hours."

—XoXoXo—


	29. Chapter 29:The Fierce Lady Boss (Part 2)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _And your reviews? Wow they are the best! I love them! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I always look forward to reading them!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 29: The Fierce Lady Boss (Part 2)**

At 10 minutes before half past one, the third biggest conference room in the Amamiya Group of Companies Main Building is already filled with forty executives from twenty different top corporations in the country. Each corporation has sent one Chief Executive Officer ( _CEO_ ) and either a Chief Operations Officer ( _COO_ ) or a Chief Finance Officer ( _CFO_ ), who in turn can only bring one secretary per company. Therefore, a total of 60 people are currently seated in the spacious room, all in high anticipation of the purpose of today's agenda.

Of the forty executives, seventeen were invited in yesterday's event so they had a gist of what today's meeting is all about. Hence these people had already prepared their cards on how to curry favor with the Amamiya and had carefully prepared overnight enticing business deals to be submitted afterwards. Being in the know of such events truly make one stay in a pedestal over the rest of the competitors.

As people look around, they noticed that twelve differently made chairs are still vacant at this hour at the front of the room. Obviously, these seats are reserved for the VIPs; but it is just too many and some people started to whisper among themselves.

Five VIP chairs were strategically placed at the very center in front of everyone, with three leather albeit simpler chairs, are behind three VIP chairs.

On the east side facing the guests were three VIP chairs with another simple chair behind one of the VIP chair. And finally at the west side of the guests, there were another four VIP chairs.

All they know is that they were only waiting for the head of the AGC, Amamiya Touya, and his COO and CFO to arrive. _Who else are with him?_

At 1:30 pm, the lights were dimmed a little and all the secretaries readily prepared their laptops in front of them. The executives also placed the ipads in front of them as they await for the topics to be discussed in today's agenda be distributed by the AGC personnels through airdrop. The projector has also been turned on and all they are waiting for is just for the key people to arrive and the meeting will start.

The door suddenly opened and everyone watched as three chefs wearing the uniform of the AGC presidential cafeteria entered and placed what looked like a tray with a pot of hot tea on the handsome mahogany table at the front center. The second chef then arranged a variety of bite-sized chocolate cookies and, as some gossipy secretaries squint their eyes to see, quite a few boxes of expensive truffles.

 _Does the AGC CEO normally have this sort of habit during a general mass assembly?_

 _If it isn't him, who could be this demanding in front of the top executives of the country?_

The third chef however, went on the west side and placed a tray filled with about eight small bowls which the gossips cannot sea what is inside. The chef also placed four cans of soda on the table before exiting the room with the two other chefs.

It sounds a bit funny, but from the guests' point of view, it looked like assorted nuts.

They looked at one another and held back their laughter.

 _Who would dare eat nuts in such a meeting?_

After the three chefs left the room on one of the side doors, the main door suddenly opened with a loud noise and most of the guests who were discussing about the strange event almost jumped on their seats.

One by one, seven tall handsome men wearing similar-looking black western suits briskly entered the room. Each one is charming in their own way and for half of the attendees, it is their first time seeing these adonis all together in one place.

Without giving a spare glace to the other people in the room, it appeared as if they knew where they should be seated and in five seconds, each man were already seated in their seats.

Mochu, Ruka, Kitsu, and Koko occupied the four seats on the West side. The soda and the nuts are of course theirs; nobody else would dare eat such snacks except the morons. Well actually, Ruka wasn't supposed to be included but well, we knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Seated opposite them was Xiao Shi, Syaoran, and Eriol. Rachel settled behind Syaoran's seat.

As soon as everyone saw Syaoran enter the room, the room buzzed in excitement. He is a prominent figure in Japan despite doing his business here for only less than fifteen years. He and Natsume has always been voted yearly as " _Hottest Men in Japan", "Asia's Most Eligible Bachelor"_ , even in women's magazine and tabloids contests like " _Men Most Women Would Like To Sleep With"_ and " _Men Women Would Like to Get Married To_ ". People will always either vote for either him or Natsume. And seeing him personally at this close distance in an enclosed room like this? All the female executives and secretaries in the room are getting dizzy with excitement and happiness.

And that is just when they saw THE Li Syaoran.

Imagine when the door opened once again with a bang and THE Hyuuga Natsume entered arrogantly and walked towards his seat at the far left on the remaining five vacant seats at the front center.

A few females even let out a faint scream when she realized the two top bachelors of Japan is here. AGC personnels went around to remind everyone to remain properly seated and that the meeting will be starting soon.

From left to right, the front center VIP seats were occupied by Natsume, Touya, Tono, Sakura, and Andou. Their secretaries occupied the seats behind Natsume and Touya, while Toru settled himself protectively behind Sakura. Two tall men also wearing tailored all black western suit with ear pieces walked inside the room and stood on separate corners near the VIPs.

 _Wait, who is the woman at the front?_

Before anyone can ask anything, the tallest man of the whole brood stood up and looked towards the sixty guests seated in front of him.

"Good afternoon everyone. Let's begin the meeting."

Immediately after Touya spoke, the screen in front of them lit up and a presentation of the quarter's progress for the AGC's sales and stock shares was shown. After this, Touya gave fifteen minutes for the top executives of the twenty companies who have current partnership with AGC to raise questions and some issues they needed Touya to urgently answer to or look into afterwards. As the CEO of such a conglomerate, it is very difficult to set a meeting with Touya and today was a treat to them as Touya magnanimously directly answers them and in some complicated _(luckier for the executives)_ cases, even agrees to set a private meeting.

"That settles it all." Touya's low voice boomed from the surround speakers as the lights turn on. "I would like to get on to the next agenda of this meeting. From today onwards, my sister will be working in this company as the Chief Executive Officer. She will be handling AGC's cosmetics, fashion, and automotive. Everyone, the lady of our Amamiya-Kinomoto clan, Sakura."

Of course, Touya put on emphasis on the two clan names.

Sakura stood up and bowed gracefully to the people in front her. Her sonorous voice filled the room

"I am Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura. To save everyone from researching about me," she gave a smile (that is not really a smile) that shows her deep dimples making her appear totally adorable "I graduated in 2012 from The Wharton in the United States of America with a double degree in Economics and Business Administration. I was 22 then; and right after graduation until this year, I have been undergoing strict training under CEO Touya's guidance. For those who doubt my capabilities and credibility, I assure you that I am given this position because I am more than capable of bringing excellence to my grandfather's company. I would never dare to bring all of these" she spread her arms "to fall into destruction. I look forward to our smooth business together."

And with a final glance around the hall, she sat back down and elegantly took a sip of her tea.

There was a slight curve at the corners of Syaoran's mouth as he watch Sakura who was docilely sipping her favorite brewed tea.

"Automotive? Does that mean that Miss Sakura will be working directly with Hyuuga Natsume? Does she know anything at all about engines and car production?" the handsome young male CEO from Shen Corporation inquired. He needed to be assured right now of this move by AGC since their current biggest business with AGC is the car production for the year 2014-2017. If this girl is ignorant, then their 3 year business deal tie up will suffer for the remaining two years.

"Yes." Hyuuga Natsume answered his question with just one word.

Shen Qiu gave Natsume a nod. He knew Natsume for years and his assurance is enough for him to accept this new assignment.

"CEO Shen, CEO Hyuuga, please clear your schedule two days from now. My secretary will call you tomorrow to inform you of the time of our meeting." Sakura looked over at both Shen Qiu and Natsume who in turn acknowledged her request.

"But isn't automotive too different from cosmetics and fashion? Granted that you are an expert on such masculine stuff, then are you sure you have the knowledge on the current fashion trends? I see you are wearing the newest piece from Chanel, but that may have been just chosen by your stylist and not by you personally." a beautiful lady with long black hair that falls down to the middle of her back suddenly spoke up. With her hand supporting her chin, she looked like an adorably pampered lazy cat.

Toru leaned forward to whisper, "She is Zhuang Xi, granddaughter of General Zhuang Zhongren. You will work with her in the fashion branch."

Without batting an eyelash, Sakura looked straight into the lady's eyes and answered back, "Is it not possible for one to excel in both gun shooting and brewing tea?"

The two ladies stared at each other's eyes for almost a full minute before an elegant laugh was heard.

"I like you. I think it will definitely be a pleasure working with you, Miss Sakura. This arrogant lady is Zhuang Xi of the Zhuang Corporation." with mirth-filled eyes, the young CEO stood up and gave a slight bow.

Sakura laughed and told her to just sit down. "My secretary will contact you tomorrow to set a proper meeting with you. I too, look forward to doing business with you, Miss Xi."

"I guess that just leaves me. I look forward to doing business with you, Miss Sakura." another lady spoke up and Sakura turned to look at who the speaker was.

Koko and Kitsu exchanged a look which Xiao Shi didn't fail to notice. He sent a questioning look at his brother. Syaoran glanced at him and gestured for him to shut up.

Xiao Shi turned his attention back to the woman. Her small face is exceptionally beautiful. The dark navy dress did not just perfectly hugged her curves, it also made her skin appear fairer.

The lady who just spoke also stood up as greeting to Sakura, but she did not bow like the Japanese normally does as a sign of propriety in first time meetings. "I am CEO Su Ziyao of the Su Corporation, handling the partnership with AGC on cosmetics both locally and internationally."

Sakura quickly assessed this woman before giving her a curt nod and informing her to wait for her secretary to contact her.

She felt differently towards this Su woman. Unlike Zhuang Xi, who she felt instantly comfortable with, this Ziyao sent warning bells off her head. She took note of this and told herself to keep guarded against this person.

Toru took out his white handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He can feel Sakura's hostile aura from where he was sitting.

And so does every male surrounding her. Ruka took a sip of his cola to calm his nerves down.

Xiao Shi looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and smirked. He already figured it out himself. _Tut! His brother might be in trouble once this is over._ He snorted and disguised it as a cough which made Mochu who is sitting in front of him snigger. Ruka elbowed him and he quieted down.

Touya cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention back to him.

"I would also take this time today to announce to all our business partners the engagement of Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura to Li Syaoran."

Murmurs erupted in the Sapphire Room.

Touya raised his hand to quiet them down. "Yes, this means that we, the Amamiya Group of Companies, will be merging with the Li Corporation from today. Due to this merging, Li Syaoran will be handling over some of his work to the new second CEO of Li Corps, Li Yu Shi."

Eyes rested on the beautiful man sitting beside the famous Li Syaoran.

People will describe Syaoran as elegantly handsome with the ultimate perfect body. He is tall with long powerful legs which the public feasted on during a national soccer game where Li Syaoran made the opening kick.

He has wide shoulders, narrow hips, and a small waist with abdominal muscles which made the public unconsciously lick their lips when they saw in a tabloid a paparazzi shot of him changing his shirt after a basketball match with his friends. Unlike Natsume, he had a good temperament. Because after the tabloid released the paper, he sent them a first and final warning. And in exchange of not filing a lawsuit against them, he requested for the paparazzi's name and for the tabloid to pull all issued papers back. Syaoran filed a lawsuit to the paparazzi, but not to the tabloid. Yet this was a good lesson to everyone and they learned not to publish any more photos of Syaoran that he did not approve of.

On the other hand, whenever an uncertified photo of Natsume appears on any publication, expect his lawyers to come knocking at your door. He is a very scary figure in the everyone's eyes. No warnings, no nothings.

And that is what everyone is thinking of Li Yu Shi as of this moment.

He appears lazy and nonchalant seated in front beside his brother, but his long hair and multiple pierced ears make him look dangerous. Whenever he glances at the people in front, his piercing amber eyes give them goosebumps and they couldn't help but look away.

Is this person capable to take over the Li Corporation?

But unlike what happened previously, no one dared to question Xiao Shi. After all, this is a general meeting hosted by AGC. They can just raise their questions later if Syaoran plan to hold one for the Li Corps later on.

As Touya discussed some other things with everyone else, Sakura lowered her eyes as she continued to eat the pastries specially made for her. She's been feeling some people's heated glares directed at her after Touya's announcement of her engagement with Syaoran. She laughed in her heart, let them die of jealousy. She has sacrificed so much already, she wouldn't mind biting back at anyone who dare take her husband away from her.

"So when will the wedding be, Mr. Li?" Sakura was brought back from her thoughts by a male CEO's question.

Syaoran turned his head towards Sakura and gazed at her dotingly. She gave a small laugh and silently mouthed " _Up to you."_

"As soon as possible." Syaoran answered solemnly but it earned a few chuckles in the crowd.

Ziyao clenched her fist as she watched the exchange in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and furiously glared at the petite girl sitting at the center, her mind brewing schemes on how to stop the wedding.

Her actions were subtle, but this of course, did not come unnoticed by Ye Sha, Ye Mei, and all the twelve people in front including Sakura.

She raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura took a sip of her tea and nibbled on another cookie. She leaned toward Andou and whispered "I knew these cookies aren't here just to ease my boredom."

Andou took a cookie and bit on it. "I heard this has alprazolam in it." he whispered back at her.

Sakura giggled "Like Onii-chan would allow you to."

The meeting continued for a few more minutes before Touya finally ended it. Sakura stood up as soon as her brother did and she followed him out when Syaoran appeared at her side. He placed his arm around her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear, "You did amazing, honey. We were all worried you might lose your patience when asked stupid questions."

"I was lucky no one did."

"Well, let me handle the media later. You have no obligation to answer them anyway unlike towards our business partners."

"Are you trying to coax me because I found out something about you just now?" she tried to pull herself away from his arms as they walk towards the VIP elevator.

Syaoran pulled her closer to his body and encircled both his arms around her waist this time.

"I love only you, Sak."

Silence. She did not even look up at him.

"Come on, sweetheart. What do you want me to do? Want me to catch her for you so you can play with her?" he whispered playfully at her ear. He nibbled her earlobe slightly which suddenly made her laugh and everyone else who are walking towards the VIP elevator turned to look at them.

"Come on guys, this is gross." Mochu made a face and almost jogged towards the elevator door. All the other men echoed their protest. Touya even slapped the back of Syaoran's head which made him curse a little and Sakura laughed again. She then pulled his hand and dragged him towards the lift where everyone else is waiting for them inside.

Before the door closed, Sakura caught Ziyao standing in front of the ordinary lifts watching them with an emotionless face. When their sights collided, Ziyao gave her a nod while Sakura gave her a smile.

 _A smile?_ Ziyao thought to herself. _That slut's eyes were as cold as ice, and I can feel the chill up to here. She's not simple as she seems, I think I need some help on this._

\--XOXOXO--

After the press conference, the engagement between the two families were immediately broadcasted all over Japan, Hong Kong, and mainland China. It even made the international business news all over the world. This merging is huge, and this mere announcement has greatly affected the stock rates of both conglomerates.

The women are grieving for the loss of their favorite bachelors, while the men who understand business are celebrating for the anticipated boom in the business sector.

Anyway, drink bars nationwide are busy tonight mainly due to this afternoon's breaking news.

While Syaoran and Natsume left the building together to attend to the continuous appointments until past midnight, Sakura stayed behind to check her own office.

Her office is located right in front of Touya's. So basically, half of the 55th floor is Touya's while the other half is hers. And it basically means that her brother can check on her anytime he wants to.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _This is just so like her brother._

As she entered the lobby of her office, a lady of about 28 years of age and is taller than her despite of her ( _Sakura_ ) wearing 3 cm heels right now, stand up and bent her waist as she politely greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-sama. I am Su Wanwan and I am one of your secretaries."

Sakura tilted her head as she stare intently at Wanwan's face. "Su? Do you know Su Yue and Su Mei?"

"Yes, Sakura-sama. I was adopted in their family back in China." she said only this but Sakura understood. It means that she too, possess of high martial arts like the twins. She gave her a nod of approval and smiled warmly at her. "This is good. I remember Onii-chan telling me to get two secretaries, therefore only you will be my personal secretary and will always stay at my side like Toru."

"Yes, Sakura-sama."

"Gather all resumes who are applying for the second position and research on their background. Once you have chosen the top 5 who are most qualified, hand it over to me."

"Will do, Sakura-sama." she went back to her desk and started working on the thick file.

Sakura walked towards the entrance to her office and saw that the layout is almost similar to Touya's. She instructed Toru to get her a designer since she wanted to make some aesthetic improvements to her place. Toru immediately left her and went down to the Engineering Architecture department to personally choose a designer for her.

Sakura continued to look around and she coincidentally walk near her desk. As soon as she approached it, she caught sight of a handsome rectangular box at the center of the huge mahogany table.

She reached towards it and saw a handwritten note that says, "Everything you do makes me the proudest man. ' _sketch of a heart, a heart, and another heart'_ "

She laughed out loud. He did not even drew the hearts! That was too funny of him!

When she opened the box, she gasped in surprise. It was exactly the Patek Philippe rare handcrafted watch she was eyeing during their car ride this morning! How did he know which one she wanted?! Tears gather at the corner of her eyes as she lifted the exquisite watch from its case. _Oh Xiao Lang!_

Not caring if she is disturbing their meeting or not, Sakura took out her mobile and quickly dialled Syaoran's number. He picked it up right after the first ring.

"Yes, sweetheart?" his low, almost husky voice melted Sakura's heart right then and there.

"I love it so much. Thank you Xiao Lang."

"Did you just cry?" Syaoran panicked a little.

"Why did you think so?"

"Your voice sound a bit off. Is anything wrong?"

Sakura let out a melodious laugh. Syaoran breathed out a sigh of relief. "I cried a bit when I saw your gift. I was really touched, Xiao Lang. You really surprised me! And you know I hate surprises! It's a good thing you got it exactly right!"

Syaoran laughed too "It's good you liked it then, that is all that matters. I am sorry I couldn't give it to you personally, I thought of giving it to you tonight when I get home but I decided that I want to give you a present as soon as you walk in your new office. Are you wearing it now?"

Sakura placed the watch on her wrist and admired it. "Just put it on. I'll send you a photo. Alright, get back to your meeting. I love you my Xiao Lang. Thank you." she felt her face heating up. It's a good thing he wasn't here to see her like this.

"Alright Sak. I'll see you tonight alright. I'll go to your place as soon as we wrap things up. I love you."

Sakura took a photo of her wrist and immediately sent it to Syaoran.

After a minute, she received a message.

"Just the wrist? I demand a selfie."

She giggled as she sat comfortably on her chair.

"Silly boy. Go focus on the meeting or else my cousin will punch you as soon as you leave the hotel."

After she sent the text message, Toru appeared with a female employee behind him.

"Sakura-sama, this is the lead Architect of one of our projects, Kouno-san."

This female has short black hair up to her chin and her full bangs reach the top of the rims of her black framed eyeglasses. She has the same height as Sakura but she looks like she prefer to wear flat pumps over heels. Sakura studied her for a while before speaking.

"Which project are you in charge of?"

"I am currently working on the Twin Tower Palace, but previously I was also in charge of the renovation of the Hyatt Regency Villas and Platinum Palace Villas."

Sakura gave her a look of approval. "Those are well-acclaimed projects we recently had and I had personally visited some of those villas. Toru must've realized you can understand what my personal preferences are and finally bring life to this boring office."

She smiled warmly at her as the girl bent her waist a little to courteously acknowledge what she said. _Ah, such a difference when working with a Japanese._

"By the way, what is your name? Why did you just introduce your family name?" Sakura was curious.

The young girl in front of her blushed a little as she kept her head down. "It is also Sakura that is why I did not mention it. Miss Sakura should just call me Kouno-san."

Sakura let out a gentle laugh as she stood up and walk towards the girl. She patted her head. "Alright, since it might create a bit of confusion while we are working together. I like your personality. I look forward to working with you. Come back here tomorrow so we can discuss about the renovation. Toru will discuss this matter to your superior as I presume that the Twin Tower project is still at its structural stage and the architectural department will resume its main work after three months. Is that right, Toru?"

"Indeed, Sakura sama. Kouno-san can work for you for two months at most."

She nodded her head. "Then it is done. You will be reporting to me from tomorrow until we get my office perfectly suited to my taste. Alright, Kouno-san?"

Kouno lifted her head and looked straight into Sakura's beautiful eyes. She gasped in her heart when she saw clearly how beautiful their new CEO is. She has a palm-sized face, a small nose that is a bit upturn in an adorable way, and her eyes were a beautiful brown color which is shining with warmth while looking back at her. Her skin is clear and fair, it is almost jade-like that she wanted to reach out and touch to check if she is a real person or a porcelain doll.

"Is anything wrong, Kouno-san?"

Kouno's face heated up as she felt embarrassed for staring directly at the CEO. "No, nothing is wrong, Miss Sakura. I will leave now and wrap up my current work so I can report to you first thing in the morning." she kept her head so low her chin is almost pressing on her chest. Sakura bit her lower lip to refrain from laughing at the cute girl.

"Alright. You may go."

As soon as Kouno left, Sakura turned to Toru and praised him. "Great job on choosing that girl! I like her!"

Toru rolled his eyes at her "When Touya-sama showed me this office a few days ago, I knew right then that you will request for a personal designer so I did my research. Despite her young age of 27, Kouno is bright and has showcased her talent in big renovation projects we had."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yes."

"Har har Toru."

"What do you plan to do with the Su lady?"

Sakura walked over to the glass wall and looked over the Tokyo scenery below. "Ask our men for a background report on her. She doesn't look like just an ordinary business woman. Plus, being a CEO of the Su group, I bet she is a direct descendant of the Su clan from Beijing. If she is, then there is more trouble brewing for me and not just a simple jealousy issue over Syaoran." she smirked at Toru when she turned to face him. "I bet you half a mil that she's got a connection with someone from the underground and she'll instruct them to f* me over."

Toru smiled at Sakura. An evil glint showing on his dark brown eyes. "Like hell they can do that."

Sakura laughed and she turned her back on Toru to look over the scenery again. "Is there any more work I need to do today?"

"No more. Do you want to go home?"

She shook her head. "I think I'd like to walk around. Accompany me to the Automotive department." her face faintly brightening up.

Before leaving her office, Sakura checked on Wanwan. She is impressed that she is already halfway done with her work and her computer skills are excellent. She learned that Wanwan is also a computer hacker before hence, her background research were on point. There were currently 50 people applying to be her secretary, and of the 25 that Wanwan has gone through, 10 of them were spies intended to be planted by AGC's major competitors. She also found another 3 female who were in one way connected to 3 mafias in China. She placed them in a separate file and planned to look more into them after she finish going through the rest of the file.

Sakura is clearly impressed. She reminded Toru to make sure that Wanwan's computer is of the latest and highest specifications and no one should ever have any access to it except Wanwan.

"Do you think it is best to keep her at the lobby or inside with me?"

Wanwan spoke up this time. "Sakura sama, I think it is best for me to stay here in order to make sure that the second secretary is neither a spy or is slacking off. Please also do not worry, I will make it sure that no one but me can access my computer, whether physically or remotely."

Sakura clapped her hands happily. "Alright! I trust you Wanwan! Do what you must. And if you need anything, work related or not, do not hesitate to tell me or Toru."

Wanwan stood up and gave Sakura a salute. She waved it off and reminded her to take some breaks every now and then.

As soon as Sakura and Toru exited the lifts at the ground floor since the automotive department is located at the building beside the main one, they heard some people chatting outside.

The main building and the annex is separated by a small park, and right outside the two buildings was a small smoking area for the employees.

"I heard that the new CEO is Touya-sama's younger sister."

"Pays off to be born in a wealthy family. All you need is to age a bit and boom, you get to be the CEO."

"Bastard, that is too much! Maybe she has the capabilities. You don't know her anyway."

"Then why does she need to be a CEO immediately? If I was her, I would ask my brother to make me 5th rank employee first then I will gradually work my way up. Then no one can question my abilities."

"Oh shut up, we don't know what she's gone through before this. Hey, break time's over, let's get back in."

As the two male threw their cigarette butts inside the cigarette bin, they found themselves blocked by a female. Behind this female was a tall male, probably 6'1" in height.

The two male employees got awestruck by the female's beautiful face. They were staring at her smiling face in a daze that they fail to notice that her smile did not reach the eyes.

"You are both employees of AGC?"

Ah, such a sonorous voice. Could it be she is a goddess or an angel?

One of the men got back his wits quicker than the other one. "Yes we are. Are you?"

"En. You are from which department?" two dimples appeared on both sides near her small mouth.

"I am from Engineering, this one here is from the Architectural."

The goddess must've noticed some dirt on her right nails so she played with it for a while. The two male employees were curious about her but they couldn't ask her who she is. They wanted to excuse themselves but before they could speak, the lady spoke first.

"So what are your names?"

The first male from Engineering replied "I am Sengoku Kakeru and he is Iura Shu."

" _Hmm~~"_

"If there is anything else, ~"

"What are your employee ranks?"

Sengoku frowned a bit but his instinct is telling him to just answer the lady's questions. He opened his mouth to reply but Iura beat him this time.

"What is it to you? Are you taking surveys?"

Sakura let out a short laugh and both males felt their ears get a bit warm. This lady's laughter is like music to their ears, can she be any more perfect?

"So what is it?" this time, she looked directly in their eyes.

Iura blurted out "We are both 3rd rank since we entered the company at the same time four years ago."

"Good." Sakura softly said.

She turned to Toru and instructed him. "From tomorrow, Iura Shu of the Architecture department will drop back to the 5th rank while Sengoku Kakeru of the Engineering will rise to the 2nd rank."

Iura almost fainted when he heard her "What the f* are you saying? Who are you to push my rank to the bottom? Why would you do this to me? Have I done you wrong? Do you want to die?"

Sengoku was as shocked as Iura. Even if his was a positive change, he too want to question the lady who she is and why she is doing this to them.

"Did you not just say a while ago that if you were **me** , you would prefer to start at the bottom and gradually rise up so that no one can question your abilities? Well I am curious as to why someone of your brains got qualified to enter **my** company so I want to personally see how capable you are."

Iura's heart plummeted down to his feet. His knees lost strength and he powelessly sat on his heels with his head bent low. "Shit. You are the CEO Sakura-sama."

Sakura looked down at him. "Yes. And to answer your other question, I do not want to die. Do you want to die?"

Chills ran down Iura's back. He kept his head down as he placed his arms on his knees. He took slow breaths to calm himself down and refrain from crying before replying to Sakura. "No, ma'm I do not want to die." His voice cracked a little.

"It is good that you cleared that up. Toru, take note that this _boy_ values his life."

Sakura turned her heels to leave when Sengoku suddenly spoke up.

"Miss Sakura, we apologize for speaking ill about you behind your back."

Sakura paused. She turned back to face him. "You did not. He did."

Sengoku bent his waist in a perfect 90 degrees angle which surprised Sakura and Toru. "But I was part of the conversation, and I did not do my best to stop my friend. Please forgive us, Miss Sakura. Please do not push my friend back at the bottom of the ranks. Both of us truly did you wrong and we do not have any excuse for our rude behaviour."

Iura stared at his best friend. He too got up and copied Sengoku's perfect bow. "I deeply regret what I have done and I accept my punishment. Please do not heed my friend's request, I understand why I lost my ranking. At the very least, I am grateful I still get to stay in the company so I still have a chance to regain my position. Please forgive my rude behavior, Miss Sakura."

Sakura crossed her arms and watched the two employees before her. She exchanged looks with Toru and remained silent for 15 minutes. Since they weren't told to rise, the two male remained their position for 15 minutes. No movements, no sounds, no complaints. _Impressive_.

Hence, Sakura forgave them.

"Alright. Be at ease."

Sengoku and Iura straightened up and expressed their gratitude to Sakura.

"Sengoku, you will still rise to the 2nd rank. You will receive your new Identification Card some time tomorrow. On the other hand, Iura will remain at the 3rd rank but you will be on probation. Report to my office first thing tomorrow." with that, she finally turned her heels and walked away from them. Toru gave one final warning look at the two before following Sakura.

"Thank you, Miss Sakura." the two employees shouted from where they were standing.

Sakura smiled as she walk towards the Automotive Building. _Well, that was fun._


	30. Ch30:I Know Everything About You,My Wife

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _And your reviews? Wow they are the best! I love them! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I always look forward to reading them!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 30: I Know Everything About You, Wife**

As soon as Sakura enter the lobby of the AGC Annex building, her face lit up as she look around

Although the main building exudes a minimalistic yet luxurious feel, Sakura prefers this annex more. Her eyes widen in appreciation of the wide, open space of the ground floor. The annex houses the technology development branch of AGC; from household appliances, gadgets and computers, to automobile production and modification. Of course, the factories are located elsewhere, but the main office is here so most of the employees stationed in this building are most likely engineers, scientists, marketing and advertising officers, and developers/designers.

"Splendid." her voice is not loud but a few people in the lobby heard her and they turned around to see who the newcomer is.

Two women in AGC uniform walked over to where Sakura and Toru is and politely saluted to them.

"Good afternoon,Mr. Ishikawa. Good afternoon, Miss."

The two receptionists stationed behind an impressive modern white wood and glass table about six meters from where Toru and Sakura were standing rushed to greet the young master of the Ishikawas.

 _Who exactly is Ishikawa Toru?_

Toru is not just simply Sakura's official assistant and bodyguard, he is also the second heir to one of the wealthy clans in Japan. The Ishikawa's business focuses on production of vehicles; from ordinary bicycles to the top racing motorbike, from a child's simple toy wagon to race cars. For the past ten years, the Ishikawa family has joined business with the Hyuugas and Amamiyas in the production of helicopters and private luxury aircrafts.

So why did Toru choose to stay with Sakura instead of being the clan heir as he is supposedly be?

Because he knew her and her cousins' story right from the beginning, right back then when they were still kids and were studying in the same elementary school.

Toru is one of Natsume's very few close friends and he too, watched little Sakura grow up. Inspired by the boys' loyalty and strong sense of protection towards Sakura, the young Toru who did not have any siblings and who grew up closer with Natsume and the boys rather than his own cousins, finally made a deal with his family.

He proposed that as long as he can stay by Sakura's side and aid her from day 1 of her intense mafia training until the moment she tells him that she can do the rest on her own, he will do whatever job his family asks of him except of course, that to be the heir during his "bodyguard" duty.

' _Are you in love with Sakura?'_ HIs father once asked him.

No, he is not. What he feel is more like how the boys love Sakura and how much they feel guilty that she needed to go through unbearable things that a rich heiress is not supposed to experience.

The Amamayas, Hyuugas, and Ishikawas are few of the ancient families in Japan and they have developed close ties with each other. That is why it was normal for Toru to think of himself as Sakura's older brother and that he, too, although not related to her by blood, has the obligation to protect her and help her during the darkest period of her life.

The patriarch of the Ishikawas, Toru's grandfather, understood his second eldest grandson best, so he agreed to heed his request but he has two conditions.

First, Toru can be Sakura's bodyguard anytime he wants, except when his father or grandfather needed him to show up in the company or official business banquets. So to the business world, Toru is still well-known as the second heir of the Ishikawas despite his seemingly lack of attendance on ordinary days. When he is not around, his family gives out an excuse that he is busy with his special studies and is constantly in and out of the country.

Second, he has to immediately resume his position as the family's heir once Sakura get married. It will be meaningless to stay by her side when she already has someone to accompany her when her cousins could not.

And since that moment is nearing, Toru felt a little melancholy as he glanced over the woman beside him. Sakura immediately felt something is odd with Toru so she raised her head to look at his face and tilted her head to quietly ask him what's wrong.

Seeing her like this, Toru suddenly had the urge to tease her a little so he reached out and placed his arm over her shoulders before turning his attention back to the two receptionists.

"This is the company's CEO, Miss Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura."

The two ladies were already informed beforehand of what happened during the afternoon's meeting but they were still caught off guard with what they heard.

' _She is still too young! And too beautiful!_

 _'So she's Li-sama's fiancee! What a match!'_

The two quickly apologized to Sakura and politely saluted her again. Sakura waved her hand to indicate that it doesn't matter since she did not expect people to immediately know who she is anyway.

"Miss Sakura, would you like to watch the ongoing test drive of the newest model of Bugatti Veyron that our company has just acquired? The race will start in about 10 minutes, if you are interested, we can call someone to pick you up right now." one of the receptionists, Lisa, politely asked her. She knew that the lady boss is in charge of the automotive branch so she thought of informing her of this event.

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Please do." Toru answered for Sakura. He squeezed her shoulders gently before releasing her. Sakura laughed softly at him as she jabbed his side with her elbow.

"Whatever floats your boat, Toru. But you have to tell me what this is all about some day."

 _'Yeah, he has to tell her soon about the secret deal he and his family has made. One day, but not today.'_

Toru just gave her a toothy smile before leading her towards the side entrance where a company car is to pick them up and drive them to the company's racetrack which, although still located within the company's grounds, will still take them about twenty minutes to walk from where they are now.

Lisa whispered to her companion. "Did you see how good their relationship is? Amazing right? I mean, I think nobody has ever seen Ishikawa-sama smile at anyone before."

The other woman nodded her head as they continue to gossip about what just transpired. Their lady boss sure is not just another ordinary rich lady.

\--XoxoXoxo--

Two minutes passed and a car arrived by the driveway and both Sakura and Toru got in and sat at the backseat. In less than five minutes, the two entered the race track where they saw a few people clustered around a beautiful white car.

Seeing Sakura getting excited at the sight of the sports car, Toru pulled out his mobile and quickly gave Wanwan a call.

Meanwhile, Sakura briskly walked towards the track and the few men standing beside the Bugatti politely greeted her.

"Good afternoon, CEO Sakura. I am the General Manager of the Shen Corporation, Gao Yang. It is an honor to be able to work with you." a man wearing casual linen beige pants and a simple white shirt stepped forward to shake hands with Sakura.

She gave him a polite smile and shook his hand firmly. "It is an honor for me too, Manager Gao. I see that we have acquired the rights to sell this limited edition Bugatti Veyron Super Sport."

She had successfully maintained her poise and her voice appeared nonchalant yet Toru knew well that she is almost at the edge, trying her very best to keep her excitement down.

So he spoke up. "General Manager Gao, who will do the test drive? Is it Ryu?"

As he spoke, a tall, slender man dressed in full black race outfit stepped out of the car and raised his hand to wave at Toru. He removed his helmet and a handsome young man in his early twenties appeared in front of Sakura, happily shaking her hand as Toru introduced them to each other.

"Hey Ryu, do you think you can let our new CEO do the test drive this time?"

Gao Yang's eyes lit up in excitement and nodded his head in agreement. "Is it possible? Would you be willing to, Miss Sakura? If you want to, then it will definitely be the best!"

Ryu looked at Sakura with open admiration. "Of course! But we need to get CEO Sakura the appropriate clothes and gear in order for her to drive properly."

Toru waved off his hand. "Dont worry about it. Her secretary is on the way to bring her the things she needed. Sakura, go to the locker room now and wait for Wanwan. We will wait for you here."

"Thank you Manager Gao and Ryu. I'll come back as soon as I get changed." with that, she headed towards the entrance where a hallway leads to the private locker rooms. She restrained herself from skipping happily, _oh the joy she's feeling right now!_ She get to drive the first Super Sport in Japan! She have to think of some gift to give Toru later…

\--XoXoXoXoXo--

About five minutes after Sakura left, the infamous men in Sakura's life appeared.

When Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, and Xiao Shi appeared at the entrance and walked towards where Toru and the other are standing, Toru couldn't help but inwardly sigh. Since they're all here, it is going to be quite rowdy for sure!

"Hey look! It's Toru! Where's Sakura?" Koko looked around, trying to find where his cousin is.

"She's changing to her race clothes in the lockers. Ryu gave her the chance to do the first test drive of this new Super Sport." Toru threw them a look saying to lay low on Sakura's obsession with racing. They should just let the others see for themselves first how great she is.

It's a good thing that the boys understood what Toru meant so they just nodded their head in acknowledgement before curiously checking out the car. They knew Ryu well since he is not just an employee of AGC, he is also one of Japan's top race driver and they've played some unofficial matches against him too.

Ryu, the boys, and the mechanics excitedly discussed the special functions of the car and they too, wanted to drive it after Sakura so they set an appointment for the next day and also put their names in the buyers' waiting list to Manager Gao.

"Hey! Why do you want to buy it too? Go purchase another series!" Xiao Shi complained to them.

"Why should it be me?! I partly own this company! You go and buy another one! Go find your brother!" Koko shot back.

"Bastards! I am older than you three so you go and back off from my car! There are other sports cars that you can buy!" Mochu was about to roll up his sleeves when Toru slapped the back of his head.

"F*~~~" Mochu glared at Toru but then he saw the warning in his eyes. Ooops, they have forgotten where they are and now, because work hours is over and there were many employees who saw them enter the track so they followed them, there were quite a few audience sitting at the bleachers watching them below.

The boys immediately shut up and just silently glared at one another, sending promises that they will have to settle this thing at the Nuvola Nera tonight.

Since the acquisition of the Bugatti Veyron's exclusive dealership is a huge deal in the company, many employees went over to watch its test drive. Although they couldn't afford it, it is a given that almost all employees appointed in the Annex are fascinated by great machinery and of course, fast cars.

By the time Sakura has emerged from the lockers and has settled in the driver's seat, excited spectators has filled more than half of the bleachers.

Sakura held the shift stick and felt the rush of adrenaline in her veins.

Her eyes gleamed mischievously behind the helmet. ' _This_ _is_ _going to be so much fun!'_

As soon as the checkered flag dropped in front of her, Sakura quickly sped off the track. She forgot everything else and focused on driving and finishing the three laps, maneuvering professionally and impressively around the road markers and low ramps.

Cheers echoed all over the place and when she has finished all three laps and inevitably stopped at the finish line, her mobile phone rang and she picked it up using the hands-free mode of the car.

"Don't get out just yet. See that black Aston behind you? That's Ryu. You two will have a drifting competition, full three laps."

"Alright! Thank you for this Toru!" she exclaimed happily.

 _What a wonderful first day of work! This is the best job ever!_

After the ten seconds countdown, the drifting race competition started and everyone in the audience got off their seats and yelled out encouraging words towards the two race drivers.

Iura took a sip of his bottled water and glanced at his friend who is seated quietly beside him.

"Come on, Sengoku! Let's have fun! Didn't we plan to watch this beforehand?"

Sengoku frowned at him. "Why are we here? Shouldn't you go home directly and make preparations for tomorrow? Your stupid ass. Did you forget you are now on probation?"

Iura laughed at him. "What has happened has happened already. What's the use of sulking! I've learned my lessons, I know now to act properly at work especially from tomorrow since I'll be under the CEO's watch. But now is off work hours so having fun here won't do me any harm. Lighten up Sengoku!" he slapped his friend's shoulder and turned his attention back to the race.

"The driver of that Bugatti is amazing! I wonder who he is! Could it be Ryu? But then who could have been driving that Aston? That guy is pretty impressive too!"

Sengoku stood up and saw the Bugatti overtake the Aston even after doing a mad wide drift at the final curve before finally reaching the finish line first. Everyone cheered and he saw a few prominent-looking men quickly approaching the two cars. When the two drivers emerged from their respective cars, the Aston Martin driver ran over to the other person and shook his hand while bowing his head as if he was expressing immense gratitude for letting him do the race with him.

Sengoku and Iura, together with all the spectators watch in curiosity on the events below. Everyone wanted to know the two drivers' identity!

The Aston driver took off his helmet and everyone applauded when they saw it was their very own Ryu! A few females yelled their _iloveyous and you still did great, my husband!_ which made Ryu laugh and wave at them.

The Bugatti driver then followed suit and took off his helmet.

When the long, beautiful auburn hair flowed out softly from under the black helmet, everyone was in shock and the previously boisterous crowd turned deadly silent.

They were too far from the grounds that they failed to notice that the black race suit the Bugatti driver was currently wearing, although a bit loose, still obviously showed off her curves.

 _That mean driver is a woman!!!!!_

 _Exceptional!!!_

A few people resumed cheering and clapping so the rest also followed suit. Sakura looked over at the bleachers and smiled as she raised her hand to wave at them too.

Iura and Sengoku were thunderstruck! It was her, the new CEO! They exchanged bewildered looks and turned to stare at Sakura again. _Alright, alright! she has pulled them in!_ The two hardcore car fanatics is looking at Sakura as if she is their goddess and they are willing to do anything she asks them to.

"You lucky bastard!" Sengoku said through his gritted teeth.

Iura clutched his stomach as he laughed. "Oh I cannot believe my luck! I did not get promoted but I get to work together with my goddess! This day is the best day of my life!"

"Uhm excuse me…" a shy voice sounded from behind them. The two turned around and saw a cute woman with short hair wearing black eyeglasses.

Iura felt that this girl is somewhat familiar so he racked his brains. After a few seconds, he remembered that she is someone in his department.

"Are you Kouno-san? I am Iura Shu, also from the Architecture department."

Kouno Sakura nodded her head and smiled at the two men. "Yes, I am Kouno Sakura and I know who you are even though we have never worked together in the same project. I saw your photo and name in the organization chart for the Lakeview Villas a month ago." she added when she noticed Iura looking strangely at her.

"Ah, so that was why. So why did you call our attention for? Is anything the matter?" Iura asked her curiously.

"Ano~~ I overheard you saying that you will be working with CEO Sakura. Is that right?"

Iura nodded his head "Yeah, that is correct. I will start tomorrow,"

The girl in front of them clapped her hands together. "That is great! So I guess we'll be working together from tomorrow! I am tasked to redecorate her office. I guess you are the same?" her beautiful obsidian black eyes were staring back at him expectantly.

Iura nervously shot a look at Sengoku and scratched his head. "Er…"

Kouno raised her eyebrow at them. "Did I say anything wrong?"

Sengoku, who is watching at the sidelines, decided to finally speak up. "To tell you honestly, Iura will be working under the CEO as a type of punishment" Iura smacked Sengoku's head, causing Kounu to yelp in surprise, "so he does not know yet what kind of work he is expected to do. CEO Sakura only told him to go directly to her office tomorrow."

The girl shifted her attention back to the unruly looking man who is now scratching his head and smiling at her apologetically. "I am sorry I've caused you to misunderstand, Kouno-san. Don't worry, even if I get lucky and the CEO will instruct me to help you do your job, I promise you that you won't be disappointed. I am a good architect, right Sengoku?"

His friend just rolled his eyes at him but he winked at Kouno when Iura wasn't looking.

Kouno laughed at them. "There is no need to apologize. I know that your work very much since your team leader is my best friend. She has told me a lot about her teammates and that is why I look forward to working with you from now on. Hopefully, Miss Sakura will let you lend me a hand so that we can bring to life the plans she have in mind."

Iura gave her a big smile and offered his hand for a good shake. "Then we will see each other tomorrow morning for work, Kouno-san."

Kouno shook his hand and Sengoku's too before the three of them turned their attentions back to the wooden platform at the center of the track below.

Sakura, Gao Yang, Toru, Xiao Shi, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, and Ryu were all standing on the platform and an employee just finished setting up some chairs for them to sit on.

The sun is about to set and its fiery reddish glow was glaring behind the beautiful girl, making her appear like some sort of motocross deity wearing black leather jumpsuit that fully covered her from her neck down.

Although the jumpsuit is not tight-fitting and even made her look bulkier than her usual petite figure, Sakura's outstanding features still make her appear sexy even while holding the huge black helmet under her right arm.

Everyone is waiting for the announcer to introduce the goddess who had beaten their long-time hero, Ryu, after all these years.

The lights around the track and bleachers were turned on and everyone can see clearly the woman's face from the four wide-screen outdoor television in place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today, we only planned to do the normal test drive for the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport since our company, together with the Hyuuga Inc. and the Shen Corp., has acquired full exclusives rights of production to all Bugatti vehicles in the whole of Japan and China."

Cheers erupted. This is good news to all!

"But we were presented with another wonderful surprise this afternoon because our beloved CEO, Miss Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura, suddenly visited us here at the grounds and gave us the honor to watch her perform the test drive and, and even humbly competed with Motomi Ryu! Everyone, let us give our extraordinary CEO a round of applause!"

The audience was thoroughly shocked! They've heard that the new CEO was in the main building this afternoon, but the did not expect to meet her immediately here at the Annex and even see her exemplary driving and drifting skills!

Everyone stood on their feet and applauded loudly to show their CEO how awe-inspiring she is! Everyone here is under her care, and their acceptance of her has made Sakura really happy.

"Thank you everyone! I will be working with everyone here at the Annex from today onwards, so please do take good care of me!" she is speaking in front of the company's ordinary employees and she prefer that they can see her as someone they can easily approach so she decided to speak to them in a friendly manner, unlike with how she approached their business partners from before.

General Manager Gao Yang looked appreciatively at Sakura who is currently waving back at the people at the bleachers. One marshall presented her a huge bouquet of pink tulips and she thanked her warmly, and even gave her a quick hug which made the young lady marshall blush shyly. He liked her personality and she has greatly impressed him with her driving skills.

He has known Ryu since he was still a teenager and he knew that even if he admire or is friends with someone, once they have entered a competition, he will fight seriously without holding back. So today's defeat is definitely an honest result of the match between the two and he knew Ryu's skills best after working with him for almost 10 years in the industry.

Gao Yang couldn't wait to go back and report everything to CEO Shen Qiu.

Before they disperse the crowd, Sakura instructed everyone to get a stub that Wanwan and a few marshalls are distributing by the exit.

"Please don't forget to get a stub before you get out. Present it tomorrow at the lobby and you'll get a present from me."

Everyone yelled their thanks to her before obediently queueing at the exit.

"What present will you give them?" Xiao Shi asked her.

Sakura turned her back from the crowd to answer Xiao Shi but the words did not even left her mouth. Previously, she thought there is nothing else that her cousins can do to surprise her, yet they have proven her wrong.

Because right now, she was caught off guard when she saw that her foolish cousins and friend is drinking whiskey, on the rocks completed with lime zest, right here on the platform where everyone in the area can see.

And it looked like they had it going on the whole time she was interacting with the crowd.

Koko noticed Sakura eyeing his glass. "Do you want one?" he gestured Ryu to give Sakura a glass but Sakura flicked him on the forehead.

"Hey! What was that for!!!"

"Stupid cousin! I cannot drink here in front of everyone! Even you guys! Why would you do this here?!" she almost choked on her saliva when she saw Kitsu giving General Manager Gao a glass that he personally prepared.

Gao Yang laughed when he saw Sakura's slightly panicked expression and gestured to Sakura that it is alright with him. He told her that they have finished the test drive successfully so their work are officially over anyway.

Toru and Sakura exchanged glances and sighed in relief. Both of them thought that it is such a good thing that the General Manager is still young, probably the same age as Touya! Or else they would hear an earful from Natsume and Touya later.

"Why don't we go celebrate in another place then?" Toru offered, which everyone else agreed to. Toru took his mobile out and made reservations to one of the nearby 5-star restaurant they frequented to.

"I'll go ahead and get changed. Toru, send me a message when and where I should meet you. I'll have Wanwan accompany me back at my office first."

Sakura walked away and Wanwan joined her at the exit. Efficient as she is, she brought the car that Touya-sama instructed her to use as Sakura's secretary, when she delivered her racing suit. Hence, they need not wait for the company car to pick Sakura up.

Plus, this car is much more comfortable for Sakura. Why wouldn't it be, since it is the newly released black Range Rover with darkly tinted windows to maintain Sakura's privacy. Touya also made sure that this car is bullet-proof and, the most important thing too, is that there is a built-in refrigerator for the always hungry young miss.

"Miss Sakura, we are here." Wanwan informed her when she parked in front at the driveway at the executives parking lot below the main building.

"Oh that was fast! Wait for me here, I will just go and change upstairs. Nii-chan told me that he has already filled up my closet in the bedroom in my office. Hopefully it is true, though."

Wanwan smiled at her at the rearview mirror. "It is true, Miss Sakura. I was the one who's seen over it when we were preparing the office for you last week. And I will go with you, lest anything might happen. We can just leave the car here in front since it's plate shows that this is the car of the CEO, no one would dare complain about it."

Sakura laughed at her and agree to her company. It is always best to have someone stay by her side here since she cannot just shoot people dead anytime at their office. Just thinking how Touya will react to that is making her head ache right now.

After changing into a comfortable pair of champagne palazzo pants, loose white silk sleeveless top, a knee-length soft cashmere light gray cardigan, and beige kitten-heel pumps. She grabbed the same purse as the one she had during the day and they went back down to the parking lot and drove off to the Rockefeller Hotel where the rest were already waiting for her.

As Wanwan concentrated on the road, Sakura was looking lazily outside the window. She sighed softly. _Ah~~~ she missed her little wolf already._ She subconsciously played with her new watch and debated if she should give him a call or not.

 _'Three years ago, my journey began,_

 _Chasing down this cure, no plan in hand…'_

Waking up from her reverie, she just picked up the call and answered it without checking who the caller is.

"Honey." a man's low, husky voice erupted from the other line.

Sakura straightened up and her lips curved into a beautiful smile.

"My little wolf! I was just thinking about you! Have you finished your meeting? Where are you right now?"

Syaoran let out a low chuckle. "The second meeting just finished and Natsume and I are on our way to the Rockefeller for the third meeting."

Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "The Rockefeller? That's where Wanwan and I are headed too. Toru and the others have gone ahead me, they wanted to celebrate the success of the Bugatti dealership with Gao Yang and Ryu."

"I know." Syaoran leaned back comfortably on the car seat and looked outside. Just listening to her voice takes away all his tiredness from the day's work. He wants this for his whole life. Thank goodness he has finally found her. "I've seen your test drive and drift race. Xiao Shi got the official coverage from this afternoon and sent it to me. Wanwan has also sent me the number of people you have promised to give presents to tomorrow and I have already asked my secretary to prepare it for you. Wanwan will just meet her at the entrance of the Annex lobby tomorrow, most probably around 7 in the morning."

"Sweetheart, are you sure you are busy?" Sakura teased him. " Why, why, oh why would you stick your nose into my work? Don't you have enough in your plate right now?"

She is naturally pleased with Syaoran's help. Very much, actually, but she did not want to trouble him anymore since she know he must have not an ounce of extra time for unnecessary work especially today of all days!

"My little Sakura, this is nothing. Anything that involves you will never tire me, keep that in mind." his voice is full of doting that Sakura wanted to crawl into his arms and bury her face on his neck.

"Seriously Xiao Lang, don't trouble yourself with unnecessary stuffs. Wanwan and Toru is enough to lend me a hand when it comes to work." she stubbornly reprimanded him.

"I think you've arrived honey, go prepare yourself. Don't forget to bring your purse."

"How did you know?"

Syaoran abruptly ended the call, causing Sakura to curse quietly.

 _What the hell!_

As Sakura was deeply focused on calling back Syaoran's phone, someone opened the door that she was leaning to and she fell outside.

She did not even notice that they were already at the valet driveway and that Wanwan has dutifully released the door lock when she saw Syaoran standing right outside Sakura's door, motioning to her to open the lock.

"What the fuck!" Sakura yelled when she fell sideways and was caught into someone's strong arms.

Getting over her initial surprise, her senses immediately took over and she recognized this familiar sandalwood scent.

She quickly looked up and saw Syaoran's stunning face sporting a huge smile. His deep amber eyes were filled with mirth as he held her close, then quickly rearranged her position so he can lift her up into his arms.

Sakura finally remembered where they were and glanced around and saw that the valets and hotel lobby employees ears were all red, and about twenty hotel patrons who have just gotten off their own cars were all casting them curious glance.

"Syaoran" she whispered angrily at him "Put me down! There are so many people looking at us!"

Syaoran kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to blush and also everyone around them.

 _Young people today!_

 _Oh my gosh, is that the Li Syaoran?!_

 _Goodness it is!!!!! It truly is him, look, this is his photo from Google!_

Wanwan got off from the driver's seat and was carrying Sakura's purse. She bent over and picked up the mobile that Sakura dropped a while ago, and then handed off the car keys to the valet. She then stood beside Syaoran, waiting for his further instructions.

"Wanwan! Are you working for this man or for me?"

Wanwan bowed politely at Sakura, "The lady boss and the young master are to married soon, Wanwan is working for both masters."

Sakura: "..."

Syaoran: "Excellent reply, Wanwan. You know the drill."

"Yes Li-sama." Wanwan walked ahead of the two and she went directly towards the golden elevator door where the bellboy is waiting for them to enter. Wanwan informed the bellboy of the restaurant name and they were soon by the restaurant entrance. Wanwan entered first after politely bidding Syaoran goodnight.

On the other hand, Sakura is still in Syaoran's arms. She has long gave up on making him to release her so she just crossed her arms and kept glaring at him, inwardly cursing her bad luck in her head.

 _Why, oh why, did they have to go to the same restaurant tonight!_

She felt so embarrassed being carried like this from the driveway up to the 60th floor! The elevator itself had about 5 more patrons beside them and they were all looking at them at the lift's reflective interior! Even the bellboy's face was so flushed, he looked like he is suffering from a 40 degree fever!

Looking down at Sakura's angry face, Syaoran couldn't control his laughter anymore and he bent down and let out chuckle in her ear as he nibble on her earlobe.

Sakura felt her face warming up and she slapped Syaoran's chest.

"Let me go now, CEO Li Syaoran!"

"Are you angry at me, Madam?" he softly blew hot air in her ear. Then he placed soft kisses on her whole ear, hos warm breath making Sakura shiver uncontrollably.

"Syaoran! We are in public, you moron! Let me down!"

"Honey, if you've forgotten, you are with, as you just called me, the CEO Li Syaoran. Do you think anyone can openly watch us as I kiss you like this right now? Hmmm?"

Syaoran sat down and placed Sakura on his lap and kissed her softly, biting her lower lip gently, causing her to moan a little in his mouth. He hungrily kissed her as he embraced her tightly and Sakura encircled her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few minutes until they felt something vibrating in Syaoran's pants.

Sakura opened her eyes, reality finally dawning on her and she jumped up from his lap and looked around.

 _What? The last time she knew, they were right outside the restaurant's entrance! When did they go inside this hidden room?_

Syaoran was watching her confused expression and laughed at her. "Sweetheart, of course I possess the ability to confuse you. This is an empty room right beside the restaurant's main entrance. They use this to keep the chairs they use during busy hours when patrons wait in queue to enter. Wanwan has informed the manager that I will be borrowing this space for a few minutes." he explained patiently.

Sakura just stared back at him with her arms crossed in front of her. She tapped her foot, still waiting for him to explain further.

Syaoran let out a sigh and raised his hands up in a defeated manner. "When I saw your race videos, I just missed you immensely so I messaged Toru, telling him to bring you here before going home. But then the guys suddenly thought of drinking out so it worked out well for me too. Natsume and I have set the remaining two meetings here so I thought that you being in the same vicinity, grabbing the opportunity to hug and kiss you for five minutes, is the best way to take all of my exhaustion away before I head back again to work."

Honestly, he looked really tired. He looked like he has aged quite a bit in comparison with to how he looked like on the night they saw each other again. Sakura took a step forward and hugged his waist. She looked up and tiptoed to kiss the bottom of his strong chin.

"I am glad you did everything you did today. Thank you."

Syaoran bent over and pressed his wide palms on the side of her waist. He kissed her softly for a minute before pulling back. "I need to go back to work. That call must be your demon cousin, cursing the life of me. Give me a call before you leave for home, alright? If I could, I'll go home together with you. But if I can't, I've already instructed Wanwan to drive you back and accompany you at your place. Maria won't be there tonight and I don't want you to wait for me alone when you've had drinks."

"How did you know Maria won't be there?"

Syaoran pressed his forehead to hers and looked deep into her eyes. "I now know everything about you, my wife. It is best for you to just start getting used to it."

She let out a giggle and bit his lower lip. "Alright, alright. A bit creepy but I like it. At least I get to be as lazy as I can. You just do everything."

"As the madam says, I am willing to."

This time, Sakura's mobile phone rang. It was Natsume's personal ring tone and Sakura laughed again.

"Honey, you better go or else I don't know what evil things my cousin might do to you."

As they left the room, Syaoran headed to the lift to the restaurant 10 floors above and Sakura went first to the ladies' room to fix herself up before heading inside the restaurant.


	31. Chapter 31: Their Strongest Ally(Part 1)

_Author's note:_  
 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _I deeply apologize for the dead-slow update! Life caught up and I had no choice but to cope up and keep afloat lol_

 _Ahhhh and I had so much plot swirling in my head but couldn't find the words (and magic) to make it real (~~well, in the story, I mean)_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu! (_ _๑_ _T o T_ _๑_ _)/ Fighting!_

 **Chapter 31: Their Strongest Ally (Part 1)**

The moment Sakura was ushered inside their private room, she immediately noticed that CEO Shen Qiu was standing in one corner and is immersed in a serious conversation with Toru and Gao Yang. A few feet from there stood a woman with her back to Sakura, and was drinking a glass of wine as she looked out the beautiful night scenery of Tokyo below them.

Wanwan stood up from her seat as soon as she saw Sakura enter the room and walked over to the private bar to get her a drink.

"Hey, Sak! You've finally arrived! Come on, sit over here with us!" Kitsu hollered as soon as he noticed her in the room.

Sakura smiled as she walked towards them and Toru, Gao Yang, and Shen Qiu also returned back to their seats. Shen Qiu shook Sakura's hand politely and pulled out the vacant chair beside him so that she can take her seat.

Sakura sat down and saw that the seat on her right is still empty so she looked over the silent girl over the window, obviously still oblivious that she is the only one remaining standing in the room besides the servers.

"Shen Miao, what are you doing? Get back here right now, dinner is about to start." Shen Qiu's domineering voice rang out in the room.

The girl snapped back to reality and she quickly turned her head to look to where the voice came from and her eyes widened as saucers when she saw Sakura beside her brother.

" _Mei Hua_? Is that really you?" the girl uttered in disbelief.

Sakura squinted her eyes to verify what she's seeing. " _Jiao Jiao_?"

The other woman's laughter surprised everyone present since she has been silent the moment she has arrived. Koko and the others felt that she looked familiar but they didn't exert any more effort to think further about it and just started drinking and engaged themselves to animated conversations with their friend Ryu.

Kitsu's brows furrowed as he watch the two women hug each other and pinch each others' cheeks while giggling like teenagers. "Jiao Jiao?"

Shen Qiu shook his head and explained. "She is Shen Miao, my only sister. Her little name (nick name) is Jiao Jiao. Only I and my parents call her that and I too, am surprised that CEO Sakura knew her in this name and that they seem to be very good friends."

"Ah! Maybe they met when Sak was in Beijing a few years back during her ~~~oof!" Kitsu almost dropped the glass he was holding when someone suddenly kicked him hard under the table.

Seeing Ryu and Shen Qiu's confused expression at Kitsu, Toru cleared his throat. "He was saying that around 2013, Sakura stayed for a year in Beijing for personal reasons. She wasn't confident then of her abilities to take over the company hence CEO Touya has made arrangements for her in another country."

"Ah, then that must be it. Jiao Jiao did stay in Beijing from 2010 until last month. She and her husband has just returned to Tokyo together and is thinking of settling back here for good."

Xiao Shi nodded his head in understanding. "Then her husband must be Director Xie Jing Xing. It was a big news in China when the Shen family married into the Xie family, if I remember correctly."

"Yes."

With Shen Qiu's affirmation, the matter between Sakura and Shen Miao is immediately clarified to the boys. Xie Jing Xing is from a powerful military family in China and his father is the current Military Commander-in-Chief of the country. Naturally, he is being persuaded to prepare and take over his father's position but news has it that the elusive young man still has no plans to do so.

Who is Xie Jing Xing?

He is China's top businessman for the past three years and Asia's top 2, just one rank above the combined partnership of Li Syaoran and Li Yelan. If one is not in good relationship with the other, this Xie Jing Xing can be a formidable opponent to the almighty Syaoran.

Refusing to join the military, Xie Jing Xing's focus was entirely on continuing to build his business empire. He started his own company as soon as he finished university at the age of twenty one. Unlike ordinary businessmen, he pushed his newborn company to its peak in just a matter of five years and has finally made XIYU Corporation internationally known.

For the eight years that XIYU Corps.' has been thoroughly nurtured by Xie Jing Xing, Li Syaoran has been his only constant business partner and friend the whole time. They have met before during their university days and it was Syaoran who has advised him to build his own company instead of continuing his adoptive family's own line of business.

And of course, he couldn't rise that fast without participating in the dirty business on the underground and snatching up its king's position. Due to his exemplary skills and good judgment in dealing with things below and above ground, it is only natural that his success rate kept rising fast hence he decided to create a group of mercenaries dedicated solely to protect and serve him.

Enter the Mo Yu army.

The Mo Yu army, as Xie Jing Xing named them, is deserving of the term "army". Because it is in reality, made up of elite martial artists Xie Jing Xing himself recruited from the secret world of jianghu (pugilist world in China). Xie Jing Xing was an orphan and he was raised by a respected master, Elder Yuan, in the jianghu. He learned martial arts from the moment he could walk until he was adopted by the Xie Family when he turned thirteen years old.

Unlike the Black Diamond and the Wolves, the Mo Yu Army is not a mafia group. Their existence is not kept only in the underground world; where Xie Jing Xing is, the Mo Yu name follows. The Mo Yu army accompanies Xie Jing Xing as his bodyguards wherever he goes, and their power extends even to the underground dealings and not one mafia has ever won against them. Even the Black Diamonds and the Wolves always show due respect to them and has never crossed them.

The brute strength of the Mo Yu army alone has made Xie Jing Xing a renowned underground king even if he rarely involves himself with the underground dealings nowadays.

Xiao Shi excused himself and went out the balcony for a moment. He pulled out his mobile and called Mei Ling.

"Hey Mei! Are we in good terms with the Mo Yu Army?"

"Of course we are. They serve Director Xie Jing Xing and he is one of Syaoran's closest friends. Hey, you've met him many times before! Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. Seems like I still haven't recovered most of my memories. Thanks anyway Mei!"

Xiao Shi ended the call and he glanced at where Sakura and Shen Miao is. He felt a sense of familiarity with the new girl but he cannot put his finger on it.

"Damn, I need to consult someone about this memory loss. I feel like a storm is brewing somewhere." he muttered before taking out a cigarette as he walk back to where Mochu and the others where.

Meanwhile, on an isolated corner of the private room.

Sakura pinched the other girl's cheeks and gleefully praised her.

"Jiao Jiao! Your skin is smoother than before! And your cheeks are so plump, I am dying of your cuteness! Toru told me that Shen Qiu brought tonight his newlywed younger sister who has just arrived yesterday. Who would have thought it is you! I am so happy! Neh, Jiao Jiao, marriage suits you well, huh!" she winked at Shen Miao provocatively.

"Stop it, Mei Hua!" Shen Miao pinched Sakura's cute button nose in retaliation. "Quit acting like we are real friends! Now I learned that you treat me as a fool!"

The petite girl shot her a fierce glare look before adding, "You never contacted me after we separated! And on top of that, you dare lie to me about your name. You told me your name is Ying Fa (A/N: or _Ying Hua_ is cherry blossoms in Chinese)! You dumb liar!"

She harrumphed loudly, acting like a grumpy old man, but Sakura still find her friend too cute. She bent over and patted her tiny head. "I know that I can give you a million apologies but it will never satisfy you. But still, I am really, really, really sorry for keeping so much from you. If only I could tell you everything, you know I would right? Anyway, why are you here? How long will you be staying?"

She smiled sincerely to the woman in front of her. Just a few moments ago, this woman exudes such cuteness like a bunny but now, she suddenly looked like an angered tigress.

Shen Miao let out a sigh and leaned back on her chair as she pick up a glass of red wine.

"Forget it. I know this is just one of my tantrums. I really miss you, Mei Hua. When Jing Xing heard that his good friend Syaoran is getting married, we immediately informed everyone at home that we will be staying here in Japan for an indefinite period of time. Who knew his wife is the person I have been looking for for a year!."

She whirled the liquid inside the glass and took a whiff of its scent.

"So what should I call you?"

"My real name is Sakura. Whenever I am in Beijing and Hong Kong, people call me Ying Fa. But there is this one child who insisted that name did not suit me well and decided on her own to call me Mei Hua." the corners of her lip curved upward.

"Hmp. Well that child is really good in giving names. You are the strongest woman she has ever known her whole life!"

Sakura tried to fight off her tears. This girl..

Shen Miao kept her head down as she stare blankly at the dark liquid in her glass. Trying to sound normal, she softly whispered, "Hey...Have they acted?"

Sakura took a sip of her rose wine and narrowed her eyes. A few seconds passed before she replied to Shen Miao.

"I am not sure. I feel a lot of enmity, but I don't think one of it is them."

Looking at Sakura, Shen Miao's eyes softened and she stood up and pulled out the soft chair beside her. She held her hand and placed her own head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I am here for you, Mei Hua. We're together again so don't worry too much."

When she felt Sakura's head on top of hers, Shen Miao gently pressed pressed her hand and closed her eyes.

This girl, she saw her when she had been in her most broken period. She watched her try her best to survive. She is a few inches taller than her, her eyes had a stronger look in them, her chin always held higher than any other girl she knew, yet Shen Miao know that this girl's heart is much more delicate than hers. She is much more trusting to others than her.

This woman, may be stronger in brute strength than her, but the two of them how much Sakura treasures Shen Miao's protection.

Two females, one quite taller than the other who is petite. Both exudes femininity and softness, yet whenever the males in the room look at them quietly chatting side by side, on will never think that one of these two was ever once weak.

***XoXoXoXo***

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura slipped out to the balcony to answer her mobile.

"Honey, how are you? Do not drink too much." a slightly hoarse masculine voice came from the other line.

Smiling, Sakura walked over and leaned on the balcony rail. She looked up and gazed at the beautiful crescent moon, shining brightly at the cloudless dark skies.

"I am good and yes, I've only had a few drinks, you do not have to worry. Why did you call? Is something up in your end?"

With a sigh, Syaoran told her that he might come home really late, most probably in the early dawn. HIs good friend Jing Xing has annoyingly demanded to meet with him tonight and he couldn't shrug him off.

Sakura let out a little laugh "Oh is that so? Alright, just get back when you can." she glanced at the beautiful watch on her slender wrist, "I'll ask Wanwan to drive me home in about an hour. I suddenly felt exhausted. It's a good thing that my cousins have taken charge of entertaining the clients for me tonight."

"Why wait for an hour?"

Translation: Go home right now. Why bother with the fools.

Sakura's eyes softened after hearing domineering tone. This guy is just too cute!

If the great Li Syaoran knew that his overbearing attitude which scares off the rest of the population is deemed as "cute" by his woman, he might vomit blood!

"I am fine, really. I just got reunited with one of my best friends who turned out to be the younger sister of Shen Qiu! We are just chatting in a separate table from the rest, so it is not taking up much energy from me."

"Alright, we'll do it as you say. Give me a call when you are on your way home. I love you sweetie. I miss you."

"Honey your voice sounded a bit whiny at the end"

"Well it's because I really want to go back home with you right now and, ahem, do important stuff."

"Xiao Lang! People there might hear you!"

"Don't care!"

"SHUT YOUR CRAPPY MOUTH PLAYBOY!"Sakura heard Natsume roar.

"F*** off, you slimy head!" Syaoran roared back. "Alright sweetie, I have to go. Your ugly cousin found me here outside and I have to get back and listen to those rich old men blabbering my ears away."

She stifled a laugh as she bid him a final goodbye before hanging up her phone.

Staring back at the dark sky, she noticed some tiny stars appearing near the now almost-hidden moon.

Her life may be dark, and clouds may keep her from seeing the light.

But from time to time, the One who holds the universe in his hands, sends extraordinary people to enter her life and lend her their own light so that she may get through the darkest of the darkest path.

As the memory of what happened exactly 22 months ago resurface in her mind, she whisper sincerely to the night,

"It's been almost two years. Thank you for Jiao Jiao."

Half an hour after Sakura entered the room, a man's shadow emerged from the corner of the balcony.

Because she was happily talking to Syaoran and was also distracted by the sudden appearance of Shen Miao, Sakura's vigilance is at its lowest. She did not even notice that Xiao Shi was sitting at a corner chair, totally hidden from her view by a large plant.

Actually, he was just sitting there smoking his cigarette when Sakura suddenly came from the inside. He gave a nod at her as he puffed out the last of his cigarette but she did not see him. Since it was dark, he thought she saw him so he just sat back there, quietly trying to clear his blurry memories. The appearance of Shen Miao hugging Sakura has set off an alarm in his head but he just could not figure it out.

Unintentionally, he overheard her say something that has finally unlocked this shuffled memory in his mind.

" _It's been almost two years. Thank you for Jiao Jiao."_

Xiao Shi felt like someone has hit his head with a shovel and he felt bursting pain crash through his head and eyes. He panicked and tried to call out for Sakura but he could not utter a word. He tried to calm himself down and as his emotions stabilized, the pain gradually subsided. And after it did, the memories from two years ago clearly passed before his eyes as if he was watching a movie.

Two years ago, he was held captive somewhere. Which country it was, he had no idea. But he remembered he was alone in a cell.

In a dark, underground cell.

He is sure it was located underground because there was no skylight. The air was damp, chilly, and stuffy, and the lights are only from the candles or oil lamps that the guards will bring with them whenever they check on him or give him a small piece of flatbread and a small bowl water. They usually appear only twice a day. Whenever they appear, since they brought light with them, he will subtly look around and see where he was and if there is any way for him to escape.

Well, he snort. He has always failed any of his "escape attempts" for the past four years. The enemies tactic of regularly beating him up and starving him has always drained him of his energy and made him weak all day long.

He remembered that the walls were made of ragged rocks, like those walls of a cave. It was also cold, and one can feel the big drop in temperature in certain period of time, which he assumed to be nightfall, and used it to tell if a day has gone by. He made a tally on his wall to count the days that he had stayed in that hell pit.

 _Four hundred and fifty eight days._

He had counted 458 days, excluding the days when he was unconscious and who knows how long he has lost his consciousness due to the combined torture and starvation.

 _Sigh._

Xiao Shi took out another cigarette and lit it up. He took a long drag and gazed up to the skies.

 _Charge it to experience._ The moment he get extract his revenge, those scums of the earth won't even have the chance to keep even the last shred of their dignity. Oh he won't kill them off immediately. That is just too easy for them.

Xiao Shi closed his eyes as he leaned back on the chair, sorting through this sudden outburst of memories.

Where was he? Ahhhh, yes, in that underground prison cell.

He was sure that he is the only prisoner in that disgusting place. He has never heard anyone speak or breathe besides himself and the 2 scum guards.

Then one day, he was busying himself in counting his tally marks to double check if he has really stayed there for three hundred days when he heard the rumbling sounds of men's boots marching in regular rhythm not far from where he was.

He doved under his almost see-through torn blanket and pretended to be unconscious, which the guards don't find unusual anymore, as he positioned himself in an angle wherein he can peek from one of the holes of his blanket and see what is happening in a small hallway near his cell.

After a few seconds, he saw one of his guards emerge in the hallway holding an oil lamp. He walked further down the hallway where he can not see anymore. He heard him unlock something and a sound of metal creaking. Then the guard must have resumed walking again and he heard the same things the second time.

 _Must have opened two prison cells._

Xiao Shi shuffled quietly and tried to move his body nearer to the side of the hallway, as he curiously squint through the hole and see what is going on.

"ALL CLEAR!" a man's voice boomed throughout the cave.

The rumbling footsteps resumed but this time, Xiao Shi heard something like wheels rolling on pavement. Is it a wheelchair?

Xiao Shi strained his neck further in order to see cleared and as soon as he saw what the commotion was all about his eyes widened with surprise and fear for the new prisoners.

He saw a group of men wearing black clothes and black leather military boots pushing two steel beds like those in hospitals. The loud "clang, clang" of metal hitting metal made Xiao Shi confirm that the person in bed must've been handcuffed. The silence from the prisoners must mean that they were unconscious.

What shocked him right to his bones was that bodies of the two new prisoners were too small and thin to be a man's. So he tried to look harder and then he saw it. One of them was facing him and even with a medical mask covering her pale face, Xiao Shi was a hundred percent sure that it is female.

Xiao Shi felt an electricity burst through his body and when his eyes opened, a trace of fear can be seen in them.

" _It's been almost two years. Thank you for Jiao Jiao."_

" _He was saying that around 2013, Sakura stayed for a year in Beijing for personal reasons. She wasn't confident then of her abilities to take over the company hence CEO Touya has made arrangements for her in another country."_

" _It's been almost two years."_

" _It's been almost two years."_

" _It's been almost two years." ….._

Xiao Shi abruptly stood up from his seat and slowly emerged from the shadows.

His amber eyes appear clouded and unfathomable.

His instincts are telling him that he has stumbled upon something that is best forgotten.

" _Damn, I need to consult someone about this memory loss. I feel like a storm is brewing somewhere."_

Looks like he is exactly at the eye of the storm.

1\. Jiao Jiao - "delicate"

2\. Mei Hua - From wiki: The **plum blossom** , known as the meihua, is symbol for resilience and perseverance in the face of adversity, because **plum blossoms** often bloom most vibrantly even amidst the harsh winter snow.


	32. Chapter 32: Their Strongest Ally (Part2)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _Here's the second part!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 32: Their Strongest Ally (Part 2)**

"I'll call you."

Shen Miao read Jing Xing's text message and hurriedly sent a reply.

"Do not."

Message sent.

"Why can I not?"

"Because I cannot talk to you about this right now. Mei Hua might come back in a few minutes."

"Are you sure we need to tell Xiao Lang about this?"

Shen Miao lowered her eyes and clenched her left fist. Is it the correct thing to do? Maybe. Maybe not. But it is the best thing to do to ensure her friend's safety.

She looked up and glanced at the balcony. Sakura is still talking to Syaoran in her mobile. Her gaze softened and she unclenched her fist.

"Must tell him everything."

"Alright. We will see you back home later. I love you."

"Alright."

Message sent.

Suddenly her phone rang. Shen Miao was caught off guard that she almost dropped her phone.

She quickly answered the call.

"Hey I told you not to call me!" she muttered angrily under her breath.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

Shen Miao' felt the tips of her ear heat up. She quickly scanned around if someone is looking at her. Thankfully, everyone is caught up with their own business.

"You bastard."

"Well I am your bastard." the male on the other line arrogantly answered back.

"Not going to say it? Hm?"

Shen Miao pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"Alright, my fault. I love you honey. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Maximum two hours. Tie Yi will pick you up after an hour. I will be riding back home with Syaoran."

Such an overbearing guy! What did I marry into! Of all the male population in ...

"You married me because you fell in love with me. And you cannot get enough of my exquisitely delicious body." Xie Jing Xing's lazy voice interrupted her thoughts.

Goodness! This guy always knew what she is thinking!

"Alright, alright! Mei Hua is here. I have to go. Tell Tie Yi to ring me up when he gets here."

"Hmmm. And?"

"I love you husband."

—XoxOxOXo—

 _"I love you husband_."

Xie Jing Xing's usual cold, emotionless face did not change but one can see the warmth in his beautiful obsidian eyes. He leaned back in his chair and replied. "Good wife. Husband will reward you tonight." he could almost see Shen Miao's red face right now. "I love you."

Placing his mobile back on top of the table, Jing Xing turned to face Syaoran who finally returned from outside.

"Your wife is alright?"

Syaoran nodded as he pulled out a chair in front of Jing Xing. "Good thing she met up with this old friend of hers. I wonder who she is. I just realized I do not know much about her friends." Frowning, Syaoran signaled for a drink to a server.

Watching his good friend's face intently, Jing Xing placed his chin on his right hand. "Oh? Did she say the name?"

Syaoran took a swig of his drink and shook his head. "Forgot to ask."

 _Hmmmm… This Mei Hua must be in shock after seeing Jao Jao._

Jing Xing and Syaoran were silent as they continue to drink, both engrossed with their own thoughts. Sometimes, few words were exchanged. Half an hour later, Natsume arrived after accompanying one of his clients back to the lobby.

"Oi, Li. We can go now. The Russian delegate cancelled with us because he had to return back immediately to his country due to some sort of emergency. You going to meet with Sak or not?"

Then turning to Xie Jing Xing, Natsume slapped him at the back. "Are you going to stay here for a long time or will you go back to Beijing soon? Man, I am freaking exhausted today. Take a raincheck huh?"

Jing Xing is quite tall and standing up, he is taller than both Natsume and Syaoran by a few inches. Placing his arm over Natsume's wide shoulders, Jing Xing good-humoredly bent down and whispered in his ear, "Gotten weak, eh?"

Annoyed, Natsume shrugged his arm off and glared fiercely at him. "You gay or what? I thought you got married! Cut with the touchy-touchy, man!"

"Anyway, my wife and I will be staying here for maybe a year or more. No plans yet, really. Just tell me when you want to meet again."

Nodding, Natsume bid him goodbye. Man, his head is really killing him right now. He and Syaoran has been in consecutive meetings since the afternoon. Between the drinks and weaving through sly deals and reading conniving minds, he is totally done for the day.

Turning to Syaoran, he said

"Oi, pervert, if you're going to meet Sak and the morons in their private room, tell them I'll be going ahead and don't f* disturb me until I show up on my own to the company. Then I will tell them what happened today."

"Got it wuss. Go home and treat your weak ass. Take your hangover pill and don't forget to drink lots of water, babe!" Syaoran and Jing Xing both made kissing noise as Natsume stormed out of their room while holding up his finger to them.

The laughing Syaoran faced Jing Xing and immediately, his face turned solemn. "Shall we go? I know you have something private to discuss with me."

"We'll talk about it in our home. _I'd like you to meet my wife."_

The two men walked out and headed down to the hotel's valet parking.

As they wait for his car, Syaoran took out his mobile and quietly stared at his screensaver. Sakura's sleeping face calms his nerves down, ridding him of irrational thoughts. When she sleeps, it seemed as if the world is a peaceful place.Reality says it is not, but for her, he will do his damned best to make her world peaceful enough so she can sleep as much as she want without worrying of tomorrow.

 _Damn. What is Jing Xing's appearance here in Tokyo mean? What is the hidden meaning with him meeting his wife?_

Gently touching her cherry pink lips on the screen, Syaoran pressed the sleep button of his phone.

 _Sakura, do you know?_

 _I feel like it's going to be one of those nights._

—-XoXoXoxO—

" **NO!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!! STOP!!!"**

Sakura opened her eyes, mixed emotions of fear, pain, and vigilance reflecting in them. She abruptly sat up on her bed and groped around to turn on her bedside lamp.

Three fifteen. Hugging her knees to her chest, Sakura placed her forehead on top of her knees as she try to regulate her breathing and calm herself down.

 _It's just a nightmare._

 _It's not real._

Her body is damp from her sweat despite the cool air conditioning in the room. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her nightgown and was surprised to see that it is a lot more damp than she thought it was.

Touching her face, her heart skipped a beat. Sweat has mixed with tears and until this moment, warm tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

 _Yes it's just a nightmare._

 _It's not real right now._

 _But it happened._

 _It happened in the past._

 _Will it happen again?_

Instead of calming down, Sakura broke into sobs and she fell back on the bed. Crying helplessly in a fetal position, memories from her dark past resurfaced in her mind.

 _She and Jiao Jiaolaughing._

 _The loud sound of metal crashing metal!_

 _The sound of breaking glass._

 _A strong smell of medicine._

 _Jiao Jiao screaming in pain._

 _Her calling for help until darkness enveloped her._

 _Her forcing her eyes to open. Then seeing multiple bright white lights above her._

 _The feel of cold metal everywhere on her body. Her back, her arms, her legs, her abdomen_.

 _Fainting._

 _Waking up for the nth time, but this time, she felt nothing. She thought she has died. The she turned her head towards the sound somewhere on her right._

 _She closed her eyes, then opened them once again._

 _Jiao Jiao! She tried to shout her name to awaken her._

 _What are they doing to her? What operation are they going to do on her?_

 _Jiao Jiao! Wake up! Jiao Jiao!_

 _Darkness again_.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in a real hospital with Jiao Jiao curled up beside her. Sakura tried to move but she couldn't. She noticed just then that she had tubes on her body that are connected to machines. She even has an oxygen mask on. She looked back at the small girl beside her, and she silently sighed in relief. She is not wearing a hospital gown but normal casual clothes.

Looks like they failed to operate on her and thankfully, help came and we got out of there safely.

She felt a river of tears flowing on her cheeks as she remembered what they went through. She looked up at the ceiling and cried helplessly.

—XoXoXoxo—

Sakura fell back asleep after crying for an hour. When Syaoran quietly opened the door to her room, he did not enter immediately.

Actually, he is not sure if it is okay for him to enter or not. After talking to Jing Xing and Jiao Jiao, he is not sure what to do.

Oh, he will kill them. That's for sure.

He unconsciously rubbed the gauze in his right hand which Shen Miao has insisted to treat and dress up.

But how should he approach Sakura? Now that he knows what happened to her?

Feeling the rage building again in his chest, Syaoran went back to the kitchen and took out a glass of water and filled it with ice cubes. He needed to rein in his emotions. If Sakura decides to tell him herself, she will most likely be in a broken state. He needs to be the one who can think clearly and calm her down to console her. Then they can plan their steps together without fail.

After talking to himself and assuring himself that this is the best first step to take, Syaoran went to the separate bathroom on the first floor to not disturb Sakura's sleep. He then took of his clothes and took a quick shower before putting on his night clothes and settling down beside Sakura on her soft bed.

 _Huh? Why does the blanket and covers feel a bit damp?_

Turning on his phone to use as a soft light to look at Sakura, Syaoran saw faint tear stains on her delicate small face. Her nose was red, her eyes tightly shut as if she was bullied, and a bit of snot can be seen. She looked very pitiful and it felt like somebody punched Syaoran in his guts.

Gently, he placed Sakura in his arms and hugged her gently as he wiped her tears and snot with his wide, warm palm. He brushed back her hair away from her face and tucked some behind her ears. He massaged her frowning eyebrows until it relaxed. Syaoran's soft gaze fell on her lips and he kissed it gently before placing his chin on top her head.

 _Oh my little wife. Husband is here from now on. You do not have to face this alone anymore._

—xOxOXoxo—

 **Previously** **at** **23:00**

 **At the Xie unit, Platinum Palace Villa**

"This is my beautiful wife, Xie Shen Miao." Jing Xing's voice is low but the pride in it made it appear as if he said it loudly, making Syaoran look up in surprise at the doorway of the study.

 _(Note: From here is the Author's POV, not Syaoran's. I's like to clarify that the following description is NOT what Syaoran is thinking of at this moment. I just wanted the readers to imagine what Shen Miao looks like, because I forgot to describe Sakura this detailed in the earlier chapters._ )

A delicate-looking lady appeared beside Xie Jing Xing. She is probably 5'1", with long black silky hair that reaches down to her waist. Her small face looks delicate, especially with the the small mouth and small nose. Her high cheekbones made her look noble and she has beautiful smooth skin wherein one can not see even a single pore on it.

( _End of Author's POV. Again, AUTHOR's. Not Syaoran's.)_

 _She reminds me of Sakura_. ( _A/N: The moment Syaoran saw Shen Miao, this is the ONLY thought he had. Not the detailed description stated above. I hope that clarifies some things.)_

Syaoran walked over to where Shen Miao and Jing Xing are standing and he offered his hand to shake hers.

"Well. I now understand why my foolish friend finally settled down. A beauty worth more than all the riches he can acquire in his lifetime, I believe must have an equally beautiful mind to challenge that crafty brain of his."

Shen Miao laughed gracefully and lifted a beautiful eyebrow at her husband.

"This has to be your most eloquent friend. Good vision too."

Jing Xing snorted.

"Madame, I am Li Xiao Lang from Hong Kong. You can either call me that or my japanese name Syaoran, whichever you prefer." ( _A/N: Please be patient, I will explain why Syaoran is pleasant to Jiao Jiao at their "1st meeting")_

"You can call me Jiao Jiao. It is exclusive for families." She smiled warmly at Syaoran.

"Alright. As the lady say."

"Why don't we sit down comfortably? Tonight is going to be a long one." Shen Miao said quietly as she walked towards small lounge area in the study where the butler has set a tray with a pot each of tea and coffee and some light snacks.

As they settled down. Shen Miao's mood became somber and Jing Xing held her small hand inside his. She was comforted by this so she lifted her chin and looked directly into Syaoran's eyes.

As he watch this tiny girl gather her courage, Syaoran was taken aback when she suddenly looked up and her big, grape-like black eyes which was previously clear and full of warmth, has now turned cloudy and dim.

 _What kind of bomb will she drop?_

Trying to calm his heart that has started to beat fiercely in his chest, Syaoran stared back at Shen Miao and with no hesitation, he calmly urged her. "You can say whatever it is. I will handle myself."

In the deafening silence of the closed study, Shen Miao's soft voice is almost as loud as a gunfire being shot right beside Syaoran's ears.

"I met your wife, Kinomoto Sakura, in Beijing sometime on November 2013. Initially, I did not know who she was, she just told me her name was Ying Fa and she is currently on vacation. We randomly met in a cafe and immediately became friends. We then decided to meet everyday, most afternoons we cruise through the streets of the city using her relative's sports car." Shen Miao felt a lump in her throat and Jing Xing pressed her hand reassuringly. She took a deep breath and continued, "One week after our initial meeting, someone hijacked the car Sakura was driving and then we were knocked out by a sleeping drug."

Syaoran felt his vision is fading slowly, his ears malfunctioning. _What is he hearing?_

In a softer voice, as she tried to fight off the tears, she continued,

"When I woke up, I saw myself strapped in a hospital bed. I was wearing a hospital gown, as if I am going to be operated on. It was so dark and I couldn't tell where I was at that time. I panicked when I can't find my voice. I tried to look around in search for Sakura. I couldn't see, but I can hear. I can hear someone's heavy breathing somewhere near me, and chains hitting metal further from me."

"We were kidnapped and…"

Shen Miao couldn't continue as she cried in Jing Xing's arms. He whispered consoling her words in her ear as he rubbed her back gently.

Syaoran tilted his head like a child, asking silently for her to continue. He knew she hasn't reached the worst part yet. The worst is yet to come but he felt as if his soul has already left his body. Every single word from Shen Miao's mouth are like swords piercing through him, killing him softly. He felt pain, he felt numb, he felt like he is nearing the boundary of crazy.

 _Sakura? My lovely, little Sakura? What else happened to my treasure?_

"And?"

Jing Xing knew that Shen Miao couldn't continue anymore. Hugging her in his arms, he looked at Syaoran and gravely said,

"When my people and I reached the cave they were imprisoned in, we were too late."

Clenching his fist, Syaoran's eyes burst with raging flames. "Meaning?"

"They were half done with Jiao Jiao, but Sakura has been completely operated on."

" **BANG**!"

Syaoran's fist pierced through the low wooden coffee table separating the two parties. Broken ceramics were on the floor mixed with different liquids and cookies.

Jing Xing knew this will happen so he has quickly protected his wife from any debris that might've flown towards them.

 **"What kind of operation?"**

"I immediately sent them to Beijing's top hospital and asked their exclusive medical team to check on their vitals and verify what drugs were infused in their system. When we saw them, there were numerous injection marks on their bodies. Results showed those were heavy sedatives. Further study on both their bodies also confirmed the operation made on Sakura."

 **"TELL ME NOW**!" Syaoran roared at Jing Xing.

Shen Miao hugged her husband's waist tightly, muttering to herself that Mei Hua is now fine, and it has all passed. Jing Xing's heart ached for his wife and his best friend. The pandora box has been opened and there is no turning back.

He continued to rub Shen Miao's back, warming her as he said the chilling news to Syaoran. Shen Miao shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears with her small hands.

 _Oh Mei Hua_!

"She was drugged heavily to the point of being comatosed for two months. All that in order to forcefully take her eggs."

What?

Looking at the dumbfounded Syaoran, Jing Xing continued,

"Xiao Lang, this is not a simple kidnapping case. Someone has a much insidious plan against us by breaking our women. The doctors's report concluded that this is a preamble to creating children through in vitro fertilization."


	33. Chapter 33: Doted On

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _Here's a short chapter to add a little fluff to your friday!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 33: Doted On**

Waking up, Sakura felt like her head is splitting into two and her eyes were burning with fire. She tried to sit up but a long, muscular arm is heavily placed over her waist, keeping her from moving about. Smiling, she looked up and saw a pair of dazzling amber eyes gazing down at her.

"Hey." she snuggled deeper, baskin in the warmth of his embrace, and hugged his narrow waist tightly. "Ohayou. What time did you get back?"

Moving his head back a bit to take another look on her face, Syaoran frowned upon seeing her badly swollen eyes. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before untangling her arms from his body. "Ohayou, honey. Wait for me, I need to get something first."

"Mmmm. Alright." Sakura threw the white silk covers over head, trying to block out the sunlight seeping through the balcony.

 _Sunlight?_

Sakura immediately opened her eyes and leaned over the bedside table to grab her phone.

 _What time is it already?_

 _Eleven twenty! Oh my goodness!_ She's supposed to be at work by eight in the morning! And it is Kouno san's and Iura's first day to work for her too! She scanned through her messages to see first if either Wanwan or Toru has contacted her earlier.

Then she saw Wanwan's latest message at 6:30 am,

 _"Noted Sir. I will send you a detailed report of today's job this afternoon."_

 _Eh? Sir?_

She then scrolled to the previous message and a warm feeling rose in her chest.

 _"Toru and Wanwan. This is Syaoran. Sakura will take two days off from work from today. Send report directly to me to not disturb her rest."_

Message sent at 6:00 in the morning.

 _Oh my Xiao Lang. What time did he get back?_

 _Did he notice that I cried myself to sleep last night?_

 _I must've made him worried sick._

The bedroom door opened and Syaoran entered holding a breakfast tray. He saw Sakura sitting upright on the bed, staring at her phone for a few minutes with a dazed look on her face.

He placed the tray on top of a table not far away from the bed and gently picked up Sakura in his arms. "What are you looking at?" he asked curiously.

Smiling toothily at him, she replied in a teasing voice. "Your message to my subordinates. Looks like someone took over my job, eh?"

"Well someone's got to do it since the big bad boss is sleeping comfortably in my arms." wagging his eyebrows, "Seems like the lady boss loved sleeping in my perfectly sculpted body. Ah, if you want, I know of a better way to make you sleep more peacefully and this time, you won't just sleep until noon, but until night time!"

Sakura slapped the back of his head. "Too much pervertness in the morning!"

Laughing, Syaoran bent down and kissed her soft lips. "You look pale. Your lips has lost its vibrant color and you have dark circles under your eyes." he softly kissed both her eyelids and Sakura let out a contented sigh.

"Why are you not asking questions?" her small voice caused Syaoran's heart ache.

He did not want to make her think about those things as of this moment. So he teased her again and made another perverted joke which made Sakura burst into fits of laughter.

Yes, that's how he is. When he is trying to keep Sakura from thinking of something that will sadden her or make her feel bad, he will tease and tease her, may it be a perverted kind or just an ordinary funny joke. Then he will change the topic after diverting her attention.

Yes, that is how he is. And has always been even from three years ago.

Such a thoughtful act, but too bad for Syaoran, because Sakura knew this.

Looking at the usually silent and cold man now talking incessantly about how her pair of buns are the most beautiful in the world, that he need not see any other women's, he is still a thousand percent sure hers deserve the title of the best of the best in the whole universe.

Sakura giggled and hugged his neck tightly.

 _Silly boy. Spouting nonsense just to make her feel better._

"Alright, alright, stop it. What was that on the tray you brought in? Breakfast?"

Warm breath tickled his neck and Syaoran froze for a moment.

 _Calm down, buddy. We'll get there. He silently comforted his little brother._

He stood up and carried Sakura towards the small circular dining set near the glass sliding door of the balcony. With the warm sunlight coming in from the outside and the cool air from the air conditioning, Sakura felt much more comfortable compared before. When she tried to get up from Syaoran's lap to sit on the vacant chair beside him, Syaoran tightened his hold on her and kept her in place.

"Where are you going?"

Confused, she replied "To sit there so we can eat. I am starving."

"Feed you."

Sakura stared blankly at him.

Ignoring her confused look, Syaoran removed the cover from the tray and she was struck with the appetizing smell of all the food. There was a plate of peeled and cut apple and kiwi, two small bowls of white rice congee and about five different small savory dishes to be eaten together with it.

"Eat some fruits first then drink your congee to warm up your stomach."

"Mmm. I will." Sakura happily reached out for the plate of fruits.

"Close your left eye."

Syaoran then took a small ice pack that Sakura did not notice in one corner of the tray. He wrapped a small white towel around it and gently pressed it on Sakura's left eye.

"Painful?"

She shook her head. After swallowing the last bit from her mouth, she stretched her neck and planted a sloppy kiss on Syaoran's chin.

"Thank you Xiao Lang. I love you the most in the world."

He gave her a doting smile and kissed her nose. "I know. And I love you the most in the world too, my little flower. Now eat until you are full. Let me treat your eyes for now."

Planting a kiss on Syaoran's cold thin lips, Sakura nodded in obedience and she picked up the bowl of congee and continued to eat. They spent their late breakfast together, enjoying the comforting silence around them and presence of one another.

—-xoXoXoxo—-

After breakfast, Sakura wanted a long warm bath to ease her throbbing headache. So Syaoran placed her back on the bed and went to turn on the tap in the joint bathroom. After checking if the bath water temperature is just right, he filled the bathtub with bubble bath soap, bath salts, essential oil, and hundreds of fresh rose petals that Maria never forgets to stock up on, Syaoran returned to the bedroom and picked up Sakura.

After undressing her and gently placing her inside the tub, Sakura initially thought that Syaoran being Syaoran, he will join her in. She was very much surprised when he turned to leave the bathroom right after lighting up her scented candles and turning off the lights.

"You are not joining me?"

Syaoran turned to face her. "You want me to?"

Sakura tilted her head to one side, obviously not sure where the conversation is going. "Sure. It hasn't been any issue before, right?"

Syaoran strode over to her and gave her a long, deep kiss. After 5 minutes of passionate kissing, Syaoran whispered in her ear, "I know you are not feeling well right now. It is best for you to relax so your head won't hurt anymore later. I'll just check some of my work in the study, alright? Call for me when you are done." he then placed Sakura's mobile on the bath counter.

 _Strange._

Sakura watched him get out of the bath and close the door behind him to prevent the chill from the main bedroom from coming in.

\--XOxoXoXo--

As soon as Syaoran entered Sakura's study, he turned on his phone and called the Old Man Amamiya.

"What?" a grumpy hoarse voice answered.

"Grandfather-In-Law, I need to speak with you about a very important and urgent matter."

"Oh? I think I know what this is about. I'll put you on speaker, Fujitaka is here."

"Better."

Syaoran then went over by the window and looked at the horizon below him. He told the old man of his plans and they went over some points for a long time. After 20 minutes of discussion, Syaoran hung up the phone and if one will look closely, one will see the arc forming on the corners of his sexy thin lips.

After confirming that he did not miss any call from Sakura, he then proceeded to make another call.

"Eriol. I need you to contact some people for me."


	34. Chapter 34: Been Waiting for You(Part 1)

_Author's note:This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

Chapter 34: Waiting For You (Part 1)

One hour quickly passed by and Syaoran is deeply engrossed reviewing a document his assistant has sent him when he heard a light knock on the solid mahogany door of the Sakura's study.

"Syaoran? Are you in there"

A soft, meek voice floated from outside.

After a few seconds, the door was opened and a tall man shadowed over the petite girl.

"Are you angry?" Sakura was confused when she saw the man frowning down on her.

"Why did you went down here on your own? You should've called me in my mobile and waited for me to go get you upstairs. Are you feeling much better now?" Syaoran responded unhappily.

She closed the small gap between them and hugged the man's waist. "Hmmm. Feeling a thousand times better already, Xiao Xiao."

Syaoran's expression darkened.

"Don't call me that. You know how much I hated it when you call me that when we were kids."

Sakura gently rubbed her face on Syaoran's chest, liking the feel of the softness his white cotton shirt on her cheek. She sniffed his scent and inwardly sigh in content. Heavens know how grateful she is that he is in her arms right here, right at this moment.

Looking down at the suddenly silent girl who is acting like a spoiled cat, Syaoran's eyes softened and a gentle smile appeared on his face..

He wrapped his arms around Sakura's tiny waist and pressed her closer to his body. Placing his chin on top of her head, his senses were slowly filled with the sweet, fruity scent of her shampoo.

"You make me want to eat apples right now."

Sakura giggled when she heard Syaoran's low, muffled voice at the top of her head.

"Hmmm… you wanna eat?" she teased.

Syaoran growled. "Are you teasing me?" his voice became a bit hoarse from the burning passion starting to burn within him.

Slender arms tightened around his waist before he heard a shy voice answer him back. "...Yes."

A glint flashed in his eyes and he shut them tightly before leaning down to bury his face in the hollow of Sakura's neck. He slowly kissed her smooth, white, swan-like neck and sucked on it for a few minutes. When Sakura let out a moan, Syaoran opened his eyes and gently bit her skin.

"I'll get back to you later. Right now, I need to go to the company for an urgent matter."

Not hiding her disappointment, Sakura held both sides of Syaoran's face and made him look straight at her sad eyes. "Really?"

Syaoran felt something piercing his chest.

Man. Those eyes.

Sighing, he looked back deep into her eyes and nodded gently. "I received a call from Eriol and there are some major issues I need to look into and decide on before 5 this afternoon. I'm sorry honey." he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh". she looked down her toes, the emotions in her eyes were hidden by her thick, long lashes.

Syaoran kissed both her eyes and hugged her soft body.

"But I got someone to accompany you in my place while you wait for me for a few hours." he said in her ear as he nibbled her reddened earlobe.

"No one can be near as good as you." she pouted. "I'd rather have you stay with me, you know."

"Oh really?" he gently blew warm air in her ear.

Trying to ignore his teasing, Sakura turned her head in annoyance and pushed Syaoran's head away. "Hey, stop it if you can't finish it."

Syaoran inwardly groaned. This little tiger!

Syaoran always find an angry Sakura very similar to a young tiger cub who, even when angry and trying to be fierce while baring its tiny fangs and swiping its paws, still look very cute and absolutely adorable in his eyes.

"So you don't want to go shopping anymore?" he asked.

Looking up at him with now angry eyes, she nodded. "I'd rather stay home. I've lost the mood to shop. You've totally ruined my day!" she tried to get out of Syaoran's strong arms, but hey, even with her extraordinary strength for a female, she could never be stronger than "the Syaoran Li".

On the other hand, Syaoran watched her antics lazily.

"Alright then, I'll call that person up and cancel your trip."

He then picked up Sakura and carried her in his arms as he strolled over the chair behind the huge handsome mahogany desk inside the study. Placing the angry tiger in his arms, he tightened one arm around her waist and pressed the redial on the phone on the desk then put it on speaker.

"Hello." a beautiful musical voice resounded in the quiet room.

With widened eyes, Sakura leaned forward the phone and pressed the button to change it into video call.

A second passed and a delicate beautiful lady with sparkling deep purple eyes appeared in the screen in front of her. Wearing a lilac satin ribbon around her head that keeps her long satin-like black hair from touching her blemish-free face, she looks young and innocent despite her age.

"MOYO-CHAN!!!!" Sakura squealed as she almost leaped from Syaoran's lap.

"Hey, Sakura! I see that you and Syaoran are showing off your sexual escapades to me right now. So, it's inside the study by the desk this time, huh?" she snickered.

Sakura felt an intense blush rising from her neck to the tips of her hair.

"MOYO!!!!!!!Stop with your dirty thoughts!"

Syaoran grinned at Tomoyo and gave her a salute. "Hey, Daidouji. Sakura wants to cancel your date today. She said she'd rather stay alone at home."

Sakura's already big eyes widened by a notch more that Syaoran wondered if she could feel some sort of pain.

"ARE YOU HERE IN TOKYO?????" Sakura squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"Sweetheart, I'll stop jumping up and down if you don't want me to go crazy right now." Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear as he tightened his hold on her waist to keep her from rubbing her soft little buttocks on his little buddy down there.

"Ooops. Sorry honey…" Sakura whispered back. She gave him a quick kiss before turning her attention back to Tomoyo.

Looking at the couple from the screen of her mobile, Tomoyo slyly winked and wiggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows at them in a knowing manner, making the already red-faced Sakura blush even harder.

Tomoyo laughed when Sakura covered her tiny palm-sized face with both hands as she try to calm herself down. She is so embarrassed to be seen like this by her cousin that she's debating whether to turn off the video right now or not.

When she heard the crisp laughter, she arrived at her decision.

"Hey, why did you turn off the video?"

"Because you won't stop teasing me! So hey, are you here in Tokyo?"

"Alright, alright, to answer your question, I'm in mid flight right now. I'll be arriving in Narita in an hour then I was planning to surprise you for a quick snack and do some shopping but hey, if you'd rather mope around your flat then I guess…"

"No, no, no! Of course I'll meet you!" Sakura interrupted her. "I'll see you after an hour and a half! Just send me a message where and I'll be there."

"I've already reserved you a secluded table at the Ritz at 3 pm. I've ordered your favorite afternoon tea." Syaoran murmured in her ear. "Then just bring Tomoyo to the Azenith to shop. Both places are near my office. I'll be more at ease knowing you're just where I can easily reach you." he continued to tell her while kissing the side of her neck in between pauses.

Sakura played with his shirt collar while nodding her head in agreement. "Your plan is just perfect. So we'll meet up immediately after your work's finished?" she whispered back

Before Syaoran could answer her, an irritated voice brought them back to reality.

"Hey you dimwit couple. I'm still here. I couldn't hear what Syaoran just said but you, little cousin! Your whisper isn't even deserving to be called a whisper, you know! So just tell me now where I'll meet you since i feel like you both had already decided on it!"

With a shy laugh, Sakura told her where and they quickly ended the call. With a smile still on her face, she faced Syaoran and she hugged his neck.

"Honey, I will still miss you so much even if it's Moyo chan who'll be accompanying me this afternoon."

Very much pleased with her sweet words and action, Syaoran hugged her back and placed a tender kiss on top her head. "I'll make it up to my baby tonight, I promise. Have fun with Tomoyo for me, okay? I don't want you to think of unnecessary things."

"Un. I will have fun! You don't have to worry about me!" she nodded obediently.

"Alright, I have to go and prepare for my meeting."

Placing one arm under her legs and the other arm supporting her upper body, Syaoran easily lifted her as he walk unhurriedly towards the door.

"Hey, put me down. I'll stay in the living room and watch some shows, anyway, I still have some time before leaving."

Like he didn't hear anything, Syaoran walked towards the stairs and carried her in the direction of the main bedroom.

"Xiao Xiao, I said put me down. I don't want to stay inside the room! I'll be bored to death!"

Syaoran opened the door of the bedroom and with a mischievous look, he threw her down the bed and quickly pounced at her. This caught her in a surprise that she didn't even had time to finish her scream when a warm mouth clamped on hers and kissed her fiercely.

Plundering deep, tasting every corner of her mouth, drinking in her sweetness and almost losing his sanity as he kept kissing her with so much passion that Sakura almost forgot to breathe through her nose so she tried, without success, to push Syaoran away.

"Breathe through your nose, silly."

"Oh." she wanted to speak some more but Syaoran resumed his fiery kiss almost as soon as he finished instructing her. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in his deep kiss and she tightened her hold around his neck, pulling from time to time his soft hair.

With a low groan, Syaoran's hoarse voice sounded as he licked the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Because you promised to be obedient, I'll reward you first before I head off. Fifteen minutes, baby. Come for me as much as you want in fifteen minutes."

Sakura shivered as she felt Syaoran's hot mouth go further down…

\--XoXoXoXo--

Exactly twenty minutes later, Syaoran kissed the soft, plump, lips that has gotten a deeper shade of red from all the biting his little girl made to keep herself from being too loud as he pleased her. Losing her strength for a while, she immediately fell asleep and is contentedly snuggling in his arms.

Syaoran removed his arm from under her head as gently as he could and placed a pillow underneath her head. He stood up from the bed and quickly walked towards the bathroom. Before taking a quick shower, he prepared a clean towel and a basin of warm water then started to clean up the sleeping Sakura. Then he kissed her nose and tucked her under the covers.

Fifteen minutes later, wearing only a short white cotton towel wrapped around his small waist while wiping off the excess water from his hair with another small towel, Syaoran emerged from the bathroom and turned toward the direction of Sakura's huge walk in closet, which is a joint room with the main bedroom.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked in a daze to where the sound of an opening door came from.

With no strength yet to move even to just lift a finger, she watched as Syaoran walked out of the bath and head towards the other side of where she currently is.

A tall man with probably a height now of a hundred and ninety centimeters from the hundred and eighty five from when they met again three years back, Sakura felt her heart beat faster as she saw those long, slender yet perfectly muscled legs up to the thighs that are lightly tanned.

Maybe he had a soccer match a few days ago. Or had a swim?

Anyway, she loved his legs and her eyes lit up in anticipation as it moved towards his upper body.

Narrow hips, deep mermaid line, small yet manly waist, and those drool-worthy six-pack abdominal muscles.

She squinted her eyes just in time when Syaoran paused for a while as he rubbed his hair hard with a towel.

Is it six or did the heavens made him so perfect that he have eight??!?

Sakura rubbed her eyes in annoyance. Why can't she remember how many it is? Well, she chided herself, you kept closing your eyes when he pleasures you so how on earth would you even have time to appreciate the greek god-like body of the perfect man in front of you.

Or below you.

Aaaaaaah~~~~ Sakura blushed at her dirty thoughts. Man, being with Syaoran again has totally made her into a perverted woman. She buried her head under the covers, afraid that Syaoran would turn around and see her burning face and realize what she's been up to.

"Baby? Are you awake?"

Sakura froze and she quickly tried to stabilize her breathing and pretended to be asleep. After a few minutes, she heard the sliding door of the walk-in closet open and she breathed out in relief.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

But the image of Syaoran's chest, with those perfect pectoral muscles that isn't bulging but instead still has a strong definition that makes her want to trace her fingers around it and pinch those two cute tiny yet hard nipples.

Oh and let's not forget those shoulders, down to his lean arms which she just loved to press whenever she can. When she strokes it, Syaoran would always have goosebumps and he will release a low growl in her ear and make her feel very much pleased.

Aaaaaaah~~~~ I think I'm crazy!

Sakura panicked as she threw off the covers and sat straight in the bed.

And exactly at this time, a door opened.

\--XOxoxoXoXo--

From the beginning, Syaoran knew that Sakura was awake and is busy gawking at his body.

Slave to his wife, of course, he gave her what she wants and paused as much as he can, giving her the best angles of his almost naked body, without making her suspicious.

He even almost dropped the towel around his waist but since he doesn't have much time to spare anymore, decided against it with much regret.

But when he saw her cover her head with the covers, he got a bit worried if maybe she suddenly felt uncomfortable somewhere since he really did tire her out just a few minutes ago.

Thrice in 20 minutes, that's exhausting for his Sakura.

So when he nonchalantly asked her if she's awake and she pretended not to hear him, he assumed she just suddenly felt shy staring at him so he chuckled in his heart and went to get some clothes on.

 _I'll definitely do this again when I have all the time to tease her until she cries of shame._

Syaoran happily created a web of his evil plan as he dressed himself up.

—-xoXoXoxo—-

"Honey, why did you wake up so fast? Rest first, I'll call you when it's time for you to dress up. Also, I'll send a driver pick you up at 2:40. One of your four bodyguards will accompany you in the same car and the rest will follow behind in a separate car."

Syaoran reached her side and he leaned down to give her short yet intense kiss.

"Hmmm… my baby's taste is the sweetest. No food can ever be sweeter than you, baby." He murmured in her lips in between kisses.

"Mou~~~ Xiao Lang, it's late already. You need to leave now. You're right, I still feel sleepy. Wake me up at two alright?" Giving him a final goodbye kiss, with Syaoran's sandalwood scent invading her sense of smell, Sakura felt too relaxed and so she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

—-xoXoXoxo—-

As Syaoran entered the black Maybach waiting for him on the driveway of Sakura's hotel, he pressed a number in his mobile and made a call.

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes. Mrs. Xie has also just called me to give me an update from her side."

"Good. Tell Tomoyo to make sure that Sakura will be at the hotel by 7pm."

"Got it. Her private plane has actually landed 5 minutes ago and she'll go straight first to her shop to prepare."

"Alright. Thanks man."

"It's nothing." Eriol assured him in a good-natured way before ending the call.

Syaoran leaned back on his seat and watched as the tall buildings they passed becomes just a blur from their speed. If one will only look closely, one will see a rarely seen contented smile formed in the handsome man's face, and a much more rare gentleness in his eyes made his amber eyes appear a bit lighter than the usual.

After 20 minutes, the special-edition black Maybach stopped at a basement driveway of a well-known luxurious mall. The driver opened the door and a 190cm tall man wearing a custom-tailored gray suit and black shiny, expensive leather shoes stepped out of the car. As soon as he got out, three men of the same height as the "Boss" but of bulkier built and are wearing similar black tailored suit with black sunglasses appeared behind the "Boss".

The four men entered the building and walked directly towards a private elevator which leads to the sixth floor where the renowned luxury jewelry brand stores are located. As the four men emerged from the elevator, they were immediately greeted by 2 long rows of guards and mall employees. Everyone bent their waist and kept their head low as they welcomed the VIP.

At the very front is a middle-aged man wearing a navy suit and gold-rimmed glasses.

"Master Li, welcome! It is our honor for you to visit the Imperial Mall amongst all the Li's other malls. Let me serve you today as I aid in your search."

The man tried to maintain his calm despite his overwhelming excitement to have such a huge opportunity.

Syaoran glanced over the man and nodded. "Lead the way, Vice President Ang. You've been briefed of what I'm looking for."

The man nodded vigorously. "Yes, Master Li. We've also closed the whole floor, no one is to disturb the master as you look for the best. I've also instructed each store to put on display only the top collections that are worthy of the young Madame."

Syaoran gave a nod of approval before walking briskly to the nearest jewelry shop.

Now to buy his little tiger the best jewelries for her dowry.

Syaoran can't wait for tonight.


	35. Chapter 35: Been Waiting for You(Part 2)

_Author's note:This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

Chapter 35: Been Waiting For You (Part 2)

When Sakura arrived at the Ritz, four of Syaoran's men accompanied her as they went to the outdoor cafe at the mezzanine floor. Her bodyguards are all around 186 cm tall and were wearing uniformed black suits with an earpiece inserted in one of their ears, making them conspicuous to the people around them.

Flanked by four tower-like men, Sakura did not appear uncomfortable at all but instead, she walked as she normally does, brisk yet gracefully, her big doe-like eyes that appear misty with water looking straight ahead as if nothing else in the world matter except the business she has to do right now.

A strong yet petite lady, emitting a powerful aura and yet appears as gentle as a flower, fierce and yet elegant.

Some men even did a double take when she passed by them but how could they see her back with all those bodyguards around her are set on limiting the public's view of their young madame.

Looking down from one of the upper floors, one man was leaning on the metal railings. His attention was caught by a lady wearing a long flowing mint green dress and a low brimmed beige hat with an emerald green ribbon.

Like the other people inside the hotel, he watched as she gracefully walked towards the entrance of the hotel's famous cafe. Suddenly the lady looked up towards the upper part of the wall and pointed at one of the classic paintings displayed. One of the bodyguards nodded at her and swiftly walked towards the reception hall.

At exactly that moment, the lady's exquisite small face is seen by the man from two floors above her.

"Ehhh…." the man tapped his finger on his chin as he seemed to be in deep thought.

Suddenly, one of Sakura's bodyguards looked up at him and their eyes met for a few seconds. The man from the upper floor then pulled out his mobile to make a call as he directed his sight on the lush garden outside the glass wall of the chic hotel.

"Hello." a raspy man's voice answered after three rings.

"I think I found her."

"Good. Confirm first if that is her before we decide on it."

"En."

As the man flipped his mobile over and over in his hand, a faint arc appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Like a smile, but not a smile.

If someone who knew him appears, this kind of smile will definitely give chills to the other person.

"Ano, excuse me master Yue Ze, the old lady has been looking for you." a timid voice interrupted the man's musings.

He frowned and checked his other mobile. It did not have any messages or missed calls.

"Grandma? Why did you not call me immediately?"

Bowing down her head as if it could almost penetrate her chest, the young woman replied in a frightened voice. "The old lady forced me to immediately leave the office and search for you."

Without speaking any further, Yue Ze walked towards the private elevator. The secretary jogged to catch up with him, daring not to reach his side but not falling too far behind him either. When the door opened, he saw that the hotel's private elevator is already occupied by two people.

It was the same lady he saw from the mezzanine and one of her bodyguards. The same guy who caught him staring at the lady from back then. Obviously recognizing him, the bodyguard did not hide his vigilance towards the newcomer.

"Miss, this elevator is only for the VIP guests and company's board members. May I know which office are you headed? My secretary can accompany you." Yue Ze tried to appear gracious to the woman in front of him.

Startled that the man spoke to her, Sakura raised her head up and looked straight into the man's unusual dark blue eyes. Seeing the man's facial feature, she thought that this man could pass as an International hottest actor or maybe a top male model.

Too bad though, with Syaoran as her fiance, she is totally immune to even the most handsome men in the planet.

Sakura smirked in her head. Oh, she is just too obsessed with her man!

Anyway, Sakura gave the man in front of her a small smile. "Hello. A few moments ago, I bumped with an old madam and she dropped her things so I helped her pick them all up. But since she was in a hurry, she gave me this pass," she showed him a smaller than a credit card, gold plated card, with the word YUE ROU XI embossed at the bottom. "She told me to come up immediately at the 70th floor and show this pass to anyone I'll meet there and they'll bring me to her."

She added shyly, "Even if I told her I am here to meet with someone, she wouldn't accept my refusal so I just did what she told me to. Anyway, my friend hasn't arrived yet so I can spare a couple of minutes for the grandma."

Yue Ze gave her a curt nod. "Don't worry, I am very much familiar with that old lady's personality. I'm headed to where she is anyway so I can accompany you."

"Alright. Thank you, I guess."

The door opened to the 70th floor and as soon as the four occupants stepped out the elevator, Sakura and her bodyguard fell two steps back from Yue Ze and his secretary.

"Madame, I've informed of the master of your whereabouts. I also sent a message to Miss Daidouji. She said she will give you a call as soon as she arrives at the cafe so you can make an excuse to leave the old lady's office."

Syaoran has an elite group of bodyguards who are named by their rank during their first ranking competition. The one with Sakura right now is called "Ni", who is ranked second of all the twenty top elite men.

"Thank you, Ni." she gave him a discreet look and he nodded in agreement.

He understood that Sakura wanted him to check on the old lady's background and who this man is with her. When they reached the grand entrance of a luxurious office, Ni-san purposefully stood right outside the door as he waited for Sakura to pass by him. When everyone else entered the office, he walked a few steps away and contacted their main headquarters to give out the Madame's instructions.

\--xOxOxOxO--

As soon as Sakura entered the private room within the expansive office, she was suddenly hit with a soft impact on her chest and waist.

"Ooof! What the hell?" she cried in surprise.

"Grandma! Act like your age!" an angry voice brought Sakura back to her senses and she looked down at the tiny figure plastered at her chest.

That's when she noticed that this person and the old lady she met downstairs have similar hairstyle and are wearing the same clothes. Due to her old age, the grandmother reaches only her chin and is currently comfortably hugging her in her arms.

Sakura thought of her own grandfather so she smiled down at the lady and patted her head.

"Hello grandma, I came up like you asked me to. Although I need to leave immediately since I have a date with a friend downstairs. Maybe we can meet again some time soon?"

She coaxed the grandmother in her arms.

"Oh…" a sad reply came. "Ok, are you sure you will meet me again?

Before Sakura can answer, the grandma in her arms was taken away by the gruff man she met in the elevator. Looking at the man's darkened expression, Sakura wanted to scold him for being too strict with such a loving grandmother. But, hey, I don't even know their relationship anyway.

"Grandma! Don't be too much! She is a stranger and a guest after all!" Yue Ze tried to keep his voice down as to not anger his eccentric grandmother.

"Ya! You disobedient boy! Are you even my grandson? Why are you pulling me like this?" the old lady who previously acted soft and gentle in Sakura's arms just a few seconds ago turned into a raging tyrant when faced with the tall man, constantly hitting him with the fan she was holding.

"Grandma! Stop it! You'll kill your favorite grandson! And why do you even have a fan? The aircon is working perfectly in here anyway!"

Sakura watched in awe as the pint-sized grandmother obviously scored hundred of battle points over the towering man. She went over to one side of the office and sat on an oversized chair as she watched in amusement at the show in front of her.

Oh well, Moyo-chan hasn't arrived yet anyway.

\--xoXoXoxO--

After 3 minutes of intense hitting, the old lady finally calmed down. She then remembered that she had a guest and looked around to see where Sakura has gone to.

Seeing her sitting idly at the sitting area of the office, she immediately went over to her and sat on another oversized chair directly in front of her.

Smiling at the beautiful young lady in front of her, Old Madam Yue said sheepishly,

"Young lady, I apologize for my rash actions towards you awhile ago. Don't worry, I am not dangerous nor do I have bad intentions towards you. I am not crazy either. It is just that you remind me so much of someone and I was really looking forward to see you up close. I was in a hurry when we bumped into each other downstairs that I didn't see your face clearly."

Sakura shook her head, "Don't worry too much about it, grandma. I did not take any offense anyway nor did you frighten me. Oh, I look like someone you know? Is she here too? It would be nice if we can meet each other." she told the old lady kindly.

The lady shook her head sadly. "That person isn't here right now but I'll take you to meet each other next time. Anyway, what is your name, my dear child?'

Sakura stood up and politely introduced herself. "I am Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura, the fiance of Li Syaoran. It is my pleasure to meet you, grandma."

With surprise evident on the faces of both the Old Madam Yue and her grandson, they also stood up and formally introduced themselves.

"This old lady here is named Yue Rou Xi, and you can call me Grandma or Grandma Xi from now on. That old fart over the couch is my youngest grandson, Yue Ze. He is in charge of this hotel so unfortunately, you had the chance to meet him."

Yue Ze felt his ears heating up so he gave an abrupt bow towards Sakura and sat down, quickly opening the newspaper in front of him to cover his face.

Sakura saw through his actions and covered her smile with her hand. This young man is interesting, it will be nice to be good friends with him and introduce him later to Koko and the rest of the gang.

Settling back down to the chair, Old Madam Yue curiously asked Sakura, "So your fiance is that Li Syaoran, what a lucky fart." she snorted when she mentioned Syaoran's name. "Your children's looks must be extraordinarily outstanding! I hope I can live long enough to meet them even just once."

Talking about her and Syaoran's future kids, Sakura couldn't help but blush at the thought. She adorably pressed her palms on both her cheeks to cover her blush. "Grandma Xi! You're making me shy! And of course you'll get to meet them, I promise you."

"Or maybe you have a child already? Forgive your grandma, I just assumed initially that you don't have any yet since you look so tender and young." the old lady apologetically told Sakura.

"Oh no, grandma! We don't have kids yet. But don't worry, I too want to have kids as soon as we get married!" she dreamily held her hands together, her eyes shining brightly as she look at the Old Madame Yue.

"That is great, my dear child! Grandma will pray that you will be blessed with a child as soon as possible!"

"Thank you Grandma!" then Sakura felt her mobile phone vibrate, " Oh, I am sorry, Grandma, I need to take this call, excuse me for a second." she stood up and walked a few steps away.

Old Madam Yue and Yue Ze exchanged a knowing look. A mixture of confusion and worry is reflected in the old lady's light blue eyes.

"Grandma, my friend has arrived. I must say goodbye for now. Here is my card, you are free to contact me anytime you want. And maybe you can also introduce me to the person who you said I look similar with! That'd be interesting!" Sakura went over to where the old lady was sitting and gave her her special black card, indicating that the person holding her card is a VIP.

"And here is your card back, grandma. Thank you for today! I had a fun time! You too, Yue Ze. I'll see you around, I guess."

"I'll let my secretary send you down."

With a wave, Sakura walked out of the private room.

\--XoXoXoxoXo--

Before Sakura even stepped out to the main hallway of the hotel, a male assistant came rushing towards Sakura and Ni. He bowed politely towards Sakura and presented her a small beautifully-wrapped package.

"Young madame, this is a present from our madame Yue Rou Xi. She forgot to give it to you a while ago due to the shortness of time she had to talk to you. She also said to wait for her call three days from now, she would set up another meeting with you." he politely relayed to Sakura the old lady's message.

"Oh, this is unexpected. Please tell grandma I said thank you for the gift. And I will clear my schedule then so that we can have a longer time to get to know each other."

With an affirmative nod, the male assistant respectfully bowed and then returned back to the office. Sakura and Ni went over the private elevator together with Yue Ze's female secretary from before and she sent them down to the cafe's entrance way.

\--XoXoXoxoXo--

Inside the now solemn room, one old lady and one young man aged sixty five and twenty nine respectively, are staring at each other for quite some time now.

After taking a sip of her freshly brewed tea, Old Madam Yue sighed.

"What do you think? But they look very similar to each other. The shape of their face, that cute slightly upturned little nose, the shape of their small mouth, and even the eye shape are the same! Only the color is different! Tell, me how can they not be related?"

Yue Ze leaned back casually on the couch and placed half of his long legs on top of the center table. He massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming.

"I have no idea, grandma. Initially, I thought we've finally found her."

He took out his mobile and placed a call. When he heard the man's familiar raspy voice, he put the call on speaker mode.

"Why did you call again? Is something the matter?"

"Hey gramps, grandma and I just met up with the woman I told you about a while ago."

"How was it? Is she the one?" Excitedly, the voice from the other side of the call asked.

"Well, Grandma tricked her into answering if she has any children and she said she has none yet. Frankly speaking, I feel that she is telling the truth."

"Maybe she is just good in lying. I mean, getting rid of a child is not something you can easily tell a stranger about."

"But the child looks really honest, dear. She is like a perfect little lady if you ask me. And when I hugged her, I had the same feeling as when I am holding our baby. It must be her!" Old Madam Yue interjected.

"Well, does she really look like Xiao Bao?" (*A/N: this means "Little Treasure" in English. Sometimes, I will switch from 'Xiao Bao' to 'Little Treasure' depending on who's calling him.)

"Almost 90% yes, dear. It's amazing. I was shocked senseless the moment I saw her that I purposely dropped all my things just to make her help me pick them up and finally get a chance to invite her for a private chat."

"What's her name? I'll ask our people to check on her."

"I already released the order, Gramps. But don't get your hopes up in deeper digging about her background. Would you believe, of all people, the lady we've been looking for a year now is the top treasure of old General Masaki. His granddaughter, Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura."

A short silence followed and they could only hear the quickened breathing of the old man on the other side of the line.

"So is Xiao Bao the child of an Amamiya and a Li?" the old man whispered softly, as if fearing that someone besides Yue Ze and Old Madame Yue might hear him.

The old lady clutched her chest as she felt afraid for the young child they've brought up for the past year. Meeting Sakura up close, she is willing to bet her life that she is Xiao Bao's lost mother. And believing in this, she is very clear of the danger surrounding the identity of her adopted grandchild.

Yue Ze pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a loud groan. With a steely glint in his blue eyes, he told his grandparents what he thinks of the situation.

"I am not even sure how that could be, Gramps, but I know for sure that the lady Amamiya is telling the truth. But I also firmly believe that she is the biological mother of Xiao Bao. The similarities are uncanny. Something insidious must've happened to the mother and child that they had no idea of the existence of one another. It will be one of the toughest tasks we'll have, but I promise you both that I will try to know more about their case."

Old Madam Yue smiled gratefully at her grandson. Standing up, she reached out and rubbed his now unruly hair. "Filial child, grandma is very pleased with you. You go and do what you can to help your little brother and I will also think of ways to get closer to Sakura-chan."

Yue Ze smiled fondly at his grandmother. "Of course I will, Grandma. I know how lonely it is to grow up not knowing your parents. I don't want Xiao Bao to experience the same."

Old Madam Yue wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and felt the familiar heartache whenever she remembers how her son and his wife died in an ambush in Europe when Yue Ze was still eight years old. Her poor grandchild… how lonely he must've been all these years.

"Alright, Ah Ze (A/N: Adding an "Ah" before a name is an endearing way of calling a person.), we'll talk about it more tonight. Make sure you go home to the main house later."

"En. I will Gramps. Tell Xiao Bao I'll see him tonight for dinner."

\--xOxOxOxo--

After finishing their afternoon tea, Sakura and Tomoyo went to different luxury brand shops. It has been three years since they last went shopping together so they purchased everything they liked and so in just one hour, all of Sakura's four bodyguards have carts filled with posh boxes with either clothes, shoes, or bag inside.

Anyway, Syaoran gave his black card to San (A/N: Meaning '3') and called Sakura up and told her that she isn't allowed to use her own money for this shopping trip. It is San's specific job to handle her purchases and if she won't obey Syaoran, the he doesn't have any choice but to remove San from his position as Sakura's bodyguard.

Sighing at the overbearing man, Sakura had no choice but to follow Syaoran's orders.

Anyway, it's not that I can empty his account just by shopping today. I mean his money is mine too once we get married so I better not spend over the top.

As if reading her thoughts, Syaoran added, "If you don't spend at least 10 million yen today, then I'll force the mall to stay open until we return from our dinner tonight. I will accompany you to shop more and then by that time, I can't promise you how much I will be spending on you."

"No need for that! I'll buy a lot now, okay. 10 million it is. Don't give me too much! Your money will be mine once we get married so I need to spend wisely, you know."

"Don't worry about it, baby. You won't be able to exhaust my finances."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the phone and quickly bid him farewell and walked over back to where Tomoyo is waiting for her.

"Done flirting?"

"Haha. you know, I think Eriol had such a bad influence on you."

"Oh darling, if you only knew. My love is my source of life, I couldn't imagine living without him. So I don't give a damn if he has made me turn into such a perverted person."

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and after hooking up their arms, Tomoyo suggested that they visit one of her stores in the Azenith Mall since she had some clothes shipped there this afternoon just for Sakura.

After trying on fifteen new dresses with their matching shoes and purses, Sakura and Tomoyo left her shop with all the presents she personally designed just for Sakura alone.

Tomoyo was holding her mini video camera that is almost just the same size as her palm. She's been happily recording Sakura from the moment they entered her store until now.

"Ne, Moyo-chan, do you really think that Syaoran would like this dress for our date tonight?" She asked her as she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair that fell on her face at the back of her ear. "And I think you've gone a bit overboard, sweetie. Why did you had the stylist put my hair up like this and even put makeup on me! Syaoran's not that fond of my wearing makeup when I'm not at work or at a party, you know."

Rolling her eyes at her cousin, Tomoyo zoomed the camera lens to her face. "I assure you he will love it! It's just a light makeup after all! Look," she showed Sakura the stills of her recent shot."It's exactly like the popular no-makeup look! It just enhanced your features more, sweetie. Don't worry about Syaoran not liking it! I'm the fashion guru, remember?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder to emphasize her confidence.

"And that dress looks amazing on you, Saku! Remember when I told you when we were teens that white suits you much better than pink? Look at you now! Ooooh if only I can see Syaoran's face the moment he sees you tonight! He'll be totally swept off his feet, I tell you!"

"Hontou (really)?" Sakura stopped and looked at her reflection in a shop's glass window.

Tomoyo especially designed for her a white lightweight silk embroidered dress that hugs the curves of her body perfectly and then gradually turns into a an A-line skirt and ends two inches right above her kneecap. Paired with the white 4-inch swarovski crystals-studded stiletto heels, she looked like she just walked straight off a fashion show.

Sakura fell in love with the intricate beadwork and lace embroidery of the top of her dress. Since it has just a simple jewel neckline, Tomoyo gave the dress its exquisiteness through the hand sewn design and high cost materials. When one looks closer, one can see that there are actually different materials used in the artistic design of the dress: from the simple swarovski crystals to the precious south sea pearls and diamonds.

"Moyo-chan, this dress must've cost you millions! I didn't even notice from before that you've used good quality diamonds to outline my waist!! And three rows of it! Are you crazy?"

Tomoyo just shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. Your extremely talented cousin is earning big buckets now. Have you forgotten how my shop expanded to the whole of Europe? Take this dress as my engagement gift for you, ho ho!"

Sakura hugged her cousin before they continued to walk back to the driveway where their cars are waiting to pick them up.

"I'll see you two days from now alright? Let's have lunch and dinner at the manor!"

"Sure! I'll call you tomorrow! Have fun with your date, my dear Saku!" Tomoyo gave her one last hug before letting Sakura enter the silver Rolls Royce Phantom that Syaoran sent for her this time.

Upon entering the car, Sakura's mobile rang. Surprised at the caller's id flashing at the screen, she immediately answered the call.

"Jii-chan? Is anything wrong? I saw just now that I have three missed calls from home. Are you alright?"

She tried to keep the panic from her voice.

"Oh, my dear child, I am fine. I've been trying to reach you since this afternoon to tell you to come here for dinner tonight. Both your father and brother are finally here at the same time."

"Oh!" Sakura looked at her reflection from the car's window and smiled ruefully. "Sure, Jii-chan! I'll just tell Xiao Lang that we'll be having dinner at the manor. I was supposed to meet him at a restaurant tonight."

"Don't worry about him. I just called Natsume that brat and he said that he and Xiao Lang are still in a meeting as of 15 minutes ago. And he told me it doesn't look like it's going to end soon. Why don't you call Xiao Lang and ask him? Just tell him to go straight to the manor right after his work and you'll be waiting for him there."

"I'll do as you say, Jii-chan! Anyway, since it's still early, I'll drop by my place first to change my clothes. I'm wearing a bit too much for a family dinner at home."

"No need! Go straight here, I want to see you the soonest! You haven't visited your old grandfather this week! Plus, your father bought you a closet-full of clothes, just change into one from those to at least cheer him up a little."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell the driver to go to the manor directly. I'll see you in an hour, Jii-chan! I love you!"

After the call, she dialled Syaoran's number and confirmed that he and Natsume are still in a meeting until now.

"I am really sorry, baby. We were supposed to end it thirty minutes ago but some trouble came up from one of our international branch. With the time difference, we couldn't postpone it."

"Don't worry about it, honey. At least, Dad and Nii-san is at home! Since I get to spend tonight with them, then I won't feel too sad that our date got postponed. We can reschedule our date tomorrow!" she tried to cover her disappointment with a cheerful voice.

Syaoran's low chuckle made Sakura's mood lighten up. "I'll go to the manor as soon as this is finished. I'll have my dinner there no matter what time it is and you must accompany me even if all you'll be having is dessert. Alright?"

"En! I'll wait for you tonight! Try to end your meeting as soon as possible!"

"I will. I love you Sakura. I miss you."

With faint blush creeping up her face, she muttered an I love you back and ended the call.

That Syaoran! He is in a meeting after all! What if someone heard him!

—-XoXoxoXo—-


	36. Chapter 36: The Walk With Dad

_Author's note:_ _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _Here's a third chapter release for this week to make up for my hiatus!_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu! (_ _๑_ _T o T_ _๑_ _)/ Fighting!_

 **Chapter 36: The Walk With Dad**

 _The Amamiya Manor_

 _September 8, 2015_

The car phone rang and Sakura turned the speaker on.

"Yes?"

"We've arrived at the manor, young madame."

Sakura pressed a button and the inner part of the window which blocks her view of the outside rolled down. Since it takes an hour of travel to the manor from downtown Tokyo, Sakura slept to pass her time.

"Alright, I'll get off now. Hey, Ni, are you there? There's no need to unload my purchases. Just bring them back at my place."

"Yes, young madame."

Before opening the door, Sakura remembered that she hasn't opened yet the package that the Old Madam Yue gave her.

"Hey Ni?"

"Yes, young madame. Do you have any order for me?"

"Do you have there with you the package I received from the old lady back then? I want to open it right now."

The sound-proof partition that provides privacy for the back seat rolled down and Ni handed to Sakura the small box.

"Here it is, young madame."

"Thank you! I'll open this up first then I'll go inside after. I suddenly feel very curious about this."

Ni nodded in understanding and he put up the partition again. He stepped out of the car and guarded Sakura's door from outside as to prevent anyone from disturbing her.

-Sakura's POV-

 _I wonder what's inside.. I remember that I dreamt of grandma just now but I can't remember what it was about._

I quickly loosened the bow and unwrapped the beautiful lace and japanese wrapper. Opening the box, I let out a low whistle when I saw what's inside.

It was an exquisite jadeite bracelet. With only about 4mm wide, in addition to it being luminous signifying the high quality of jade, it looked fragile that I am not even sure if I can wear it.

Very much impressed with the gift, I lifted it from the box and held it in front of my eyes. That's when I saw that engraved in the inner part of the bracelet is a Chinese character "YUE" in gold.

 _Did that grandma just gave me family heirloom? Wow, how extravagant! Oh, I really like this bracelet. Hopefully, I won't break it!_

Since I'm not wearing any jewelries right now because I thought that the upper part of my dress stand out too much already, I decided to wear the jadeite bracelet since it actually looks just like a simple bracelet. Only those who can distinguish jade quality will know that the value of this single bracelet will not be lower than 6 million yen.

I lifted the box from my lap and was about to open the door of the car when I noticed that there is a familiar shiny gold card left inside the box. Picking it up, I saw that it was the same gold card that grandma handed over to me before as proof that I am one of her people. Smiling at the thought that I made a new friend today, I took the card and handed it over to Ni, reminding him to keep it in a safe place and just give it back to me when we get back at my place. I am a bit worried that I'll misplace it here in Jii-chan's house so it is best to leave it to Ni for safekeeping for now. I am pretty sure the Yue family not just as simple as they want me to perceive them to be.

Need to utilize my men tomorrow to dig some information for me.

After the family butler greeted me, he lead me towards the back garden as an order from Jii-chan. Although I find it a bit weird that the manor seem too quiet and dimly-lit compared to ordinary days, I did not think much about it. Instead, I tried to call Toru but I failed to connect the call. After trying for the 5th time and still failing to reach him, I am as annoyed as ever. That b*'s probably too busy with his real job now in his family that he's forgotten all about me!

Another mental note to self: Kick Toru's ass when I see him tomorrow at work.

I got too preoccupied with my thoughts about the Yues and Toru that I didn't notice that the closer we get to the multiple glass sliding door at the back of the manor which is the entryway for our family's most treasured garden (because it was my mom and grandmother who first took care of it and planted different flower beds each), the darker it got. When it suddenly hit me, I abruptly stopped walking and turned to

"Uncle Xi, why is it too dark here? And why aren't there any lights outside? Is Jii-chan playing a trick with me? I'd rather that you tell it to me now so I can change out of this shoes. I don't want to ruin them. Or what if I fall when Jii-chan suddenly chase me? I don't plan on getting injured tonight." threat is very much evident in my tone. I know my grandfather and his silly games.

"Oh, don't worry Ojou-sama, the General is just sitting at the gazebo by the lake. He said he wanted to have a quiet and solemn time for a few hours while waiting for you. He has placed some oil lamps on the ground that's why it seems dark from here."

"Oh I see. it must be one of these days huh?" I know my grandfather have moments like this when he will think of my late grandmother. I feel a dull pain in my chest as I quickened my steps towards the door.

"Mate (Wait), Ojou-sama!"

I heard Uncle Xi call me back the moment I pressed the button that will automatically open the doors. Shifting half of my body to face him, I saw two servants rushing towards me, carrying a medium-sized plain box.

"What's that?"

"We do not know, Ojou-sama. It's the General's direct order that we put it on you before you go out to meet him." the two servants bent from the waist to show me their sincerest apology for not giving me the answer that I want.

SIghing, I just told them to come over and do what my old grandfather said. When it's one of those days, I just can't help but humor him anyway. I'd rather get played by him and get teased by him if it means that his loneliness will be lessened.

(A/N: Right now, Sakura is called "Ojou-sama" by her side of the family and "Young Madame" by Syaoran's people since she's already recognized as their Master's wife. Syaoran is called "Master" instead of "Young Master" (based on his age) because he is currently the clan head. But since he and Sakura are not officially married yet, the title of "Madame" is still referred to Li Yelan, who is the female head of the Li clan. Don't worry, we will make this much clearer later on.)

A mobile phone rang and it was Uncle Xi's. He answered it and told me that Jii-chan is getting impatient already so I needed to hurry up.

"Ojou-sama, you can just change into that here at the hallway, I'll give an order for a total blackout so that no one can accidentally peek at you." Uncle Xi suggested in a helpless tone.

"Ah, that's okay. But is this difficult to wear?" I asked the two servants.

"No, Ojou-sama. Just leave it to us. We were told that it is just a skirt that the General wanted you need to wear."

"Oh, then that's easy. We don't need to shut off the lights~~~"

 _Blackout._

"Uncle Xi! I said there's no need to cut off the power!" I scolded him.

"I am sorry, Ojou-sama! I've already sent the message when you told me not to anymore." then turning to where he assumed the servants are standing "Just quickly put it on the young miss! The General might call any minute now and we'll all be yelled at, I tell you!"

Leaving them to do what they are to do, I just remained standing where I was. After a few seconds, I felt someone wrapping something around my waist and then right after that, I felt a soft, cool cloth brush lightly on the whole length of my legs. And as quickly as I felt is, it was gone again. Curious, I carefully touched the skirt and concluded that it was a very long skirt made of a stiffened cloth to keep its balloon shape yet it's outer cover felt like expensive silk.

Wow, what's Jii-chan up to? I can't wait to see what this skirt actually looks like!

A mobile phone rang and I heard Uncle Xi telling Jii-chan that we're on our way to the gazebo.

"How can we go there if it is this dark?" I questioned him as if I'm talking to a young child.

"Don't worry Ojou-sama, the lights will be back on after 5 minutes. I will guide you first while it is still dark."

"Uncle Xi? Is Sakura there or are you talking to her on the phone?" a man's voice came out of nowhere.

"Dad! I am here by the glass doors!" The moment I heard my Dad's voice, I got really excited. I missed him even if I've only seen him three days ago during the banquet.

Footsteps sounded against the marble floor and then I felt my dad's arm around me.

"I miss you my little Sakura. Have you been well?" he hugged me in his arms and I also hugged him back.

Standing on my tip toes, I kissed his chin (my Dad and brother are around 185 to 190 cm tall. I am the only one who got the short genes in the family.)

"Hey, I miss you so much too, Dad! And I have been excellent these past few days!"

"I am glad to hear that. Has Xiao Lang been treating you well?" I am not sure if it's my imagination but I felt like Dad's voice was a little melancholic.

Shrugging it off because I can't make sense out of it, I hugged his waist tighter and answered cheerfully, "He does, Dad! And you know what? The nicest thing is that I feel like he is doing his best to make up for all the years we've lost. Not just the recent three years, but also from when we were kids. Hey Dad, do you know that he really looks up to you and Mom? He told me stories of how you and Mom used to be nice to him and Xiao Shi that they always ask to come and visit us here."

"En. Yokatta (that's great)... Your mom would be happy to know that you and Xia Lang finally got back together. I am happy too that you found the man who will love you and take very good care of you in the place of Dad. It is a father's lifetime prayer, do you know? That his daughter will find and be married to the only man who the father can entrust his daughter to because the father can't live long enough to watch over his princess all her life. "

Now I am one hundred percent sure that my dad has gotten melancholic.

Wiping the corner of my eyes with the tips of my finger, I whispered, "I love you Dad. Please don't say any more sad things. I never once thought that my agreeing to marrying Xiao Lang means you are turning me over to him. I view my future marriage with him as having one more person to love me, to have that one person I will get to spend the rest of my life with, have children with, but he will never be somebody who can take over your place in my life and in my heart. Dad is Dad. Husband is husband. No one on earth can ever replace Dad, not even Xiao Lang."

I heard my Dad sniffle and I reached out and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Dad! What came over you? Did you come from a counselling retreat instead of a business trip?"

Kinomoto Fujitaka chuckled and then he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. "Thank goodness no one can see me right now."

"Hey, you're right Dad! Why did the power take too long to resume? You better call Uncle Xi back."

"It's okay. I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll hold your arm while we go see your grandfather. He's probably ready to throw the table at the lake by now."

Laughing at the image of my grandfather's tantrums, I gave Dad one last hug and then held on his left hand.

Feeling that something is amiss, I shifted to hugging his left arm instead and placing my head over his shoulder, perfecting a picture of a spoilt daughter.

It was such a lovely walk with the best Dad in the whole world. We stopped for a few times to admire some newly bloomed flowers that are created a little visible by the silvery light from the crescent moon above.

"Hey Dad! Don't you think there are quite a lot more stars out tonight?"

Dad looked up and I saw that his smile got deeper and the corner of his eyes wrinkled a bit, making him appear dashing and valiant as if he'a still at the peak of his youth.

"You know Dad, you are the most handsome man I know. But don't tell Jii-chan or else he'll kick us both out of the family."

Dad laughed out loud for a few seconds. With his deep brown eyes twinkling amidst the darkness of the night, he leaned down and tucked a strand of loose hair that fell from my top bun behind my ear.

"The stars and the moon came out tonight to see how beautiful my little flower has blossomed to be. I am truly blessed to have you as my daughter, Sakura."

I felt Dad's overflowing love for me at that moment that I held back a sob. I have no idea why Dad's been acting weird today but I am not complaining. After being away from him for three years and meeting up again just a month ago, I really miss him so much.

Leaning more heavily at him, I pressed my right cheek on his left upper arm, not caring if my makeup will smudge on his crisp dark gray suit.

Fujitaka looked down at his only daughter lovingly and placed a light kiss at the top of her head.

With unhurried steps, we walked in silence, contented with just the presence of each other. We were just a few meters from the huge archway leading to the gardens, when something amazing happened that made me freeze in place.

All of a sudden, tiny yellow lights lit up one by one, starting from the far ends and corners of the whole garden; making all the treetops, shrubs, and flowerbeds twinkle with hundreds of thousands of warm light.

In a span of two short minutes, I was completely surrounded with tiny beautiful yellow lights. Like a child, I turned around in a complete circle just fascinated with the seemingly enchanting beauty of my family's lavish garden.

And with the numerous twinkling stars and a romantic silver crescent moon overhead, I thought for a moment that this is most likely an extension of my dream from before and that I haven't really woken up from my nap in the car.

I did not know which should I feel first, should it be shock or amazement? I fell back beside my Dad, and the moment I saw what's behind the archway, I knew that I have never been this stunned in my whole life.

Because as soon as the whole 1 hectare of garden got flooded with the lights, rows and rows of people who are standing on their feet, facing me with huge smiles on their faces, became visible to my eyes.

And exactly right in front of me is an aisle, which I knew has never been there before, covered with a carpet of petals of what seems like taken from freshly picked red roses.

A long and tall canopy consisting of ivory chiffon and white tulle embedded with clear crystals that sparkled as it sways gently from the wind, covered the entire center aisle that leads to the altar directly opposite of me.

From the side, I saw my favorite local band whose band members family are friends of my family from way back when even Touya wasn't born. I knew how busy they are these past two years due to their rise in fame both in Japan and overseas and I felt so touched that they made it here tonight.

At the exact moment that the band started to play, the people seated near the aisle bent down and lit up the candles nearest to their feet, making the two rows of hundreds of candles emit a warm glow over the dreamy aisle.

The effect of the delicate swaying chiffon and tulle, the playfulness of the thousand sparkling crystals, the romance that the floor of red petals and warm candlelight brings, combined with the song that Syaoran used to sing to me three years ago while we lie in bed just hugging each other…

I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

" _The day we met,_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

 _Beats fast_

 _Colors and promises"_

I can't believe this is happening right now.

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone?_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

With my heart beat getting faster by each second (I think!), I clutched Dad's arm.

At that moment, a white veil was placed over my head and then covered my face.

Then someone put on long white gloves on both my hands.

After putting on my gloves, Dad handed me a small and simple bouquet of roses, the one I like best because of a its strikingly beautiful deep red shade.

"Today's your day, my precious little princess. Dad prays for your and Xiao Lang's happiness together until eternity."

"Dad…"

Dad held me tightly in his arms for one final hug and when he released me, he gently placed my right hand on his left arm. He then covered it with his right hand and I felt his warmth seep through my gloves. Looking in my tear-filled eyes, he gave me an encouraging nod and we turned to face forward to look at the tall man wearing a custom-made gunmetal suit standing by the altar. His wide back is facing me but I know how absolutely stunning he must be right now. Much, much, more than how he is in normal days.

Dad took the first step and I took a deep breath before following him.

Then the music stopped and only Hiro's, the vocalist, deep emotional voice can be heard all over the place.

" _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

At the first word of the chorus, Syaoran slowly turned and finally looked at me.

He is too far away that I cannot clearly see his facial expression but I can vaguely see him smiling.

The piano, violin, and cello accompaniment resumed.

And right now, my whole focus is just at Syaoran's face as his expression gets clearer and clearer to me. As his beautiful amber eyes locked with mine, everything else around me became a blur in my mind.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this"_

Looking at the dazed expression on Syaoran's face when we have just a few yards separating, I tightened my hold on Dad's arm for a second and whispered,

"Dad… thank you. And you don't have to worry, I am very much happy with my choice."

 _[A/N: Thousand Years - Christina Perri]_


	37. Chapter 37: Li Syaoran: National Husband

Author's note:  
This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch.

Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!

Thank so much for your wonderful reviews for the recent chapters! Some of your comments even made me cry a bit, it felt really great to be praised for something that I love doing :) Thank you very much from the bottom of my TeamSyaoSaku-Heart!

@EmmaleeU, @MiwaGuo, @Keila , @ Sara, @WindofSilentBell , @ ScrumptiousAngel13, @AutumnBree , @Mariko, @PaytonP16, and @Gianna.farah

Here's a the fourth chapter release this month! Be prepared for the longest chapter I have ever done so far.

I want to upload this now, I'll just check and edit later so I apologize in advance for any grammatical / spelling error or maybe name mistakes.

/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!

Chapter 37: Li Syaoran: National Husband

At Sakura's Penthouse Unit

September 8, 2015

12:30 noon

Transcribed conversation among the three:

AM: What?

LXL: Grandfather-In-Law, I need to speak with you about a very important and urgent matter."

AM: Oh? I think I know what this is about. I'll put you on speaker, Fujitaka is here.

LXL: Better.

Syaoran then went over by the window and looked at the horizon below him.

KF: Xiao Lang?

LXL: Hello Uncle Fujitaka. Sorry to bother you right now but I have something urgent that I need you to help me with.

He politely replied. His attitude towards Sakura's grandfather and father is almost like a complete opposite. He can't help but tease the Old General because truthfully, the old General is provocative and willful towards him first, but he could never be wayward towards Fujitaka. Kinomoto Fujitaka is a kind and reserved person. Although he always tend to be the most silent one in the group, his eyes show wisdom and once he speak, his words may be less but it'll either be a direct order or hid a deeper meaning meant to be analyzed dutifully by the listener.

KF: You know you should stop calling me uncle, right? Call me Dad. Anyway, what can I help you with?

AM: What do you want, you stinky boy. We're in the middle of having our lunch, you know.

LXL (snorts): Why then did you answer my call if you have no intention to talk to me. Old General, I am telling you this is more important than you not being hungry for days.

AMl: Why you fart! Anyway, spit it out! What do you want?

LXL: I want to give Sakura a wedding tonight. We'll get married this evening, no matter what.

(Sound of a ceramic cup breaking on a marble floor)

KF: (to the Old General) Dad, are you okay? Lift your feet up, don't get injured by your own mess. (To Syaoran) You have decided on this? Have you thought of how you'll prepare for it and where you're going to hold it? I don't want my only daughter to have a mediocre wedding.

AM (standing up on his chair while yelling at his mobile phone): yea! I want my baby to have the best and most beautiful wedding! What can you do in just a few hours??????

LXL: I have my plans, trust me on this, Dad and Grandpa.

AM: Who's your Grandpa?!?!

KF: Where do you plan to hold it?

LXL: At the Imperial Hotel (Tokyo's 7-star hotel owned by Syaoran)

KF: Don't get me wrong, but that won't be good enough for my daughter. How about you hold it here in the Manor? The family's private garden at the back is extensive enough to hold your guests.

LXL: I actually did not plan on inviting many guests, just a private wedding first for the family since it is too sudden. But I will invite Japan, Hong Kong, and China's largest media group to broadcast the wedding live in all three countries.

AM: No, no, no (he has calmed down and has finally sat down properly on his chair while sipping tea) that won't do! I will only agree to today's wedding if it will be held here at Sakura's house, and that is an order!

LXL: ……….

KF: (clears his throat) Well, Xiao Lang, then that's it.

LXL: I understand, Dad. But I will need to trouble you from this hour until tonight. I have sent a message just now to my people and they will be arriving there shortly to look at the place. I have already briefed my assistant on how I want everything to be.

AM: Good boy. You've finally learned to talk sense. I will give you 100 of my men; tell your assistant that he can freely order them around. My people will also start clearing the back garden from now. (then he yelled: "DID YOU HEAR THAT, XI (referring to the butler) MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!")

KF: Alright Xiao Lang. Do not worry about our side of the family. I will contact everyone and invite them tonight. I will relay to your assistant of the final headcount. What time do you want the wedding to start?

AM: Eight o'clock! I think that time is romantic!

LXL: …..

KF: ….

AM: Then that settles it all! You fart, make sure everything's done by seven! And you, Fujitaka! All guests must be in their seats by half past seven! Block all roads leading to the Manor by that time. What if Sakura gets suspicious when she sees such traffic nearby! And tell the guests that they are to just be dropped off, nobody's car shall be parked here or in the nearby parking lots. What if my baby girl recognizes one car and BAM! All our efforts will be destroyed JUST BY THAT ONE STUPID CAR? I must instruct Tono what to do! Where's Tono? Someone bring Tono here right this instant!

KF: Xiao Lang, I will give you a call later. You go and do what you must do.

LXL: Thank you Dad. And Dad, I will send one of my trusted people directly to you, no need to look for him. He will help you with anything you need to do.

After 20 minutes of discussion, Syaoran hung up the phone and if one will look closely, one will see the arc forming on the corners of his sexy thin lips.

He leaned back on the chair and turned to face the window again.

Syaoran massaged his nape while staring outside Tokyo's busy and bustling streets below. It's a good thing that Fujitaka is at the Manor today or else who knows how he can get things done with only that old man to discuss things with. He may bicker with that old man but he does not plan to be disrespectful to him to the point that he won't ask for his approval of his sudden plan to hold a wedding for his granddaughter. And he genuinely wanted to work together with Sakura's family in planning her lifetime event. He knows how much she values her family and Syaoran is very much willing to do anything that will make her happy.

Thinking things through again due to the change of venue and number of guests, he finally had his revised plan laid out in his mind after 5 minutes.

After confirming that he did not miss any call from Sakura, he then proceeded to make another call.

"Eriol. I need you to contact some people for me."

"Eh? Who and why?"

"I need you to call Tomoyo that I will marry Sakura today.."

"WHAT?!"

Ignoring Eriol's reaction, he continued without pausing "... at eight in the evening tonight and it will be held at the Manor. It will be as surprise and I need to know immediately if she has made Sakura's wedding dress already. If not, tell her that I entrust the task of choosing the dress and at the same time, think of how Sakura will wear it without her finding anything abnormal with the dress and what it's for. Get it? If she can come up with something like an event we needed to attend, then she should bring her first to visit their grandfather at the Manor or whatever. Make her come up with a good and concrete fool-proof plan. She is your girlfriend after all. I expect her to easily create a web of devious plans."

"Wow, Xiao Lang. That must be one of the longest sentences I have ever heard from you, even from back when we were still kids."

"Shut up. Now that is just the first. Next is, contact Natsume. Ask him which band would Sakura want to play in her wedding day. I want her to walk down the aisle to the song Thousand Years by Christina Perri. That is memorable to the both of us--and stop snickering, you stupid ass*!"

"Alright, alright. I never thought you have it in you to be listening to those kind of songs." Eriol shamelessly snickers.

"Guess you haven't fallen in love huh?"

"You shut your mouth, Syaoran! If that reaches Tomoyo's ears, I'll kick your sorry ass!"

"Anyway,that's it for now. Go get off your ass and immediately meet up with Sakura's father at the Manor. I trust you to help him handle things at that side. The old General will give you a hundred men to utilize. Rachel will meet you there, I've briefed her of the layout I want to have and I told her to make it more romantic if what I've thought of isn't enough. Assist her if she needs anything."

"Got it. I'm on my way to my car now. Will be there in twenty minutes. I'll call Uncle Fujitaka in the car to inform him that I'm coming."

"Tomoyo?"

"Oh she heard everything already. I called her up the moment you mentioned wedding and put you on speaker phone. She already know what to do with Sakura's dress."

Syaoran paused for a moment. "Really? She has already made her wedding dress?"

Starting up his car, Eriol rolled his eyes as he told Syaoran of Tomoyo's plan. Actually, he could barely understand what she's saying because she spoke in such a rush that he himself is amazed that he got to analyze the meaning of her slurred words.

(A/N: Alright, this might look too simple for you guys but imagine that the top part has expensive pearls instead of beads and that the waist has three rows of diamonds. While I was browsing Pinterest to look for a subtle wedding dress for Sakura, I saw this and bam. I kind of felt that this suits the sweet Sakura we all know from the anime / manga :) )

"She did man. You should know her towards her little cousin. But she said she's only finished the handwork from the waist up so she just needed half an hour to change the skirt and turn it into a dress that she can make Sakura think it's the season's trend now in Paris or something. Then she had some of her people now working on a some sort of detachable long skirt which she'll make a servant wear around Sakura's waist before stepping out to the garden. The key thing is that it should be during a blackout so that Sakura won't see what the skirt looks like it else, she'll recognize that her dress looks like a wedding dress once the skirt became long. Then she dropped my call and I assume that she's calling the Manor now to tell them of her idea."

Syaoran's long, slender fingers slowly tapped the solid wood desk. What a good plan, he have to hand it to Sakura's too-crazy-for-her cousin. At least, the wedding dress and how to make Sakura wear it has been ticked off in his list.

"Tell Tomoyo I like her plan. Just call me if there's anything. If I don't answer my mobile, call Ichi."

"Alright. I'll call Uncle Fujitaka now."

Looking at the time, Syaoran only has about thirty minutes before Sakura finds him down here. And he still had to make a few more calls.

"Jing Xing."

"Xiao Lang."

"I am getting married to Sakura tonight at eight in the evening. I already sent you the address. It is a surprise to Sakura though. Can I ask you and Shen Miao for a few favors?"

"A surprise wedding? You truly are something Xiao Lang!" the cold Xie Jing Xing let out a few chuckles that almost gave one of his bodyguards a heart attack. "Wait, there you go. You're on speakerphone and my wife is listening"

"Shen Miao, can I ask you to go to the Manor right now and look for Rachel, my assistant? I have told her of my plans for tonight but I I need another female who knows Sakura's preferences more. Her female cousin is in charge of another thing, so I can only ask you of this. Can you please oversee the overall decorations? Do not worry if what you need is scarce or needed to be shipped from overseas, or if it will be laborious to prepare. I assure you that my men can handle all of it."

Shen Miao clapped her hands happily, almost bouncing off her seat. "This is just great, Syaoran! Mei Hua (AN: Sakura's name in Chinese. Because Shen Miao is Chinese so she's fond of caller her that.) and I just talked about our dream wedding when we met last time during the dinner! I know exactly what to do! Give me Rachel's number now so that I can coordinate with her. I will also get our people to purchase some of the decorations now and have it all brought over to the venue. Oh wait! I need to see the place first! Let's leave now, husband!"

(sound of heels tapping quickly on the marble floor)

Xie Jing Xing and Syaoran: ….

Xie Jing Xing cleared his throat before breaking the awkward silence, "Sorry about that. You know, that's how women react to weddings. I should know, I've been there. Is there anything else you need?"

"Contact the largest news station in China for me. I don't care how much it costs, I want our wedding to be televised live on national TV, not just on cable, in the whole of mainland China and all provinces. Let everyone know who Li Xiao Lang's wife is."

"Arrogant, are we?" Xie Jing Xing tried to hold back his snickers but failed. "Mark it as done. Our wedding gift to you and to Mrs. Li Xiao Lang."

"Thanks, man. Remember, it's a surprise. Make sure that they're at the venue at least 2 hours before the start. Earlier will be best. I'll let Toru contact you."

A servant appeared at the entrance of the living room,

"Excuse my intrusion, Master, the Lady asked me to inform you that she is already at the car and is adamant that you go there right now and leave."

When Syaoran pressed the end call button, a satisfied look came over his face. Now, to call his family and make the take the family's private plane and come to Japan.

Oh, and get Fanren to contact Hong Kong's giant media network. Well, that's a piece of cake. Who dare rejects a request for an exclusive coverage of the Li Clan head's private wedding.

\--XoXoXoXo--

Hong Kong

Li Residence

14:00 (Japan Standard Time)

"Mother!!!!!!!!! Did we forget to pack anything?! We need to leave for the airport in 30 minutes! Fuutie Jie, did you call Mei Ling?" a panicked Li Xiefa (youngest sister of Syaoran) yelled as she run towards the master bedroom where Li Yelan (Syaoran's mother) is currently at.

"Of course I already did! Uncle Wei has already prepared another private jet for the Wolves. They will be arriving at the airport at the exact time as us. Did you already picked out your outfit?"

stretching her neck out to give her older sister a weird look, Li Xiefa replied, "Of course I haven't! I just asked the servants to pack all the new evening dresses and shoes Fanren Jie ("Jie Jie is older sister in Chinese) has sent us last week. She said those are the latest limited edition releases for this season in Paris. Let's just take our time to choose when we get to Japan."

"Sometimes I get surprised by the quality of brains you actually have there, Xiefa."

"Shut up! Now go and check on Feimie Jie if she's almost finished packing! Yukito Gege ("brother" in Chinese") called a while ago to say that he'll just meet us at the plane. He needed to purchase some things to bring for the wedding."

"Got it!" Fuutei rushed towards the stairs and went to the third floor of the Li manor where the two eldest of the four Li sisters' rooms are.

As Xiefa racked her memory to check if she's forgotten anything that her baby brother has ordered her to bring, she entered the main sleeping area of the spacious master's bedroom.

Yelan is sitting on the side of the four poster bed holding something with a rarely seen gentle smile on her face.

Walking up noiselessly, Xiefa called out to her mother,

"Hey mother! What are you looking at?"

Yelan faced her youngest daughter and held up a beautiful ring with an enormous emerald stone.

Xiefa excitedly ran over and picked the ring from her mother's hand. Looking closely, she recognized the ring as one her mother bought from an auction five years back. (A/N: )

It was an 18 carat emerald stone placed on a diamond-encrusted platinum band. Xiefa's eyes widened as an idea popped in her mind.

"Mother! Are you going to give this to Sakura? Oh my! This will totally look best on her, her eyes will very much complement this! Are you gonna giver her? Are you? Did Xiao Lang told you to give this to her?"

Yelan laughed affectionately at her daughter. Xiefa may already be thirty years old but she still act terribly childish most of the times.

"Your brother doesn't know yet, and I don't even know if he can still remember that I bought this. But I already have Sakura in mind the moment I saw this in the auction pamphlet I received. The moment I saw this, I remembered how Nadeshiko's daughter has eyes more beautiful than this emerald. I have always wanted her to marry in the family, I just wasn't sure if she'll fall in love with which of my sons."

Xiefa wiped a tear in her cheek. "OH MOTHER! How do I not know you have such a heart!"

Yelan slapped the back of Xiefa's head, "Silly child! What do you think of your mother!"

"A bit like Maleficent~~ OUCH MOTHER! The second one genuinely hurts!"

"Come on, we need to get moving." she snatched the ring back from her daughter's hand and placed it back inside the handsome black velvet box. "Don't forget to bring the tablet your Fanren Jie sent together with the clothes and shoes. She said that she has sent there the entire collection so that we can pick our outfits during the flight."

"Fanren Jie sent 4 tablets for each one of us. I've already instructed Auntie to place all of them in the hand carry we'll bring inside the plane."

"Alright. Let's get moving now. Let us not make your sister's boyfriend wait for us too long at the airport."

\--XOxOxOxO--

"Yukito Gege!!!" a lively Xiefa scrambled out of the black stretch limousine to give Yukito Tsukishiro, her older sister's boyfriend, a hug.

"Hello there little Xiefa!" Yukito fondly rubbed her head after giving her a quick hug. "Here's a a slice each of the six cakes I ordered to bring to the wedding. Eat it once we've settled in the jet." he handed a large cake box to her.

"Oooooh I remember that Auntie Nadeshiko used to bring us cakes from this shop when we were younger. Does Sakura still remember it?"

Yukito nodded. "Touya called me up and told me to purchase it all. Xiao Lang has also ordered another 6 cakes in Japan, but since it won't risk transit, those cakes will be much bigger and taller, although he has specifically instructed them to try and make the flavors similar to these six cakes that Sakura's mother love."

Feimei reached the two and Yukito quickly turned towards her and lifted her in his arms before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby, I missed you. Ready to meet with my grandmother back home?" Yukito and Feimei has just started going out six months ago and since they both have busy schedules and Yukito's only relative, Mina Tsukishiro, is seventy years old and didn't like to take a long haul flight to Europe where the two permanently live in together, it will only be this time that the elderly Mina will finally get to meet her grandson's girlfriend. Although they've constantly talked to each other through video calls and Feimei has been used to talking to her and the two nurses who looks after her every day, she still feel quite nervous for the first meeting.

"Yes. But oooh, I am still worried that she might not like me back, babe."

Yukito laughed and bit her nose. "Don't be stupid. Although I am sure that she won't like you." Feimei frowned. "Because she will love you. That I am sure." Yukit placed her back down on her feet when he saw Li Yelan finally getting out of the car.

"Yukito-san! How was your flight? It's good that you were actually scheduled to arrive here in Hong Kong today or else my impulsive son would have had married your cousin without you." (A/N: Yes, I am one of those who didn't like Sakura having a long-time crush other than Syaoran LOL! So they're cousins here.)

"Yes, Auntie. I was asked by grandfather to attend a business party on his behalf at the Yue Family's estate at the Peak. It will be held on the day after tomorrow so I'll just have to return by then."

"Will you bring Feimei with you?" Yelan asked as they ascended the stairs leading to the the private jet.

"Yes, Auntie. But we will immediately return to Tokyo the next day, and since I'll be using the family's jet, it'll be quicker and we can join you for the rest of the festivities."

"I am glad to hear that. I actually declined the invitation two weeks ago but I will call Elder Yue later to inform him that Feimei will attend in my behalf. Oh, and we'll be staying in Tokyo for two weeks so I hope you can do too. It will be best for our family to spend more time together especially now that the first wedding between the Amamiyas and Lis will take place." she gave Yukito a meaningful look.

Blushing from the neck up, Yukito covered his face with his large hands. "Auntie, you're making me feel shy, it's too unmanly! Don't worry, Feimei and I have already talked about it and we're just trying to clear our schedules so that we can finally set our wedding date."

Yelan leaned over and gave the young man who is still a head taller than her despite of her being too tall for her gender as a Chinese. "Good boy. I look forward to officially making you my son-in-law."

"Mistress Li, we are ready to take off." the flight attendant walked over to them and helped them settle back comfortably on their spacious seats. Their private plane has couches, oversized single seats like lazy boys, and even has 2 separate bedroom with a queen size bed each.

"Alright. Is the other jet also ready?"

"Yes, Mistress Li, they'll take off after us. All one hundred twenty of the passengers has already settled in."

"Good. Let us leave now."

\--XoXoXo--

Ginza, Tokyo

Imperial Mall

14:00 (Japan standard time)

"Master Li, welcome! It is our honor for you to visit the Imperial Mall amongst all the Li's other malls. Let me serve you today as I aid in your search."

The man tried to maintain his calm despite his overwhelming excitement to have such a huge opportunity.

Syaoran glanced over the man and nodded. "Lead the way, Vice President Ang. You've been briefed of what I'm looking for."

The man nodded vigorously. "Yes, Master Li. We've also closed the whole floor, no one is to disturb the master as you look for the best. I've also instructed each store to put on display only the top collections that are worthy of the young Madame."

Syaoran gave a nod of approval before walking briskly to the nearest jewelry shop.

"Welcome, Master Li!" All six store employees including the shop manager bent from their waist and almost shouted in unison when they heard the door to the shop being opened by the guards.

Uniformed footsteps resounded in the silent shop as if the ones who enter are from the military.

Everyone looked up as soon as they saw a pair of expensive-looking black leather shoes passed by and not just the female clerks, but also the two male ones, looked at the tall handsome man, with admiration in their eyes. Although all they can see is his back, they all knew that he must be extremely good looking since they already saw him in the television and magazines.

Still caught up in their dreamy state, the tall man turned around and sat down on the single chair, especially placed for his visit, right at the center of the shop with a rectangular glass table in front of it.

The employees sporting bright smiles suddenly froze in their place, clearly frightened by the cold, domineering man waiting to be served by them.

This is the Li Syaoran?!

Goodness! And he is engaged?! The poor woman!

They saw her once during the live interview at the AGC office and the noble lady looked gentle and kind. How could she have agreed to be married to such a cold, unfeeling man?

"Not yet moving?" the man's cello-like voice would have been beautiful to their ears if only it wasn't dripping with coldness and clear impatience.

The manager snapped back to reality and quickly ordered his people to place their most expensive and most treasured collection that is not even available for public viewing. They only present such collections to the most prominent people of the nation and they should also have the approval of the brand or the designer itself.

Looking at the six piece collection of exquisitely handcrafted jewelries placed in front of him, Syaoran held the ring, necklace, pair of earrings, bracelet, and watch one by one and turned them over his palm, appearing deep in thought.

All the people inside the shop held their breath as they watch the sinfully beautiful man with devil-like aura stare at each jewelry.

Since his head is bent down, one can only see the cold man's eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his pursed thin lips set in a straight line while his long, slender fingers slowly graze the elegant golden chain of the necklace.

Could he be thinking that the jewelry is not good enough?

\--XoXoXo--

Syaoran slightly pinched the gold chain in between his fingers, his long and thick lashes hiding the emotions in his eyes.

What could the devil be thinking?

He is wondering if these jewelries is good enough to touch his queen's soft, white, and supple skin.

Would this necklace make Sakura's elegant swan-like neck more irresistible for him to kiss and gently bite into? Would this 22-carat Kashmir sapphire pendant set at the center of 20 European-cut diamonds triple its brilliance once settled against his Sakura's sexy clavicle?

Syaoran's eyes darkened as he recalled Sakura's graceful neck.

A few seconds after, his eyes wander to where the bracelet was placed.

Would that mere bracelet with alternating 10 carat sapphire and 5 carat diamond look a hundred times its worth when worn around his wife's fragile-looking wrist.

Oh those slender wrists that feels like it will break any second whenever he holds it above her head or on both sides of her head as he worship her body.

Syaoran felt his breath hitch subtly and he tried to stabilize his breathing as he bent his head a bit lower towards the table to keep others from noticing the strangeness of his behaviour.

Truthfully? This did not go unnoticed to the other people inside the shop who are watching his every move.

Did they find it strange? Of course not.

Frightening is more like it. Both the manager and Vice President Ang are sweating profusely that despite the cool air conditioning of the store, they kept wiping the sweat off their forehead and neck.

Why did the temperature seem to rise then drop then rise again? Did the Master see anything wrong with the collection?

But it is at the top of their store's collection, and none of the previous five person who were allowed to see them previously could afford it. Well, they actually could, but the price is too high for them to spend on jewelries even if it's for their wives.

Oh, and the designer of this collection has another strict rule in order to approve the sale. The collection has to be given strictly to the wife; not a fiance, not a daughter, not even to the buyer's mother. Before the sale is finalized, the buyer will sign a contract with the designer that he has met the requirement of the designer and if he lied in any way just to get the collection, the designer has the right to file a lawsuit against him.

Syaoran picked up the pair of earrings and held it against the light. ( )

Good, this will go perfectly against his wife's emerald eyes. Of course he loves green on Sakura most, like emeralds, but he also loves how deep blue sets off the beauty of her eyes and makes it stand out in a unique way for him.

"Change these ear clips into actual earrings for me. I don't like clips." Like hell would he want his wife to suffer from pain and discomfort after hours of wearing such a thing.

"Yes, Master. Um, so… um…" the manager stuttered in fright as he reached out his hand to receive the earrings from Syaoran.

Syaoran raised his head and gave him a cold look that almost made the manager fall on his knees.

"What are you trying to say, Manager Mo?" Syaoran's top bodyguard, Ichi, spoke in behalf of his master.

'Has the Master approved of the collection? Shall we contact the designer now to close the deal?Oh, and has the Master brought his and the Young Mistress' marriage certificate?"

The manager dare not to ask the Master if he has already married his fiance in secret. He is wise enough to assume that the Master already held a private ceremony prior today.

Syaoran lazily leaned back at the chair and crossed his long legs. He can't stand up right now because well, he has a bit of uhm, inconvenienced down there.

Tsk. I miss my wife.

Ignoring the manager, Syaoran turned to look at Vice President Ang. "Call him for me."

Bobbing his head like a chicken, Vice President Ang took out his mobile phone, searched for a specific contact, and made a call.

"Put him in speaker." Syaoran had no intention of placing his phone on his ear. Too far off the bottom branch of his subordinate tree. Syaoran's mysophobia doesn't apply only to very few of his close friends and trusted people.

Nodding, Vice President Ang pressed the speaker and then a low male voice answered the call.

"Yes. Has Master Li seen the collection?"

Syaoran propped his chin lazily on hand. "I did. I want you to engrave the words semper fidelis (A/N: "Always Faithful") in every piece, I don't care how small it'll be or how difficult it is. Just do it."

"Not difficult."

"Good."

"Marriage certificate?"

Syaoran let out a chuckle that sent chills down the spine of everyone present. Even his bodyguards back stiffened. They are very much familiar of this reaction of their Boss.

"Ichi." Ichi stepped forward. "Deposit the 20 million US dollars payment for the the Yue Family's Antique Kashmir Star legendary collection right now."

"Yes Boss." Ichi took out his mobile and made a call to make the transfer.

Syaoran turned his attention back to the person at the other line. "I have added another 2 million US dollar for the engraving fee and as an assurance fee that I will be meeting your requirements within the day. To make sure that we are both honest in our transaction, I'd like you to bring the jewelries tonight at my wedding. Come up the stage and present it to my wife."

Pausing a for while, he continued. "Make sure you dress appropriately. Don't just go there in your stupid usual clothes."

Everyone was shocked when they heard his last statement. This is the legendary X of the great royal family of Europe their Master is talking to! He may be in par with the Li Syaoran but still, he is still of a royal bloodline!

"Hey, LI! What do you mean by that? I dress perfectly well, thank you very much!" the previously enchanting voice became a bit high pitched and is full of annoyance right now.

Syaoran glanced at Ichi and he proceeded to usher the shops employees even Vice President Ang out of the shop.

The only ones remaining inside is Syaoran and his other two bodyguards, Go and Roku.

"Don't wear those stupid clothes with ruffles and lace. You are in China, dimwit. And it's my wedding so you better wear a normal suit. I don't care if you wear a gold one, just make sure I don't see any ruffles on you or else I'll kick you out of the manor."

"LI SYAORAN! Those ruffles are normal and it isn't that ugly as you make it sound like, you stupid man!" clearing his throat, he lowered his voice a notch and continued. "Alright, alright. I'll be the one to bring the collection. Anyway, why should I be the one to present it though?"

Massaging his temples as if he is experiencing a very bad headache.

"I remembered that my wife told me years ago that she saw one of your designs in an auction. She found those jewels beautiful but what made her fall in love with it was the story you had while you were creating the whole collection. From then on, she told me that her most favorite custom jewelry designer is a man called X of the Western Europe. When I heard a few weeks ago that you have agreed to place one of your collections here and then my staff relayed to me of the strict requirement and the reason behind it, I knew that you and that X my wife admired then are the same person."

"O-ho! So your wife admires me huh." crazy laughter sounded at the other line and then stopped abruptly.

"Wait, wait, wait. So are you really going to marry that Amamiya heiress? And tonight? I didn't even know that you were engaged."

"You didn't watch the news?"

"No. Gramps, grandmother, and Ze gege just arrived a few days ago from Europe and we've been busy at home. They brought over my younger brother so you can imagine how crazy it is at our home right now."

"How can you have a younger brother?"

"Adopted brother. It's actually a long story, you know."

"Is it? Wait, I'll call you in my own phone. I need to go fit my suit in ten minutes."

Syaoran couldn't put his finger on it but he wanted to hear the story.

"Alright. Return Uncle Ang's phone to him. I'll also tell him to wait for my people to pick up the collection."

As soon as everything was settled, Syaoran walked towards the fifth level where he is to fit his wedding suit. Placing the bluetooth in his ear, he called Yue Xu up and listened patiently as he rattled on his story.

"Ze ge and Bei Jei ge are still trying to figure out this case that's why I stayed in Europe for the past two years. During one of the secret missions Gramps forced me to go, the Yue team was to assist the Chinese team to infiltrate this Red-tagged camp somewhere in Finland. You remember that the most dangerous mission is the red type so Ze ge and cousin Han Bei Jei ge led both teams. I found it weird that the Chinese team didn't have any leader but then when I asked Ze ge about it two days ago, he told me that the son of General Xie was actually the one who has been trying to catch that syndicate for the past two years and he specifically trained his Chinese team for that mission.

But two weeks before the attack, he got into an accident in Beijing and was comatosed for months. So to make sure that the mission will have a higher chance of success for the sake of his son, General Xie called Gramps and asked for back up assistance. So Gramps let Ze ge lead our team together while he sent my older cousin, Han Bei Jei to lead the Chinese team.

When we arrived at the targeted location, it was actually a combined facility of hospital, research laboratory, torture chambers, and underground prison. Mixed nationalities were held captive there and when we took down all the soldiers and psycho scientists situated there, we checked out the whole place.

There were like about five pregnant women who have their tongues and both hands cut off. They were even tortured to have blurred up to blinded vision. Serious shit man, so there is no way they can tell us what happened to them or who held them captive. We can only assume their nationalities and then send them to our private hospital back home. When they have recuperated enough, we contacted their embassies and they were picked up at our hospital.

Only one woman remained, she was Chinese. Her condition's the worst among the five and we Grandma decided to let her stay in the hospital and she worked it out with the Chinese embassy. Sadly, the woman's body reached its limits and the doctor was forced to take out the baby from her stomach before she finally breathed her last. The baby boy was born prematurely at seven months and he was placed in an incubator until he was finally in a good enough condition to be sent to an orphanage.

But when Ze ge randomly visited the hospital that day to retrieve the Chinese woman's medical and autopsy records, he saw the kid and instructed the doctor to send it to our home. He told gramps and grandma to keep the baby for a while since it is too pitiful to send it to an orphanage at such a newborn state.

The, after a few months, the baby grew into this cute little bundle of fats and we couldn't afford to send him off. Just when we were about to officially adopt the little soft bun, the Finland case finally had a breakthrough. All that was left is to set a private appointment the soonest with the son of General Xing the soonest to confirm if what my brother's team's research matches with what he has initially been suspicious about. "

"What kind of breakthrough?" Syaoran prompted Yue Xu.

"Master Li, please relax your body as we try to adjust the fit on you." the tailor nervously reminded the brooding man who has gotten stiffer and stiffer for the past few minutes and was unconsciously clenching his right fist.

"Ah." Syaoran nodded and tried to relax. Why on earth was he tensed?

"It was --Oh hey! My people from the shop is calling me. I'll tell you the rest later, I'd better watch over the engraving or else I'll lose face to your wife. I wouldn't do this much if you didn't tell me that she idolizes me." Yue Xu proudly told Syaoran.

"Stupid. Anyway, don't forget to come at the venue on or before six this evening. You can bring your Elder Yue, Old Madam Yue, and even your two brothers too. I have a nice surprise for you, take it as a bonus as payment for you to tell the story behind your collection to my wife."

Curiosity tweaked, Yue Xu asked, "What kind of surprise?"

"The son of General Xing is my best man."

\--XoXoXo--

Roponggi, Tokyo

The Nuvola Nera

15:00 (Japan standard time)

(Diiiiing~~~Doooong)

Looking at the door security monitor, Ruka saw that it was Toru and Natsume followed by a few of their men carrying large rectangular boxes.

He opened the door and greeted them cheerfully,"Oh! Are those our suits?"

Ignoring him, Natsume went past him and immediately yelled,

"You morons! Come out here!"

Ruka gaped at Natsume. He just arrived and he's already fuming mad. What could those four idiots have done this time?

Slowly emerging from their rooms, four grown men with messy hair and wearing nothing but boxers came into view.

They've obviously just woken up.

And the obviously don't know yet that their precious little cousin (for the reigning top three idiots: Mochu, Koko, and Kitsu) and older twin brother (Xiao Shi: the fourth idiot decided to live here) are getting married in five hours.

"Why are you yelling so early, Nattie?" Mochu grumbled as he took a glass from the kitchen and poured himself a glass of fresh orange juice.

"WHAT. AM. I . YELLING. ABOUT. THIS. EARLY." Natsume said between gritted teeth.

Koko rubbed his eyes as he yawned loudly. As his eyes clearly focused on Natsume's body, he saw his tightly clenched fists and he suddenly lost his previous drowsiness.

"Whoa, whoa, Natsume, why don't you tell us what we did wrong to anger you this time?"

Kitsune turned to look at where Koko was looking at and he took a step further from Natsume while waving his hands slowly. "Calm down. Natsu Nii-san" he politely called him older brother (A/N: In Japanese. "Ge or Gege" is older brother in Chinese while "Nii or Nii-san is older brother in Japanese) "You know that we always tend to do more stupid things than sensible things so really, it will take years for us to come up with whatever is it that you are thinking of right now."

Nodding his head in agreement, Xiao Shi decided not to even let out a squeak. Memories of an fuming mad, fiery red hot Natsume from their younger years popped in his mind.

Wow. These memories he easily remembered. And the important things he wanted to remember couldn't even be cleared than a smoggy and foggy day with a thousand people smoking cigars all at once.

Tsubasa suddenly came in from outside and held Natsume's arm as he tried to calm him down and sat him on the sofa opposite where the four idiots are now sitting.

"Calm yourself first Natsume. Let's talk to them about this first then afterwards, once we have verified their utmost stupidity, I swear, I will tie them up for you so you can hit them until they're crying out for their mommies."

All four shivered as they think of choosing on their own to be with their scary mothers.

If Li Yelan can give the whole Hong Kong a scare, don't underestimate the Japanese mothers of the three. All are married to Oyabuns, so what do you expect?

"What did we do this time?" Koko asked Tsubasa meekly.

Kitsu cowered behind Koko and peeked at Natsume from his shoulder.

Mochu remained standing behind the sofa where the three is sitting, thinking of running as fast as he can outside as soon as chaos break. He doesn't even care if he will lose his dignity since he is just donning his boxers, nothing more, nothing less.

Xiao Shi sat with his two feet flat on the floor, with his back straight as a rod, and was looking straight at Natsume. Ruka was actually worried that he was frozen in place and wasn't breathing anymore.

"Senior year. Fraternity drinking party. Three in the morning. Hospital. Sperm bank."

Natsume can't believe he is saying such things in this lifetime. How stupid can these cousins of his be!

If there was a competition on the fastest jaw drop, these four would have made it in the finals.

With pale face, eyes opened wide, and mouth hanging open, all four idiots gawked at Natsume.

"How did you find out?"

"I don't fkng want to know why and how you four did it. I actually won't be this angry if it was just you morons. What I want you to explain is, how did you dragged Syaoran into this shenanigan?" Natsume's voice was so loud, Ruka covered quickly covered his ears and almost cried at the uncomfortable buzzing in his ears.

Xiao Shi couldn't hold it back anymore and he laid horizontally on his back, closing his eyes. "Damn. What happened to my brother?"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS DID AND HOW YOU DID IT!"

Koko felt warm liquid on his cheeks. Tough as he is, he is undoubtedly scared of Natsume the most. More than his grandfather, father, and mother combined altogether. "Well, we have been planning to anonymously put our sperm cells in Yue Xu's private hospital when we were just third year seniors in the university." his voice was shivering in fear and nervousness as he saw Natsume's eyes getting a darker shade of crimson. He subconsciously shrinked back at the sofa. "Well, not like we will never be able to know which is ours. We had like, pen names, you know." when his voice got a bit excited, Natsume took a step closer and Koko tightly shut his mouth and tried to move further away from Natsume.

"So?" Natsume's ice-cold voice made Kitsu also break into tears. He knew it is best to speak up now, it will lessen Natsume's anger for him...well, maybe?

"Syaoran did not want to so he left us and went back to his room. But since we are brothers, how can we let him not do what we'll do, right? So we uhm, spiked his drink and when he got too drunk and lost all his senses, we sent a girl and you know, gave his little brother some pumping."

This time, Tsubasa stood up and threw an empty beer can at the spot between Koko and Kitsu. He did not intend to hurt them physically, he'd rather torture them mentally.

And he successfully did because when he threw the empty can, the two actually cried harder and Mochu jumped at least a three feet high. Xiao Shi sat up straight again and one can see his suddenly bloodshot eyes.

"You actually agreed to do that to your own brother?!" Natsume took another empty can from the floor and threw it at Xiao Shi. Xiao Shi actually thought he's gonna be hit this time because Natsume's accuracy was great that he stopped breathing to brace himself for the impact. It may be an empty can but Natsume is a martial artist. Anything can be dangerous weapon for him.

Yet at the final seconds before it hit Xiao Shi's forehead, the can swerved a bit upward, missing his head by a fraction of a centimeter, and directly hitting Mochu's right arm.

Xiao Shi felt his heartbeat stop and he cried again, this time, he was sobbing like a kid.

Mochu felt his right arm wasn't hit by a can, it felt more like a gunshot and he yelled in pain.

"Waaaaa~~~~ Natsu-nii is so scary" All four idiots wailed loudly in the room.

"I can't believe I know stupid people like you!" Natsume fell back to the sofa in exhaustion. He pressed his nose to calm himself down.

One. two. Three. Four. Five….

"Natsu-nii, why, what disaster have we caused?" Xiao Shi gathered up the remaining 5% of his courage to ask Natsume,

Seeing that Natsume hasn't stabilized his emotions yet, Tsubasa took it upon his shoulders to tell the four idiots and Ruka of what just happened.

"Someone just sold us a 5 million US Dollar information that the girl who you sent to Syaoran to do the most stupid thing in the world, was a person of a powerful syndicate who buys and sells these things.

Why? I can see from the idiotic looks in your faces that you don't know your position in this society. Nor have your brains absorbed the power your family has."

Looking at the four kids till staring at Tsubasa with blank looks on their faces, Ruka swore loudly and walked over to the nearest chair.

"They sold Syaoran's sperm cells to someone who had insidious plans towards the Li Family. The ones who bought it can either use Syaoran's specimen to have a baby" Ruka did an air quote on the word "baby" "with one of their family's women and make it look like Syaoran had a child outside marriage or during a drunken stupor. Then they will have a leverage over the Li clan since they finally have Syaoran's child even if he did not know anything about it. Even if the Lis demand a paternity test, it will result to a hundred percent match and Syaoran will have a difficult to zero chance of proving his innocence."

Ruka can almost see the four idiot's souls leave their bodies.

 _Really, really, truly a bunch of idiots._


	38. Chapter 38: Semper Fidelis

_Author's note:This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _I even had new followers, yay!_

 _Thank you very much to the people who never forget to leave a heartwarming review for me :) your cheering me on makes me want to immediately start with the next chapter. You guys rock! Thank you for your positive responses to my work!_

 _@ChoiEmiri @Tatiana.tootsie, @ScrumptiousAngel13 , @WindofSilentBell, @PaytonP16, @keila , @SlayQueen8 , and @MiwaGuo :)_

 _Here's another long chapter for you guys :) Hope I won't disappoint! :)_

 _I want to upload this now, because the four silly boys are my favorites and I don't want to leave the situation like that for a long time. I know it was my own cliffhanger but really, I don't want you to hate them for a looooong time. :)_

 _I'll just check and edit later so I apologize in advance for any grammatical / spelling error or maybe name mistakes._

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 38: Semper Fidelis**

 _Casa Nera ( at The Nuvola Nera)_

 _September 8, 2015_

 _Around 15:45_

Natsume and Tsubasa returned to the boys' unit after discussing at the balcony about what they've just learned of what transpired in the past.

When they entered the open living area of the penthouse, they noticed that the boys were exactly where they were seated when they left fifteen minutes ago. It's like no one moved nor has spoken, not even a word.

Xiao Shi was sitting on the same couch with his back as straight as a rod, his hands laid on his knees, and both feet flat on the floor. His red-brimmed eyes stare straight at the wall ahead. He did not even move an inch when Natsume and Tsubasa opened the balcony door.

Honestly, he looked like a soldier awaiting for punishment.

Well, not just him. Mochu, Koko, and Kitsu are all seated in a quiet and orderly manner unlike how they usually are in ordinary days. All three cousins sat side by side in one long couch where Tsubasa would usually lie down whenever he's hanging out with them here.

Natsume looked around and saw that the place was even cleaned up a bit since no beer cans nor empty bag of chips are lying around unlike a few minutes ago. He looked at Ruka who was seated in a stool by the kitchen's island.

This guy. He even cleaned up a bit to appease Natsume's mood towards the boys.

Ruka gave him a nod and pointed at the clock.

Yes, they better get moving since they do still have a lot to do for Sakura's wedding. These four boys don't even know yet of the wedding, and they need them to get their souls back for them to lead their men during their tasks.

Tsubasa looked around and let out a loud sigh as he shook his head.

He walked towards the center of the room as Natsume followed him and stood right beside him.

"Stand up."

Tsubasa did not shout but his voice is loud and clear enough to bring the boys back to life again.

All four boys stood up and lined up in a straight row in front of the two. Ruka walked over and stood a beside Natsume then took a step back to assume his position.

Koko, Mochu, and Kitsu knew this is the indication that all of their actions from henceforth are under the Black Diamond's directive. They will neither be relatives nor friends but will be commanded as Natsume and Tsubasa's subordinates.

The three straightened their backs and gave the two superiors the official formal salutation of their group.

Xiao Shi is not a part of their organization but he was once a commander of the Wolves. So he gave them the Wolves' salutation and awaited for his retribution for bringing such danger to his older brother.

"At ease." Tsubasa returned their salute and stared back at them.

After a full three minutes of solemn silence, Tsubasa continued.

"Natsume and I have discussed about what you people have done. And after talking things through, we concluded that whether you did those unbelievable things that night or not, Syaoran will still end up with the same precarious situation. Included in the information we bought had also shown six other intricate plans of the unnamed syndicate on how to acquire Syaoran's specimen. It is inevitable. Their target is solely to produce a concrete bloodline of the future clan leader of the Lis."

All four boys almost lost their remaining strength when they heard of Tsubasa's insight. If it wasn't for the fact that they've gone strenuous military and combat training all their lives, they would've fallen weak on their knees.

Especially Xiao Shi. This is his family they're talking about after all.

He has a hundred questions to ask but he restrained himself from moving or speaking out. He is a soldier at this moment, and not a family friend.

Natsume, on the other hand, was watching Xiao Shi's movements intently.

Tsubasa continued,

"Although it was inevitable, the fact that you four became putty under the hands of the enemy and have played according to their plans which endangered your family and our baby's fiance. And you have in fact brought imminent trouble to Sakura and Syaoran's supposedly bright future."

All four men's eyes dimmed. Koko looked like he was biting the inner part of his cheeks to keep him from crying loudly.

"Therefore, starting tomorrow, all of you will undergo combat training for level 1 martials at the the training grounds across. This will continue for two weeks and you are not allowed to have contact to anyone else besides me, Ruka, and Natsume."

Tsubasa turned to look at Xiao Shi.

"This will be more difficult to you but you have to endure as it is part of your punishment. You have to understand how even small, insignificant or silly things may seem, our enemies can use it against us."

Xiao Shi gave a salute to Tsubasa. "Understand, Sir!"

Natsume finally spoke up.

"What Tsubasa meant to say is that it is more difficult for you because we have only rescued you a few days ago and you've only been with them for a day before they needed to return to Hong Kong. They are currently on their way here now because Syaoran has prepared a surprise wedding for Sakura this evening but this time, they'll be staying for a week."

Four sets of eyes widened in surprise.

Inwardly, Tsubasa is extremely proud that these silly boys actually maintained their position and silence despite such a shocking news.

Tsubasa looked at Natsume and said, "It's okay. Xiao Shi will still get to see and be with them tonight. Training will start at 5 in the morning the next day so all is good." turning to Xia Shi. "Any problem with that?"

Xiao Shi saluted, "None, Sir!"

He can just visit them back home next month.

Tsubasa turned his attention to the rest. "You?"

Mochu, KoKo, and Kitsu all gave him a salute too, "None Sir!"

Satisfied with their actions, Tsubasa gave a curt nod."At ease. Then here are your tasks for Sakura's wedding. It will start at eight in the evening and Syaoran has already delegated the tasks to both his group and ours. The challenge of this wedding is that Sakura doesn't know a thing about it and it should remain that way until the very last minute. Now, Oyaji _(A/N: Amamiya Masaki)_ has taken upon our group to take over the security surrounding the Manor since that's where the wedding will be held."

All four nodded and awaited for orders.

Natsume turned to look at Xiao Shi "You will be in charge of the security for your family. Bring fifty of our men and pick the Lis up at the Narita airport right now. Mei Ling has already contacted me and she brought 100 of your men, all of which are to keep the Lis safe and also to represent the Wolves to Syaoran's wedding."

At this point, Ye Mei entered the room and Natsume pointed him to Xiao Shi. "Go with him. He has already prepared everything you need. But remember, Ye Mei is to assist you only, take this opportunity to take the lead and make the correct decisions."

Xiao Shi was honored at Natsume's trust. "Understood, Sir!"

With a final salute, he turned towards Ye Mei and walked out of the door.

"Now, for the rest of you." Natsume continued as he glared at his younger cousins. Now that Xiao Shi is gone, the temper he's been trying to rein in is starting to flare up again.

He still can't believe someone he has trained for years got played at by that stupid syndicate. He is an Amamiya and Hyuuga. He had taken these stupid boys under his wings and for what? To just drink all day and night and get used by just whoever?

Mochu, Koko, and Kitsu watch in fear as the look at the fiery glint in Natsume's crimson eyes.

Koko gulped as he saw him clench and unclench his right fist.

Will he even live to attend the first day of training tomorrow?

"Koko."

"Hai!" Koko squeaked as he stand in attention the moment his name was called.

"Assist Tono as he secure the perimeter of the Manor and the 2-mile radius around it. Also make sure that the traffic near the Manor is the same as how it usually is during ordinary days to avoid suspicion of Sakura."

Tsubasa added, "Make sure that all guests will have only one route to take and that they will only be dropped off at the back entrance of the Manor since Sakura will be getting in at the main entrance. If the surprise is ruined just because of a single vehicle that aroused our astute baby girl, your imagination won't even be able to conjure how Oyaji will torture you after."

This, Koko believes.

"Understood, Sir!"

"Go. Tono is waiting for you at the Manor."

Koko quickened his pace without looking like he is running away. Finally, he can leave this place. He did not even care that he's just wearing his boxer. Anyway, he has some gym clothes in his car.

Ruka rolled his eyes at Koko and then threw him a white shirt, like what he did to Xiao Shi. He had already knew these four will rather run out the unit in their boxers than go back in the room to dress up. What if Natsume changed his mind and call them back? No thank you!

So Ruka took it upon himself to lend them his shirts. At least they won't have to get out and go to the basement shirtless.

Tsubasa now turned to look at the remaining two.

"Go together and contact the two television network that covered the Banquet. Get them to broadcast the wedding live in the local news tonight. One of you will be in charge of the media from Japan, China, and Hong Kong. Make sure everything will go smoothly and that Sakura will not know about this."

Continuing, "the other one will accompany Ruka as he gather the rest of our men." Looking at Ruka, Tsubasa instructed "I only want the Oyabuns to represent their groups in the inner area of the garden. The rest of the top five men of their groups will stand in position at the middle area. You know what to do. And make sure none of our men will look like yakuzas. We'll just pass it off as part of AGC's security team. They will also be in charge of releasing the wish lanterns that Sakura loved since young. I've already placed the order for five hundred of those, it'll be delivered at the Manor in 30 minutes."

Ruka saluted to Tsubasa and looked at Mochu. "You better go with me. Your piercings will scare the media."

Natsume nodded in agreement and pulled out something from his pocket. He gave it to Mochu and said, "I want you to look into this group. Have your people to gather information. I have a hunch that this is the group responsible for what happened with Syaoran."

Remembering their naivety, an intense killing aura surrounded Mochu. "I'll start immediately, Sir!" With a snap salute, Mochu and Ruka immediately left the room.

Kitsu also said his goodbye and turned to walk away.

"Change first into proper attire, stupid. You'll be going to the television station!" Tsubasa clapped the back of Kitsu's head.

"Ouch! Alright, I will!" But before taking a step, Kitsu remembered something.

"Hey, Natsu-nii, Tsubasa-nii!" Being too frightened a while ago, Kitsu lost all his arrogance and subconsciously reverted to his cute-like younger cousin personality.

"While we were seated here waiting for you to finish your talk with one another, I racked my brains and tried to remember clearly what happened that night." Kitsu scratched his head.

"Actually, we were just drinking at the lounge area beside our rooms at the university back then. No one else was supposed to there since Syaoran is very strict with our privacy every time he'll accompany us like, three times in a month. But what's weird is that we've only had a few bottles to drink and we couldn't control our actions. I remembered a few minutes ago that there was a certain point that time that my mind was completely aware of what was happening but I couldn't control my body. I saw three women enter the lounge and one settled herself at the middle of Mochu and Koko while the other woman sat beside Xiao Shi. I was lying on the couch, facing everyone but I guess because of my already hazy look, none of them bothered with me."

Natsume pondered on these new information.

"So you were drugged?"

"That's what I think. And they were whispering at the boys' ears so I also think that it wasn't our idea to go to Xu's hospital and do something as stupid as saving our specimens."

Tsubasa nodded in agreement as he tapped a finger on his chin. "Possible. Do you remember what those girls look like?"

Kitsu shook his head sadly. "My vision was a bit blurry then and even my hearing wasn't as sharp as it should be."

Natsume knitted his eyebrows. "Since we went to the same international university, you should at least remember what nationality those three women are. It will help a lot in our investigation"

Kitsu sat down and closed his eyes for a while. After a few minutes, his eyes opened and he excitedly said,

"I remember now! One of them was a tall European girl! Well, I don't know if she is European but she is tall Caucasian with long blond hair. The other two are both Chinese."

"Who went to where Syaoran is?"

"The one who we told to go get Syaoran in his room is a Chinese, I am sure of it. Maybe that's why if someone else in the hallway saw the girl enter Syaoran's room, nobody find it odd since she's also Chinese. And she has an overnight boston bag with her so to outsider's, it looked like she and Syaoran have something going on."

Natsume and Tsubasa exchanged a meaningful look with each other.

"Excellent job, Kitsu. I think you've just raised the probability of the syndicate that I've handed over to Mochu to look into."

Kitsu's head snapped back fast to look up at Natsume. With blazing eyes, he clenched both his fists.

"Hontou, Natsu-nii?" his previous gentle voice turned ice-cold in a flash. "We can close on them?"

"We will. I just need to confirm some things with Mochu tonight. Tell the others to concentrate on your training. I'll put you four in the frontlines for your revenge.We'll go for the most brutal kill."

\--XoXoXo--

 _The Manor_

 _Around 20:15_

The piano, violin, and cello accompaniment resumed.

And right now, my whole focus is just at Syaoran's face as his expression gets clearer and clearer to Sakura.

" _Time stands still Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this"_

Looking at the dazed expression on Syaoran's face when they were just a few steps from each other, she tightened her hold on Fujitaka's arm for a second and whispered,

"Dad… thank you. And you don't have to worry, I am very much happy with my choice."

Fujitaka covered her hand with his and bent down to drop a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Syaoran walked the last few steps to close their gap.

Without taking his eyes off his beloved daughter, Fujitaka then lifted her hand off his arm and gave her one last hug. Then he placed Sakura's gloved hand over Syaoran's raised arm.

Fujitaka smiled warmly at Syaoran.

"You know what you must do."

Syaoran took his eyes from Sakura for a while and looked straight at Fujitaka's deep brown eyes.

"I love her more than my life, Dad."

Fujitaka gave Syaoran a nod and clapped his arm.

"I believe in you, son."

With that, he stepped out of the aisle and took his seat at the front beside the General who's been crying silent tears from the moment he saw Sakura under the archway.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura and then carefully led her to where the General is.

Very much surprised at his move, Masaki's tears poured out more as he stood up and gave his treasured grandchild a tight hug.

Sakura cried softly and hugged him back. "Jii-chan...thank you for approving of our marriage." her voice a bit hoarse from trying to keep herself from crying since the beginning.

Sobbing, Masaki held her shoulders and pushed her an arms-length away from him. As he gaze down at her beautiful blushing face, Masaki whimpered.

"Oh baby, Grandpa never thought of depriving you of your true love. Grandpa just wanted you and Syaoran to understand both of your respective place in your family. Grandpa also just want you both to grow up in the last three years."

"Jii-chan…'Sakura cried and hugged him back. "I have never been this happy. Thank you Jii-chan...thank you Dad…"

Masaki patted her back and coaxed her lovingly, "There, there little Sakura, stop crying now. It's a good thing you look beautiful whether you cried or not." he then kissed her left cheek and handed her to Syaoran.

Looking at the tall man before him, the great old General grabbed his shoulder and gave him a quick hug. With a voice that only the two of them can hear, Masaki said with all sincerity,

"Thank you, Xiao Lang. No need to promise me. I know I can trust you with her. Only you."

With one of his rare smiles, Syaoran hugged him back. Releasing Sakura for a while, he took a step back and gave both Masaki and Fujitaka the customary salute performed by a high-ranking Wolf to the Commander-in-Chief.

He then took Sakura's hand back and placed it with all gentleness on his left arm.

"Finally," Syaoran whispered to her ear. "Everyone will know you are my one and only wife. No one can replace, even death cannot separate us."

A pair or emerald eyes more beautiful than any gem, glistening with tears, look back up to his mysteriously deep amber ones.

"Husband, you and I are the same, you are my life, as I am yours. Nothing can separate us from now on."

Syaoran bent down and kissed her plump lips. Placing both her hands around his neck, he then held her tiny waist and pressed her soft body against his.

"Xiao Lang, what are you doing?" she's feeling warm all of a sudden since she could feel Syaoran's body heat emitting back at her.

"Baby, I love you." he whispered on her lips and gently nibbled on it.

Sakura felt like she's losing her rationality and her eyes fluttered a bit.

Then all the electric lights all over the whole Manor, even the street lights outside within a kilometer radius went out at the same time.

Only the candles along the aisle where they are standing on lighted the place, aside from the bright moon and thousands of stars above their head.

Even the twinkling yellow lights were turned off this time.

Sakura looked around and saw more candles of different types and length placed in different places and elevation were lighted up. Some appear like they're floating mid air, while some are moving slowly as if floating above water.

"Xiao Lang…" her eyes widened as she took in the sudden change of her surroundings. It's like from an ethereal garden surrounded with people they love and loves them back, they were transported in a snap to a mysterious place wherein it is only just her and her Xiao Lang.

"Baby…" Syaoran tightened his hold around her and kissed the top of her right ear.

" _Forever can never be long enough for me Feel like I've had long enough with you"_

Hiro's enchanting voice suddenly belted out a song in acapella.

" _Forget the world now we won't let them see But there's one thing left to do"_

Syaoran's warm breath blew on her left ear as he sang along, and she cried again despite the goosebumps appearing to where Syaoran's breath is and where some of their skin brush together.

Syaoran held her in his arms as he gracefully led her to a slow dance.

With the musical accompaniments, the sweet song continued to serenade the crowd.

But what can all those grand instruments and top ranked band compare to Syaoran's exclusive singing for her?

" _Now that the weight has lifted Love has surely shifted my way"_

His low, cello-like voice sounding a thousand times more heavenly than Hiro's higher pitched one. Hiro got the right tone and pitch as the original artist but Syaoran didn't fall too far; his passionate and emotional singing melted Sakura's heart right at the first word. Sakura gazed deep in his eyes as he twirled her once and then pulled her to his strong, hard chest.

" _Marry me_ " Syaoran whispered as his thin lips grazed for a few seconds on hers..

 _"Today and every day"_

 _"Marry me_ " He kissed her again on the lips " _Say you will…"_

 _"Together can never be close enough for me Feel like I am close enough to you You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you"_

Swaying from side to side, Syaoran continued to sing for her exclusively while Hiro's voice resounded all over the venue.

 _"And you're beautiful"_ Syaoran's voice grew a bit raspy this time.

 _"Now that the wait is over And love and has finally shown her my way Marry me Today and every day_ ".

Then, as if he hasn't done enough of surprising Sakura that her heart felt like it has stopped too much today already, Sakura covered her gaping mouth with both of her gloved hands as she watch Syaoran drop down on one knee and pulled out a box of black velvet from the inside pocket of his elegant gunmetal suit.

Apart from a few loud gasps from the guests, only the sweet blending of the piano, harp, violin, and acoustic guitar can be heard in the venue.

Then, Syaoran's low and a bit hoars yet sexy voice sounded on the surrounding speakers all over the place. four wide screen television burst into life and a close up of Syaoran and Sakura's face was shown on them.

"Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura, will you take me, Li Xiao Lang, as your lawfully wedded husband?

I do not know what lies ahead of us, but these things I promise to you. I won't swear upon my life because it is not nearly as important to me as yours.

So I promise to you, upon both your life and mine, that I will always choose to be your lover, to be your friend, your partner in everything and in anything.

I will always be right beside you, laughing with you and caring for you when things are peaceful and joyous.

I will give you strength and utmost support when things get difficult and pain is inevitable.

I will love you with all that I am, with everything I have, and with everything I will acquire.

I will honor you, respect you, encourage you, and place you above everything else.

You are the light in my world.

You are my life.

You are the only person I have fallen in love with and will stay in love with until as long as eternity exist.

You will be the only mother of my children, and I will be the only father of yours.

No one and nothing else can be more important than you and our children.

Whatever you say shall always be above my words.

You say go North, I'll ask how far.

You say shut up, I won't even say a word, I promise I'll just nod enthusiastically. "

Sakura giggled when she heard the last line. through her sobs. She has gotten so weak in the knees that she has already bent down to stabilize herself as Syaoran held her left hand in his.

"Marry me?"

Sakura couldn't hold on any longer. She jumped towards Syaoran and hugged his neck tightly as she buried her face in his neck.

"Of course! Of course, of course, of course!" she cried almost hysterically. It's a good thing that Syaoran's neck muffled her voice a bit and it wasn't broadcasted in its raw form.

"Sakura….I love you." Syaoran gently pulled her away from him for a few inches and he sat down right on top of red petals on the floor. Then he placed Sakura on his lap and opened the velvet box in front of her.

There inside it was the most gorgeous sapphire and diamond platinum ring she has ever seen in her life. It was a 20-carat cushion-set sapphire flanked on each side with a 3-carat diamond. It has just these three huge stones; the band itself isn't encrusted with smaller diamonds. One may even go crazy into believing this is a simple ring. But no, Sakura is very much familiar with this one ring. This is a part of the antique collection she has seen years back which the famed mysterious jewelry designer X has set into auction, then at the last minute, changed his mind and pulled it out. He then released the order that apart from paying the skyhigh price, before one can acquire this collection, there is just one simple requirement the seller need to meet. And that is, he must have the heart to buy it only for the sole purpose of giving it to his wife, nothing else. Not to collect and display, not to add as an asset or investment, but it must be given simply as a gift for his one and only wife.

Then, Syaoran took out another ring, this time, there is no huge gem on it but instead, the whole platinum ring was paved with clear-cut diamonds of equal shape and size. Sakura's sharp eyes quickly saw that like the sapphire ring, the inner part of this band has also been engraved with "Semper Fidelis SS". Now, this ring t looked like it isn't made under such a tight schedule. Sakura turned her head to send a questioning look at Syaoran.

"I've had it made three years ago. It was just at home, waiting for you."

 _What did I do to deserve such a perfect man?_

Sakura's hand trembled as Syaoran lifted her left hand and removed her white gloves. He gently kissed her bare left ring finger first before placing the dazzling diamond band around it first. Then he pressed his lips on the ring and then afterwards, he kissed Sakura on the lips.

Then he took the sapphire ring and then inserted it on her left ring finger beside the diamond band.

He lifted her hand and kissed the rings, and then before kissing her on the lips again, Syaoran's voice echoed in the venue,

"I, Li Xiao Lang, will be forever faithful to you, Li Amamiya Sakura."

Sakura almost breathlessly answered him back, "Semper Fidelis, husband. I love you forever."

She reached out and snuggled closer to him before taking the initiative to give him a long kiss first. Well, it wasn't that long, like thirty seconds only. They are after all still under everyone's watchful eyes.

After the kiss, Sakura took the remaining platinum band in the box. This ring is the most simple of all three, with just three diamonds embedded right at the center. This diamond are made from the same one as Sakura's and its clarity and brilliance is amazing. It may appear a bit too much for a male to wear but who is Xiao Lang? He doesn't give a damn. He just wanted to have his wedding band to be similar to Sakura's. Same platinum band, same diamond stones, same engravings.

Sakura's voice shook a bit when she suddenly spoke. Her sweet, melodious voice touched the hearts of everyone present and her family wiped the tears off the corner of their eyes as they listen to their beloved baby speak words of love towards her chosen man.

"I, Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura, take thee, Li Xiao Lang, as my lawfully wedded husband from today until the very last day of eternity.

What I have is yours and what I will acquire belongs to you.

My children will bear only your blood, and my children will only have you as their father from the day they are born until the ends of eternity.

I will be the wife you have always dreamed of,

the friend you have always yearned for,

the partner you need to support you even through the most difficult times.

I will laugh with you and care for you in our joyous times, and I will cry and weep for you when we are troubled.

I will wipe your sweat, your tears, and even your blood.

I will avenge you when you can't, and I will support you in those times when you can.

I will be your strength, your source of joy, your light, your fortress, and your home.

I will be everything you need and you want for me to be.

I am your one and only wife, in this lifetime and for the rest of forever. I am yours and you are mine, I love you, my Xiao Lang."

Then she inserted the wedding ring around his left ring finger and gracefully bent down to kiss it like he did with hers.

As she straightened up, she hooked her arms around his neck again.

"Semper fidelis, my love." then she kissed him and Syaoran tightened his hold on her waist.

Cheers and applause erupted in the Manor.

Fireworks were lit up across the sky.

Bells rang from somewhere.

People played with hundreds of party poppers as they celebrated the end of the most extraordinary wedding they've seen so far.

The wedding official went over to where Syaoran and Sakura are still kissing and awkwardly ushered them towards the front where an elevated platform was placed. There on top was a rectangular table covered with ivory linen and muslin, topped with red embroidered lace. On the table were the marriage certificates and documents the newlyweds need to sign.

Syaoran guided Sakura towards the table and help her settle in one of the two luxurious ivory and gold seats with red cushions for the back and bottom part.

Sakura was very much pleased with the decors of her wedding.

Their table had circular bouquets of roses of different shades of red, like deep blood red to the vibrant red ones. These flowers are placed in different sized low glass bowls which created good aesthetic from those seated below . Two tall candles placed on golden candelabras were placed near the front end of the table.

Behind the couple's chairs and acted as their backdrop were numerous tall green and lush plants inserted with different flowers of violet, lilac, dark pink, and light pink shades. Some flowers are long stemmed, some are short, some are lilies and orchids, some are hyacinths, some are flowers she doesn't even know what are called. Yet altogether, they worked and blended beautifully. She loved it so much.

Syaoran saw her smiling at the decors around the area and he gently pressed her to his side.

"I just had a general idea of everything. But it was your family, Shen Miao, and Rachel who did most of the decoration work."

"I love everything, husband. You are simply amazing."

Syaoran kissed the tip of her nose and helped her arrange her skirt to assure she's comfortable and then took the seat beside her as they follow the official's instructions on where to sign their signatures and place their personal and family stamps over the documents.

After all the documents has been settled, both the Amamiyas and the Lis went up the platform to officially greet the wedded couple.

Touya took the microphone from the host and thanked the guests for coming.

"But before we start with the dinner, I would like request everyone to pick up the paper lanterns placed inside a box under your table. And for those standing, these lanterns will be handed to you by our people."

When all six hundred guests were holding one paper lantern each, Touya continued,

"It is our family's honor to have each one of you say a prayer for Xiao Lang and Sakura. Once you light the candle inside, say your prayer for them. Then after I count to three, let us all release the lighted lantern altogether."

Sakura glowed happily as she watched over everyone else. Her position is just perfect and it looked like a sea of six hundred paper lanterns below her. She pressed Syaoran's hand and placed her head on his left shoulder.

As all the lanterns flew up in the air, she hear Syaoran ask from above her head,

"What did you pray for?"

Sakura's eyes settled on a single paper lantern which flew a bit higher than the rest.

"I want us to have a child soon."

Unseen by her, Syaoran's eyes also turned to look at the sky of floating lanterns, and hurriedly whispered the same prayer as hers.

——xoxoXoxo—

 _[Song: Marry Me - Train]_


	39. Chapter 39: Xiao Bao and Mama

_Author's note:This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _Double update! O-ho!_

 _Enter my most favorite character alongside Sakura and Syaoran! Fluff fluff fluff!_

 _I'll just check and edit later so I apologize in advance for any grammatical / spelling error or maybe name mistakes._

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 39: Xiao Bao and Mama**

 _The Manor_

 _A little past 22:30_

Syaoran and Sakura are currently dancing at the center of the stage that was set up near the lake on the east side of the Manor's exclusive garden. This place is different from the location where the banquet was held, making the guests and the media personnel gape in awe at the grandness of the Amamiya's ancestral home.

As some of the guests continue with their dinner, there are also a few couples dancing around the newlyweds. Laughter and endless chattering can be heard from all sides making the previous solemn ceremony into a lively occasion.

Suddenly, someone placed an arm on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Hey brother! Congratulations! I've been wanting to come up to you both but my brother wouldn't let go of his hold on me for a long time so hey, I got delayed."

Sakura looked up and saw a tall man but not quite as tall as Syaoran. He's probably similar in height as Koko. He has dark hair, clear jade-like complexion, and slender build.

He looks kind of familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Syaoran turned to face him and clapped him on his arm. Hugging Sakura firmly on his left side, Syaoran took the other man's outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"Hey, Xu! It's been a long time since we've last seen each other. It's good that you could come in a short notice. This is my wife, Sakura. Sakura, this is one of my and your cousin's brothers from the university. Yue Xu."

Sakura tilted her head and looked directly at the man's dark obsidian eyes.

"Yue? Are you related in any way to Madame Yue Rou Xi?"

Yea, this guy reminds her of that Yue Ze guy although they have different colored eyes.

 _Wow, having a chinese and european parent surely produces such good-looking and unique offsprings!_

Surprised, Yue Xu nodded his head and replied, "Yes. I am her second grandson. How did you know of my grandma? She just arrived here in Japan a few days ago and haven't gone anywhere except at the family's hotels."

Syaoran was also curious and waited for his wife's reply.

"Oh, I just met her this afternoon at the Ritz. It was purely coincidental, I carelessly bumped into her and helped her pick up her things and then she just invited mo talk for short while."

She then held out her hand to shake Yue Xu's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet another of Old Madam Yue's son."

Taken aback, Yue Xu took her hand and shook it. "Oh, you've also met my older brother! That is great. They're all actually here since Syaoran here told me to bring them. It has been more than a decade since my grandparents saw him and Auntie Yelan so we all came here tonight."

He looked around and then waved at someone from the dining area. "Now I understand why grandma has been overly excited when I told her that we'll be attending Xiao Lang's wedding. Wait, I'll bring them over here to greet you."

"Oh, why don't we just go there ourselves? I am kind of tired anyway. It'll be nice to sit down for a chat." Sakura looked pitifully at her husband and Syaoran nodded in agreement. He then took her hand and held it tightly in his as if not doing so will make her disappear into thin air.

"Thanks! My grandma would be thrilled to have you talk to her even for a while. She's been crying the whole of the wedding ceremony as if it was her own granddaughter who's getting married. Sheesh. If I only knew that she's already met you, I wouldn't have thought that she's gone mad or something."

Sakura gracefully covered her mouth with her right hand and laughed out loud. "Hey, don't be too harsh on your grandmother. She's really sweet to me."

That's when Yue Xu noticed the jadeite bracelet Sakura was wearing on her right wrist. He's seen it during the ceremony and thought it seemed familiar but she was too far so he did not think further more about it.

 _Now he is certain that this is one of his grandmother's heirlooms._

Yue Xu took another side glance at Sakura and this did not go unnoticed by Syaoran. Lifting one of his eyebrows to question him silently, Xu lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his beautiful shoulder-length locks. He held a bunch for a few seconds before releasing it nonchalantly.

This is one of their secret signals back then which means he has something very important to tell him later. Major top secret.

Syaoran frowned a little and then lightly touched his right eyebrow.

' _Got it. Follow me after 5 minutes.'_

Thankfully Sakura did not notice any of their actions because she had just caught sight of where the Old Madam Yue was seated. She was currently speaking with an elderly man beside her who looked like he may be in his early sixties yet he possess a powerful and domineering aura just like her Jii-chan.

' _That must be Grandma's husband.'_

"Hey, Grandma Yue! I am glad you came! What a great surprise!" Sakura rushed the last few steps forward and gave the old lady a warm hug when she stood up the moment she notice Sakura rushing over.

"Beautiful child! Congratulations!" Old Madam Yue kissed both of Sakura's cheeks. She then turned to look at Syaoran standing right beside his wife, smiling down at her. "And my, my, I knew you two are engaged, but I never would have thought that the gloomy teenager I knew before had it in him to do such a romantic proposal and wedding! Young Xiao Lang, Grandma is happy to see you grow up well!" she kissed Syaoran's right cheek when he leaned over to give her a warm hug.

"You did exceptionally well when you chose this lovely lady to be your wife. I have met her only this afternoon and she had already won this old lady's stone-cold heart." Old Madam Yue winked at Syaoran.

Sakura laughed at the old lady's joke.

Well, she thought is was a joke but the lady was serious.

She was very gentle and kind towards Sakura but little does Sakura know that this old lady is a tiger in sheep's clothing when in front of her. Syaoran remembered Yue Xu's stories about his grandparents and how they're very strict and scary that when they demanded him to go to Europe for a vacation, young Xu back then will immediately book the earliest flight and go back home.

"Grandma, it's been what, twelve years since we've seen each other? Yet you don't look a day older."

"Silly child." Old Madam Yue hit his arm lightly with her fan. "Say hello first to your grandpa and officially introduce your lovely wife."

The elder male who was seated previously beside the old lady appeared beside Old Madam Yue and held out his hand toward Sakura.

"Congratulations, Young Madam Li. I am Rou Xi's husband, Yue Leng Xiao ( _A/N: means cold and miserable)."_

Sakura shook his hand. She respectfully bowed a little toward the two elders and expressed her gratefulness for their presence. She had long felt this afternoon that this family is not as simple as they seem and now that she learned that they knew Xiao Lang, she is more than certain that they are a powerful family.

"Where's Ze ge and Xiao Bao?" during the formal greetings, Xu has been busy looking around for his two brothers.

"Xiao Bao was getting a bit antsy so your brother took him and walked towards the floating lights by the lake. They left for quite a bit now so they should be returning soon."

"Who's Xiao Bao?" Sakura curiously asked the Old Madam. "What a cute name. Is he one of your grandsons?"

Before the Old Madam could answer, Syaoran bent down a little and whispered to Sakura, "Baby, I just saw Xiefa calling me over. You just stay here first with the Old Madam, I'll return to you as soon as I can."

"Is everything alright?"

Syaoran dropped a kiss on her nose. "Of course, baby. Probably just want to give us something. You don't have to think much about it. Anyway, you'll have more time to talk to my sisters later as compared to the Yues."

Sakura nodded. "You are right. I'll just wait here for you."

With that, Syaoran left Sakura's side and headed towards the other end of the vast garden.

Sakura turned her attention back to the Old Madam as she helped her return to her seat. Yue Leng Xiao followed them and pulled out the chair beside the old Madam for Sakura to sit on. He then sat beside Sakura and quietly watched the two ladies continue to talk happily with each other.

"My dear, Xiao Bao is my youngest grandson. He is just about to turn 15 months in two weeks. You should meet him, he is such a sweet child. Very smart too! He already knows a few words and will definitely impress you!" the old Madam proudly talked about Xiao Bao and Sakura didn't know why, but hearing her speak enthusiastically about the little boy's talents and skills at a tender age is making her very much pleased and warm inside.

 _Maybe her heart is ready to be a mother._ She mused. _Yeah, that must be it. She just wished for it a while ago and she felt like it's already going to come true soon._

Sakura clapped her hands together and stretched her neck to search for a child of Old Madam's description.

"Where could they be? I wish to meet him before he falls asleep. It's already this late! It must be why you said before that he was getting antsy."

Yue Leng Xiao and Yue Rou Xi exchanged a quick glance with each other.

"I can see A-Ze coming." ( _A/N: putting an "A-" before the name is a term of endearment.)_

At this point also, nobody noticed that Yue Xu has quietly slipped away from the group and has followed Syaoran towards a dimly lit corner by by the gazebo, noticeably far from the crowd.

"What is it?" Syaoran directly asked Xu.

"I don't know yet what exactly is happening, man, but have you noticed the jadeite bracelet your wife was wearing?"

Syaoran knitted his eyebrows. "What about it?"

Xu took out a cigarette and lit it. "It's my grandmother's."

"So they just met each other this afternoon and grandma liked her. Old people are like that you know, they'll just remove whatever jewelry they're wearing and gift it to the person on the spot." Syaoran turned around to walk back to the party when Xu continued to speak.

"It was a very special heirloom that my grandmother was saving to give to Xiao Bao's biological mother as soon as we find her."

Syaoran's right foot stopped in mid-air. His heartbeat increased the moment he hear what Xu just said.

"Xiao Bao? Your youngest brother? I thought his mother died in the hospital?"

Syaoran still kept his back at Xu. His conversation with Jing Xing and Shen Miao is playing in his head and he couldn't even move his body an inch.

" _When my people and I reached the cave they were imprisoned in, we were too late."_

 _"They were half done with Jiao Jiao, but Sakura has been completely operated on."_

" _Results showed those were heavy sedatives. Further study on both their bodies also confirmed the operation made on Sakura."_

Xu released a cloud of smoke and continued with what he wanted to tell Syaoran.

"We initially thought that she was Xiao Bao's mother. Logically, she should be, right? But Xiao Bao was of premature birth and he required a lot of tests and even to the point of a blood transfusion. Before the mother lose her breath, due to a strict protocol by our hospital, the doctors are required to still check the blood type of the patient and the donor even if they're mother and child. Even if they've seen it with their own eyes that the woman has given birth to the child. A compatibility test must be done and presented before the transfusion take place."

" _She was made comatosed for a long time in order to forcefully take her eggs." Xie Jing said to him._

"Lo and behold, Ze ge rushed to the hospital because he received a call from the doctor in charge of the abducted woman. He said that she and the baby is not of the same blood type at all. The baby was a rare Panda blood."

 _Panda blood.._.Syaoran felt all his blood draining from him.

" _Xiao Lang, this is not a simple kidnapping case. Someone has a much insidious plan against us by breaking our women. The doctors guessed that this is a preamble to creating children through in vitro fertilization._ "

Xu watched his friend intently. Syaoran didn't move nor breathed a word. He pressed on.

"Syaoran, my grandma won't give that bracelet just to anyone who she suddenly felt fond of. She must have felt something with Sakura. I don't mean any disrespect or do I want to be rude to you and your wife, but this involves my family and the brother I've accepted."

Yue Xu paused to take a deep breath,. He then gently asked his friend,

"Is Xiao Bao your and Sakura's son? Did you lose him? Do either of you possess the rare panda type bood?"

 **BAM**.

Syaoran stretched his arm and held on the nearby tree to stabilize him. He took long deep breaths to calm his nerves down and to keep him from going berserk.

 _Yes, he knew that Sakura has a panda blood type._

 _Yes, his sharp instinct is telling him there is a big possibility that this child is Sakura's._

His heart pounded hard in his chest, he could hear the rush of blood in his ears.

"Syaoran, are you not feeling well?" Xu suddenly felt than Syaoran was acting abnormally.

"Xu, call for Jing Xing and Natsume. Get them here immediately."

\--XoXoXo--

"Nana!" a childish voice came out of nowhere and Sakura raised her head to look at who the owner of that voice was. Her heart trembled a bit the moment she heard it and she didn't understand why.

She then saw Yue Ze holding a beautiful boy in his arms. The child was giggling loudly and was reaching out his chubby arms toward the old Madam, his equally chubby short legs trying to escape from Yue Ze's powerful hold.

"Nana! Hold Baobao!" the child loudly urged the old lady when they finally stood beside them.

Sakura watched the child act cutely towards his grandmother. She laughed and gave a little wave to him when she saw him look at her curiously.

"Hello there!" she curled a few fingers at him. "Are you Xiao Bao?"

The chubby child nodded his head. "Yes. I, Baobao." he tilted his head to the side as if asking her who she is.

"My name is Sakura. It's a bit difficult to say so you can just call me Auntie. Can you say Auntie?" Sakura patiently talked to Xiao Bao.

Her full attention is on the child that she did not notice how the three other adults are watching her interaction with Xiao Bao intently.

Nodding his head again, Xiao Bao repeated. "Sak-ra. An-chi Sak-ra." he clapped his hand at the end and raised his arms toward Sakura, asking her to carry him instead of his older brother.

Sakura looked at the Old Madam and asked for permission. "Can I?"

Trying to act calm, the Old Madam nodded her head profusely. She dare not to say a word, lest her voice croak out of excitement. Xiao Bao rarely interact with other people except for their family. He is not even friendly with his nannies, that whenever he sees either one of his grandparent or his two older brothers, he would quickly throw a tantrum for them to take him away from his nannies.

Sakura held her breath as she stood up and leaned over to catch the excited child in her arms.

The moment Xiao Bao settled comfortably in her bosom, he snuggled deeper and leaned his head near her the hollow of her neck, unconsciously breathing in Sakura's scent. Xiao Bao's smile deepened as he felt very much contented and happy right now.

Sakura giggled and patted his thigh gently. "Haha, that tickles, Xiao Bao!"

Xiao Bao also giggled. "An-chi Sak-ra, tickle tickle!" he held on to her neck and cuddled closer.

Yue Ze cleared his throat. "Sakura-san, does he make you uncomfortable? You can give him back to me if you want."

"NO! Baobao like An-chi Sak-ra!" Xiao Bao hid his face in Sakura's neck and ignored Yue Ze's coaxing.

Sakura smiled down at the child in her arms. "It's okay Mr. Ze. He's not causing me any discomfort at all. Anyway, I'm taking a short break from the socializing, Syaoran told me to stay here with Grandma Yue while I wait for him to return."

Xiao Bao raised his head and looked at Sakura, his eyes glistening as if tears will fall any time soon. "Baobao stay with you. Pu-wease? Pu-wease, hold Baobao..."

At that moment, Sakura's heart thumped wildly.

She failed to notice it before because although Xiao Bao was talking to her and looking straight at her eyes, he had thick and long lashes which partly covered his eyes. And his longish hair was also messy due to the wind that she did not see his eyes cleary.

Sakura felt as if Xiao Bao's bright amber eyes are pulling her soul out, meeting his own innocent one, making her thirst for something she couldn't name.

"Xiao Bao, you have the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever seen!" Sakura gushed as she leaned closer, her cute nose almost touching his tiny one. "Much more beautiful than my husband's! Maybe it's because yours is of lighter shade. And because you are way more innocent than him hehehe."

"Hu-band? Baobao don't like him. Baobao don't know him." Xiao Bao pursed his lips. He then lifted his hand and pressed one chubby finger on her nose. "An-chi's nose, like Baobao. Small. Baobao like An-chi vee-wy vee-wy much. " he then touched the same finger to his own nose.

Sakura laughed. "Yes, Xiao Bao's nose is similar to Auntie Sakura. What a tiny cute nose you have! I like it!"

She tapped her nose with his and then smiled sweetly at him.

"And Auntie Sakura likes Xiao Bao very, very, very much too!"

Satisfied with what she said, Xiao Bao felt his face warming up and a pinking blush rose from his neck up to his puffy cheeks. He leaned his head back at Sakura's bosom and tilted his head up so he can stare quietly at Sakura's face.

On the other hand, Sakura gazed down at the child's face. It is her first time to hold a baby like this, and truthfully, she was very much surprised that it felt very comfortable to her. She felt like her exhaustion from before has even disappeared.

As she and Xiao Bao gaze at each other's eyes, both seemingly fascinated by the color of their eyes, Sakura hummed a tune and patted Xiao Bao's pudgy thigh lightly. She watch as he tried to keep his eyes open. She giggled softly and bent down to place a kiss on his nose.

"Close your eyes, Baobei ( _A/N: Baby in chinese_ ), don't worry, you'll see me again when you want to. I promise." she whispered softly as she hummed a tune again.

" **Mama** …" Xiao Bao's inaudible voice wasn't heard by anyone else except Sakura.

Her eyes widened for a moment and then shrank back after a second. With a gentle smile on her face, she hugged the child into her arms closer and sang him a song this time, her melodious voice lulling the sleepy child into deep slumber, with his two tiny fists clutching a few strands of Sakura's loose hair that has fallen to her chest.

 **Mama….**

 _Why did it sounded so perfect when he said it_.

Watching the two silently, the Old Madam Yue clutched her husband's hand from under the table. She happily looked on to the two who got caught up in their own world.

The old man wiped the dampness from the corner of his eyes as he pressed his wife's hand back.

 _Finally. They've finally found Xiao Bao's real mother._

Yue Ze pulled out his mobile and sent a message to his younger brother.

"Where are you? She is his mother." he then attached a photo he secretly took of the two.

\--XoXoXo--

Yue Xu felt his mobile vibrate and he glanced down at the screen.

His eyes widening in surprise, he quickly opened the message and he almost dropped his phone.

She must be the real deal! He knew Xiao Bao, he would never fall asleep in anyone's arms unless it's one of the four of them. He is such a weird child, too cautious, too cold, too unfriendly. Not cute to strangers at all!

Syaoran saw his actions and asked him. "What is it?"

Natsume and Jing Xing also looked at Xu. Jing Xing had just finished telling Natsume of what happened to Sakura and Jiao Jiao two years ago. And honestly, Natsume is having a difficult time keeping his raging emotions down.

After all, no matter how far they are from the main crowd, he will still attract unwanted attention if he just flew in a waging rage right now.

He stretched his neck from side to side and cracked his bleeding knuckles. He went behind the huge tree near the gazebo and threw punches on it.

 _He will definitely kill those demons. They dare to do that to his little chick? Hell will come knocking right at their doors the moment he pinpoint their location._

 _He will kill them all, no, he will torture them everyday for two whole years._

 _Syaoran's idea is perfect. When they will near their death, he will make his men and the Wolves heal them and then torture them again._

Immersed in his thoughts, Natsume was brought back to reality by Syaoran's voice. He detected a hint of fear and worry in his voice and he immediately thought of his baby cousin.

"Why, what happened to Sakura?"

Xu saw the blood and some wooden splints on Natsume's bare knuckles. Feeling the threatening aura around both Syaoran and Natsume, Xu swallowed his saliva loudly.

"Uh, you see, Ze ge sent me this message with a photo."

He threw his phone to Syaoran, not daring to come closer within an arm's reach with a dangerous man.

Syaoran caught his phone and read the message. His cold murderous eyes turned gentle the moment he saw Sakura holding a child about one year of age in her arms.

Even from just a still photo, Syaoran can feel her gentleness as she watch over the sleeping child.

Syaoran sighed. He then threw the phone to Natsume. Jing Xing was beside Natsume so he looked over his shoulder and saw the photo.

"Hey, that child looks similar to Sakura."

Syaoran heard him and felt a dull pain in his chest.

 _Whatever. Sakura's child is Sakura's child. I would never dare do anything to harm him nor will I try to separate the two. It was neither one's fault, so I will just have to investigate secretly whose sperm was used to merge with my Sakura's stolen eggs._

 _Ahhhh… damn it's too painful._

Syaoran hit hit the soft ground with his fist. He couldn't hit anything that would wound him, lest he make Sakura question him and be suspicious.

"Ah!"

Everyone almost snapped their neck when they quickly turned to look at the source of the uncanny sound.

"Did you just say 'ah' excitedly?" Jing Xing couldn't believe his ears when he heard Natsume react loudly like that right at their current predicament.

Ignoring them, Natsume turned to ask Yue Xu. "How old is the child?"

"15 months." Seeing Natsume's face fell, he quickly added "If it's any important, he was born prematurely at 7 months. His birthday is the 29th of June 2014."

Jing Xing stood up too quickly †hat Xu was caught off guard when he appeared right in front of him.

"So he must be conceived on November 2013."

Yue Xu nodded. "That's also what my brother said the reports showed. We saw the lady who gave birth to him mid February in Finland. That's where we rescued her together with four other pregnant women of different nationalities."

The moment Jing Xing heard the word Finland, he clamped his hand over Xu's shoulder.

"Finland? Tell me, which family do you belong to? Are you related to a man named Ze?"

Yue Xu nodded. "I am from the Yue of Europe's Yue Leng Xiao's clan and yes, Yue Ze is my older brother. We've been trying to set an appointment with you for the past six months but after you woke up from your coma, our medical team advised us to give you time to recuperate first. They told us it is best for us to wait for you to send your reply to us first as to not cause you distress of any kind. But you never replied to our requests and my older brother is getting quite impatient. That is why we decided to return here in Japan after our men reported to us that you have also just arrived here a few weeks back."

Jing Xing released his hold on him and bobbed his head. "Ah, it's my fault. My wife must have intercepted some of the messages for me. The doctors have told her that I can only resume a hundred percent of my work after my final check up next week. She'll probably give me your messages then. I apologize."

Jing Xing called Syaoran and Natsume over.

"I have something more to tell you. Come and sit here, it'll be quite long."

He then ordered Xu.

"You, call your brother and tell him to go here immediately."

Once all four are gathered, Jing Xing told them of how he had created a team of elites from his Mo Yu Army whose sole task is to investigate what happened and who is behind the abduction of Jiao Jiao and Sakura.

It took them three months when they located one of their bases in Finland. Just when they were about to leave the Beijing for Finland, Jing Xing was ambushed where he received more than twenty life-threatening wounds which made him fall into a deep coma for a whole year. He had just woken up during the Chinese new year in February and the following month. This is why he wasn't aware that Yue Ze has been trying all these months to reach him and discuss with him about the syndicate they've attacked for him under their father's agreement.

Jing Xing told them that his men never stopped investigating about the syndicate, but that group is just too sly and must have other bigger groups to back them up that everytime they pinpoint their location, they will always just catch the smaller fish, never the big ones.

That is why Jing Xing got frustrated that when he heard that Syaoran has finally found Sakura, he rushed to Japan with his wife, with the intent to join hands together with him and the Wolves to close in his wife and Sakura's abductors.

"Now you also have the Black Diamond with you. Mochu has already begun looking for them as of today."

Jing Xing was surprised. "He has already begun? But you only learned of what happened to the girls just now. You've lost me, Natsume."

"Hey, Ze ge! Quickly!" Yue Xu saw his brother approaching them and he motioned for him to quicken his pace.

Once Yue Ze arrived at and was seated at the gazebo, after the formal introductions was made, Jing Xing asked Natsume to continue what he was saying.

But Natsume directed a question to Yue Ze instead. "You also think that the child look similar not only to Sakura but also to Syaoran, do you?"

Syaoran's eyebrows knitted in confusion at Natsume's statement.

 _Hey, he is more than willing to accept the child as Sakura's own, but how could it also look like him?_

Yue Ze gave a curt nod. "Yes I do. I assume that A-Xu here showed you the photo I sent him?"

"Yes." Natsume replied.

Yue Ze handed his mobile to Natsume. "See for yourself why I am one hundred percent sure of what I believe in."

After Natsume took his phone, Yue Ze added. "Especially after seeing Young Master Li's eyes in person.

Yue Xu nodded in agreement. _This is also why he believe that Xiao Bao is truly the two's son. What he can't understand is how can they not know and how can they lose their child?_

 _Aahhhh~~~~ what is happening in this world?_ Xu shook his head violently and lit up another cigarette

"Natsume." Syaoran called for him impatiently. He's been staring at whatever was on the screen for a long time now and he too wanted to see it. "Hand it over."

Natsume looked up from the screen and faced Syaoran.

"I think I know what happened."

All four sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"You do?" JIng Xing stood up on his feet. He has been burning his energy on this case for long.

"En. it's a good thing I spent that 5 million US dollar information just this noon. It is one of my most well-spent money, if I must say so myself."

He flipped Yue Ze's phone so that its screen faced the Syaoran and Jing Xing.

"Li Xiao Lang, meet your child with Sakura."

On the screen, a child of about more than a year old stared back at them expressionlessly.

His beautiful face, although a lot rounder, looked very similar to Sakura.

It's just that unlike Sakura's delicate and gentle appearance with her usual cheerful smile, this child looked terribly cold for a one year old.

But still, he looks so much like Sakura.

The small, slightly upturned nose is Sakura's.

Those perfectly shaped dark auburn eyebrows that matched his well-combed dark auburn hair that was parted on one side.

That tiny mouth looked like Sakura's.

Those beautiful almond-shaped eyes are exactly similar to Sakura's.

And at this moment, at this hour, the proud Li Xiao Lang and the cold Xie Jing Xing dropped their jaw in public.

Because they couldn't believe what they're seeing.

The child who looked ninety percent like Sakura, whose features are exactly the same as Sakura, possesses one dominant feature that if it didn't come from the mother, then it could only belong to the father's genes.

Those gorgeous amber eyes stared right back at them from the mobile's screen.

Although the child's eyes was probably a shade or two lighter that Syaoran, it is still screaming _little Syaoran._

Especially for Jing Xing who has seen Syaoran and Xiao Shi's old photographs of when they were still kids. Auntie Yelan has a lot of their photographs from when they were babies until present, displayed all over their ancestral home in Hong Kong.

"Uncanny resemblance." Jing Xing let out a low whistle.

"But how could it be?!" Syaoran is seriously confused right now.

Natsume shook his head and then placed the phone at Syaoran's palm and leaned back at his chair. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Would you believe that almost a decade ago, you, Xiao Shi, and my cousins were drugged in the university? You know what could've happened for them to have you unkowingly father a child.

And that early on, I assume that it was the same syndicate who abducted Sakura and Shen Miao two years ago.

It now made perfect sense.

To have a child born of the future clan leader of the Lis and the heiress of the Amamiyas.

Now, all they have to do is to wait patiently to know which of the three ladies of the Amamiyas will be chosen as the heiress.

And three years ago, Sakura started to train for the part.

Three years ago, the spies must have seen you two together and formulated the final part of their plan."

Natsume took a cigarette from Xu and had a long drag.

 _Damn, what a twist_. He is seriously glad that they knew of these things today. He can't wait to haunt those trash from tomorrow on.

"They must have followed Sakura in Beijing." Syaoran clenched his fist.

Natsume nodded, "That must be it. But what messed up their plan was that they did not expect Shen Miao to be protective of Sakura.

She must've fought back hard at them and with their body structure almost being identical,

and on top of that, Sakura changed her appearance the moment she left Japan late 2012. Since she will be staying in China, Sakura decided to wear black-colored contact lenses, dyed her hair black and kept it straight and long which coincidentally is very much similar to Shen Miao.

The kidnappers must have been confused which one was Sakura since both ladies were good in hand combat so they couldn't take a big risk to choose the wrong one hence they took both girls."

 _(A/N: this is why I had to mention a few chapters back that the moment Syaoran saw Shen Miao, he thought that she and Sakura looked somehow similar.)_

"...Not knowing that taking my Jiao Jiao has caused the ruin of their plans until the very end wherein their Finland base was found out by me.

And that is why they ambushed me and tried to kill me the day I was to leave Beijing." Jing Xing's peach-blossomed eyes almost burst into flames as the possible truth of the events unravel as of this moment.

Syaoran turned to look again at the beautiful child's face in the mobile's screen.

 _Undoubtedly his and Sakura's son. If his mother can see this child, she wouldn't have an ounce of doubt that he and Sakura birthed this child._

"Yue Ze, Xu, can you help me take a blood sample of the child tomorrow morning? I'll have him, Sakura, and myself do a paternal and maternal blood test immediately. But don't mention it to Sakura. I plan to tell everything to her as soon as we have the results in our hands. I'll just get some way to get Sakura's blood then I'll meet you the earliest at the Tokyo Central Hospital."

 _Of course, he chose the hospital which is owned by the Yues. At least he is sure that the security and confidentiality will never be compromised. Especially now that it seemed like someone has been spying on him and Sakura._

"Sure. Just give me a call. Xiao Bao isn't afraid of needles or blood, I'll bring him to the hospital so that we can directly have the test done with the two of you."

Syaoran's eyes softened a little when he heard the little guy's name.

"Little Treasure, huh?"

Yue Xu gave him a thumbs up. "Nice name huh? I thought of that! Your son is awesome, Syaoran. I knew it, that little guy definitely had extraordinary parents."

A slight curve appeared on the corners of Syaoran's mouth.

 **PARENTS**.

He felt exhilarated knowing he and Sakura had a son. And a tough one, too! Not even afraid of blood and needles! Truly a Li and Amamiya!

Syaoran's phone buzzed as a call came. Mentioning them not to make a sound, Syaoran picked up the call.

 _"Hey baby. Uh-huh. Yea, we're almost done. I was just here talking with Jing Xing and Natsume. I'll come over to to you now."_

Then he suddenly frowned.

" _Baby, it's our wedding night. What do you~~_ ~"

Syaoran's face darkened.

" _But baby, how can we have ~~~_ "

If he was a cartoon, no one else can see his face right now and rows and rows of steam would be emitting from the top of his head.

 _"Alright, alright, calm down baby. I can wait for when we leave for our honeymoon. Yes, baby, I know you're exhausted already. But how can you still take ~~~~"_

 _Looks like Sakura rarely let Syaoran finish his sentences huh_. Yue Xu covered his mouth as he tried to hold back his laughter.

 _"Alright baby. I did said in my vow that your words are above mine. I'll go pick you up now."_

Syaoran ended the call and looked at the four men with a defeated expression on his face.

"Apparently, that demon kid will be spending the night with us. Our wedding night." Syaoran told them bitterly.

Natsume did not hold back as he laughed his ass off.

"Man, do you even need to have him tested? He is definitely your son! You said so yourself! He's a son of a demon!"

Syaoran stood up and sent a kick at Natsume which he succesfully blocked with his arm.

"Now now, Demon Dad. Don't forget to put a gentle smile on your face when you see your family or else my little chick will undoubtedly turn into a much more terrible demon than you!"

Yue Ze added, although not to mock him but to advise him. "Yes, you should have seen how she adored the little bun the moment she saw him. You won't get back immediately to her good side if you make Xiao Bao cry."

Syaoran massaged his nape as he hurriedly walk to where Sakura was waiting for him.

 _Damn,_ he need to book their honeymoon the soonest. And the farthest from here, just in case that little brat demand to follow them as soon as he find out that Sakura isn't in the same country as him!

Gritting his teeth, he looked at the dark sky above him.

Why did he wished for the same wish as Sakura when the lanterns were released?

He should've wished for a year-long honeymoon instead!


	40. Chapter 40: Xiao Bao and Papa

_Author's note:This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental._

 _Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Thank you everyone for the likes and follows!_

 _Oh my gosh! New followers and the best SyaoSaku fans still leaving me raving reviews! I love reading about your opinions and suggestions and if it'll work well with the plot in my mind, I'll definitely try to do it!_

 _And if you want something you wish to be clarified, hey, don't hesitate to send me a private message or even just post it as a review if you are a guest :) I'd love to clear things up if anything confuses you about the story :)_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 40: Xiao Bao and Papa**

 _The Manor_

 _Nearing midnight_

Guests kept approaching Syaoran as he navigated to where Sakura was and it took him another fifteen minutes before he reached her side.

His throat tightened the moment he saw her sitting comfortably on a soft, luxe armchair especially brought out for her as she held a sleeping child in her arms.

 **His wife.**

 **HIs firstborn.**

Can it be any more perfect than it is?

 _Well, you could have at least have s*x on your wedding night._

Remembering his current predicament, Syaoran's lips was set in a tight line and he quickened his steps towards his wife.

Detecting someone approaching her, Sakura broke her gaze on Xiao Bao's peaceful sleeping face to see who was it.

Seeing that it's Syaoran, her smile got bigger.

"Hey honey, look, I want you to meet the youngest of Old Madam Yue and Elder Yue's grandsons. His name is Xiao Bao." returning to look back at the child's face, she let out a soft giggle. "Isn't he the cutest? Come closer and take a look at how beautiful he is!"

Syaoran felt his throat is suddenly too dry so he signaled for a waiter first for a drink. After downing a glass of cold water, he squatted in front of Sakura and took a closer look of the kid.

 **This is his son.**

 _The son he didn't even knew existed._

And to think that this kid has his and Sakura's blood flowing within him.

Syaoran felt a painful ache in his chest. How pitiful could his child be to have no parents for 15 months.

"Xiao Lang? Are you not feeling well? Did you have too much drinks from before?" It was natural for Syaoran to be approached by guests and as a custom, they would give their congratulations and best wishes to the groom while offering a toast. Syaoran has actually drank a lot of wine, champagne, and whiskey in a matter of three hours but that volume hasn't had any effect on him at all.

It is this vision of Sakura and Xiao Bao right in front of him that's having a great impact in his thoughts and emotions right now.

Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Nah, I just felt a bit thirsty from all the wine. And my throat is kinda itchy."

Sakura frowned at him. Feeling pleased that she was concerned for him, Syaoran leaned closer to kiss her sweet-tasting lips.

"Hey. Go get some medicated candy to relieve your throat first before you come closer to us. What if that develop into a cold and you'll infect the child? Have you no heart?"

She tried to move away from Syaoran.

With a dark expression, Syaoran leaned much more closer to her face, their nose almost touching.

"I'm the one who has no heart? Hmmm?"

His warm breath with a hint of the smell of alcohol fanned her face.

Sakura removed one hand that's holding Xiao Bao in place and pushed Syaoran's face away from her.

"Li Xiao Lang. I am serious. I don't want you to spread some virus to a child. And your breath smells like a jug of strong alcohol! Why would you let him smell something as awful as that?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"Li Sakura. May I remind you that I am your husband and that we just got married four hours ago? Are you already abusing your husband? You just took away my dream wedding night and now, you are pushing my face away from yours. Do you not love me at all?"

Sakura blushed the moment Syaoran mentioned the wedding night.

"Well I am really exhausted already! You know what happened from this morning until tonight."

"And yet you have the nerve to offer to take care of this kid?"

"But honey, I can't not let him stay with me!" she whined cutely.

"And why not?"

"He cries whenever he's taken from me." Sakura looked proudly at him. "Amazing huh? This kid just knew me today and he's taken such great liking on me. Hehe. I never knew I am this powerful."

Syaoran's eyes softened as he watch her silly actions.

 _Well of course he would like you that much. He must've sensed you are his mother._

Syaoran tried to keep a straight face.

"I don't believe you. Someone come and take this child away!"

Before Sakura can argue back, one of Xiao Bao's two nannies that came with them rushed over and took the sleeping child from Sakura's arms.

"See, you're just making things up to neglect me tonight! Wait until I punish you for this, little wife." Syaoran hissed in Sakura's ear.

Heat rushed up on her face and Sakura used both hands to push his face from her.

"I did not lie! He really did cry when they took him from me a while ago!"

"Well, he didn't now so just let them go. We'll revert to my original plan for tonight. Just go and take some energy drink and wait for me while I say goodbye to ~~~~"

" _MAMA ~~~~~ Waaaaaaaa! Mama!!!!! No!!! "_

A piercing loud cry erupted a few feet away from Syaoran and Sakura.

This time, Sakura used her true strength to push away Syaoran and if it is not for his martial arts training, he would definitely fall down on his butt.

With a shocked expression on his face, Syaoran gaped at the running bride that's getting further and further away from him.

 _And this is when his wife did not even know yet that the brat is her own flesh and blood._

Syaoran stood up quickly and straightened his clothes as he turn back to his stoic and expressionless face. Only the three men hiding in the dark a few meters away from him are laughing at what they just saw.

"Oh man, I want to rush over to Sakura and tell her that Xiao Bao is her real son. I want to see how Syaoran will try to fight for his top position in her heart when he's got such a formidable opponent!" Yue Xu held on a chair as he laughed remembering how powerful that push was to almost topple a huge man like Syaoran.

"Then just go here tomorrow. We'll wait for you and your brother." Natsume patted Xu's shoulder.

"But we can't assure you front row seats if you don't come early." Jing Xing snickered.

Syaoran felt a chill down his back so he turned around and glared at a dark area near him. Suddenly three male figures whose face cannot be seen waved at him and burst into loud snickers.

Biting his inner cheeks to keep himself from running over there and punching their faces, Syaoran turned his back at them and walked swiftly towards Sakura. Right now, she is holding the child again and was coaxing him to stop crying.

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat the moment the child raised his meat-bun-shaped face to look at him.

 _Seriously, those eyes are so familiar to him. That shade is exactly like his and Xiao Shi's when they were younger. How can anyone not think that this child isn't a Li?_

Still sobbing and appearing very pitiful in front of Syaoran, tears continue to roll down on Xiao Bao's round cheeks. Feeling like someone just kicked him hard in the chest, Syaoran bent over and stretched out both his thumbs to ever so gently wipe the tears from both his cheeks.

Xiao Bao's eyes widened as he stare at the strange and tall man.

Afraid that he'll be frightened by Syaoran, Sakura rocked him a little and whispered softly in his ears. "Baobei, this man is Auntie Sakura's husband. I told you about him a while ago, remember? You have the same eyes, but Autie Sakura think your eyes are much prettier!"

Xiao Bao giggled while sniffing loudly. He wanted to stop crying but since he is but a child whose sleep was disturbed, he couldn't easily control his emotions.

Syaoran inwardly sighed as he gathered his courage to finally speak to his son for the first time.

"Hello, my name is Li Xiao Lang or Li Syaoran. I am the husband of the lady holding you. I am sorry for disturbing your sleep and making you cry. Forgive me?"

He purposefully softened his low, bass-like voice and Xiao Bao found it nice to listen to.

" _Oww~~tei."_

Syaoran was almost blinded by his bright smile.

Sniffing loudly again, Xiao Bao wiped the snot above his upper lip and yawned. Sakura motioned the nanny to give her his baby towel and baby wipes and cleaned his face. "Stop crying now, Baobei… drink water first then try to go back to sleep…"

Xiao Bao shook his head stubbornly. "No sleep. Baobao no sleep. Mama fly away."

When Xiao Bao said the word _Mama_ , Sakura quickly glanced at Syaoran and she moved her head subtly as if telling him that she doesn't know why she's being called Mama and at the same time, she doesn't know how to correct him so she's planning to just play along.

On the other hand, Syaoran felt his soul drifting away after he heard what Xiao Bao just said.

 _Good heavens._

Syaoran can't believe such a tiny person can wrap him around his little finger.

"Xiao Bao,"

Sakura was surprised at how Syaoran managed to make his voice more comforting than before.

He took another step closer to the mother and child.

Xiao Bao's large eyes stared back at him, waiting for what he wants to tell him.

 _Buuuuzzzz. Game Over. The End._

 _You -- lose._

The sound from some video games from his childhood echoed in Syaoran's head.

He slowly reached out and laid his large hand at the top of the little round bun's head.

"Do you want to spend the night with us? You can sleep beside your Mama if you want to."

\--XoXoXo--

"Grandma, are you sure it's okay to let Xiao Bao stay with us tonight? You can also spend the night here at the Manor, Jii-chan has prepared all available rooms for tonight. Even the nearby villas has been arranged by my Dad to accommodate guests to avoid any inconvenience of travelling to their homes tonight."

Sakura was currently discussing with Old Madam Yue, Elder Yue, and Yue Ze about Xiao Bao's insistence on not leaving the Manor.

"Aiyo, of course it's okay with us to leave Xiao Bao with you. We know you can keep him safe and that's all that matters. What we are more worried of is that tonight is your wedding night, wouldn't Xiao Bao inconvenience you and Xiao Lang?" the old madam felt shame deep in her heart. She shouldn't have listened to her husband to bring Xiao Bao with them tonight. They could have just arranged for them to meet each other on another day.

But the kid was just acting unlike himself tonight and has been very clingy to them and wouldn't let them disappear from his sight for even a minute. That's why the two elders decided to bring him with them to attend the wedding together with Ze and Xu.

Sakura gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Grandma, does my husband look like he's been inconvenienced by your grandson?"

Sakura pointed to the east where Syaoran was standing about twenty feet from them and was currently giving orders to Ichi, Nii, and San.

And in his arms was a quiet bundle of fat who is looking at the the three bodyguards curiously.

The two elders chuckled at the scene.Even the cold Yue Ze couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Well, it is good that Xiao Lang hasn't lost his gentleness towards children. When they were still teenagers, I remember how he helped a child get up on his feet after falling down because he bumped into him. Syaoran then left abruptly and after a few minutes, I saw him give a small cone of ice cream to make the child stop from crying. The mother of that child was a staff in our mall and she gushed nonstop on how my grandson's friend was so kind."

Elder Yue shook his head and told Sakura, "Initially I insisted that it must be the younger Li, Xiao Shi. But when my staff described him as a scary and cold person who she was afraid will complain about her child's loud crying, I knew it was no other than Xiao Lang."

Sakura laughed along with the elders as she crossed her arms in front of her as she watch Syaoran take something from a waiter who rushed over to where he was.

"I never knew he has a side like that. Thank you for telling me that anecdote!"

Sakura saw Syaoran take a huge chocolate chip cookie almost as huge and round as Xiao Bao's face from the plate and then gave it Xiao Bao.

Xiao Bao clapped his chubby hands together before reaching out both hands to hold the huge cookie.

Sakura, Old Madam Yue, Elder Yue, and Yue Ze almost dropped the glass of water that they're each holding when they saw what happened next.

Syaoran pointed his finger to his cheek and Xiao Bao quickly planted a sloppy kiss on it. Syaoran laughed and pinched one side of his cheek as he turned to face the three bodyguards and continued to talk to them.

Who, by the way, are all frozen in their places as they saw their usually emotionless master act fatherly in front of them.

 _Fatherly?_

Ichi tried to ignore the goosebumps appearing on his arms. How frightening the thought was of being chosen to serve the child of a Li and Amamiya. His heart and mentality is not yet prepared for that.

"Do you plan to listen to me or not?" Syaoran's low-volumed voice had a layer of threat in it and Ichi snapped back from his reverie.

"Listen!" Ichi replied with a sharp salute.

Xiao Bao was taken aback by the action and Syaoran felt his sudden uneasiness.

Syaoran lifted his right leg and lightly kicked Ichi's calf.

"Don't scare the child! Anyway, just go and quickly prepare all that I told you three to do. We'll be in the room in an hour, make sure you do everything correctly!"

"Yes, Master." the three were about to salute when Syaoran sent them all a deadly glare. They stopped their arm in midair and quickly turned around and scampered off.

Xiao Bao watch the three and finally took a bite of his cookie.

 _Good, they're gone. When the tall man raised his arm awhile ago, I thought he'll take my cookie away._

"Hmm~~~this oishi!" Xiao Bao gave Syaoran another kiss, leaving a bit of chocolate on his perfect face.

Syaoran smiled at the child and patted his bulging tummy. "Good! You should only eat delicious food. But why is it that you said you are hungry but your stomach is still so big?"

Xiao Bao proudly looked at Syaoran. "Baobao fat!"

Syaoran burst into laughter."That's not something to be proud of! But since you are our little treasure, then you can be proud of everything you want." he tightened the arms holding him and Xiao Bao giggled.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Syaoran teased him as he turned to the direction where he left Sakura. He didn't even raised his head to look at where he's walking, he is enjoying himself just staring at the kid's funny expression.

Xiao Bao took another big bite of the cookie in hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"Baobao don't know. But Baobao like Papa. Papa right." crumbs fell on his chin and at the front of his and Syaoran's clothes.

Syaoran's face reddened and he almost lost his balance when he heard Xiao Bao call him Papa.

This didn't go unnoticed to Sakura who was watching them from afar. She sprinted over and quickly grabbed Syaoran's arm. Thank goodness she's removed the long skirt at the start of the party, or else it'll be difficult for her to run that fast.

"Honey, are you okay? Did you suddenly feel sick? Your face looked so red right now! Do you feel hot?"

Syaoran snapped back to reality the moment he heard her voice. He blushed more and he shifted Xiao Bao on one arm as he held Sakura's hand and pulled her into a place nearby where there isn't much lights.

 _Damn, no one else should see my face right now._

Syaoran lightly pinched Xiao Bao's tiny nose and whispered emotionally, "you little rascal."

Xiao Bao ignored him and instead, greeted Sakura happily. "Mama! Look! Oishi oishi oishi!" he raised what remained to be only half of the original cookie and showed it to Sakura. "Mama want?"

She laughed and took a smile bite. "Ooooh… it is oishi! Mama loves cookies! Ne, Xiao Bao, do you know Uncle Syaoran's favorite is chocolate? Why don't you give him a bite of your cookie too?"

Xiao Bao looked questioningly at Sakura. With a slight frown, he said,

"Uncle? No uncle."

Sakura patiently explained to him. "He is your uncle because he is my husband. I thought you like him, baobei?"

Xiao Bao nodded at Sakura and took another bite of his cookie. "Yes. Baobao like Papa vewy, vewy, vewy much!"

Sakura froze as she stare stupidly at Xiao Bao.

 _What just happened? Did they suddenly adopted a child?_

\--XoXoXO--

"Young Master Li, the Mistress Li wants to tell you that she and the rest will retire for now. They will see you and the young madame tomorrow for breakfast." a man wearing an all black suit appeared behind Syaoran.

The sudden appearance surprised Xiao Bao and he choked on the cookie he is eating.

Syaoran panicked and patted his small back lightly and coaxed the little guy.

"Calm down baobei, here take a sip of your milk."

Sakura almost lost her composure when she saw Syaoran pull out a small bottle of milk from the inside of his suit.

With just a few hours gap, the great Li Syaoran has pulled out one of the most expensive rings in the world and then afterwards, a bottle of warmed milk from the same pocket.

Sakura can't wait to tell this to her cousins.

Ignoring the laughing Sakura in front of him, Syaoran focused all of his attention to Xiao Bao. Actually, he has already stopped choking that's why Sakura also relaxed and started to laugh at her husband. But Syaoran isn't satisfied so he made Xiao Bao drink his milk to make sure there's no more cookie lodged in his throat.

Syaoran waited until Xiao Bao finished drinking before he turned to face the Wolves member who appeared. Restraining his anger, he ordered.

"Go find Ichi and receive your punishment."

The man looked dumbfounded at his master. _What the hell did he do wrong?_

"Still not leaving?"

The man saluted and ran out of there.

Although he is feeling much better now, Xiao Bao's face still have a hint of red from choking so Syaoran took the rest of the cookie from his hands.

"Give me this for now, I'll have the chefs prepare for you more of this tomorrow if you want."

The kid turned his sad eyes at him. "Baobao eat."

"No. You will hurt your throat again."

"Pu-weaze...Babao eat more...Baobao hang-weee…( _A/N: hungry lo_ l)" his bright eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Syaoran: … … …

Sakura: (O_O) ( _What the hell am I seeing_?)

"Alright. But eat slowly and chew carefully." Syaoran gave the cookie back to the child glutton.

"Yay! Papa good! Xiao Bao happy!"

Syaoran looked smugly at him. "What must Xiao Bao do to Papa? Hm?"

Xiao Bao stretched his neck and kissed Syaoran's left cheek.

"Good." he patted the top of his head gently.

"Ano….. have you forgotten that I am here?" Sakura pointed her finger at her face.

The two males looked at her. Xiao Bao didn't quite understand so he thought his mama wants some cookie so he cut a piece and reached over to put it in her mouth.

Syaoran snickered at Sakura. "Jealous? Now you know how it feels to be ignored after just being recently married."

Sakura hugged Syaoran's waist. "I am sorry, honey. But now, you also understand how adorable this child is, right? So are you not mad anymore that he'll be spending the night with us?"

Syaoran's thick eyelashes fluttered down as he look affectionately at his wife and son in his arms.

"Don't worry, I've already arranged everything."

Sakura heard and it sounded just right, but why did she feel like it also carried a different meaning?

\--xOxOxOxO--

As the family of three moved to walk back to where Sakura left the Yues, Go, one of Syaoran's bodyguards relayed a message that the Yues has been ushered by Koko to spend the night at one of the Amamiya's villas that occupies the whole four blocks surrounding the Manor.

The old General has insisted that since it has been a long time since he has seen Elder Yue and old Madame Yue, they have to stay for a while. Especially since Li Yelan is also staying in one of the larger villas for two weeks with the rest of her family.

They have all been good friends with each other since they were young and that is why Elder Yue found it uncomfortable to investigate on what happened to Sakura and Syaoran the moment they felt this afternoon that she is Xiao Bao's long lost mother.

Now he can feel at ease that at most, Xiao Bao's parents appear very much smitten with him. Whatever has transpired in the past, Yue Leng Xiao is assured that it wasn't due to the two's shortcomings. He need to talk to Masaki and Yelan about all that he know soon.

Meanwhile, Syaoran's mobile phone vibrated and he took it out of his pants pocket and took the call. Sakura held out her hands to carry Xiao Bao but Syaoran shook his head and refused.

"Wait" Syaoran said to the caller instead of the usual greeting.

"He's got a lot of chocolates and crumbs all over. I'll carry him until we get to the room."

Sakura nodded and she kept by Syaoran's side and followed him as he turn back to the Manor.

"Yes, what is it?" Syaoran resumed his call.

"We've all gathered here at the villa Auntie Yelan is staying. I took it upon myself to relay to them what happened between you, Sakura, and Xiao Bao." Natsume directly told him.

"Who?"

"Your whole family, ours, and then the Yues."

"Good." Syaoran tried to act as naturally as possible as to not let Sakura know that something's up. He also placed his phone on his left ear which is furthest from Sakura. Xiao Bao is also strategically placed in his right arm and he lowered him a bit so that he and Sakura can interact while walking back inside.

"Make sure you get her blood later. It is best to leave for the hospital before she wakes up for breakfast. Don't forget to sneak out Xiao Bao with you."

"En."

He ended the call and shifted Xiao Bao to his left arm while he hold Sakura's waist with his right arm.

The garden is almost empty by now, and only a few of both the Lis and Amamiya people are left for security purpose. Clean up crew are also present but these are mostly people of the Black Diamond; Tono did not allow any outsider except for the media to come to tonight's wedding. Everyone who's in charge of both the set up and clean up are strictly from either the Lis or Amamiyas.

Sakura looked around.

"Where's everybody?"

"My brother and your cousins have to undergo a two-week training from later at dawn. They must've been sent away by Natsume already. My family has already settled at the Bamboo Villas while the Yues are at the Plum Villa. The Old General has retired and has left a message that we are all to have breakfast together at 9 in the morning later." Syaoran patiently relayed the information to Sakura.

"Oh. How about my brother and Nattie?"

Syaoran signalled for Go to answer her.

"Young Madame, Master Touya has already accompanied his wife to their room. Master Hyuuga has left the premises with Master Xie and his wife. Madame Xie has instructed me to tell you that their wedding present will be sent tomorrow morning.They will join you for breakfast."

Sakura nodded happily. Go retreated to their back and followed them quietly until they reached the East Wing which is solely for Sakura's use only: her bedroom, huge bath, rooms for wardrobe, shoes, and purses among others. She even has available guest rooms for unexpected guests or sleepover parties when she was younger.

"Honey, let me carry Xiao Bao now. I'll wash him up first then settle him to sleep. It's one o'clock already, it's too late for a baby to be awake!"

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "I'll carry him to the bath for you."

"Okay honey."

Sakura opened the door to her smaller bathroom and opened the tap to fill the tub with water. While waiting for it to be filled up, she took Xiao Bao from Syaoran's arms and helped him to brush his teeth at the sink.

Xiao Bao looked at Sakura sleepily as she brush his teeth.

 _Mama is the most beautiful person I've ever seen._

"Ne, honey, can you check if the nannies put Xiao Bao's bag of clothes here in the bathroom or inside my room?"

"No need."

Confused, Sakura turned to look at him and she saw him open one of the closets and he took out a light brown one piece fleece bear pajamas. It even has cute ears on it and a stub of fur for a tail.

"Kawaii!!!!!" Sakura gushed the moment she saw the outfit.

Xiao Bao squinted his sleepy eyes.

 _Mama like clothes like that? Hm..Owtei~~~_

"Mama like?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Mama likes! Especially on you, Baobei! You will look much more cute! Come, let's take a bath together so you can change into the bear suit and we can sleep already."

Xiao Bao's eyes lit up.

"Baobao and mama, wash?" He pointed his stubby finger at the tub. It is not as big as the almost-pool bath were Sakura and Syaoran made out previously but it is still big enough to fit two adults comfortably.

"Can mama wash you?"

Xiao Bao bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Baobao want!"

"Alright, let mama remove your clothes now."

After his clothes were removed, Xiao Bao suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's funny baobei?"

He pointed to the direction of the tub which was about 10 feet away from the sink where he was sitting.

"Papa funny!"

Sakura snapped her head to look at he tub and she saw a naked Syaoran, he was submerged under the bubble bath from half his abdomen down. And he had placed a plastic toy army boat on his head which caused the baby to laugh.

Sakura's face reddened when she saw Syaoran's naked upper torso.

And it's not like she's stupid to not know that her shameless husband has definitely gone commando even if there is a kid with them right now.

"GOODNESS, SYAORAN! Why are you there?"

Sakura tried to calm her nerves as to not scare Xiao Bao.

Syaoran's eyes met Xiao Bao.

"Can Papa wash with you too?"

Xiao Bao clapped his hands happily. "Baobao want! Baobao see papa and mama, Babao want together!"

Syaoran sent Sakura a sly smile.

Defeated, Sakura walked over to the tub and handed Xiao Bao for Syaoran to hold. She then stripped off her clothes and she felt her whole body turning red all over as she felt Syaoran's blazing eyes on every inch of her body.

She quickly jumped into the perfectly warm water and tried to hide her body from Syaoran's view.

His amber eyes darkened as he look at Sakura's well-sculpted shoulders and sexy collarbones.

 _Oh, was this really a smart thing to do?_

"Baobei, let's wash up quickly, I don't want you to get sick. Just play with the toy boar tomorrow, okay?"

Xiao Bao nodded his head obediently. He is pretty sleepy already. The warm water is making him very comfortable…

Seeing the child slowly closing his eyes, Sakura ignored Syaoran and she quickly scrubbed Xiao Bao's body. Then she told Syaoran to hold him so that she can clean up herself also. After 10 minutes, both Sakura and Xiao Bao are already washing their body by the showers.

"Honey, are you not getting up yet? Let's rest early, I'm really exhausted. It's been such a long day."

Syaoran grunted.

"I'll wait for you guys to get out."

Sakura laughed. "Honey, Xiao Bao's almost sleeping as of now. He won't notice your thingy."

Syaoran glared at her silently.

 _Really, this woman._ He planned to tease her yet she turned the tables on him.

 _Or was it that he'll always lose in this kind of game_?

Sakura stepped out of the showers and Syaoran groaned loudly as she stood there butt naked as she wrapped Xiao Bao first in a large white fluffy towel before she put on a robe.

"Honey, it's your own fault. Don't blame me."

"Oh I'll get you for this, baby."

"Come on, go wash up now. Seriously, look at him, he's sleeping peacefully already! I'll just dry his hair first before putting on his clothes then I'll place him on our bed."

"Ok." Peeking at Xiao Bao to make sure he is really asleep, Syaoran finally stood up and yes, his thingy down there has been standing stiff all the time. Sakura stifled a laugh and resumed to drying Xiao Bao's wet hair by the huge sink. Syaoran quickly went towards the shower and washed himself.

After making sure that Xiao Bao's hair is all dried up, she carried him out towards the inner bedroom and placed him at the center of her huge bed. She carefully removed his towel and put on the one piece bear suit on him. After placing him back carefully on the bed, Sakura couldn't help but smile down at the sleeping child who looked much more fluffy in his pajamas. She bent down and kissed his forehead before returning to the bathroom to dry her hair.

When she entered the bathroom, Syaoran has already worn his black silk pajamas and is currently drying his hair. He mentioned for her to come over and after she did, he lifted her up and placed her to sit by the sink. He then blow dried her hair and gently untangled some strands of her hair.

"Baby, what do you think of Xiao Bao?" Sakura asked Syaoran softly.

"Hm, what do you mean?" he continued to carefully comb her gorgeous long auburn hair with his slender fingers.

Xiao Bao's hair is a deeper and darker shade of auburn, that it's almost more correct to call it brownish red. It was probably due to Syaoran's dark chestnut hair that made it darker.

Too bad, Syaoran really liked Sakura's hair color. Anyway, he's sure that their daughter will inherit their mother's genes more as compared to him.

Look at his beautiful son. He is a living proof that his wife is much more powerful than him.

Syaoran chuckled at his thought.

"Ya! Li Xiao Lang! Are you not listening to me?" Sakura's loud voice echoed in the bath.

Syaoran winced. "Baby, don't yell. Do you want the kid to wake up?"

Looking guilty, Sakura lowered her voice by two notches. "But you weren't paying attention to me!"

"Oh really…? Want me to pay attention to you hmmm?" Syaoran's voice dripped with seduction. He kissed her softly on the mouth.

Sakura gulped. "Honey, I am seriously tired. It has been such a tiring week, you know."

He dropped a kiss down the side of her sexy neck and nodded.

"I know, baby. That's why I won't let you move too much, I promise."

He sucked on a part of her skin. Then another. Then he moved a bit lower...

Placing his large hands on both side of her waist to hold the squirming Sakura in place, Syaoran kissed her deeper and longer this time. Sakura was wearing the matching black silk pajamas as Syaoran's and she can totally feel the heat from his hands.

"Honey, there's a kid in the bedroom. Don't be like this…" her soft, pitiful voice aroused him greatly.

"I told you I've arranged everything right?"

Sakura looked up at him "what do you mean?"

"You wait here. I'll get you in a while." he kissed her lips for a few minutes and then tugged her lower lip before releasing it reluctantly. He then left the bath and entered the inner bedroom.

After a few minutes, he appeared again and scooped her in his arms.

"What did you do?"

He smiled at her mischievously.

"You'll see."

As soon as they entered the inner bedroom, Sakura didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Syaoran has surrounded Xiao Bao with all sorts of the most comfortable pillows, all of which looked like they're wrapped with her pajama silk tops or silk gowns. Then there were two baby monitors on both bedside table, and there are four more baby monitors placed on a something similar to a camera tripod strategically placed around the bed.

He has even placed a baby sound cancelling earmuffs on Xiao Bao's ears, who was obviously in deep slumber under his light feather-filled silk covered baby quilt.

The lights are all turned off except for a few night lights hanging on the walls in the shape of clouds, moon, and stars. Even the temperature has been set lower.

Sakura slapped Syaoran's arm. "Honey! I would never do it with you with a child in the same room!"

Syaoran laughed at her ridiculous thought.

"Do I look like a monster? Of course we will leave him here. With all the pillows surrounding him smelling like you, with no noise to wake him up, plus the room has been set to have the perfect sleeping ambiance, the kid won't wake up in a few hours."

"What exactly is your plan?"

"Baby, see all the six baby monitors? I promise you, we'll know it if ever he wakes up cry. So you don't have to worry about a thing and just focus on your husband's sexiness."

"What exactly is your plan?" She repeated.

Syaoran turned towards the door.

"Wedding night, right next door." he then opened the door and went towards the guest room near the other end of the hall.

[A/N: Will be pretty busy the next few days, so I'm not sure when I can update again but hopefully soon! :) At least you guys are assured that the wedding night did happen! Lol! ]


	41. Ch 41: LXL’s Red Light Special (Teaser)

_Author's note:_ _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Because I received A LOT of seriously THE BEST reviews since I've written this story, I decided just now (yes, right here in my office lol) to upload first a teaser for the next chapter. I mean, everyone was like pleading for me to make the wedding night beyond amazing… so here, I hope this is a good assurance for all that I'll definitely put a lot of effort (sensuality?! erotica?!) in it. Just give me some more time (/))_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!_

 **Chapter 41: LXL's Red Light Special (TEASER)**

 _East Wing_

 _The Manor_

Syaoran opened the door and Sakura was shocked to see that the once cheery floral-themed guest room she decorated five years ago turned into an overly romantic place.

LED candles of different sizes were placed on top of the desks and bedside tables, illuminating the room with a warm glow. Flowers of similar types as that used in their wedding are placed in a variety of glass and ceramic vases; some of the flower bouquets are loosely arranged exuding a casual vibe while others are elegantly arranged circular bouquets.

Syaoran shifted Sakura so he could hold her with just one arm and he picked up a white remote control on the tabletop. One press on a button and the led candles were dimmed a few notch down.

He walked towards the bed and placed Sakura right at the middle of the foot part of the bed. After making sure that her small feet doesn't touch the ivory carpeted floor, he pressed another button on the remote control he was holding.

Suddenly, music blared out of the surround speakers of the room.

Sakura's jaw literally dropped to her chest the moment she recognized the song.

Syaoran winked at her as he took just a single step back, his wide shoulders moving sexily to the beat of the music.

His darkened amber eyes staring fixedly deep into the dumbfounded emerald orbs, making her feel as if the previously cold room just a few seconds ago suddenly caught fire.

 _Huncho_

 _Quavo_

 _Yo yo_

 _You know, I've been taking some time_

 _And I've been keeping to myself (self)_

 _I had my eyes up on the prize_

 _Ain't watching anybody else_

 **Like, a seriously intense fire.**

Sakura gulped nervously as Syaoran smirked at her naughtily.

His intense gaze on her is akin to a hungry alpha male wolf who's been preying on a white bunny for quite some time and has finally succeeded into cornering the poor animal up against a wall.

The wolf refrained itself from baring its fangs immediately, because he realized that he is enjoying the look of confusion on the innocent little bunny's face.

 _Playing with food has never been this much fun._

His perfect body was moving erotically along the beat as he reached for the topmost button of his pajama top.

 _But your love, it hit me hard, girl_

 _Yeah, you're bad for my health_

 _I love the cards, that I've been dealt_

 _Do you feel the same as well?_

Sakura couldn't help but look at Syaoran's long, slender fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

Her wide eyes followed them as it moved from one button to the next.

Y _ou know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free)_

 _People want me for one thing (that's not me)_

 _I'm not changing, the way, that I (used to be)_

 _I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)_

 _One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)_

 _When I walk inside the party (girls on me)_

 _F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)_

Her throat felt too dry the moment his bare naked muscular chest, which is still moving rhythmically to the f* music, appeared right in front of her.

She could almost feel those very few soft chest hair under her soft palms.

 _How she'd love to blow air on those hair; her gentle warm breath ticklish to this provocative man._

 _Make his already hard nipples get much harder that he'll plead for her to suck on them._

 _Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)_ _Oh yeah_

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud_

 _But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby_

 _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd_

 _But only you can dance with me_

She licked the corner of her lip unconsciously as Syaoran completely unbuttoned his shirt.

 _Damn those fine abdominal muscles._

 _All she had to do is simply stretch out her arms and those rock-hard muscles will be under her mercy._

A flicker of amusement flashed in Syaoran's eyes as he watch Sakura's expression changed from surprise, then to confusion and then now to somewhat greedy, as her eyes focus right above the top of his pajama bottoms.

His growing erection making the tent in his pants very, very, very much visible to his sole audience.

The sudden movement inside his pants has caught her attention, hence Sakura's gaze went further south and she felt like her previously dry throat has also caught fire.

 _Just a bit more, baby._

He taunted his wife in his mind.

 _Still not enough for me._

He then inserted his right thumb inside his pajama bottoms band and pushed it down a bit lower…

 _Slowly…_

 _Bit by bit..._

 _Gimme some more, baby._

[ _End of teaser_ (/0/) ]

 _[A/N: I'll definitely upload the finished version within the next three days! Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews! I'll reply to them later too! Thank you thank you thank you!]_


	42. Chapter 41: LXL’s Red Light Special

_Author's note:This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does. Oh, and if you noticed, I also borrowed some of my favorite characters from a few Chinese novels that I've fallen in love with. So yea, I own no characters here. Zilch._

 _Have I ever mentioned that I have the best readers in the whole ff?! You guys are amazing, I most especially love it whenever I receive a review notif just a few minutes after I've updated the story!_

 _Seriously, each and every one of your reviews encourages me a LOT. Thank you very much for praising me (I could cry!!!!) and expressing so much love to my story._

 _And now, oh my gosh, this is like the most embarassing chapter I've ever done. (/0/) please cut me some slack here if it didn't meet your expectations. This is really all that I can write now. I'll give it another shot on their honeymoon (Gotta research, research, research! Haha)_

 ** _WARNING: WHAT LEMONS? This chapter is EXPLICIT!_**

 _So much mature content, you better not read this in your class/office/plublic transport lol_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 41: LXL's Red Light Special**

 _East Wing_

 _The Manor_

Syaoran opened the door and Sakura was shocked to see that the once cheery floral-themed guest room she decorated five years ago turned into an overly romantic place.

LED candles of different sizes were placed on top of the desks and bedside tables, illuminating the room with a warm glow. Flowers of similar types as that used in their wedding are placed in a variety of glass and ceramic vases; some of the flower bouquets are loosely arranged exuding a casual vibe while others are elegantly arranged circular bouquets.

Syaoran shifted Sakura so he could hold her with just one arm and he picked up a white remote control on the tabletop. One press on a button and the led candles were dimmed a few notch down.

He walked towards the bed and placed Sakura right at the middle of the bottom end. After making sure that her small feet doesn't touch the ivory carpeted floor, he pressed another button on the remote control he was holding.

Suddenly, music blared out of the surround speakers of the room.

Sakura's jaw literally dropped to her chest the moment she recognized the song.

Syaoran winked at her as he took just a single step back, his wide shoulders moving sexily to the beat of the music.

His darkened amber eyes staring fixedly deep into the dumbfounded emerald orbs, making her feel as if the previously cold room just a few seconds ago suddenly caught fire.

 _Huncho_

 _Quavo_

 _Yo yo_

 _You know, I've been taking some time_

 _And I've been keeping to myself (self)_

 _I had my eyes up on the prize_

 _Ain't watching anybody els_ e

 **Like, a seriously intense fire.**

Sakura gulped nervously as Syaoran smirked at her naughtily.

His intense gaze on her is akin to a hungry alpha male wolf who's been preying on a white bunny for quite some time and has finally succeeded into cornering the poor animal up against a wall.

The wolf refrained itself from baring its fangs immediately, because he realized that he is enjoying the look of confusion on the innocent little bunny's face.

 _Playing with food has never been this much fun._

His perfect body was moving erotically along the beat as he reached for the topmost button of his pajama top.

 _But your love, it hit me hard, girl_

 _Yeah, you're bad for my health_

 _I love the cards, that I've been dealt_

 _Do you feel the same as well?_

Sakura couldn't help but gawk at Syaoran's long, slender fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

Her wide eyes followed them as it moved from one button to the next.

 _You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free)_

 _People want me for one thing (that's not me)_

 _I'm not changing, the way, that I (used to be)_

 _I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)_

 _One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)_

 _When I walk inside the party (girls on me)_

 _F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)_

Her throat felt extraordinarily dry the moment his bare naked muscular chest, which is still moving rhythmically to the f* music, appeared right in front of her.

 _She could almost feel those very few soft chest hair under her soft palms._

 _How she'd love to blow air on those hair; her gentle warm breath ticklish to this provocative man._

 _Make his already hard nipples get much harder that he'll plead for her to suck on them._

 _Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud_

 _But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby_

 _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd_

 _But only you can dance with me_

She licked the corner of her lip unconsciously as Syaoran completely unbuttoned his shirt.

 _Damn those fine abdominal muscles_.

All she had to do is simply stretch out her arms and those rock-hard muscles will be under her mercy.

A flicker of amusement flashed in Syaoran's eyes as he watch Sakura's expression changed from surprise, then to confusion and then now to somewhat greedy, as her eyes focus right above the top of his pajama bottoms.

His growing erection making the tent in his pants very, very, very much visible to his sole audience.

The sudden movement inside his pants has caught her attention, hence Sakura's gaze went further south and she felt like her previously dry throat has also caught fire.

 _Just a bit more, baby._

He taunted his wife in his mind.

 _Still not enough for me._

He then inserted his right thumb inside his pajama bottoms band and pushed it down a bit lower…

 _Slowly…_

 _Bit by bit…_

 _So put your hands on my body_

 _And swing that round for me, baby (swing_ )

 _You know, I love it when the music's loud_

 _But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Syaoran took a step back closer to Sakura, her quickened breathing almost made him cut the chase and just jump right on top of her.

He can also feel the warmth of her breath as her nose nearly bumped into his lower abdomen.

And, he could almost see and feel the quickening of her pulse as some of the hair running from his navel down to his privates tickle her soft skin.

 _Let me see you pounce on me, my sweet little kitty._

 _Oh, strip that down, girl_

 _Love when you hit the ground,_

 _girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Oh, strip that down, girl_

 _Love, when you hit the ground_

"Both hands." Sakura commanded arrogantly.

With his nearness and opened pants, she could almost taste his manliness in the air.

She can feel her almost losing her senses, and only lust and passion seem to flow violently in her body.

 _You know, that since the day I met you_

 _Yeah, you swept me off my feet_

 _You know, that I don't need no money_

 _When your love is beside me_

Meanwhile, Syaoran lowered his eyes as he try to cover the satisfaction in his eyes.

 _Looks like my wife has gotten in too deep now._

 _She's looking more and more like a tigress now; gone are the bunny and kitty persona._

One thumb inside his pants on the left side while the other thumb on his right, Syaoran pulled the rubber waistband of his expensive black silk pajamas into circular motions, making Sakura immerse herself more in his movements.

 _Yeah, you opened up my heart_

 _And then you threw away the key_

He turned his back to Sakura, earning a quick complaint from her when he suddenly pulled his pants down a little so that his smooth and flawless butt cheeks is almost right in front of her astounded face.

 _Girl, now it's just you and me_

 _And you don't care 'bout where I've been_

Sakura couldn't help but slap his right butt cheek, fascinated when a small reddish palm mark appeared almost instantly on his perfect skin.

Syaoran let out a low growl as he faced her again, then he grabbed the hand she used to hit his ass.

"Who told you to touch? hmmm?"

Sakura raised one of her brows, as if mocking him of his dominance.

"I can do anything I want to do to you." she drawled, placing her outstretched arms behind her as she leaned back lazily on the bed.

Syaoran reached for the remote control and paused the music.

He pulled his pants back up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sakura. You don't command me tonight. I am the Captain of this ship. Especially tonight of all nights." threat was imminent in his voice.

"Oh really?" she continued to speak to him as if she was the queen and he's nothing but a mere subordinate.

"Really." Syaoran directed his eyes to look at hers but the moment he did, he suddenly felt like something's about to go wrong.

Like, his ' _ship_ ' is going to sink in about five seconds.

Because right now, lying lazily on top of the huge modern sleigh bed is a woman who looked exactly like the person he married just a few hours ago.

Looks like her, but not quite like it. Her strong aura was magnified a hundred times and he's never been exposed to such a Sakura even from before.

It was now Syaoran's turn to swallow a bit of his saliva as subtle as he can to moisten his suddenly dry throat.

 _Is he feeling nervous right now?_

 _Damn._

 _His wife is definitely the only one in the whole universe who can turn the tables on him in less than two minutes._

Her eyes narrowed as she gazed haughtily on Syaoran's face.

"Why do I feel as if you are threatening me? hmm?"

"No, ma'am. I would never do that."

 _Oh well. Better just play along with her as long as I get to have my wedding night and NOT a disastrous fight._

"Good. Now play the music again but this time, you better do what I say and do not dare to complain."

"Yes ma'am."

He was about to click the button when Sakura sat up abruptly and pointed to a table where an assortment of refreshments are placed.

"Baby, go get me something to drink first."

"Yes ma'am."

As soon as his back faced her, a wide smile spread on his face as he walked towards the refreshments table.

Knowing that she couldn't see what he's doing, Syaoran took a small bottle of energy drink and mixed it together with the soda in the glass.

 _Better make her pay for all the times she's teased me endlessly while I've been holding up for the past few days._

He then handed her the drink and even a small platter of a variety of truffle chocolates.

Sakura looked up at him as soon as she smelled her drink.

"Really, baby? Still feeding me with energy drink and chocolates as a pre-sex snack? And you think I wouldn't notice like before? Baby, I've undergone trainings of all sorts, you know."

She smirked at him before taking a sip.

 _Yes, obviously, despite of her complaint, she'll still humor her husband._

He leaned over as he roughly took off his already loose top.

"You know how much I find a caffeine-high Li Sakura extremely erotic." his hoarse cello-like voice made cause goosebumps on her arms.

"Your drink?"

"Baby, after being held out by you for three years and almost a week, I don't think I'll even run out of energy before you even if you're high on caffeine."

Syaoran placed his hands on both side of Sakura; this soldier is overly excited to start the "war" in his mind. And just when he was about to land his lifted knee on the top of the bed, he was suddenly pushed back on the the shoulders by the tigress in front of him.

"Who said we'll do it right now?"

A chilly aura emitted from the half-naked man.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Sakura took another sip of her drink and popped a truffle in her mouth. She reached out for the remote control and resumed the song.

"Li Xiao Lang. What made you think I'm satisfied with your half-hearted show? Go and finish it baby. Please me."

Syaoran wagged his brows at her. "Yes, I'll go and please you now, baby."

He pushed her hands back as he started to crawl on top of the bed.

But Sakura has no plans of being dominated this early by her husband.

She then placed her right foot directly at the center of his broad chest.

Her crimson painted toenails creating a starking contrast against the whiteness of her skin.

Syaoran winced as he felt his brother getting all randy and dandy down there.

"I said, go back down and finish the dance for -- **your** \-- **wife**."

With wide eyes as big as saucers, Syaoran ogled at the small woman who has placed strategically her tiny feet smaller that are smaller than his hand, at the most vulnerable part of a human's chest.

He let out a low chuckle before admitting defeat and getting back down from the bed.

 _My wife is really formidable._

 _Worthy of having the Li clan leader putty in her hand_ s.

 _Thank goodness his parents introduced him to a martial arts grandmaster back in Hong Kong when he was still at that tender age which can easily absorb new information and be devoted to mastering such lessons._

 _Or else he would seriously be always at the mercy of his strong and hot-tempered wife._

 _Well, it's not that I have plans on fighting her back physically in the future or anything violent of some sort._

 _It's more on the cautious side that at least I will know which body parts I need to protect._

 _I can let her freely induce me a myriad of pain when she needs release her anger and at the same time keep my life in tact._

Syaoran shook his head a little before assuming his place back in front of his queen who's sitting regally with her long, slender legs crossed, signalling for him to start moving immediately.

 _Yes. I, Li Xiao Lang, the same man who holds 70% of Hong Kong's economy, 40% of Beijing's, and 30% of Tokyo's in the palm of my hand, am an unyielding slave to my wife._

\--XoXoXo--

"Baby…" Syaoran has let go of all his cockiness since 3 minutes ago.

Right now, all he can think of is how every part of his body is yearning for the delicious woman right in front of him.

Here he was, wearing nothing but his two platinum wedding band on his left ring finger.

His muscular yet lean body glistened with a few sweat from all those pelvic thrusting and floor grinding dance moves Sakura directed him to do.

Some red marks on his flesh were more visible in those parts usually hidden under his clothes as compared to the usually exposed parts like his forearms and cheeks.

 _What caused them?_

Syaoran's eyes shrank a bit as his attention was caught by the queen's hitting of the empty spot on the bed beside her with a short black leather whip that she's holding in her hand.

Why she has some sex toys here in this room, he'll have to find out right after he gets his wedding night.

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he tried to calm down the rage inside him.

 _Did she had anyone beside him before they met again three years ago?_

"No, I don't. You were my first, baby. My in betweens and definitely the last."

Her suddenly gentle voice pouring ice cold water on his burning anger, making it dissipate all in a flash.

Dark clouds disappeared from his vision and he now see clearly his lovely angel, who has also removed her silk pajama top during one of the song's chorus as she teased him like hell; only allowing him to look but not touch, as she grind her soft curves on his hard body.

"Really?" his voice sounded hopeful.

Well, he has also discarded his pride along with his clothes a long time ago.

Sakura shifted on the bed and were on all her fours. Her perfectly shaped bare cup C breasts appearing much larger in her current position, invoking his desires on all sides. Light cherry pink tips on her smooth white mounds standing all erect and cute making him want to graze his teeth on them for a while before filling his mouth with more than half of her breast.

Syaoran stretched his neck to the left then to the right, relieving the tension building in his body.

 _Here I come, wife._

Sakura's back arched sexily as if she's a leopard ready to pounce on him; tiny waist lowered to the bed, round buttocks raised up as if beckoning him to go directly behind it and enter her right then and there.

Syaoran's pulse quickened and his eyes appearing hazy and misty as he finally took two powerful steps forward.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she raised one hand and beckoned a finger towards the intimidating man moving towards her.

His weight caused the soft bed to sink and sent a ripple of movements and yet it didn't cause Sakura to lose her balance.

The fight between the two predator's about to begin.

Who will win over the other, nobody knows.

But will not winning equal to defeat?

Absolutely not.

\--XoXoXo--

The moment Syaoran reached Sakura, he grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her on top of him as he laid on the bed on his back.

Syaoran placed her above him, the dampness on her expensive black silk panties made his rigid brother feel some sort of chill, making him stand more erect than ever.

Sakura squirmed in place as she felt an intense heat right on her privates. She tried to move up to sit on his abdomen but Syaoran held her hips in place as she was locked in a straddling position.

"Sakura..." his hoarse voice evident of his pent up emotions.

He rubbed the side of her hips up and down, heating up the skin he touches.

She let out a low moan as she unconsciously moved her hips in a circular motion, grinding down on him, his brother partly slipping inside her despite of her still wearing her panties.

"Sakura..." Syaoran repeated, pleading for her to continue her ministrations.

Sweat appeared on his forehead, thoughts of him turning crazy to be experiencing this much heat flitted on his mind. Even during that one mind-blowing week they had three years ago has never made him feel like this.

"Sakura..." his intensifying gaze every second now focused on her beautiful breasts that was slightly jiggling around as she grind against him, her twenty four inch waist moving in a circular motion.

Her tiny hands were placed palm down on his lower abdomen, her short taupe-painted fingernails scratching his skin a few times.

Syaoran let out a low growl and reached out his arms towards her teasing breasts, cupping one soft mound in each of his large hands.

He let go of one breast then pinched the erect pink nipple on it before flicking it gently. He then rubbed the slightly swollen bud in between his thumb and forefinger while he pressed the other breast fully in his other hand.

Sakura let out a loud moan and arched her head back, gingerly letting her forefingers trace the outline those alluring mermaid lines below her.

She moved her fingers in random circular movements, scratching him a few times, then touching him so gently as if she was afraid of hurting him, then scratching him again.

Her provocativeness earned a low " _F*k"_ from Syaoran and he removed both his hands from her breasts and grabbed one side of her undies and ripped it into half.

Sakura was surprised at his actions and before she could say something, she was lifted up by the hips and was placed back right down quickly.

"Ahhh~~~ Xiao Lang!" She screamed his name as she felt his engorged burning member slowly penetrating her.

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on not spilling his seed at that moment.

Only he knows how excruciating it was for him to hold himself back these past few days when he's always hungry for Sakura, pleasing her, worshipping her glorious naked body, making her reach different heights of orgasm, yet he held himself back from entering her until they get legally married.

He gave one full hard thrust and entered her fully. Despite her loud screams and her tight gripping on his upper thighs, he is definite that it didn't really hurt her that much as their first night when she offered him her virginity.

"Baby you're so wet for me." Syaoran raised half his body up to kiss her fully on the mouth.

Sakura just whimpered in his mouth as she snaked her arms around his neck.

Syaoran peered down on her face.

He saw that she's shed a few tears most likely the moment he forced himself in her. He gently wiped them with his thumb and kissed her closed eyes affectionately.

" _Sorry, Sakura_." he whispered in a soft voice, his warm breath fanning the area around her eyes.

Sakura felt the rough pad of his thumb on her face and she gently opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes.

Her usually bright emerald eyes were now covered with a misty haze, unknowingly seducing the man before her.

 _An innocent temptress._

 _His weakness._

 _His love._

 _Just his._

"I love you, Xiao Lang." she breathed out before letting out a gasp when she felt his thing moved suddenly inside her.

"Sorry baby, he got really, really, really happy when you told me you love me." he bit her ear gently.

Sakura leaned down and bit Syaoran's shoulder as she shifted a little to reposition ' _him_ ' inside.

 _She wanted to be comfortable._

 _But she made him more hot for her._

He rubbed her head delicately as she bit down on him, as if encouraging her to do more of whatever she wants to do to him.

When she released the little meat she can get from his well-sculpted shoulders, he asked her nicely,

"Finished?"

She nodded slowly; her half-closed eyes, her sudden obedience fanning the raging flames in him.

"Good." The hoarseness of his voice made her eyes open a little wider and then…

Without changing the closeness of their body, he flipped her in one move and Sakura found herself trapped between the soft white mattress and the hardness of her husband's firm body.

"Baby, I've waited so long for this."

Then he took her roughly in the mouth and plundered its depth with his velvety tongue, rousing moans from her as he pressed his body down on her more.

His strong chest squishing her soft full breasts.

The temperature of his body far higher than hers.

The coolness of the room, the heat that she feels in every inch of her skin that is touching his naked body, the aggressiveness of his tongue in her mouth, the roughness of his palms roaming over the side of her breasts down to her outer thighs, the rhythmically thrusting of his pelvis causing her to strongly feel his p*nis deeper and deeper inside her…

Sakura grabbed his shoulders and pressed him down on her as she raised her butt up and responded to his quickening thrusts.

She thrusted back at him, their bodies forcefully trying to close any possible gaps between them.

Sakura felt herself nearing her first orgasm as she moved faster and faster, her eyes losing focus as she leaned over and tried to suck the whole of Syaoran's left ear.

Syaoran felt her insides getting tighter, wrapping his p*s with so much heat and wetness.

He stopped kissing her in the mouth and muttered a _"F*ck_ " before pushing her left breast up into his mouth and ate it all up without any gentleness at all.

The moment Sakura felt his mouth closing in on her breast, she knew it'll be all over soon.

Syaoran still do remember how to push her over the edge.

But this time, she knew the fall is far much more higher than before because she can feel her f* orgasm right now is the ultimate of all her orgasms.

"XIAO LANG!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran tugged on her already painful, overly sensitive nipple.

"Damn, I missed you so much." She heard Syaoran's breathless whisper as he gave one last final thrust,

that last thrust which sent both of them falling over the highest peak of their whole life.

Warm sweat fell on her and ran down her neck as Syaoran buried his face on the hollow of her neck, planting soft kisses then sucking on her skin gently, then licking it before sucking again, as he slowly move inside her. He just had his orgasm the same time as her yet she could still feel the girth of his member, moving in circles inside her, pushing deeper then moving again as if it'll go out and yet it'll get way deeper again as compared before.

His movements is making the exhausted Sakura feel hot for him again.

She played with his soft chestnut hair with her hands.

She teased him more by licking the outer and inner part of his exposed ear.

Her other hand reached way down and caressed his naked butt cheek; then alternately pinching, massaging, slapping, and rubbing it.

Syaoran lifted his head up and moved down to her chest and played with her breasts: one rough hand on the left, full hot mouth on the right.

She whimpered as she raised her legs and wrapped them around his narrow waist, shifting strategically to let him enter deeper in her.

When she felt his thing growing larger and harder again,

she didn't think twice before saying in a rather assertive tone,

"I need one more, husband."

Syaoran pinched her left nipple and at the same time sucked wildly on her right as he grind his pelvis erotically.

"Yes, baby. That's right!" Sakura praised him as she hugged his neck.

Syaoran unwound her arms from his neck and placed them both above her head. Locking them in place with one hand, he bit a small corner of her lower lip until a tiny bit of blood appeared and Sakura started getting a bit confused again with all the different sensations she's experiencing at the same time.

Syaoran reached under one of the unused pillows beside Sakura's head and wiped her blood on it.

Seeing that she didn't find anything suspicious since she still kept on grinding her hips against him to match his rhythm, her unfocused emerald orbs now has turned to a dark shade of green, an evil smile appeared on his face.

Since he had already expected that he couldn't hold long during the first round, Syaoran was adamant in moving on immediately round after round.

" **Now we will seriously begin, wife.** " His low voice the sexiest Sakura has ever heard in her whole adult life.

Syaoran took the leather whip she used on him during his short stint as her gigolo, and slapped it against the tender on the side of her hip, earning a scream from her yet at the same time, making her release a noticeable amount of warm fluid which enveloped his p*s.

"You liked that, hmmmm?"

"No, I don't…" She tried to shake her head but she felt like all her energy suddenly left her.

He flogged her again, a bit stronger than before, and she bit her lower lip instead of screaming this time.

Syaoran felt another rush of dampness inside her, making him smirk down at her now very red face.

"I've counted and you've hit me thirty seven times in the duration of the remaining three minutes of my dance."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stare at her husband unbelievingly.

 _He counted?! How petty can he be?!_

Amused by her reaction, he bent down and took over her soft, tiny mouth again.

Aggressively, with no moment of gentleness, he kissed her until she almost fainted from lack of oxygen

Looking at the vulnerable appearance she currently have, Syaoran flipped her again on her stomach without taking out his p*s; the friction caused by her rotation made her let out a soft cry of pleasure.

Syaoran whipped her jade-like flawless butt.

"Xiao Lang!" damn it, she never thought she'd find this pleasurable.

He whipped her again and then pushed himself deeper into her as he held her in place.

" _AHHH~~~_ " she screamed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

He thrusted again.

Sakura couldn't support herself anymore with her arms and her upper body falling limply on the bed.

She felt the leather flash against her skin again, the surprising pain making her open her eyes wide, and then just as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared, leaving only a sensual and erotic sensation on the skin it touched.

Damn it.

She really didn't know she had this fetish.

Stupid Tomoyo for gifting this to her when she heard she finally had sex with a stranger three years ago.

 _Whip!_

 _Thrust*Thrust* and a deeper thrust•_

 _Whip!_

Sakura wasn't aware that she's been screaming in pleasure all along and has greatly aroused the domineering man behind her.

Syaoran spread her legs wider, lifted her a little and then supported her abdomen with his strong arms and commanded her:

"Cum for me, my naughty little wife."

 _Whip!_

 _Thrust*Thrust*Thrust*Thrust_

 _Whip!_

 _Whip! Whip!_

 _Whip and the strongest Thrust at same time!_

She finally lost it.

 _F*k._

Sakura almost fainted as she had the second earth-shattering orgasm that she's even known.

[ _A/N: That's it guys! I can't write further anymore! (/-) So shhhhyyyy!!!! Please just imagine the rest of the —er, fun activities——they'll come up with until the wee hours of the morning. Let's say, they get to do sexy time for three hours? Syaoran did the dance around 2am and Sakura fainted around 5 in the morning. Syaoran still has two hours to sleep before he has to bring Xiao Bao to the hospital /(T o T)/ hahaha #superdad #nationalhusband #anythingforaweddingnight lol!]_

 _[A/N: Song title was Strip that Down (feat. Quavo) Liam Payne]_


	43. Chapter 42: The Morning After (Part 1)

Author's note:This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does.

Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v

Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!

Chapter 42: The Morning After (Part 1)

It was still dark out when Syaoran opened his eyes and checked the time on the bedside clock.

5:12 in the morning.

His sight fell back to the sleeping figure beside him.

Syaoran's naturally cold expression softened as he reached out a hand and tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind the woman's ear. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on Sakura's forehead before slowly and carefully removing his arm under her head.

After freeing himself from her embrace, Syaoran pulled his night robe over his body and went over to a nearby chair and took Sakura's forgotten silk pajamas from last night.

He took his time as he dressed Sakura up as he tried his utmost best to be as gentle as he can to keep her from waking up. After a full ten minutes, Syaoran pulled the quilt up to Sakura's chin and tucked her to sleep.

Over the nightstand, he left a written note saying he'll just bring the little guy out for a morning walk since they both woke up a little bit early today. They'll meet up with her for the family's breakfast around 9 am.

After making sure his note won't raise any suspicions, Syaoran went out of their 'wedding night bedchamber' and headed towards the main master's bedroom right next door.

Upon entering the dimly lit room, he saw that the little bun was still sleeping comfortably right at the middle of the huge and soft bed.

If one can witness the scene, one will see the normally unfeeling man has such a tender gaze in his eyes with the corners of the his mouth turned up.

In Syaoran's heart, he very well knew his plan would work perfectly.

All three of them will win last night - he and Sakura will get to have their wedding night and their little boy would have a good night rest which is very important right now.

Because now that both families knew of Xiao Bao's existence, the Amamiyas and Lis will surely fawn over him and the little guy will need the energy to cope up with the overwhelming attention.

Anyway, it's still a little half past five, the little bun still has time to rest.

Syaoran quietly took out some of his clothes from the closet which Ichi has brought over last night before entering the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, series of brisk footsteps sounded along the main hallway of the manor. Following Syaoran was Ichi, Nii, and Uncle Xi who is also currently carrying Xiao Bao's baby bag while reporting to him the planned big family breakfast at 9:30 later.

"Young master Li, would you like this servant to carry Little Treasure for you?"

Syaoran took a peek at the still sleeping little guy in his arms. Xiao Bao's face was buried at the nook of his neck as if seeking more warmth despite of already wearing a down jacket with hood that covers his tiny head.

 _Seems like his child has a low tolerance to the morning chills, eh?_

A vision of Sakura in sneezing fits during their martial arts class at 4 in the morning in Hong Kong appeared in his mind.

Pulling the hood lower on Xiao Bao's face, Syaoran shook his head at Uncle Xi's offer.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, do not forget to call me once Sakura wakes up. Tell her we'll be home soon."

Uncle Xi bowed respectfully as he handed the baby bag to Nii as soon as they reached the awaiting black Maybach at the driveway.

As Syaoran started to unlatch Xiao Bao's short arms from his neck, he felt the little guy tighten his hold more.

" _No~~~~_ " Xiao Bao whined, his peaceful face contorting as he started to cry.

Whispering softly to the kid's ears, Syaoran tried to comfort him.

"Baobei, you need to sit at the child seat in the car. It is much safer than Papa's arms."

" _No~~~~ Baobao want Papa and Mama. No let go~~~_ ~"

He stubbornly held on Syaoran's neck and started crying.

Syaoran's heart broke as he felt warm tears on his neck.

' _Oh this child will be the end of me.'_

Sighing, Syaoran carefully entered the car while holding Xiao Bao in his arms. As he patted the kid's back comfortingly, with utmost gentleness, he removed his arms from his neck and placed him at the child's car seat.

Defeated, Xiao Bao cried his heart out, his large amber eyes staring at Syaoran with a betrayed expression.

He cannot believe his father has abandoned him just like that.

" _Mama~~~~~_ " he whimpered softly as he watch Syaoran buckle him down tightly.

 _Where is mama when I need her the most?_

Xiao Bao shut his eyes tightly, wishing with all his might that his mama will appear in front of him the moment he opened his eyes.

" _Mama~~~~_ " he whispered, his pained voice piercing the silence in the car.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the perfectly handsome face of the man he acknowledges is his papa, facing him.

Amber gazing into amber.

One pair looking apologetically at the other as it gazed down on it.

Xiao Bao reached out a finger and pressed the tip of the older man's tall nose. He laughed when Syaoran pretended to sneeze after being teased by Xiao Bao.

A few seconds later, Nii's voice was heard inside the car as he confirmed with his Boss if they are set to go.

"Go."

As the car moved forward, Syaoran remained in the same position as the tiny child inside the car seat stared at the huge adult whose head was placed on the front edge of his car seat, and whose one long arm was above his head, playing with his soft silken locks with his fingers.

Baobei momentarily forgot about his father's betrayal as he squinted at him, as if wanting to ask what he is doing.

Syaoran pressed a lock of Xiao Bao's hair in between his fingers as he gaze at his beautiful innocent eyes.

"Papa is sorry for not doing what Baobei wants. This is safer for you, sweetie. Believe in papa okay? Papa is doing it for your own good."

 _His voice was so nice to listen to._

Xiao Bao thought as he nodded his small head.

 _Anyway, what Papa says is right._

A wide smile appeared in the man's face as he pinched one of Xiao Bao's pink cheeks.

"My son is such an obedient boy! I can't believe how lucky your mama and I are to have such a son!"

Xiao Bao let out a giggle as he watch his father wipe his tears with his own handkerchief.

"From now on, everytime Baobei will ride a car, a van, or any other vehicle, you have to promise papa that you will sit on your own car seat okay?"

Xiao Bao's eyes dimmed a bit.

 _Cannot even stay at mama's arms?_

"Not even mama's arms."

Syaoran perfectly read his son's mind.

Xiao Bao frowned.

 _He wants to stay in mama's arms!_

"Only during the ride, please?" Xiao Bao felt his papa's warm large hands patting his head lovingly. He closed his eyes as he felt drowsy as his father rhythmically ran his hand along his hair, up and down, up and down…

"Then afterwards, mama and papa will carry Baobei again. We promise Baobei."

Xiao Bao yawned.

He tried to fight the sleep from his eyes as he look at his papa's face.

 _Papa is so handsome._

 _I want to be like papa when I grow up._

 _Papa loves Baobao, right?_

 _Then what papa says is always right._

"Alright, Baobei? Papa loves Baobei and mama very much and that is why Papa wants the two of you safe always."

 _See, I know it._

 _What Papa says is right._

 _It's for me and mama._

"Ow—tei Papa. Baobao obey."

Syaoran watched the sleepy guy finally close his eyes before straightening up.

He placed one arm on top of Xiao Bao's lap as he took his mobile phone and contacted the hospital to ensure that everything is already set up as soon as they arrive.

After 15 minutes, three black Maybachs stopped right in front of the Tokyo Central Hospital.

A row of white cladded nurses and doctors stood at the entranceway to welcome the VIP guests.

The driver of the middle sedan got out and opened the door of the rear side.

A tall and lofty man dressed in a black cashmere sweater, black sweatpants, and black running shoes stepped out of the car.

Although he was wearing a black cap pulled low on his forehead and a pair of gunmetal aviator Ray Bans, people still knew who he was.

Female nurses couldn't help but blush as they try to sneak a peek at the stunning man in front of them.

"Master Li, welcome to the Tokyo Central Hospital. We have everything prepared and we can proceed right away."

The chief doctor stepped forward to give a formal salute to Syaoran.

"En." Syaoran gave an affirmative nod to the chief before leaning inside the car.

A few seconds later, he was holding what appeared to be just a bunch of thick fleece blanket in his arms.

As the onlookers try to figure out what he's holding, six towering male bodyguards surrounded Syaoran and they all marched quickly inside the hospital.

After the group left, security personnel of the TCH reminded everyone in the lobby to not speak of anyone regarding what they've witnessed or else the hospital will be shut down from business the same day the news has leaked.

"Such a huge secret, don't you think?" A nurse whispered to her friend as they return to the help desk.

"Sure is! But I'd rather keep quiet than risk not having a workplace to go to!"

"You're right. Anyway, it's not that I'll be gaining anything by telling the media of it."

"But I still wanna know what's Mr. Li is up to."

The two nurses giggled as they gossiped between themselves.

Disturbed by the chattering females, one young male doctor who's been sleeping on a chair at the corner of the office rubbed his eyes as he looked at the two.

"Hey, you two. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, didn't you see?"

"See what?"

"Mr. Li of the Li Corps was just here."

A glint flashed in the male's eyes. Fortunately, the two didn't notice it as they relayed the previous event to their comrade.

"Don't tell anyone outside the hospital about this or else we won't have anywhere else to go!"

He stood up slowly and winked at the two females, making them blush a little. After all, this new friend of theirs just joined their graveyard shift for a week and he's definitely the most handsome

"Thanks. " the young doctor raised a hand and waved it to the two before closing the door behind him.

He then reached inside his pocket and took out his mobile phone and pressed a stored number.

"Muye?" a female voice answered on its fourth ring.

Jiang Muye removed his surgical mask off his face as he opened the fire exit door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Ziyao Jie, what's up!"

"Do you freaking brat know it's only six in the morning?" Su Ziyao growled at the other end of the line.

"Is it?" Jiang Muye let out a chuckle as he leaned back on the wall and massaged his aching neck.

It seemed like years since he last heard her voice.

Still had the same effect though.

He tried to calm his heart as he prepared himself to ask her a question.

"Hey Ziyao Jie" he cut off through her cursing and grumbling. "What was the name of the guy you like? Li what not?"

Silence.

"Why do you ask? And at this time?"

"No reason. Suddenly just thought of it."

"I don't believe you. Why would you call me at this ungodly hour just to ask about him? Is he at the hospital you're working in? Did anything happen to him?"

Panic was eminent in her voice.

And it made Muye's chest hurt, as if some herd of horses were trampling on them.

"No, he is not. Dumb dumb. If he is in any accident, don't you think the media will report it or something? I just suddenly thought of it. And I seriously didn't know it's this early, you know how I work on weird hours."

As if I'll tell you where he is.

"Good. Anyway, yeah, he's the Eldest young master of the Li Corporation, Li Syaoran."

"The one who's recently gotten engaged to the Amamiya heiress?"

"F* Muye, why would you rub it in at this hour? Yes it is them! Ugh. I hate you!"

With a final shriek of irritation, Su Ziyao ended the call and left the poor Jiang Muye staring at the blank space of wall in front of him.

"Ah~~~~~ so it was the same Li. I wonder why he's here the morning after."

He then placed the mask back on his face and stepped outside the now busy main hallway.

"The boss is here? Where?" a technician asked his superior who's jogging towards the stairwell.

"He's at the VIP ward. Go and prepare the things I ask you to. Quick!"

Jiang Muye watched them as they ran up the stairs.

"Eeeeh."

He then followed the two upstairs.

—xoxoXoxo—-

Meanwhile, it was the busiest at the Imperial General Hospital's Presidential wing.

Firstly, all entryway are blocked by both the Li and the hospital's security. All medical staffs even doctors are thoroughly checked. Jewelries of any kind were not allowed to be worn, even wristwatches. Mobile phones, usb, and any other recording or data saving devices are confiscated at the entry point. All medical equipment needed were already placed inside the secluded wing that no other device even a single needle is needed to be brought inside.

Hence, people that are allowed to enter should have nothing else on their body except for their hospital uniforms.

They were even made to change into a different footwear once they pass through the checkpoint.

"Is the Prime Minister of Japan inside?" one patient asked his nurse when they passed through and saw the activities at the other side of the hospital.

"Silly. That's the private wing of the family who owns this hospital. It's probably one of them who's being treated inside. You know how the powerful ones work."

"Ah, makes sense though."

"Move along, don't dally in the corridor." a security personnel whose task is to make sure that no one suspicious is around the area reminded them.

Yue Xu saw this as he went straight towards the entry point. He gave a curt nod to the guards securing the area and made his way to the end of the hallway where two large metal doors can only be opened using biometric code.

After placing his thumb and forefinger at the scanner, the doors opened and he saw Syaoran lying comfortably on a high hospital bed. Although it was similar to the ordinary metal hospital bed, it was covered with a thick mattress and has a duvet and comforter with childish animal prints on them.

As Yue Xu came closer to the bed, he saw his cute little nephew looking adorable as he listened patiently to whatever Syaoran was telling him.

Little Treasure was lying at the center of the bed right beside Syaoran. It would have been a pretty nice sight if not for the medical staff on Xiao Bao's other side who were busy performing different tests on the little guy's left chubby arm.

Although the little guy says he is not scared of needles, Syaoran is still very much apprehensive about it and he tries to assure his son that there is no need to be scared because Papa is right beside him.

"See, whatever they're doing to you, they're also doing to papa over here."

Xiao Bao leaned over and saw his papa's right arm also has a needle and some tube inserted in it.

Giggling, Xiao Bao snuggled closer to his father.

"Baobao likes Papa."

 _Baobao loves papa._

 _Papa is so strong!_

 _Papa is the bravest!_

 _Papa is so handsome!_

 _Everyone looks at papa and smiles._

"My baobei is so brave! How lucky are your mama and I that our baby is not afraid of the hospital!"

Syaoran pinched his son's fat stomach making him giggle in delight.

" _Cough_. Yo, Xiao Lang! I thought you're just going for that particular test?"

Yue Xu glanced around the room and noticed it has some equipments he is not so familiar with.

"Ah. Well, these are the state of the art technology they've just released which can check the results in less than 8 hours instead of 24 to 48."

He pointed to a particular machine at the end.

"That one can check if someone has any sort of slow poison kept in their body."

Yue Xu glanced at Syaoran and then back at the machine.

"Only need blood?"

"I plan to let it check even the hair, saliva, and fingernails. Everything will be checked today."

"You thought these things through just last night?"

"This is difficult?"

Yue Xu scoffed. His friend is truly an arrogant prick.

He definitely didn't think of testing Xiao Bao of slow poison.

"Not me, but Ze ge probably thought of this before."

"I know your family had him tested before, but I want to do the same thing now to make my mind at ease. That's why Ze helped me to set things up today."

Syaoran explained patiently to his friend. After all, he really didn't expect this young Yue to have the same brain cells as his older brother.

"Ah, I see." Yue Xu bent over and ruffled Xiao Bao's hair fondly. "Uncle Xu misses you baby! I'll wait for you outside okay?"

Syaoran sent him an inquiring look.

"I want to personally check the staff handling the tests. Eight hours is it? I'll see to it that nothing will be amiss not will it be leaked outside. I feel uneasy about something but I can't pinpoint what is it or why is it so."

Yue Xu purposefully lowered his voice as to make sure no one else heard him.

He knew that his brother handpicked these medical staff but he just couldn't help but stay on his guard.

"En. I trust you. You do what you think is right."

Yue Xu gave Syaoran a playful salute and waved goodbye to the little bun on the bed.

Before leaving though, he took his mobile and personally photographed everyone inside the room and also took all their printed personal data with him.

Nothing escapes this young master's eye.

—-xoXoxo——

Jiang Muye wiped a sweat from his temple when his friend told him what happened inside the Presidential wing.

"Then the young master made us save our thumbprints on his mobile, saying that it is for his future reference that if something goes wrong with the tests or if it gets leaked out somehow, he'll know immediately who were involved in this session. I mean, the system already has our prints! Why save it on his mobile, right? Such a psycho! Damn, I wanted to kill my chief for involving me in such a predicament! The compensation doesn't even justify the stress that comes with it!"

Annie grumbled as she took a huge bite of her subway sandwich.

It was almost 10:00 and she is only having her first meal of the day. She's been working her ass off since 5 in the morning and so far, it hasn't really been an amazing morning for her.

"So what else happened?"

"What else? Nothing! I mean I was just tasked to extract blood from both the child and the father."

"So they were father and son?"

Annie glanced at Muye. "Seriously, how dumb are you? Have you seen them? They are like two peas in a pod. They are definitely father and son."

Jiang Muye took bite of his sandwich too as Annie did with hers. Munching thoughtfully, he asked, "what kind of tests do you think they wanted to do?"

"Well, the equipments are all new to me. And after the blood letting, I was immediately ushered out of the room. And I had to sign a secrecy waiver too!" Annie wailed in frustration.

"Do you know how much that was? It was like all my lifetime savings…"

Muye rolled his eyes. "That's not much."

"... multiplied by a thousand!"

"Oh. Then you better keep your mouth shut eh?"

 **Whack**!*

"Then you better stop asking me questions, you stupid, stupid, stupid man!"

Annie stood up after hitting Muye with her folder file on the head. She left in a huff, emitting angry sparks that scared people around her.

Muye rubbed his head as he took out his mobile.

 _Should he call sister Ziyao and tell her that her prince charming already has a child?_

 _Should he?_

 _Or should he not?_

Suddenly, his mobile vibrated and a name flashed on the screen.

Excitedly, Muye quickly pressed the answer button and happily greeted his caller. If he had a tail, it was probably wagging like a fan propeller right now.

"Good morning, Jie jie! (A/N: "older sister in Chinese)!"

——xoxoXoXo——

After undergoing a few tests, the little guy was exhausted that he fell into a deep slumber the moment he felt his Papa carry him in his arms after picking him up from the hospital bed.

He didn't even flinch when Syaoran placed him in his car seat and secured him tightly. But he did try to reach out for something unconsciously that Syaoran held out his hand and the little bun closed his two tiny fists around his few fingers which melted the icy man's heart.

The moment they arrived at the Amamiya Manor, it was almost 10 in the morning and Uncle Xu has reported to him that Sakura is already having breakfast outside at the garden together with the rest of the family and guests.

Syaoran carried the still sleeping Little Treasure in his arms as he walked towards where the rest are.

"Oi, lad! Where have you been with the boy?" The Old General's voice boomed as soon as Syaoran emerged from behind the high wall plants.

Syaoran shot him a piercing look as he gestured with his head at the sleeping bundle of blanket in his arms.

Amazingly, Xiao Bao remained unperturbed and is still peacefully sucking his left thumb while embracing his papa's neck with his right arm.

"Oh, is the little prince asleep?" Li Yelan pushed her chair backward and quickly stood up, not wanting to delay the time to see her first grandson.

"Mother!" Xiao Shi wanted to restrain his unruly mother, afraid that Sakura will find something wrong with his mother's antics.

Sakura laughed as she watch the very demure and respectable Madam rush towards Xiao Bao.

 _How cute is her child that he can make such person run to meet him!_

 _Er, wait_.

Sakura hit her head with her palm.

 _What 'her child'?! Xiao Bao's not hers!_

Her mind has been messed up by that sweet, charming boy that she totally forgot that she's not his real mother.

When Li Yelan reached Syaoran's side, she almost cried at seeing the two up close together.

"Mother.." Syaoran whispered.

 _Mother, look, this is my son._

"Let me see."

 _I know. I am so happy, I want to see him_.

Syaoran bent down a little so that she can take a small peek at the sleeping guy's face. He also moved the hoodie covering half his face and Yelan let out a inaudible gasp.

This kid looks so much like the young Sakura who would kiss her a hundred times every time they come to visit them in Hong Kong.

She felt warm tears welling up in her eyes that she shifted her position to make sure Sakura won't see her wiping her eyes.

"Wait until you see him awake, mother." Syaoran whispered. He then planted a kiss on the little guy's nose and cheek.

 _Oh his son is just so adorable, he can't wait to show him off to the rest of the world._

"Where have you guys been?" Sakura asked Syaoran the moment he reached his seat beside her.

Sakura stretched out her hands towards Syaoran, wanting to carry the little bun in her arms.

"Oh I miss this little bun! I immediately went over to my room to see how he is and oh my heart, I was very much shocked when I didn't see him in bed!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him who was busy helping the child find a comfortable position in her arms.

"Honey, I left you a note."

"Oh, right." Sakura replied nonchalantly. She gave him a quick glance before staring back at the sleeping child in her arms. "I only found out about it after Uncle Xi mentioned it when I rang him because I was panicking as to where Xiao Bao might be."

Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"You mean to say you didn't even thought that I may have left you a note stating where I, your husband, may have gone at that early time of day?"

"Didn't really think much of it. When I woke up, I suddenly remembered how we left the poor kid alone so I jumped out of bed and ran to my room to check on him."

Fuming, Syaoran reached out and took a sip of coffee to calm his nerves.

 _Yes, he is probably just tired from sleeping just two hours and then getting some tests done while taking care of his kid._

 _What he is feeling right now isn't 'anger' towards his insensitive beautiful wife._

Who already prioritizes their child before him even without her knowing it is their child.

Syaoran took another big gulp of coffee, tasting and appreciating the full flavor and bitterness of its freshly ground beans. Clearing his mind and brushing off his annoyance towards his wife.

He'll just have to punish her later.

"Oh, I forgot! I received a message from Blondie last night. He was apologizing for not coming to our wedding because he had hospital duty. Maybe he can come today and have lunch with us later. He's probably feeling lonely now after being left out last night."

Syaoran nodded. "It'll be a good chance for us to meet."

Sakura nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I really wanted you to meet him! I only found out that we were cousins last year and we immediately clicked!"

"Good."

Sakura took her phone out and searched for the name ' _Blondie_ ' and dialed it.

After just one and a half rings, a young male voice happily answered her call.

"Good morning, Jie jie!"


	44. Chapter 43: The Morning After (Part 2)

_Author's note:This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Sorry for the late updates!_

 _But don't worry, from this week on, I'll try to update both stories at least once a week. If I fail to do so, I'll upload 2 chapters the following week!_

 _Aaaaa~~~~ ganbarimasu!_

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v_

 _To the new readers, thank you for following this story and even leaving wonderful reviews!_

 _Honestly, whenever I get new likes and reviews, I feel more enthused to immediately get on writing the next part. So basically, your reactions really help a looooot! THANK YOU!_

 **Chapter 43: The Morning After (Part 2)**

"Blondie! Are you still at the hospital right now? Do you think you can come here at Jii-chan's manor for lunch later?"

A beautiful smile blossomed on Jiang Muye's face. He squatted down and sat on the back of his ankles as he stared at the cold half-finished sandwich on his hand.

"En. Sure Jie jie. I'll ask my chief right now if I can leave in an hour."

"Have you eaten your breakfast?"

Feeling warm all over, the young blonde man looked down shyly at his dirty shoes.

Only his older cousin Sakura checks on him.

She would never forget to message him or call him if he has eaten at least one warm meal for the day.

"En." Jiang Muye nodded his head obediently.

 _He then smacked his forehead._

 _Well, it's not like his cousin could see him._

"Are you sure? You shouldn't lie to me alright?" her sweet voice filled with genuine concern almost made him tear up a bit. "Anyway, I'll be waiting for you at lunch. I want to introduce you to everyone! My husband especially wants to meet you."

Feeling guilt rush over him, the young doctor pressed the middle of his brows and closed his eyes.

 _He almost let his inner demon win over him a while ago._

 _He almost sold his beloved Jie jie's husband to that evil woman who's been playing with his heart since they were still youngsters then._

Jiang Muye cleared his dry throat before replying.

"I would love to meet him too Jie jie. Don't worry, I will definitely come for lunch!"

"I'm glad! I miss you!"

"I miss you more, Jie Jie! Do you think you can make me your macaroni and cheese? Please?" He acted pitifully, pouting his pale pink lips even though they weren't talking through video call.

"Hai. You little brat. I'll make you some later."

"Make extras too!" Muye hurriedly said.

"Hai. See you okay? Love you my little Muye!"

Jiang Muye covered up his face again with his mask just in case someone sees his flushed cheeks. He could feel the heat reaching the tips of his ears too.

"You're the only sister in my heart, Jie jie. You know I love you most!"

A few minutes after the call ended, one can see a young man in his hospital scrubs staring in a daze at a mobile phone.

 _His Jie jie._

The world knew her as the drop dead gorgeous heiress of two big families in Japan.

This week, the nation was shocked to learn of her engagement and then sudden wedding to the world's most eligible bachelor, the god of wealth, Li Syaoran.

 _His jie jie._

Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura, now the Young Madame Li Sakura.

Jiang Muye stared at the screensaver of his phone. It was a photo of him carrying the laughing Sakura at his back, piggyback style, while he made a face pretending she's too heavy for him and she was laughing so hard, he remembered how he teased her when tears fell from the corner of her eyes.

 _To the world, she has many different identities._

 _To him, she is her only family._

It was spring last year when he met her.

That same morning was his mother's interment and he decided to drive around outside the city right after the funeral service.

His father left him and his mother when he was three.

He did not even know those twenty two so-called relatives and family friends who offered their condolences during his mother's 3-day memorial service. All his life, he only knew of his mother as his only family. And just like that, she left him after a decade of battle with breast cancer.

As soon as his car entered the freeway, he loosened his tie and tried to stabilize his breathing. He's been feeling quite stuffy even though the cemetery was located in a hilltop just an hour drive from the city.

He put down the top of his black convertible and stepped on the gas to get some release.

Too bad, he only got five minutes of peace before the nightmare came.

He was admiring the beautiful sunset then, filling red and yellow hues around him, creating a melancholy atmosphere around when some four cars appeared to be racing started to pick on him.

They were laughing boisterously while they mocked and jeered at him as they try to pressure him in every turn, making him almost lose his control of the car and hit the low railings on the edge of the road. A simple mistake can make his car fall off the edge of the cliff and die an untimely death.

Driving a car at 160 mph on a freeway overlooking the deep rocky edges of the cliff isn't really something he is used to.

This is the first time he has gotten into such a frightening situation his whole 23 years of being alive.

 _He has never felt near death's door until this momen_ t.

As he try his best to concentrate with his driving and steer away from the group, he heard a car tire screeching loudly as it careened off the main road and eventually hit the steel railing.

He glanced at the rearview mirror and saw 2 more cars lose control and hit the other side of the cliff.

The last car right beside him also slowed down a little when the driver noticed the commotion. Suddenly, the two rear tires of the car burst and it slammed on a road signage after going a few circles.

Scared that he'll be targeted next, Jiang Muye stepped on his accelerator harder and started to dial 119 from his car phone.

Suddenly, a matte black Mustang Roush Eleanor appeared on his left side and a woman with long auburn hair flying all around her was peeking at him through her car's window.

She pushed back a pair of huge black sunglasses on top of her head before speaking to him.

Well, yelled at him to be precise.

"Hey, kid! Are you okay?"

The moment Jiang Muye heard her voice, he knew he's finally safe so he dropped the emergency call.

 _Well_ , he thought as he looked over the lady again and saw her enchantingly beautiful face, _if he's wrong, then it'll be better to die in this person's hands than under the gang chasing him before._

So he slowed down and parked his car on the dirt path on the side of the road.

The Mustang did the same and a woman not even reaching 5'3", wearing a white linen one piece dress pants and white leather flats stepped out of the car.

Jiang Muye also stepped out of the car and met the lady midway between the two cars.

"Kid, are you alright?"

Muye couldn't help but chuckle at how she called him. Since he was 6'0", he towered over her yet the lady still insisted on calling him a kid.

"Yes ma'am, I am well. Was it you who put down those men? I didn't see how you could have done it though. Did they drive through some spikes or something on the road?"

The lady laughed loudly, as if she was very much entertained by something.

It actually may seem a bit creepy to others, what, with her just suddenly laughing aloud like that when four accidents happened mere minutes ago? He wasn't even sure if those men are still alive!

But for Jiang Muye, he liked the sound of her laughter. It was like the sound of crystal bells gracefully being blown by a gentle wind.

Jiang Muye stared curiously at the woman in front of him as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Spikes? Nope.This is what happened." Sakura popped the 'p' cutely.

She pulled out an all matte black handgun from her right pocket and proudly showed it to the stranger that's currently gawking at her with his mouth hanging open.

"You might not know it, but it's a SIG P226! Meet my baby Pig. Get it?" She giggled again as she kissed the body of her pistol. "The P is from the model and the I G is from the maker. Now you know how smart your Jie jie is!"

"Jie jie?" Jiang Muye shook his head as he tried to clear his head.

What's actually happening, he just don't know.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and stared at him with a sad expression on her tiny face.

"How pitiful you are, my little Muye. I am your cousin, Kinomoto Sakura. We just saw each other at your mother's burial a while ago. It just so happened that we were at the same freeway when I saw those men mess with you so I shot their tires. Don't worry though, as you've noticed, my gun's shots have been silenced and my bullets are untraceable. I got it all in the bag."

Still not able to comprehend what she's saying, Muye frowned as he pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Cousin?"

Nodding excitedly, Sakura went over to his side and leaned back on the hood of his car.

"Oh, you poor thing. Your IQ must have dropped down a bit due to the stress and pain your mother's death has brought you."

Sakura took a step nearer to him and reached out and clapped his left shoulder.

"Don't worry though, I assure you this is only temporary. You'll get smart again after a few hours of sleep."

Jiang Muye's lips twitch as he listened to the weird lady's words.

Is this really how you comfort a ' _cousin_ '?

Sakura retracted her hand and held it out towards the confused man in front of her.

"Again, my complete name is Amamiya-Kinomoto Sakura. My father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, is the second cousin of your late mother, Auntie Ling. You can even check it out yourself later. And as I've told you this morning, my father sends his deepest apologies because he is in Germany right now and couldn't get an early flight back."

"We talked a while ago?" Subconsciously, he also stretched out hand to shake hands with his so-called cousin.

She smiled at him warmly. "Well, seeing how you are now, I can understand why you couldn't remember. So, don't worry about it."

She then raised her right palm at him and said "Anyway, I am serious though! Do you even know that your mother's maiden name was Kinomoto? Here's my driver's license so that you'll be assured that we truly are relatives."

Jiang Muye was caught off guard by her warm smile that he felt the tips of his ears getting hot.

"I believe you."

"Hontou?! That quick?"

Jiang Muye nodded. "You wouldn't get anything from me by lying. I'm not rich or anything. I didn't inherit anything from my mother except an apartment and this car, and I just graduated from the university. So really, you won't get anything from me by lying that we're blood relatives."

Sakura stared at her cousin for a full minute.

She found her cousin's trusting nature too adorable!

She can't wait to bring him back home and take good care of him.

 _Hmmm~~~ that sounded like making him a pet?_

 _Oh well. Otou-san never allowed her to have a dog before anyway, since I was always too busy with school._

Seeing the short yet scary lady gazing at him up and down while tapping her finger on her chin, Juang Muye felt a chill on his back.

 _What the heck?!_

"Where are you heading off to? How about we go and have early dinner once we reach Tokyo? My treat since your jiejie is filthy rich."

 _Like hell I would come with you!_

 _You're looking at me as if I'm a prey and you're going to sell me off somewhere!_

"Sure. You lead, I'll follow behind."

 _Jiang Muye face palmed in his mind._

 _Damn, why can't he say no to this weird cousin of his!_

This cousin of his is really something

Her words may consist of jokes but her voice is so full of genuine sincerity that he couldn't help but agree to whatever she says.

His rationality tells him to stay away from this weird girl who apparently, also appear to be dangerous since she loves guns and can race nonchalantly on road cliffs,

 _But if he chooses to be true to himself…_

Jiang Muye's cheeks flushed when Sakura looked up at him and smiled at him.

This time, when she reached out her hand to him, she gently ruffled his hair in a strange, comforting way.

Jiang Muye covered his face with his large hands and quickly rushed over to his car's driver side door and entered.

 _If he choose to be true to himself..._

He wants to stay close to her, to bask in on her overflowing warmth.

As they get back on their own cars and drive off towards the restaurant Sakura wanted to bring him to in somewhere in Tokyo, Jiang Muye couldn't help but look back at the direction where his mother was laid to her final rest.

" _Mother, thank you for sending me a family in your place. I like her."_

—xoXoxoXo——

" _Eh~~~~_ I feel like something's off with my Muye." Frowning slightly, Sakura stared at the mobile phone on her hand, debating if she should call him back or not.

Syaoran leaned over and kissed her forehead, easing the light wrinkle that was just there a second ago.

"Don't worry about it, honey. Just make sure to leave some time later to talk to him privately. He may have some things in his mind that will be better to be discussed personally rather on phone."

Sakura leaned over and kissed Syaoran on the lips. "Mmm. My husband's so smart, he must always be right. I'll definitely do as you say."

Syaoran puffed his chest and nodded his head arrogantly in agreement.

She then glanced at the little bun in her arms.

"Where did you guys go off to so early in the morning? This guy's pretty exhausted. And look," she peered closely at Syaoran's face "You don't look well either. You have dark circles under your eyes. Have you not slept properly?"

Syaoran closed the gap between them and kissed her cherry pink lips. Biting softly on her lower lip before letting it go, he grumbled, "Have you even noticed that you didn't kiss me hello the moment I arrive?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at her as he pulled away from Sakura and sat back properly on his chair.

"All you see is that kid and not your husband. Should I make you pay for this?"

Sakura's lips twitched as she watch her petty husband acting like a kid.

"I'm sorry honey. I was just worried where you guys have gone off to without me! And when I saw you carrying Xiao Bao, I wanted to carry him too! I missed him!"

"You missed him?"

Sakura felt a chill down her spine. She took a sneak peek at the man beside her and saw that his eyes were so narrowed they were almost only slits.

' _Ooopsie.'_

"I meant," she moved nearer to Syaoran and placed her head on the base of his neck.

Syaoran felt his throat dry up when he felt her warm breath on his skin.

His nose filled up with her delicious natural scent mixed with the fruity flavor of her favorite shampoo for years.

"I missed you so much when I saw that it's almost an hour since I've woken up and you still haven't arrived! Then when I was thinking of how to reach you, you suddenly appeared with the kid and then," she shifted Xiao Bao in her arms and placed him strategically on her lap so that she can free one arm.

Then she hugged Syaoran's waist as she snuggled closer to him. "That's the time I remembered how I also missed Xiao Bao!"

"You missed me first?"

"Of course! Who would even dare replace you in my heart?" Sakura kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter.

"Good. That's better." he grunted.

His gruff voice may sound like he's still angry but Sakura knew he has calmed down already as she felt his nose and breath on top of her head.

' _Oh this petty, petty man._ ' she laughed secretly in her heart.

She looked down at the still sleeping child in her arms and smiled.

 _'If we truly were a real family, how blissful this scene would be.'_

"So where did you go? You didn't answer my question." she turned her face up to look inquiringly at her husband.

Syaoran smoothened the lock of hair that fell across her forehead before answering.

"First, I took him to play at the swings in the central park. Then I notice that the little guy seemed to have some colds so I brought him to the Tokyo Central Hospital for a quick check up."

Sakura suddenly sat up straight and then she leaned down and pressed her forehead against Xiao Bao's.

"Thank goodness he doesn't seem warm." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Snuggling back in Syaoran's arms, she didn't forget to praise him. "Good job on bringing him immediately to the doctors! You will be such an amazing dad someday, honey."

A flash of tenderness appeared in those enchanting pair of amber eyes as it gazed down on a pair of emerald ones.

"I hope so, sweetie. Hey, come on, let's resume breakfast. Look at how your Jii-chan's sending me death glares from across."

To annoy the old man further, Syaoran raised his hand and pointed a slender finger directly at him.

"You brat! You dare to point your dirty finger at me!" The Old General snarled at him.

"Li Xiao Lang! How impolite of you!" Li Yelan reprimanded him.

Laughing, Sakura bit Syaoran's finger and winked at her grandfather who has calmed down after his granddaughter avenged him.

"I got him, Jii-chan!" She cried gleefully with a thumbs up.

"Great, great! Now go and have your breakfast with the evil man. Since it'll be difficult for you to eat with the child in your arms, why don't you bring him over so Jii-chan can hold him while you eat? And I'm sure holding the child will calm my nerves down, as opposed to what your husband does to me. Hmp!"

Li Yelan and the others raised their eyebrows.

 _This crafty old man!_

"Alright, Jii-chan, wait, I'll give him to you. Calm down, no need to get angry anymore."

Sakura quickly stood up and rushed over to her ageing grandfather and try to ease his temper.

She was fussing over him that she didn't notice the mischevious glint in the Old General's dark eyes.

She didn't notice, but the rest did.

Li Yelan clenched her handkerchief in irritation since she was outwitted by the old man.

 _Hey! That's my first grandchild!_

She has all the rights to hold the cute little bundle of fat!

Feeling the temperature lowering beside him, Xiao Shi leaned over to his mother.

"Mother, we'll get him later, I promise."

"Make sure you do." she replied through gritted teeth.

Xiao Shi sent his twin brother a look and Syaoran lowered his lids and touched his forehead with his hands.

He seriously need to talk to these people on how to create a time schedule for his kid. If this goes on, his child will be constantly passed on to one person to another, fawned over and played with, until Xiao Bao gets exhausted again and again!

It has only been about three minutes that the Old General was holding the little bun when a soft cry was heard over the lively noise of conversation around as the joint family and guests enjoy their first breakfast together.

" _Mama~~~~~"_

" _Baobei_!"

A white figure flashed across the area and stopped abruptly near the Old General in mere three seconds.

Grabbing the crying kid from the old man's arms, Sakura cuddled Xiao Bao tightly in her arms, hastily covering his exposed legs with the fleece blanket.

Patting his small back ever so gently, Sakura cooed at him, trying to soothe his cries.

"Mama is here, my dearest Baobei…don't cry anymore…hush hush, my little angel…"

Syaoran, who was trying to feed his wife, stared unbelievingly at his wife who had just left him immediately at the first sound of their son's cry.

Natsume snorted at the vision of his friend, unbelief clearly showing in his eyes, jaw clenched as he hold a fork with a piece of lonely, forgotten meat, just like the one holding it.

"Whoa~~~~ how pitiful!" Xiao Shi whispered loudly to Koko who is seated across him, near Syaoran.

Syaoran sent him a piercing glare as he placed the fork back on his plate elegantly.

Stabilizing his breathing, Syaoran closed his eyes and meditated in his head on how deeply in love he is with his wife and how his wife deeply loves him too, despite of how she had just acted a moment ago.

Kitsuneme, Mochu, Koko, and Xiao Shi all burst out laughing as they watch Syaoran's face change from a shade of red back to normal then red again the moment he heard the mocking laughter from the guys.

"Kids."

A silent warning from Natsume quieted down the four and Syaoran's complexion returned to normal again.

He opened his eyes and shot Natsume a look.

 _Damn you. I don't want to talk about this later._

Natsume smirked at him.

 _Oh, that's just what you hope so._

Syaoran leaned back on his seat and lazily placed his arm on the back of Sakura's vacant seat beside him as he watch his wife hugging their son as she swayed gracefully from side to side.

When a cute childish giggle was heard, everyone's attention turned back to the mother and son at one corner.

Syaoran ran his left hand through his thick, messy hair as he smiled tenderly at the heartwarming scene in front of him.

 _Oh what the heck._

 _I'll just let her pay me back tonight for this._

"Sakura, come bring Baobei with you back here. He must be hungry by now. Let Papa feed him."


	45. Chapter 44: Love and Wrath

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v_

 _I can't believe this story gained new followers since the last time I've updated!_

 _Thank you very much!_

 _And thank you for leaving me your reviews!_

 _Reading them makes me happy, you know!_

 _Thank you~~~~~_

 **Chapter 44: Love and Wrath**

It was a very lively breakfast where five distinguished families of their own native countries gathered together for the sake of one small family of three.

 **The Lis of Hong Kong**.

(The Madame Yelan, Xiao Shi, Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie, Xiefa, Mei Ling, and Uncle Wei)

 **The Amamiyas and Kinomotos of Japan**.

(The Old General Masaki, Fujitaka, Touya and his wife Kaho, Natsume, Tonoichi, Tsubasa, Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, Mochiage, Ruka, Tomoyo and her fiance Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Fujitaka's nephew Yukito Tsukishiro)

 **The Xings of China**.

(Xie Jing Xing and Shen Miao)

 **The Yues of Europe**.

(Old Leng Xiao, Old Madame Rou Xi, Ze, and Xu)

After an hour of happy chatter and cooings over the overly cute new addition to the family, everyone went back to their own courtyards and agreed to meet for a late lunch after three hours.

Sakura, who was currently holding Xiao Bao in her arms, is surrounded by the Old General, Fujitaka, and Li Yelan.

"Baby, let Grandpa hold you for an hour!"

Displeasure clearly reflected in Fujitaka's noble and handsome face.

" _Grandpa_? May I remind you, Father, that it I who is Xiao Bao's grandpa."

The Old General snorted at his son-in-law before moving closer to the little bun with his arms stretched out.

Xiao Bao stared curiously at the man before him, whose face is inching closer and closer that he can smell the strong scent of coffee from him.

Looking down at the pudgy face with gorgeous large light amber eyes staring back at him, the Old General's heart pumped faster in excitement and he tried once again to make him go his arms willingly.

"Baby," he cooed softly, "Come to great Jiji. Come on baby, don't be scared. I have lots and lots of yummy chocolates in my courtyard..."

It was now Li Yelan's turn to react.

She scoffed just as the Old General mentioned the chocolates.

"Do you even listen to yourself, you stinky old man? You sound just like a child abductor! Are you trying to scare off my grandson?"

The Old General shot her a fierce glare as he tried to angle himself so that the little child won't see the changes in his face.

"Shut up, you old woman." he muttered angrily under his breath.

"Ha! I am OLD?" Li Yelan failed to keep her voice down and the startled Xiao Bao jumped in his mother's arms.

"Mother..." Sakura sighed helplessly as she patted Xiao Bao's tiny back to reassure him that everything's alright.

Li Yelan covered her mouth with her slender hands as she apologetically looked at Sakura and Xiao Bao.

The Old General did not even bother to hide his snickers as he watch Yelan's face change from pale to pinkish as she felt shameful for being the one who scared their little treasure.

Even the quiet Fujitaka smiled in amusement at Yelan's unusual behavior.

Maybe it was due to the fact that the previous tension among the three has lifted that the little child finally felt at ease with them.

Xiao Bao lifted his face from his mother's bosom and looked carefully at each of the three adults in front of him.

After a full minute of gauging the three, a cute giggle escaped from his lips, making the three adults turn their heads to look at him.

Sakura also giggled as she hugged Xiao Bao tighter in her arms.

Three adults who have been bent on arguing all morning for the attention of their grandson/great-grandson felt the tips of their ears warming up as they felt mixed emotions right at this moment.

Happy, that Xiao Bao finally noticed them.

Shy, because they felt that Xiao Bao was studying them the whole time.

Ashamed, because the mother and child were laughing at their immature antics.

AHEM.

In unison, the three cleared their throats and tried to appear pleasant to the eyes as Xiao Bao never took his eyes from them.

All three had their most beautiful smile on their face, their eyes showing warmth and excitement as they look tenderly at the child.

Xiao Bao giggled again before hiding his face again in his mother's soft chest.

Sakura kissed the top of Xiao Bao's head as she whispered something softly on his ear.

The child paused for a moment before nodding his head.

"Such an obedient child I have." she whispered to his ear, making Xia Bao feel fuzzy all over as her warm breath tickled his ear and neck.

"Mama will pick you up as soon as I finish cooking Uncle Muye's food."

She kissed Xiao Bao's forehead.

"It will only take Mama less than one hour to prepare it."

She kissed the tip of Xiao Bao's nose.

"Then Mama will immediately go to where Baobei is because Mama will miss Baobei too much if I don't go right away."

She kissed Xiao Bao's left cheek.

"Mama and Papa loves Baobei with their whole heart"

She kissed Xiao Bao's right cheek.

"...and Mama and Papa also love Great Jiji, Grandpa, and Grandma. so Baobei must stay obedient while you are with Great Jiji, Grandpa, and Grandma."

She kissed Xiao Bao's left eyebrow.

"Does my little heart understand?"

She kissed Xiao Bao's right eyebrow.

The dazed Xiao Bao couldn't do anything but stare at the beautiful face of the woman he acknowledged his long lost Mama.

With her face almost touching his, plus with the fact that it is his first time to be kissed so much like this in less than one minute, a red flush slowly crept from his neck up to his whole face and even his ears.

Looking at the shy little bun in her arms, Sakura tightened her hold on his round midsection and bumped their noses in a playful manner, making Xiao Bao giggle cutely again.

"Does Baobei understand what Mama said? Hm?"

Xiao Bao nodded his head the second time, gazing deeply in Sakura's eyes.

"Baobei, yes. Mama right."

 _Baobei understand, Mama. Baobei will always follow what Mama says. Mama is always right._

Xiao Bao then reached out his chubby arms and ever so gently touched Sakura's cheek.

"Mama, most beautiful. Baobei love Mama most."

Sakura squealed as she twirled Xiao Bao around happily.

Can she really adopt this child?

She doesn't want to let him go.

Unnoticed by Sakura, the three adults watching at the show of the mother and child's affection on the side are fighting down the surging emotions in their chest.

Li Yelan subtly wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes.

Her poor daughter-in-law.

Her very pitiful grandson.

Xiao Lang and Xiao Shi _must_ mobilize the Wolves the soonest.

They dare to move the future heir of the Lis, then they should face their wrath head on!

Kinomoto Fujitaka clenched his fists on his sides as he remembered how his precious little princess endured such hardship when she got abducted that time.

He is glad that they have Xiao Bao and were finally reunited but a father's heart will always bleed for the pain and loss of his dearest daughter. Sakura is the pearl in his palm, and yet he as a father, who holds such strong power in his hand, wasn't even able to protect her from such a predicament.

They _must_ move their forces!

The Old General is also wiping his tears but not subtly as the poised Madame Li Yelan has.

But if one will look closely at his pair of dark eyes, one will see a fierce glint of anger and deep hatred.

As if the Oyabun of the number one Yakuza in Japan will take this attack on his beloved granddaughter, the one person who has sacrificed the most just to continue his legendary organization, lying down.

And to let his one and only great grandson suffer so much for living almost two years without a parent.

 _Evil with evil._

The Black Diamonds and The Wolves will definitely fight back.

"Dad.."

Kinomoto Fujitaka returned to his senses the moment he heard his daughter's soft voice.

"Yes, dear?"

Sakura walked towards him and kissed his cheek. "Can I leave Baobei to you, Jii-chan, and Mother? I just need to prepare Little Muye's favorite macaroni and cheese since he'll be coming here later to have lunch with us."

Fujitaka frowned a little.

"He'll be having only that? That doesn't have any nutrition in it."

"No, he said he wanted to bring it back with him to the hospital. I just thought that I should cook it now so that we'll have uninterrupted time together later."

She looked down at Xia Bao tenderly.

"It'll be his first time to meet Xiao Lang and Xiao Bao. I want them to meet each other properly."

Fujitaka patted Sakura's head. "That's a nice idea, sweetheart."

Bending down his waist so he can be at eye level with the little bun, who's finally smiling up at him, he tried to talk to him in his softest voice.

"I'm your Mama's Papa, so that makes me your Grandpa. It is my pleasure to meet such a lovely and obedient child."

Fujitaka held out his hand to shake the bun's tiny hand.

Watching the friendly man before him, Xiao Bao copied his movement and reached out to place his puny palm in the man's large ones.

Well, this feels nice. His hand is warm although Mama's is better since it's softer and fragrant.

Fujitaka fought back the tears as his heart couldn't take the joy his grandson brings to him.

 _Oh, Nadeshiko. Look, it's our Sakura's son!_

 _Our first grandson!_

As if he wasn't already at the verge of his emotional breaking point,

"Grampa. Baobei."

 _Hi Grandpa! I'm Baobei. It's nice to finally meet you!_

Li Yelan almost squealed like a teenager upon seeing Xiao Bao finally opening his heart to them. She fluttered her white slender fingers to wave hello to the little guy and she almost forcefully take him from Sakura's arms when he waved back at her with a toothy smile.

"Baobei, I am your Papa's Mama. Call me Grandma!" the regal Madam also bent down to be in the same face level as the child.

"Papa?" Xiao Bao looked up at his Mama.

 _Hey, where's my Papa by the way?_

She couldn't explain it but just by that one word and by looking at this kid's wide eyes, Sakura understood what he was trying to say.

She gently bit Xiao Bao's bulging cheek and answered his question.

"Did you remember the many tall and handsome men who said hello to you this morning?"

Xiao Bao nodded earnestly earning him praises from all four adults around him.

"My, my! Our Baobei is very intelligent!"

"Good memory like his father!"

"Good thing he did not inherit his mother's memory, ne?"

"Dad! How can you say my memory isn't as good as Xiao Lang?!"

"Really, Sakura?"

Pouting, Sakura replied in a small voice. "Well, I am not really _that_ bad."

Xiao Bao tilted his head to one side as he look at his mother's sad face. He placed his palm on her cheek and asked again in a soft voice.

"Papa?"

"Oh right! I forgot you asked."

Fujitaka, The Old General, and Yelan rolled their eyes at the same time.

 _Really, this girl!_

"Papa is with those handsome Uncles of yours talking about work stuff. He promised that once they are finished, he will find us so we can all spend the rest of the day together. Isn't Papa the nicest?"

Xiao Bao nodded his head with such enthusiasm he's like a fluffy little chick eating grains.

"Papa love Baobei. Papa hold Baobei, no pain!"

Xiao Bao was getting all excited, wanting to tell more but he just don't know how.

He obviously wanted to tell his mother how Syaoran was to him this morning and it's making him frustrated that he can't say the words in his mind!

Confused, Sakura's perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Pain? Was it because of your sniffles?"

Shaking his head, Xiao Bao wanted to tell her more but Fujitaka interrupted the two as he can see what Xiao Bao was trying to tell Sakura.

"Dear, you need to start on your cooking now so that we can all get together early before lunch. We'll take care of Xiao Bao, there's no need to worry."

"Oh right!" She exclaimed, handing over her little boy to her father.

Xiao Bao looked sadly at his mother but because he promised her that he will behave, he obediently went to his Grandpa's arms.

"Mama…" his soft voice seemed inaudible but who said these four are ordinary people? With their keen sense of hearing due to their excellent martial arts, all of them heard the lonely and tiny voice.

Sakura almost gave up on making Jiang Muye's food.

But then when Xiao Bao gave her a little wave while smiling so big she can see some growing baby teeth, and with his extraordinary eyes sparkling brightly as he speak, Sakura's heart almost melted as she gaze at him.

"Go Mama. Baobei also eat Uncle food! Delishooo!"

 _Go do your best, Mama! Baobei will also eat Uncle's food! For sure, it is very delicious!_

Raising her right fist up in the air, Sakura let out a loud "HAI!" Before turning her back at them as she headed towards the Manor's kitchen.

Today, she will definitely make the best macaroni and cheese for her baby cousin and soon-to-be first baby!

Yes. Today, she will talk to Xiao Lang about adopting Xiao Bao as soon as possible.

Whistling a happy tune as she skipped down the hallway, Sakura felt like today onwards will be the best days of her life!

—xoXoXoXO—-

 _At Natsume's Villa, a few blocks from the Manor_

 _11:15 A.M._

"So, how come these dufus came for breakfast?" Syaoran pointed his thumb to where his twin, Mochu, Koko, and Kitsu are seated.

Seated quietly in one side, no cigarette in hand, no can of beers nor snacks on the side.

It was really such a rare sight for them.

"Well," Natsume drawled as he comfortably sat back on his favorite lounge chair at his patio.

It was a wide, round rattan chair with white linen-covered soft cushion at the back and seat. Mikan was the one who chose most of his home furnishings and she knew, although this very intimidating and unfeeling man like solid wooden manly furnitures, he only preferred those kind for his office, study, and dining. But for places where he relaxes at times, he is very fond of light colored furnishings, plants of all sorts, and of course, the most comfortable cushioned seats.

"When we told the elders the truth last night, though they were very…"

He glanced nonchalantly at the four.

Koko swallowed his saliva painfully.

He is he most sensible among the younger Amamiya males (him, Kitsu, and Mochu) and he knew that the more relaxed Natsume is, the more scary he is.

"... _very, very, very_ angry at these four stupid boys, they wanted them to attend your first breakfast banquet as married couple. Plus, the elders wanted the little prince to see how big his family has finally become."

"I see." Syaoran took a sip of his coffee.

When Natsume handed him a pack of cigarettes, he quickly shook his head.

"I have a kid now, man. I can't smoke when he's around or like for now, when I have to meet up with him and Sakura later. I don't want to smell like cigars."

"You're just afraid that Sakura will kick your ass." Xiao Shi muttered under his breath but the other three heard it, making them snort loudly as they try to keep themselves from laughing.

Syaoran took a small piece of paper napkin and after making it into a solid circular paper napkin pellet, flicked it towards his twin.

Taken by surprise, Xiao Shi yelped loudly when the strange object hit him directly right at the center of his eyebrows.

Just a little bit more and it would've hit him in the eye.

"Damn it, Gege! Do you want to make me a blind handsome bachelor?"

"Gave you another chance, didn't I? Shut your mouth then."

Tsubasa, who just came out to the patio after getting himself a soda from the kitchen, slapped the back of Xiao Shi's head.

"I don't remember giving you permission to talk."

All four men lowered their head and stared gloomily at their feet.

Sitting beside Xiao Shi, Tsubasa turned to look at Tono and Touya, who were both standing a little farther from them while having a smoke.

"Hey, Tono! Did you receive any update on who's behind the abduction?"

Tono shook his head.

"None yet. But I've tagged it as a Black. I expect some update by tonight."

The tasks for the Black Diamond Organizations are color-coded by their importance as reviewed by the active Lieutenants (Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochu) and at the same time, must be approved by either one of the Wakagashiras (Natsume and Sakura) or at rare times, by the Oyabun (The Old General).

Of course, since Touya, Tono, and Tsubasa are the delegated Amamiyas whose 90% attention should be placed on activities concerning of their official business world (Amamiya Group of Companies), they seldom interfere with the dealings of their black market group.

But that doesn't change the fact that the three of them have the highest position in the second-ranked members (Lietuenants). So when Tono issued different tasks in order to investigate what happened to their baby princess, and who the f* is behind all these, everyone in their organization knew that this is a top urgent task.

The Black Diamond organization doesn't only revolve on money loaning, business funding, gambling, and prostitution. They also offer hiring mercenaries of different skill levels.

The top services they've been hired for are for secret investigation, abduction, stealing, and assasination. Tasks are mainly classified into two categories: The Colors and the Metals.

The Old General thought of these names as to not alert any suspicion in cases when outsiders hear of this.

For the Colors, there is Yellow, Orange, Blue, and Red.

Yellow task is the lowest and cheapest grade, then Orange, followed by Blue, then Red is the most expensive an ordinary citizen can purchase.

Next is The Metals. Silver, Gold, and the exclusive Black. These are where the topnotch mercenaries can be sent. Extremely expensive, and, at most, the client must be from one of the approved list of families the Oyabun and Wakagashiras has prepared from way back the organization has been formed until present time.

Silver is very expensive, with a minimum cost averaging of 20 Million US Dollars.

Gold is the best one that these special group can buy and is about 10 to 50 times more expensive than the cheapest Siver task.

Black tagged tasks are tasks that cannot be bought by money, even if you offer a billion US dollars in return.

Black tasks are those issued by the family. Therefore, only the most talented and the most elite of the mercenaries are dispatched for these tasks.

When a task is tagged as Black, it is of utmost priority and none of the other tasks shall matter. If the requested mercenary is currently involved in other tasks, he or she must immediately drop it and ask for a replacement, and then quicly proceed to the Black task.

These male and female mercenaries are directly trained under the third-ranked members of the Black Diamonds, Ye Sha, Ye Mei, Su Mei, Su Yue, and the now newly appointed CEO of the Ishikawa Corporation.

"When will the paternity results come out?" Touya asked Syaoran.

"Right now, Ze and Xu are in the hospital for that. Ze is knowledgeable about it and he can produce the results before three this afternoon. Xu has taken over the security over the place to assure of the confidentiality of the process.

He said something about feeling uneasy that someone is spying on us. So he has been very busy since this morning, making rounds around the place and getting all involved staff fingerprinted. He has also issued a background check on all of them, making sure that no one is connected to any organization or is from Beijing or Europe."

Touya nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Knowing that Yue Ze is leading the process, I am very much assured. Plus I did not expect the younger Yue to be this efficient. How can he be friends with these four?"

He pointed to the four lonely people on the side, looking as if their soul has left their body hours prior.

"Do you know Yue Ze before?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes. We've been doing business since my earlier years. You and Natsume don't know him since he rarely go to Japan. It is always the younger Yue who handles important business here and in Beijing. But Tono and I both frequently travel to Europe since the Yues owns different businesses there."

"Italy, Germany, Sweden, Greece, Switzerland, and United Kingdom among the few." Tono smirked at the bewildered faces of the four idiots.

Their jaw almost hit their chest as they gaped stupidly at Touya and Tono.

"Xu is that wealthy? That cheap bastard! He's never been extravagant in front of us nor generous to spend on things for us!" Mochu exclaimed bitterly.

"Hahaha! I remember how you always paid for his tab!" Xiao Shi slapped his hand on his thigh as he remembered the old days when they would go out and spend money left and right as if it would never diminish.

Touya has always been the most serious among all the Amamiyas, and that includes even the elders. But right at this moment, Tono noticed his mouth seemed to curve a little as he watch the four idiots wailing and complaining on how they were duped by the younger Yue.

"You seem fond of those four at this moment."

Touya took a sip of his straight Macallan 1926 whiskey.

"I am thinking of how spirited they are when today is the last day of their freedom."

Tono burst out laughing as he pushed back a few fallen strands of his long, black hair.

"They've probably forgotten about it. When will we send them to train?"

"Tomorrow at 4 in the morning. Make sure they only bring sets of clean underwear and nothing else. Tell Tsubasa to keep their mobiles and other gadgets locked in my study at the Manor."

"Got it, Young Master." Tono saluted as he raised his arm and knocked his temple with his hand.

A mobile tone sounded and everyone turned to Syaoran as he picked it up.

Seeing that it was his business phone, Natsume sinalled for the rest that it's nothing important.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Sakura or any of the elders. They still haven't discussed on how to break the news to her later.

"Yes?" Syaoran's deep voice was a bit hoarse from lack of sleep.

"Li Syaoran?" A feminine voice sounded on the other end.

Seated beside Syaoran, Natsume's ear erected the moment he heard a woman's voice.

Frowning, Syaoran checked the time on the same Patek Philippe that Sakura once admired very much.

"Who is this and what is this about? Do you not know not to contact me but my secretary?"

He is very much annoyed right now. Who the f* dares to call him this early on the morning of his wedding! And a female!

What if he was with Sakura when this happened?

Syaoran tried to remove the scary thought in his mind.

"Oh, did I disturb you? I'm sorry. I am calling to set a business meeting on..." The woman tried to sound wronged for being on the receiving end of the Li Syaoran's anger, but who is she though for the mighty Syaoran to notice?

Syaoran then ended the call and turned off his mobile.

Anyway, Rachel knows to send him an sms on his personal mobile if something really urgent comes up.

"So?" Natsume eyed his best friend.

Syaoran shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Some freak. Who cares."

Syaoran reached out for his cup of coffee as if not bothered by the call.

But of course, Natsume wouldn't let him go.

"Thanking the heavens that Sakura isn't here?"

Syaoran unintentionally gulped down the hot coffee when he heard Natsume's words. He coughed as his scalded throat burned in pain.

"Oh you're lucky that's all you get for letting an unknown woman call you at eleven in the morning on the day after you got married."

Syaoran coughed more as he cursed this man beside him.

Although in his head, he totally agreed with him.

Compared to Sakura's wrath, this pain is nothing.


	46. Chapter 45: Teasing the Demon Li (Extra)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v!_

 _And thank you for leaving me your reviews!_

 _Reading them makes me happy, you know!_

 _Thank you~~~~~_

 _Here's an extra chapter for my missing the promised weekly upload. Gosh, the busy-ness of having a job!_

 **Chapter 45: Teasing the Demon Li (Extra Chapter)**

"How about Jing Xing?" Syaoran asked Natsume.

"He said he and his wife still needed to attend to some last minute things on their wedding present for you and Sakura."

"I don't know why I'm feeling a bit bothered by this information…" Syaoran grumbled.

Well, if it's just Jing Xing, he would definitely find it suspicious. But since Shen Miao has a hand on this, then it mustn't be too bad, he mused.

"Ah, do you know Sakura's cousin named Jiang Muye?"

Syaoran took his personal mobile out from his pocket when he felt it vibrate suddenly.

"Sakura invited him over for lunch."

He glanced at his mobile's screen and his expression suddenly turned ugly.

"What?"

Knowing this is his personal number and only a few people can contact him here, Natsume thought something might have happened to his baby chick and little nephew.

Syaoran typed a few words before placing the mobile on the table.

"Nothing important. Rachel reported to me that Su Corporation has been calling the office within the last hour, demanding for a meeting."

His perfectly symmetrical slightly tanned face clearly showing annoyance for this report.

"Eh." Natsume settled back in his chair, relieved that it doesn't concern him at all. "Isn't the Su Corp. the one Sakura will be partnered with?"

"En." Syaoran nodded as he got up to pour himself a glass of cold water with some fresh lemon slices.

"Isn't the Su young lady the one who you've _saved_ before?" Tsubasa enunciated every word, successfully irritating Syaoran more as he remembered what happened that day.

"He did? What happened? Did he _like_ her?" Kitsuneme gushed dramatically, acting like a total gossiper.

"Well I don't really know if he LIKED ——or should it be _LIKE_ —- her, but I can tell you what happened that day."

Syaoran downed half of his lemon water before shooting Tsubasa a deadly glare.

Which of course, he ignored as he continued to tell the others what he knew.

"We were in a business party held by that dirty old tycoon Wang in his private property in Hokkaido.

It was late in the evening, the whole manor was opened to everyone and so guests mingled all over the place."

Leaning forward, the four dufus placed their chins on top of their palms as they wait excitedly for the rest of the story.

"And then? What immoral thing did my brother do? Hey! This time, that really hurts, Gege!"

Xiao Shi rubbed his forehead where Syaoran hit him with a small pebble. A bit of blood dripped from where he was hit.

"What the f* are you thinking about? You really think your brother would like a female like that?"

Natsume called for someone to treat Xiao Shi's wound. What would his mother think of them once she sees her long lost son's face was ruined by her other son? And just because of something this stupid!

"Ne, ne, Tsubasa- _nii_!" Koko acted cutely just how Sakura would as he leaned closer to Tsubasa. "Go on with the rest of the story! When was this?"

"Ahhhh, child, it was during winter on the night of December back in 2010."

"Ooooooh, Sakura will be really pissed when she hears about this! I remember that they've met again only in 2012. So that meant that our precious little baby princess was the third party in —-OUCH!"

Mochu abruptly stood up when he also got hit by a sharp pebble on the left cheek. Like Xiao Shi, the wound is so tiny and yet deep red blood oozed out from it.

"Sakura **was never, is never, and will never** be a third party in our relationship!" Syaoran growled at Mochu. "Do you want me to turn you to mush, you stupid little kid?"

Knowing the difference in their strength, Mochu made a face and childishly stuck out his tongue at him before signalling for the servant to treat his face.

 _Man, I hope this won't scar my perfect face!_

"Ahem, so what happened next, Tsubasa-nii?"

Tsubasa slapped Koko's forehead before continuing. "Stop acting like Sakura! It's disgusting!"

Clearing his throat, he continued his story in a low,dramatic, soft voice, as if he was a storyteller and the listeners were a bunch of kids.

"Anyway, so it was late in the evening, around 10, I believe, when our young master Li here arrived at the party.

At that moment, snow flurries fell from the beautiful starless night sky, making it appear as if the young, handsome man wearing an all black suit and button-up undershirt look devilishly dazzling as he crossed the expansive lawn.

The hundreds of small japanese lanterns that were hung on the trees exude a soft, warm glow around the said young master, who at that time, if I remember it right, appeared similar to the Ashura (a demon deity), not looking at anyone's faces nor even had the politeness to smile back at the people who greeted him."

Tsubasa agilely moved to the right and left as he easily avoided being hit with five consecutively thrown pebbles.

"F* you Andou!"

Ignoring the fuming mad Li clan head, Tsubasa stood up and used his hands and legs to re-enact that night.

"Anyway, everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the dashing devil walk slowly on the stone-paved walkway. Then, as if he himself initiated it—"

"I f*ing did not, you d*khead!"

"—-the flurries turned to slightly bigger snowflakes and in just a span of less than three minutes, fresh snow covered the stone paths on the manor."

Tsubasa paused and slowly shook his head as he look at Syaoran's flushed face.

"So disappointed with you, Li Xiao Lang. Tsk tsk tsk." Tsubasa said to Syaoran's direction in a small voice.

 **Bam**!

A normal-sized stone hit the nearest tree behind Tsubasa.

Tsubasa took a deep breath to add more drama to his story which made the four young ones highly anticipating for the continuation.

"And then?????" Kitsuneme urged on.

Touya, Tono, and Natsume were also present that night and they saw with their own eyes what happened.

All three was watching at Syaoran with interest, as they try to hold back their laughter as they don't want to ruin Tsubasa's teasing.

Meanwhile, the ML or the Male Lead of the story has been trying his utmost best not to go over and strangle Sakura's older cousin.

 _Damn it! He rarely regret doing something but this one is for the books!_

"What did he do Tsubasa-nii!!!!!!" Kitsu, Koko, Mochu, and Xiao Shi urged Tsubasa altogether.

"Quiet!"

The four immediately quieted down and they looked like a bunch of newborn birds looking on excitedly for the mother bird to feed them breakfast.

"Then, one of the lovely young misses present started to walk back to the manor when she slipped _accidentally_ —-" Tsubasa did an air quotes, "—-and started to fall backward."

"But alas!"

Tsubasa slapped his palm on his forehead

"Right at that exact moment, our most handsome bachelor that women all over Asia wanted to bed with, was standing right behind her and what do you think he did, children?"

"He quickly moved away to prevent the female from dirtying his clothes!" Xiiao Shi shouted.

"He pushed the dirty lady away from him and quickly wiped his dirtied hands with his handkerchief and threw it towards the dirty lady!" Koko clapped his hand as he yelled his answer.

"He punched the dirty lady!" Mochu sent Syaoran a thumbs up.

"He lifted his leg and kicked the dirty lady hard on the ass!"' Kitsuneme piped up.

Syaoran's face has turned deep crimson by this time.

Right now, he wanted to issue an assassination order on that stupid female who ruined his reputation.

Tsubasa wagged his finger at the four dufus and made an end buzzer noise with his throat.

"You are all wrong!"

Animatedly, Tsubasa placed his right hand on his forehead as if trying to see someone in a dark area of a room.

"I see someone holding back his laughter over there at the back! How about you tell us what you think happened, young sir?"

Natsume couldn't hold it back anymore and he curled up on his chair as he let out his laughter.

"Man, I can still envision it clearly!"

Syaoran kicked his thigh before leaving the patio

Entering the villa, he went to the wet bar where Natsume keeps his liquors. Knocking seven times on a secret hidden partition, he took a half-empty glass bottle of a renowned whiskey.

He needed a glass of Natsume's most expensive whiskey to calm his nerves down, and of course, to get back at him.

 _Stupid dirty female!_ Syaoran fumed.

Meanwhile, everyone was laughing so hard on their seats as Tsubasa finished his story.

"I can't believe my brother was too surprised when the woman fell on him that he grabbed her to keep her from falling. That alone was a total shock for me! But man, for him to stand there frozen the moment he realized what just happened and then finally realizing that he was in a romantic position with a stranger, man! I wish I could have witnessed that!"

"Dude, did you even hear about that Su lady grabbing on his shirt and _accidentally_ —"

Koko air quoted on this

"—- ripping his shirt open, exposing his upper body to everyone on the scene? Damn, that woman is lucky to still be alive hahahahahaha"

"Syaoran almost punched that lady Su back then but Natsume walked over to calm him down and issued for Ye Sha to take lady Su from Syaoran's deadly arms and send her back in the manor." Tono explained to them.

"But the sad thing is, this lady Su was too dumb struck by the nearness of Syaoran that she failed to read the atmosphere."

Touya uncharacteristically snickered as he said this.

"Ha? What does that mean?"

"She failed to feel the murderous aura from Syaoran the moment he snapped back to his senses. She only thought of her romantic feelings for him and from then on, she has always tried to find ways to get in contact with him. Lucky for her, she is from a big family who has long been doing business with both the Lis and AGC. So you can always find her in every business meeting or business gathering when Syaoran is expected to attend."

"Whoa, what a total weirdo!"

Tono shook his head in disagreement. "I think she is just in love with Syaoran and couldn't shake off that feeling she had then when Syaoran held her _intimately_ —"

laughter erupted again in the outdoor patio.

If that can be called romantic or intimate, then the same can be said to the times when Syaoran holds an opponent in his arms with the intention of doing nothing but to kill.

"—- that she must've been seeing him as some kind of a valiant prince who did everything he could to save her from falling hard on those cold wet pathway."

"Hm. You have a point, Tono. So how do you think she'll act since Syaoran and Sakura's wedding has been broadcasted all over the world last night?"

Tsubasa seriously asked for his older cousin's opinion.

"She'll constantly plot against her. That's for sure."

Everyone nodded in agreement,

"But then, who is Sakura?" Touya took out another cigarette and lit it up.

With a proud smile and tenderness in his eyes, he continued.

"She's our little tiger who will simply see this Su lady as nothing as a pesky fly. Let her bring it on."


	47. Ch46: Adoption There's no need for that

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v!_

 _And thank you for leaving me your reviews!_

 _I am glad you guys loved the last two updates!_

 _Woooohoooo!_

 _That makes me so happy!_

 _Thank you~~~~~_

 **Chapter 46: Adoption? There's no need for that!**

"Hey honey, are you still at Natsu-nii's? Come back to the Manor at once."

It was half past 12 when Xiao Lang's private mobile received a call from none other than the missus.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura's sweet voice made Syaoran wish he had superpowers to immediately be transported to where his charming little wife is.

"I just called Little Muye up and asked him why he hasn't arrived yet and he said his car broke down at an exit near Shinagawa station. So I told him that I'll send someone to take care of his car but we'll pick him up so that he can join us in time for lunch."

"Alright love. Just wait for me, I'll pick you up by the driveway. Where's the kid?"

"I'm on my way to pick him up. I promised him we'll get him after an hour and I don't want him to think I lied."

"Sakura, my dear, the kid doesn't know how long an hour is. Let the elders play with him."

"No!" Syaoran cringed when Sakura's voice suddenly became high-pitched and too loud for the earpiece.

Even Natsume's mouth twitched when he heard how loud his cousin was.

"He may not know how long one hour is but he will definitely think that I've been gone much too long than he wants! How can you be so mean to him, Xiao Lang?—-" and a fret higher—-

" How can you?"

Syaoran moved the mobile away for a while to rub his throbbing ear for five seconds before placing it back again.

"No, honey, I wasn't trying to be mean…"

"Well you _were_ mean and I don't like it!"

Natsume snickered and showed Syaoran a shooting hand signal.

He's dead meat, baby!

"Honey, honey, I wasn't trying to be mean BUT—-" he emphasized but strongly "—- that doesn't mean I am not wrong in saying something like that. I'm sorry baby. Look, I'll leave Natsume's villa now. I'll ask Ichi to bring my car up front after we get off the phone so I can get there as fast as I can. Go get Xiao Bao now."

 _What the heck did I do now?_

Syaoran scratched his head as he turned his back on the group.

He replayed the conversation as fast as his powerful brain and eidetic memory can.

Sure that he hasn't said anything wrong, Syaoran gave up trying and just decided on doing the single right thing to do for moments like this.

"I'm sorry I made you mad. Please don't be mad at me anymore, sweetheart."

Syaoran's low and hoarse voice added much emotions to the pitiable words he had just uttered.

"... I'm not mad." She paused for a while before continuing, "not really. Just a tad annoyed. I felt like you didn't want to be with Xiao Bao!"

Syaoran pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of the right words that will placate his cute wife.

"I'm sorry, really, if that's what it sounded like but honestly, it's not what I truly meant. Believe me Sakura. You know how much I've also came to like the little kid, right? I did tell you that last night...do you remember?"

Remembering what transpired last night during their wedding night, Sakura blushed hard.

 _Gosh, it's good that Xiao Lang can't see me right now!_

Patting her cheek as she tried to think not of the sexy times but how afterwards, they've talked about having kids in the future and hoping that they'll be just like the adorable Xiao Bao, Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I got annoyed at you for no reason at all. Anyway, just go here immediately. I missed you so much!"

Turning his body so he is face to face with Natsume, Syaoran stuck his tongue out at him for a second before telling Sakura how much he misses her more and he'll be there to pick them up in less than 10 minutes.

Natsume suddenly made a whipping sound which earned chuckles around and making Syaoran's ear feel a bit hot.

"You're whipped! Your family's whipped!" Syaoran retorted.

"You don't want to?" the temperature dropped down and sent chills down everyone's back.

Syaoran turned to look at the speaker and he innocently rubbed his nose.

"Of course I want to be whipped, sir! It's my lifelong goal to be a whipped husband to my childhood love, Sakura, sir!"

"Serious."

"I am!" Syaoran walked up to Touya.

Touya's narrowed eyes gradually became bigger when he realized Syaoran had no intention on stopping even as he reached just two steps from him.

" _What the f* are you—-_ "

Suddenly, Touya found himself locked in another man's embrace.

"Believe in me when I say I your sister is the only love of my life, has ever been, and will ever be."

"Get… off… me…Li...Xiao… Lang…"

Eyes like slits, smoke flaring from his nose and ears,

Touya gritted his teeth while his jaws was clenched as if his ashened face could break any minute.

"Sure, _bro—-ther_."

Syaoran said smoothly, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he beamed widely at Touya.

Patting his back good-naturedly, Syaoran gave him one last squeeze before letting him go and scampering off directly at the opposite side of the patio.

As much as he'd love to annoy the hell of the oh-so mightier-than-him Amamiya-Kinomoto Touya, he wouldn't dare to do too much.

After all, he is his wife's older brother.

He had at most give him some respects, right?

Crumpling the half-empty pack of cigarettes in his hand, Touya muttered curses at Syaoran before heading out of Natsume's villa.

They've discussed the plans for later, why the f* should he stay here with this stupid brother-in-law of his.

"Dude, you've totally pissed him off."

Koko guffawed just as soon as Touya seemed to be out of sight.

"Don't even think about it."

Natsume warned Koko. Who is stupid enough to play such a dirty trick to the eldest Amamiya third generation?

He glanced at the man who just did.

The stupid arrogant prick who is currently leaning back on one of the decorative columns of his villa, with a stupid, stupid, stupid smile on his face while typing something.

Natsume snorted in his mind.

 _Stupid Syaoran._

 _Stupid Sakura._

He then pulled out his mobile and typed a message himself:

"Hey babe, when are you going home? I can't take anymore of this baka-couple _(A/N note: "baka" is stupid in Japanese)_! Come on babe, get here sooner….."

Message sent.

After 5 seconds, Mikan, who is currently in New York for a Vogue cover modelling stint, received a second message:

"Please? _*kissy emoji*_ "

—XoxO—

As Syaoran drove up the elevated driveway in front of the Amamiya Manor, he saw Sakura who was still wearing the same simple white dress she had on since morning, holding a very quiet chubby child who had his face buried on the nook on Sakura's neck.

"Baobei love, look, Papa is here." Sakura whispered softly on the kid's ear.

Raising his head up, Xiao Bao turned to look at the nearing black Range Rover expectantly.

Realizing that he cannot see where his Papa is, Xiao Bao looked back at his mama with disappointment in his eyes and pressed his face back again on her neck.

Laughing a little, Sakura affectionately rubbed his head and signalled for Syaoran to roll down the windows as the car approached them.

"Baobei! Papa missed you!"

Hearing the familiar, low-pitched baritone voice he had grown fond of in less than 24 hours, Xiao Bao lifted his head up again and now with a wide smile on his dumpling-like face, raised both his arms to wave energetically at his Papa.

"Papa back! Yea~~~~"

Syaoran chuckled as he got off the driver's seat and jogged over to where his wife and kid is.

Holding out his perfectly lean, tanned arms, he swooped comically to get the giggling little bun from Sakura and threw him up in the air, earning a squeal from both the mother and child.

A squeal of utter delight for Xiao Bao.

And a squeal of utter terror for Sakura.

"Li Xiao Lang! Don't do that!" Sakura almost felt her heart stop from the moment Syaoran threw Xiao Bao about four feet up in the air until he caught him safely back in his arms.

Unsatisfied by her loud complains and utterly annoyed that Syaoran seemed to be ignoring her as he laughed loudly along with Xiao Bao, Sakura grabbed Xiao Bao from Syaoran's hands and to the Mister Playful's surprise, slightly twisted her body, lifted her perfectly shaped left leg up and swiftly kicked his ass.

Awestrucked by his Mama's actions and simply ignorant of his Papa's predicament, Xiao Bao ' _oohed'_ and ' _aahed_ ' upon being swung around this time by his Mama.

"Mama fast! Papa strong!"

Xiao Bao cheered happily, sheer happiness eminent just looking at his flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

Meanwhile, the strong Papa Syaoran almost fell on his knees the moment Sakura's powerful roundhouse kick landed on his well-trimmed ass. It was a good thing that he quicky regained his balance with just a slight one step forward.

Again, he whispered a silent ' _Thank you_ ' to their martial arts Master in his heart.

Sakura may have only been taught by him for a few years when they were younger, but Syaoran has devoted his years until he was twenty two being mentored by the highly respected Kung Fu Master Wu Ming.

"Sakura." he grunted, trying to keep his manly demeanor since there are servants busily running about in and out of the Manor, in addition to the stationed security personnel around.

"Do you want to kill your husband? We haven't even been married for 24 hours, wife…"

Harrumping at him, Sakura lifted her chin up arrogantly as she opened the door of the car and buckled Xiao Bao on his baby car seat while comforting him since he dislike being put there- he wants to be held by Mama or Papa forever!

"Mama, hold..."

With his big watery eyes, Xiao Bao held out his arms to ask hi mama to pick him up from the seat.

"Baobei is Mama's obedient child, ne?"

She playfully played the little amount of accumulated baby fat under his chin with her forefinger.

 _Waaaa~~~ so cute._

 _Jiggly jiggly fat!_

Adamant at making his mama pity him and take him off the chair, Xiao Bao tried his best not to let out even a tiny giggle from being tickled.

"Mama...hold..."

Two big teardrops rolled down his tender, white cheeks.

"Oh Baobei..." Sakura sighed and gave up, as she leaned over again towards him and started to remove the first buckle.

"Xiao Bao, what did you promise Papa this morning?"

The door of the driver's side opened and Syaoran, who was also still wearing the same black soft and expensive looking cashmere sweater, black sweatpants, and black running shoes, stepped inside the car and turned around a little to look at the stubborn little child.

 _Silence._

"Baobei, remember what Papa told you this morning?"

He patiently spoke, toughening his resolve as he see his firstborn silently crying as if he had failed him in something life-changing.

Syaoran sighed.

 _What is this issue about kids and baby car seats?!_

He glanced at his wife who is on the verge of crying too.

He has got to talk to her about creating a baby car seat that will cater to whatever babies need just so they will stop having this headache everytime they need to go out.

"Look, sweetheart..." Syaoran tried again.

But the little boy let out a soft sigh, almost as if imitating his frustrated father previously.

Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances and swallowed back their chuckles.

"Baobei 'member. Baobei sowy Papa."

Before Sakura could react, she felt a soft warm hand covering her left one.

Looking at the slightly smiling little bun, Sakura smiled back at him, buckled on her seatbelt, and then shifted closer to him.

She placed her head on top of his lap and lifted pressed his hand on top of her cheek as she gaze right back at those beautiful amber eyes she has fallen in love with so much.

 _Oh how she wish she can adopt this child!_

Looking at the prettiest hands he has ever seen, those long and slender hands covering his own small ones, that is as white as his Grandmother Rou Xi's favorite pearl earrings, Xiao Bao marvelled again on how perfect his Mama is!

This morning, Papa had placed his head at the same position as Mama. And although he gradually felt drowsy and has fallen asleep, he still remember how his hand felt warmed by his Papa's large hand.

"Mama, Papa, same!"

 _Mama, Papa did the same to me this morning! He comforted me like this too!_

"En! Papa loves you too just like Mama!"

Well she didn't know what Xiao Bao meant though,

but still, what she did really made him happy!

Seeing that the two have finally settled down, Syaoran reached over and pinched Xiao Bao's foot gently.

"You made Papa very happy, Baobei. Thank you! Papa will drive now okay? So we can go and meet your Uncle Muye! I heard he has some presents!"

"Yay! Papa love wu!"

 _I love you Papa!_

As the SUV started to move, two low-profile black sedans followed suit.

The first one moved in front of the Range Rover while the second one closed behind.

"Are those your people or mine?"

"Mine. I told Natsume we'll be utilizing mine first for these week. Yours will be sent for a special training from tomorrow together with Koko and others."

Surprised, Sakura's brows furrowed slightly. She wanted to probe Syaoran for further explanation but she knows now is not the right time.

Knowing what she's thinking, Syaoran reassured her.

"I'll tell you everything later, don't worry."

"Well, I know you will."

Turning her attention back to Xiao Bao, Sakura pinched his cheek.

After five minutes of peaceful silence.

Sakura has finally decided to pop the question.

"Baobei, Mama want to ask you…"

Syaoran sneaked a peek at the two at his rearview mirror.

Well, actually, his car has been modified to automatically drive by itself towards the destination. He just wanted to be double sure of the two's safety so he's still doing his best to keep his mind in driving.

But something in Sakura's tone made him look up.

 _Guess his wife can't resist it anymore._

Syaoran chuckled inwardly.

"What, Mama?"

Xiao Bao tilted his head like he usually did, and Sakura wanted to bite him affectionately!

 _So adorable!_

 _Got to make him hers! Make him hers!_

"If Mama ask you to always stay with Mama..—-"

Wide eyes,

Mouth open,

Flushed chubby cheeks…

Xiao Bao sat up straight and pressed his hand harder on Sakura's cheek.

"Yes Mama! Yes! Baobao stay! Mama, Papa, Baobao, always!"

 _I want to always stay with Mama and Papa!_

 _Always!_

"Hontou ni?! You would really stay with Mama and Papa? But how about your Grandma and Grandpa, your Uncle Xu and Uncle Ze?"

She cannot believe how the little guy easily agreed to stay with them!

"Together! Papa, mama,Baobao, gam-ma, gam-pa, un-ca Ze, un-ca Xu!"

 _What's so difficult about it? Let's all be together!_

 _Papa, Mama, Xiao Bao, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Ze, and Uncle Xu!_

"Xiao Lang, pull over for while."

Whipped Li Xiao Lang immediately pulled over.

Heck, it's a good thing they haven't entered the freeway yet.

Sakura scrambled to move over and whisper to his ear.

"Honey, I want us to adopt this child! Please, please, please? Can we? Please babe…"

She whispered with such passion that Syaoran couldn't help but shift his body so that he is almost facing her properly.

"Sweetheart, Love...Look.." he said softly.

"This is a child, not a puppy or a purse. Do you know the gravity of what you are asking of me?"

Sakura looked up at him with big, wide, shining emerald eyes.

Syaoran couldn't help but immerse himself into them, reliving the first time he saw it again after years of being separated in their childhood years.

 _Green has always been his favorite color._

 _Had he even told her that?_

"But _husband_ ~~~" Sakura used her softest, most docile tone as she uttered the title that she knew would make this strict and cold man in front of her be like putty in her hands.

"He doesn't really have parents, right? And you are a Li! What can you not get?"

"Sakura…" Syaoran forced himself to focus back on the present as he closed his eyes to keep himself from drowning deeper in her beautiful eyes.

The moment he heard her call him husband, he knew she already had him figured out.

She had long figured out how to win their every battle.

" _Husband_ ~~~~Maybe you don't even love me that much?"

Sakura looked down and her long auburn hair gently fell and covered one side of her face.

A few second after, something warm fell on Syaoran's hand that he was using to support his body while he was in such a sitting position.

 _Freaking hell!_

 _Can't he even choose the time as to when to talk to her about Xiao Bao being their unknown missing firstborn?!_

 _Does she really have control over everything that involves their relationship?_

Syaoran let out a loud sigh in defeat and reached out to tuck the hair covering her left profile back in her ear.

"Alright, I'll do something about it later."

 _Anyway, that is the truth though._

He really will do something about this matter later anyway.

 _But there is no need for such adoption._

"We can really adopt him?"

 _No. Why adopt our own child?!_

 _Silly wife._

Syaoran gave her a smile that was so beautiful, that, with the sun's rays shining behind him creating a halo around the outline of his upper body, Sakura stared at him in a slight daze.

"He's our child. Now go back to your seat and buckle yourself safely. Let's go pick your cousin up so we can quickly return to the Manor. I'll handle everything."

Oblivious of the real meaning behind his words, Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her soft lips to his cold thin ones.

"I have the best husband in the universe! I knew it was the perfect plan to hook up with the Young Master Li."

She gave him a mischievous wink before returning to her seat and then kissing the little bun's cheek who has been quietly watching the front, silently admiring his parents sweet interactions in his mind.

 _If he can be with them everyday,_

 _How wonderful every day is._

-XoXoXo-

"Blondie!"

Jiang Muye, who was currently sitting unabashed on a roadside curb right behind his broken black Porsche, raised his head up to look at the dainty looking woman walking excitedly over to where he was.

Actually, he was wearing his earphones and was listening to some loud music that he did not notice the Range Rover approaching him and his car and gradually stopping near him.

He even had his eyes closed beneath the dark aviators he was wearing, his beige corduroy cap pulled way low over his eyes as he tried to catch some sleep as he wait for the help his cousin promised him she had sent over.

It just so happened that the song had just ended when Sakura called him so he looked up to see her coming over, looking so much like a fairy in a simple white dress with a white ribbon around her tiny waist, beige leather flats, and an elegant wide-brimmed white hat over her head.

After Muye got over his initial shock at seeing the only relative in his heart (well, he acknowledged Uncle Fujitaka but that was a different thing tho…) picking him up while he had been stranded under such midday heat for almost an hour, he finally noticed a very tall man, taller than him, walking a little behind his older cousin.

And as his blurred vision from his sleep became a bit clearer, he saw a young child of about two years old sitting comfortably in his arms.

 _Hey! Isn't this man supposedly Li Syaoran?_

 _Why is he with child?_

Seeing the clear confusion on his handsome face, Sakura pinched both his cheeks as she finally stood in front of him. Jiang Muye blushed and immediately rush to his feet but his sitting cross-legged for a long time numbed his long legs a little so it was a bit of a struggle for him to stand properly in front of his saviours.

"Jie jie!" Muye exclaimed as Sakura encircled her slender arms around his waist to give him a warm hug,

Muye felt that he was almost dying after being exposed to such heat during noon time.

The inside of his car felt too suffocating, and he couldn't even roll down his windows since the car has totally broken down, that he was forced to stay outside.

It may be hot but at least cool wind sometimes blew by him which made it more tolerable than the confines of his old car.

But this warmth, the warmth he felt when Sakura hugged him tightly for a little while, he like.

No, not just like.

This warmth, he loves.

She is the sun in his lonely life that he would always yearn for.

The feeling she brings him is just too similar to what his mother brings that having her around makes him somehow think that his mother hasn't left this world.

Clearing his dry throat, Muye gave Sakura one last squeeze before untangling her arms from his body.

"Jie jie, I've been sweating for a long time. You'll get dirty and smelly."

"Stupid Muye." she laughed and stood on her toes to pat his right cheek.

"You don't have to worry about something as insignificant as that. Besides, you never stink anyway. We of the same blood never smell bad! Right, honey?"

Sakura turned to the man standing behind her. She took a step back so that they can stand side by side.

"Yes."

Sakura giggled and the other man looked down at her with a doting smile on his cold face.

Jiang Muye thought that this man looked really intimidating and it even seemed like a smile was never meant to be seen on that face of his.

And yet that smile exuded such tenderness and love as he looked over his giggling Jie jie.

Jiang Muye couldn't help but also smile as he watch over the couple in front of him.

He was never one who watch romantic movies, nor had he even been in a relationship all his life, but this kind of dog food - he is happy to see.

At least he is assured that his Jie jie has married a man who seemed very much in love with her. And she deserved that.

Jiang Muye then turned his attention to the child in the man's arms who was looking at him curiously.

This child, under the sunlight, has a bit longish hair that seemed to glow dark red, and whose eyes appear like liquid gold with tiny dark iris at the center, cute lightly upturned nose, slightly flushed cheeks because of the heat, almost snow-white porcelain skin…

Jiang Muye isn't a doctor for nothing.

One glance and he can see this man and his Jie jie in the child's features.

 _Could this be the child that the nurses from the hospital was talking about this morning?_

Seeing the younger man's jaw dropping slightly and his eyes widening as he stare at Xiao Bao, Syaoran knew that his initial expectation from as early as during breakfast has come true.

This genius doctor cousin of his wife would realize that Xiao Bao is his and Sakura's child.

"Hello, I am Li Syaoran, your Jie jie's husband. You are Jiang Muye, right? It is a pleasure to finally meet Sakura's beloved little cousin."

He shifted Xiao Bao on his left arm and offered his right hand to the young doctor who finally got back to his senses and has also reached out his right hand to shake Syaoran's.

"Hello, Master Li. I have long heard of you. It felt truly amazing to finally get to meet you, I am Jiang Muye and is currently working as a resident doctor at Tokyo Central Hospital. I apologize for being unable to attend your wedding, I have only finished my shift just now."

He bowed a little as he respectfully shook his hand.

Well, he is not a genius for nothing.

He has some ideas of what happened this morning at the hospital and knew Li Syaoran must have good reasons for it.

As long as he is not hurting his Jie jie, he had no plans of interfering with their relationship.

Anyway, Li Syaoran is smart enough to decipher what he just said.

' _I know about this morning. But I won't say anything because I choose to trust you for my Jie Jie.'_

Understanding the meaning behind his words, Syaoran gave him a rare genuine smile.

"That's alright, we understand. Anyway, this is our son, you can call him Xiao Bao."

He had an inkling about the situation, but that doesn't mean that having it confirmed immediately won't surprise him.

Jiang Muye's jaw dropped low enough to make Sakura laugh at him.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Don't say it out loud as to not Xiao Bao hear, but Syaoran and I will adopt him later. Doesn't he look lovely?"

"Er, of course he is."

Sakura let out another giggle as she reached out towards Xiao Bao and hugged him tightly in her arms.

Jiang Muye slightly shook his head as he watch his Jie jie who is so brave to race on a dangerous twisted road cliff and shoot down cars and yet dumb enough to not even see herself and her husband in that child's facial features.

He then shot a look at her Jie Jie's husband.

He gave him a slight nod and smiled back at his wife and kid.

"She is."

Jiang Muye let out a snort.

Looks like this man is too smart to be able to read people's minds.

What a terrifying man.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her husband.

Syaoran placed his arm around her small shoulders and pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I just saw your cousin looking at you as if you are an angel sent down to save him from this unbearable heat. So I confirmed that you are, and we should hurry back so he can take a shower and finally have a good meal. It must have been difficult for him to eat properly because of his work, right?"

Sakura clapped her palm on her forehead.

"You are right! Why are we standing here for? Come on, Blondie. Let's go back home. You sit beside Syaoran in front, Xiao Bao and I will sit behind. My baobei will go back and show his Uncle Muye how obedient he is by sitting in his baby seat, right?"

She rubbed her tiny nose with those nose of his that she would like to think look so similar to hers.

 _If it truly is,_

 _wouldn't that be just a wonderful thing?_

"Yes mama. Mama sit, Baobao sit."

 _Yes mama! If mama will sit beside Baobao, then Baobao will sit obediently for you!_

"Mama hold?"

He raised his right hand to Sakura's face.

 _Will Mama hold me again? I like Mama holding my hand, especially inside the lonely car._

"Mama will even kiss Baobao many, many, many times!"

She kissed his fluffy cheek over and over as she turned around and walked over to the Range Rover.

Completely ignoring her husband and beloved younger cousin.

Syaoran felt that this young man is much more mature and easier to talk to than the Amamiya idiots that he took a step closer and gave him a consoling pat at the back.

"This will happen most of the time, better be prepared for it."

Jiang Muye was taken aback at the man's intimate act.

 _I mean, this is the Li Master, for crying out loud!_

He slowly bobbed his blond head to show him he understood and quietly followed him to the car.

Syaoran suddenly stopped and turned his head to look again at the young man.

"Thank you for not saying anything a while ago. It is quite complicated and she doesn't have any idea. But this afternoon, we are expecting to receive the results and I will tell her then."

Pausing a little as he took in consideration the other man's widened eyes, obviously shocked that he was told these sensitive information, Syaoran shook his head in his mind.

He can now understand why his cute wife took upon her responsibility to watch over this young doctor.

He may be a genius but he thinks too little of himself.

Maybe he too should watch over this kid starting today.

"You will know the truth about this matter too, don't worry about it."

With that, he beckoned for him to get on the passenger side as he walked over to the driver's.

Jiang Muye realized that the great and mighty Li Syaoran had just acknowledged him as a family member worthy of being trusted.

Bright blue eyes shining,

The corners of his mouth unconsciously upturned,

Jiang Muye jogged over to the Range Rover and happily opened the door and seated himself.

Like a young man in his teen years, he sneaked a peek at the man beside him who is looking at the rearview mirror to watch as Sakura entertained the child as she double checks if she had properly buckled him in his seat.

He then also copied the man and was amused at the scene reflected.

"Love, wear your seatbelt so we can leave."

"Oh, sorry dear. I forgot."

Sakura buckled up and then moved closer to Xiao Bao just like before.

And as she placed her head on his lap, Xiao Bao rubbed her soft cheek and giggled happily.

And just like before,

Syaoran watched over them with such a tender look before starting the engine and focusing back on the road.

"Let's go back."

Syaoran said to no one in particular but Jiang Muye felt he was talking to him.

 **'go back.'**

As if it was such a place he can return to anytime.

As if wherevere the Li Syaoran's family of three are going to is where he, the lonely little orphan, is expected to go back to.

Silently, Jiang Muye leaned back on his seat and watched over his Jie jie playing with her child.

He really feel such happiness only when she is near.

 _Jie jie,_

 _his very own angel here on earth._

The blond guy who had only two people to call his family added two more in his heart.

 _Hey mother, look!_

 _Seems like I won't be too lonely anymore._


	48. Chapter 47: The Truth (Part 1)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v!_

 _And thank you for leaving me your reviews!_

 _May it be long or short, it always make me so happy!_

 _Thank you~~~~~_

 _Actually, there are times when I tell myself that if I get this certain number of reviews or if I get a new follower or got favorited, I'll start working on the next chapter!_

 _So, thank you everyone who's nice enough to leave me some love! You are actually the ones who make this story go on! I try to write at night despite of my having such a busy day everyday just for you hehe. Kudos to you all!_

 **Chapter 47: The Truth (Part 1)**

In less than half an hour, Syaoran dropped his wife and kid to the Manor and drove Jiang Muye to an unoccupied villa owned by the Amamiyas near the villa where the Yues are currently staying.

He also instructed one of his trusted men to purchase a few sets of outfits for the young doctor: formal suits, lounge clothes, casual clothes, pajamas, and underpants.

When Jiang Muye overheard this, he couldn't get over the shock he felt. He even tried to stop his cousin brother-in-law from buying him things, saying that he already brought his own overnight clothes since he also intended to stay for the day and will return to the hospital the next morning.

"That's not necessary. You can stay with your Jie jie for the rest of the week, if you want to."

Syaoran abruptly halted his steps then turned to look at the younger man,

He raised an eyebrow and asked in a low voice.

"Why, do you not want to?"

The feeble man unconsciously took a step back and ran his fingers through his hair before finding his voice again.

No matter how strong and dominant a male lion is to its herd, it still knew how to back down from the alpha male.

"Why would I not want to stay with Jie jie and my nephew if I can do so?"

His voice was as quiet as a mosquito making him appear so lame that Syaoran almost wanted to snort at him.

 _Is he that scary?_

 _Hm. Maybe I should exert more effort to be less overbearing when in front of this kid._

He has gotten so used to interacting with people like the Amamiyas that he forgot that he and most of the people in his and Sakura's circle are too scary and very much intimidating in the eyes of the common people.

After all, both the Lis and Amamiyas can end a life without blinking an eye.

They can even perform and / or endure excruciating tortures that common folks wouldn't even dare to imagine.

How then can high-ranking businessmen, prominent doctors, or even cunning politicians match up to them?

 _What a poor guy this one is to get mixed with us._

Turning his back again at the doctor to make him feel at ease again, Syaoran resumed to walk along the hallway and asked him,

"Then what is the problem?"

"Erm, I need to go back to the hospital. I am on straight duty for fourteen days starting tomorrow."

Jiang Muye bit back the word ' _sir_ ' from his tongue. Talking to this man made him feel as if he was transported back in his obligatory service days in the army.

"Ah. Don't think much about it. I can get you a vacation for as long as you want."

"Eh?"

At the exact time, Syaoran's mobile phone rang and interrupted Jiang Muye.

Syaoran answered a call from his mobile and after a few grunts, he covered the mouthpiece and looked over at Muye.

"I need to go back to the Manor right now. Go and prepare yourself for the luncheon. One of my men will wait for you outside to drive you to the main house."

After giving out the last of his reminders and instructions, making Jiang Muye feel like some teenager being looked after by his father or uncle, Syaoran headed back to his car and sped away.

If one will look inside the quiet villa, one would find a well-built slender man standing by the isolated living room, confusion shown on his very handsome face.

Chiseled jaws, tall nose, and jade-like complexion. His pair of bright blue eyes and headfull of platinum blond hair, which he got both from his European father's side, always make him stand out wherever he was for as long as he can remember.

He looked like a fine young man brimming with self-confidence because of his intelligence and exceptional good looks.

But the truth of the matter is, today, he felt so tiny every time he get to interact with this cousin brother-in-law of his. In just one hour, he had sunconsciously admired the older man and had put him in a pedestal in his heart, just a little below his superwoman Jie jie.

Holding a security key card in one hand and his small overnight bag in the other, Jiang Muye slowly shook his head and then walked towards one of the bedrooms with a private bath which his brother-in-law pointed to him a while ago.

"Can he really get me two-week break?" he muttered in doubt.

For a doctor, even a single whole day off is considered golden.

One could just imagine how doubtful and yet excited and happy he was in anticipation of such a long vacation time with his new family.

\--XoXoXo--

After getting in his car, Syaoran did not head back immediately to the Manor. He stopped for a while on the side road and was busy talking in his phone.

"You still need at least a week to finish everything?"

The person on the other side of the line sweated profusely.

He had been working in the Li Corps. Design and Construction for almost forty years now and he knew by heart how this young master of his act.

In fact, this Young Master is much more terrifying to work with than his father, the previous company owner.

The smaller his voice is, the greater his anger is.

The more he smiles, the greater chance it is that he has already started planning your demise.

And once he laughs, you know that he's done with the planning! You are definitely dead!

"Master Li," the 55-year old Senior Construction Project Manager Bai Ming stuttered. "The renovations have been going on for twenty four hours straight for five days and I assure you, it is almost complete."

Syaoran chuckled.

Bai Ming felt his soul leave his body for a second.

"Then _why_?"

Bai Ming swallowed the lump of saliva lodging his throat.

"We need another week to make sure everything has dried up, and then for the new furnitures to be moved in and arranged accordingly, and then also for the final clean up, Young Master…Boss... Sir."

 _"Hmmm…"_

Syaoran grumbles as he tapped his forefinger on the wheel in a slow rhythmic manner, causing Bai Ming to start offering prayers to all demi-god he could think of at that moment.

After a long 2 minute wait, Bai Ming couldn't stand it anymore.

His back is full of sweat as if he was standing right at the center of an ongoing outdoor construction under the heat of Middle Eastern sun.

"Master Li," he started.

"Just continue according to the plans I gave you. My wife will move in to her house on the 7th day from today, no more extension."

Bai Ming breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _"Or else_."

Hearing the busy tone of the line, Bai Ming quickly shoved the phone back in his trousers and rushed out from the villa' master's bedroom.

"You people better finish everything up in four days or else say your final words to your families!" Bai Ming shouted over the din of the construction activities.

Every single worker stopped whatever they were doing to look up at the biggest boss in their company.

The usually respectable-looking old man who rarely looked ruffled even when facing the most difficult clients is sweating heavily from his bald head down to his waist line.

His face is unusually pale and he looked as if he had just gone and faced the Prime Minister of Japan to make him this big of a nervous wreck.

"Need I remind you that this will be where the owner of our company, Master Li Syaoran and his wife, the Madame Li-Amamiya Sakura, will be living from now on?"

The workers felt almost all of the hair on their body stood out after hearing Bai Ming's words.

They know that this is the company's owner's house, but they did not know it was the Li Syaoran who just got married to the mysterious Amamiya heiress.

No wonder they'll forfeit their lives if they cannot satisfy the couple!

We're talking about the Lis and Amamiyas here!

"Now, make sure that we will meet the deadline set for us by Master Li. In four days, all construction must be finished. By night time, the first round of cleaning shall start so that by morning, when the furnitures have been delivered, we can all set them up as per the interior design department. After two days, all must be finished and on the seventh day, a group of designers will need our assistance for the final touch ups for the surprise arranged by the Master for his wife."

Bai Ming sent a fierce glare to his elite team consisting of forty site engineers, carpenters, and interior designers.

"Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone saluted to him, a strange mixture of fear, excitement, and pride was felt by everyone, knowing how great of an achievement it is to be in charge of renovating and decorating the love nest of the infamous Li Syaoran.

If they can please the Masters, who knows how they'll be rewarded afterwards!

As soon as Bai Ming left the room, the workers gossiped among themselves.

"Ne, they just got married last night right?"

"Yea. What about it?"

"Did you even seen the baby room connecting to the Master's bedroom?"

"Was there a baby room in the plan? I didn't see it before!"

"It was just new! The seniors have been busy since last night as they revised the plan layout of the second level!"

"Do you think they just thought of having a baby as soon as possible? Hehe."

"I know. That is kind of funny right? It seemed kind of a sudden plan for the Big Boss."

"Oy! You three! Get back to work! Finish your task before the second shift arrives tonight at 10!"

"Hai hai! We're moving!"

\--XoXoxO--

Syaoran stepped out of his car and headed immediately towards the Manor's Eastern Wing which has been dedicated as Sakura's main residence since she returned from Hong Kong and finally settled in Japan.

As he had discussed earlier with the Old General, his small family would be staying here for the remaining one week before the villa he had prepared to serve as their first private residence be finished.

 _As if they can go anywhere when the whole family now knows of Xiao Bao's glorious existence._

Thinking of their home that is almost at its final stage, Syaoran couldn't help but smile. It will surely please his wife! He admit that he had caused quite a challenge to his people when he demanded from them just last night to create the best room for his son and that it must be easily accesed from the Master's bedroom.

Well, if the wife will be pleased, he had no qualms in giving everyone a huge bonus anyway.

They just have to make sure the wife is happy.

And they can demand him of whatever pay they want.

That's his only rule.

The home he's prepared for Sakura and Xiao Bao is his favorite among all the real estate properties he had acquired while living in Japan for the past thirteen years.

It is a four-storey villa with a basement and expansive lush garden with a few plum and cherry trees within its property line.

And to cater to the needs of a Li and an Amamiya, it even had a two-level underground garage that is seperated from the villa itself which can house at least forty SUVs.

Honestly, because of its luxury and vast space, if it was in a different country, it'll be called a mansion and not a private villa.

This villa is located in one of Yokohama's secluded suburbs famous for housing the wealthiest among Japan's upper class.

The Imperial Residences, as Syaoran named it when he first created the exclusive residential area, is situated on top of a cliff that overlooks the beautiful city of Yokohama and nearby cities of Tokyo.

It boasts of a full view of the perfectly shaped Mt. Fuji; and as long as the weather is pleasant with clear skies, the famous snow-capped mountain can be easily seen from the twelve impressive villas of the Imperial Residences.

And of course, the biggest and most plush villa among the twelve is where his Empress Sakura shall live for the first year of their married life.

Syaoran initially planned for them to settle here first while he ask Sakura to choose where she wanted to live, to design their own house, to take charge over its construction, and well, basically do whatever she wanted and he will just support her unconditionally.

Let her have his design and constructon company at her beck and call.

Let her settle at his best property first while they wait for her dream house be finished.

Syaoran smirked as he entered Sakura's room.

What a perfect husband he turned out to be.

If he would allow his mother to know about this (which he just thought of, but would never tell her outright!), how proud would she be of him.

Very much pleased with himself,

[with how his impromptu wedding turned out,

[with how they found Xiao Bao and figured out the fastest way to confirm their relationship and his being healthy after all thay he had gone through,

[with how he is starting to help out his wife's baby cousin,

[ and with how they can finally move in after seven days,

Syaoran couldn't help but whistle a tune as he picked out a new set of clothes to change into after taking a quick shower before he head for the family luncheon.

Stepping into the spacious bathroom, his feet made no sound as he walked on the soft blush luxurious carpet that covered the floor of the whole room with the exception of course of the huge bath tub and glass-covered shower area, whose floor and walls are made of exquisite jade material fit for the little heiress.

Syaoran swiftly removed his jogging pants and afterwards, pulled over the cashmere sweater over his head.

With only his boxers on his body, he accidentaly looked up and saw his almost naked body reflected on the full length mirror that covers one whole wall of the bath room.

He had been in such a rush this morning that he didn't even had time to see his body; and now that he did see it, he was in shock.

Let's just say his ego meter has been raised by three notches as he removed the last piece of clothing he had on and started to inspect every inch of his body that his eyes can see.

 _Two hickeys and a few scratches on his pectorals._

 _Five hickeys on his eight-pack abs._

He turned sideway to the left and bam, _another hickey on his left waist._

 _Oi, oi, oi, but there're three on his right!_

 _I guess my wife preferred my right waist more._

Countless nail scratches on his whole back, but most are concentrated on his upper shoulder blades, deltoids and obliques.

Shameless as he is when it comes to things related to sexy times with Sakura, he bent down and inspected even his lower body.

Letting out a low chuckle, he saw some teeth marks on his left butt cheek and a few more hickeys on both his inner thighs.

 **Damn.**

 **This ain't funny anymore.**

Syaoran's face darkened as he felt his quick arousal just from seeing his wife's marks on his whole body.

"Why is today not at its end yet?!"

Syaoran grumbled as he quickly entered the shower vestibule and turned on the overhead shower and all four side shower heads all at once, blasting his hard body with cold water to calm him down.


	49. Chapter 48: The Truth (Part 2)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (_~)_v!_

 _Have I ever mentioned that I feel like this story had the sweetest and most appreciative readers?_

 _Thank you for leaving me your reviews!_

 _May it be long or short, it always make me so happy!_

 _I love reading them more than twice! They really make my heart so full!_

 _Thank you~~~~~_

 _Here's another chapter._

 _I'll be posting the third part within 48 hours!_

 _I'm just a bit busy so I haven't finished it yet._

 _Initially, this is combined with the pending one but naaa~~~ I think it's better to have something to read even if it's a little short. So I just halved it. Hehe._

 _Anyway, hope you guys will like it!_

 _See you again in maybe two days!_

 **Chapter 48: The Truth (Part 2** )

It was already two in the afternoon when everyone has finally gathered together in the Manor.

This time, the grand luncheon was held in the main dining area, where three brand new dining sets has replaced the previous single long table.

The tables were strategically set in a U-shaped arrangement in order to make it possible for everyone to see each other properly; with the upper middle table as the Presidential Table.

Everyone then has quickly settled on their assigned seats as indicated on the formal seat placement card.Table 1, the Presidential Table, is where the Elders of all families are seated.

From the outer left to extreme right;

(1) Old Madam Rou Xi

(2) Madame Yelan,

(3) Syaoran,

(4) Sakura

(5) The Old General,

(6) Fujitaka,and

(7) Elder Yue Leng Xiao.

With the newly wedded couple seated right at the center, and of course, with the little Prince who looks very much contented in his seat right in between his Mama and Papa.

At that moment, Syaoran was actually wondering why his son is behaving like an angel even when he's buckled in his new luxurious-looking beige colored leather high chair that was gifted to him by his Grandpa Fujitaka.

Initially, Syaoran had thought that Xiao Bao would complain like he usually does when placed in his car seat.

Just when he was thinking of how to negotiate with him, here he was, acting all cute to Sakura and everyone else!

This Master has been completely stumped by his dumpling of a son!

 _I have Mama on my left,_

 _and Papa on my right._

 _I am sooooo happy right now!_

So he actually doesn't even care if he's strapped by a cushioned strap of leather as of this moment.

Especially with his Mama suddenly pinching his nose and dropping him a kiss on the head randomly.

Continuing with the placement of guests, on Table 2, at the right side of Table 1, is where the esteemed guests are.

(1) Li Fanren,

(2) Li Xiao Shi

(3) Li Feimei,

(4) Li Fuutie,

(5) Li Xiefa, with her fiance and Sakura's cousin (6) Yukito Tsukishiro beside her,

(7) Li Mei Ling,

(8) Ishikawa Toru,

(9) Xie Jing Xing,and his wife and one of Sakura's closest friends, (10) XIe Shen Miao,

(11) Yue Ze, and his younger brother,

(12) Yue Xu

And finally, on Table 3 are:

(1) Touya,his wife

(2) Kaho,

(3) Mochu,

(4) Tono,

(5) Koko,

(6) Tsubasa,

(7) Kitsuneme,

(8) Natsume,

(9) Ruka,

(10) Tomoyo, and her fiance,

(11) Eriol

Xiao Shi, who was sandwiched between his two scary older sisters, almost let out a snicker the moment he saw his friends' situation at the other side.

Someone got ' _smart_ ' and inserted the ' _problem kids_ ' in between their ' _supposed-to-be guardians_ ' just so they can be sure that these four will behave the whole luncheon _a.k.a. family meeting._

Xiao Shi grunted the moment he felt a sharp jab on his right side.

"Behave yourself."

His evil sister #2 hissed.

Xiao Shi bit the inside of his cheek.

 _Hey, didn't I just got released from years of being kidnapped?!_

 _Haven't you guys just seen me now after all those desolate years?!_

 _Am I really your blood relative?!_

"Of course we missed you so much that you couldn't even imagine by how much.

Everyday, we felt like we're all dying bit by bit; what, we've been searching for you and Father using all the best of our resources yet we can't get any lead at all.

But now is not the time to dote on you, Little Brother.

You must know the enormity of what happened because of what happened in your university days.

Your lack of vigilance and sensibility of actions has caused such huge damage."

Li Feimei, the forever Evil Sister #2 for the youngest Li, said in a quiet voice, as if reading her brother's silent laments.

She sounded just as strict and emotionless as she usually is but under the table, she had reached out her arm and covered her brother's large hand with her small one.

The Eldest Evil Sister Fanren turned to look at her long lost brother and reprimanded him.

"Our families almost lost two lives. We need you boys to let that sink in."

"I love you but I need you to grow up fast, Xiao Shi. We haven't found Father yet. And now, we've found out that your brother's family is in danger. We need you."

Xiao Shi glanced to where his brother and wife was; who both were busy talking to the lively little bun between them.

Ashamed, he looked down and clenched his right fist.

 _Of course,_

 _they were right._

His brother, as expected, will already have his hands full just from keeping Sakura and Xiao Bao safe from those who have been targeting the two families for years.

And his father has been missing for more than a decade now.

They don't even know if he is still alive.

Only his mother has been persistent in believing that he still is.

And now that he's finally back in the real outside world,

he had to act like a real pillar of his family.

 _Be finally one._

Finding his resolve as he watch tenderly over the little bun who suddenly burst out laughing happily,

Xiao Shi suddenly stood up.

Oblivious of the strange stares he's receiving from the few people whom he had caught attention, slowly turned to face his eldest sister properly, and then bent from his waist to make an elegant 90 degree bow.

Xiao Shi has always been afraid of their oldest sister.

Just one glare from her and Xiao Shi would run far away trembling.

She was exactly like a younger version of their mother.

Chilling, intimidating… extremely fearsome.

"Fanren Jie,"

Xiao Shi's usually lazy voice sounded quite different to Syaoran and the rest who knew this man inside out.

It sounded both passionate and fierce, as if the man who had just spoken is about to go to battle.

With his peach blossom eyes slightly narrowed as he thought of what could have happened to his very first nephew and his sister-in-law, Xiao Shi held his right palm over his tightly clenched left fist and offered a formal bow to Fanren.

The same amber eyes as Syaoran's were like a burning inferno, its usual light gold color darkened while seemingly ablaze because of his determination into changing himself to a much more responsible and sensible proper Li heir.

"Do as you deem fit."

 _Whatever you say, I will follow from now on._

 _Polish me to become a real Li heir._

 _Please help me, Jie jie._

With that, Xiao Shi sat back down and solemnly awaited for the start of the luncheon.

He snuck another peek at his brother's family and caught Syaoran's quizzical gaze.

Amber to amber.

Xiao Shi shifted his gaze slightly towards Xiao Bao and Syaoran immediately knew what he meant.

Warmth flowed between the twins and Xiao Shi understood the unspoken support of his Ge ge.

" _Papa_?"

A third set of amber eyes tried to look into the others' eyes, full of curiosity in them.

Both the adults turned to look at the smaller version of both of them and instinctively smiled.

"Baobei, see that man over there? He wants to say hi to you."

Xiao Bao looked over again to the man sitting on the other table who looked like his Papa.

Just by simply looking at the two men's very similar features, with the exception of the length of their hair, they do look like peas in a pod.

But for the (almost) two year old, they still feels very much different.

He knows.

 _Papa feels and looks waaaay different than Uncle Xiao Shi._

 _Although_ , thinking deeply.

 _My mind is telling me that Uncle Xiao Shi is also very much different than all my other uncles._

 _I feel that i should be extra sweet to him._

To answer his Papa's question, Xiao Bao bobbed his head up and down.

"En. _Un--ca Shi_! HELLOWWW!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at how adorable the kid is with both his short pudgy arms raised as he waved enthusiastically at the long-haired man in front of them.

Xiao Shi gave him a big smile and waved back at him.

A few months later, he would always remember this scene and be reminded that it was all worth it for this kid.

For this kid to call him ' _Uncle Shi'_ happily, with eyes like his but much clearer, much brighter, and with so much innocence.

Whatever he has to go through now,

whether it was to pay back for what he had stupidly done before, or if it is to groom him to be a protector of his family and friends, he would persevere through it all.

With this simple ' _Un-ca Shi_ ' echoing in his mind, he would gladly go through it all.

\--XoXoXo--

Right after the Old General raised his cup of Daruma Masamune Miraihe, one of Japan's most expensive vintage sake, and gave a toast to his beloved granddaughter and her husband, the servants started to serve the first of the six-course celebratory meal.

Xiao Bao's eyes lit up when he saw someone approaching their table while pushing a golden three-tier cart.

 _Hoooray! Food!_

 _I wonder what's mine?_

He stared in confusion at the plate of herb salad with beets,apple and a green mustard sherbet placed in front of his Mama.

 _What are those?_

His nose wrinkled.

It doesn't look appetizing at all!

He then eagerly turned to look at the plate in front of his Papa.

Seeing that it's a bit bigger than Mama's, he stretched his neck further to take a peek and his frown deepened.

 _What's all those icky mushy things?!_

 _The color looks so bad, I don't even want to come closer to it!_

"Baobei, what's wrong? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

Syaoran leaned closer to peer at his son's pale face.

Pushing aside his plate of salmon tartar and Imperial caviar with shiso seeds, he placed Xiao Bao's food nearer to him.

"Do you want Papa to feed you?"

Feeling a little bit apprehensive now of what his food would be like, Xiao Bao slowly looked over at the plate his Papa was currently showing him and wa~la!

It's a small platter of assorted fruits and vegetables cut into bite-sized pieces!

 _Hooray!_

 _He love eating fruits!_

Remembering his Papa's question, Xiao Bao shook his head.

"Baobao, eat."

He held up his squeaky clean hands that Mama just wiped carefully before the older sisters and brothers distributed food.

 _Babao can eat on my own! I think that's why the food is cut in small pieces._

 _Silly Papa!_

Syaoran let out a chuckle and placed the platter on the small table on the kid's high chair.

"Okay, Baobei. But you have to tell Papa if you need anything else, okay? You are such a good boy, you make me so happy."

Popping a piece of cubed strawberry in his mouth, Xiao Bao leaned back on his seat contentedly.

 _Ah, now this is food!_

He got quite a scare seeing his parents' was-that-even-edible kind of food

\--XoXoXo--

"Honey, I think it's Xiao Bao's nap time already."

Sakura mouthed silently to Syaoran after she gently nudged his leg under the table to get his attention.

She pointed to the child whose head is drooping a little, his messy hands still on top of the fine china that previously had thin strips of of tender Wagyu beef and mashed sweet potato.

Sakura was in awe on how he had finished everything from the first up to this third, which is already the main course; even the 150ml cup of warm milk Syaoran has asked for him was finished to the last drop.

 _No wonder Xiao Bao's so fluffy!_

 _He sure can eat!_

Seeing the state Xiao Bao is in, Syaoran excused himself from the conversation he's having with his mother and Old Madame Rou Xi.

Sakura wiped Xiao Bao's hands, arms, whole face, and his almost non-existent neck with the baby wipes the Old General gave to her.

Syaoran then stood up, carefully unbuckled Xiao Bao from his seat, and carried him in his arms.

"We'll put him to bed first then we'll return immediately."

Sakura politely informed the elders and headed out of the dining area with Syaoran right on her heels.

Unnoticed by her, Syaoran shot a glance at Natsume and the other man gave him a subtle nod.

 _It's time._

Xoxoxo

" _Honey_ ,"

Sakura pressed her face against Syaoran's hard chest after tucking the sweet little baby on her bed.

She inhaled his musky masculine scent that belongs only to him.

She remembered three years ago when they first saw each other again at Koko's burger joint.

They thought they didn't know the other.

Yet who would've thought that they already have such a strong bond since they were even babies; probably even way back while they were still in their mother's womb.

She sniffed his scent again and wrapped her slender arms around his strong waist, subconsciously pressing her soft chest against his hard rock ones.

"Have I told you before how much I love how you smell?"

Syaoran pulled her even closer against his body and leaned down to bury his face on her neck.

"Yes, you did." He murmured, his warm breath ticklish on her neck.

"But tell me again."

He pressed his cold lips on the hollow of her neck and showered her white swan-like neck with soft butterfly kisses.

" _Mou_ ~~~~ stop it, Xiao Lang. We need to return to the luncheon."

Sakura tried to push her husband away but what was her strength compared to a horny husband?

She felt Syaoran's cold fingers graze on her bare back as he quickly unfastened the top hook of her dress and unzipped it at the back.

His large and slightly rough hands is now carressing her small back and she let out a soft purr as she arched her body towards him.

"Mou~~~~" she tried to reject his advances but how can she when this Greek god is bent on stripping her off the yellow summer dress as fast as he can.

"Don't move too much," his hoarse voice on her ear sent shivers on her arms. "Or else we'll need to explain to everyone why you changed into a different dress."

Feigning annoyance, Sakura pinched whatever meat she can hold on to on his manly waist.

He let out a low growl and took her hands off his waist and placed them on his buttocks.

"I know you love pinching my ass, my dear wife.

Why not go gaga over it now?"

Blushing hard, Sakura slapped one of his butt cheeks and tried to struggle again from his embrace.

"LI XIAO LANG!" she angrily whispered at him. "Have you forgotten that we have a child here in the same room?"

She successfully pried his claws off the side of her naked waist.

"Let go."

Syaoran let out a low chuckle before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal style towards her huge bathroom.

"Wife, you are underestimating what a full stomach can do to a sleepy two year old on top of his regular nap time."

With that, he pushed open the door to the bath and locked it from the inside.

 _Now, let me make my recent daydreams come true._

"Xiao La~~ _mmmmm_..."

Her protests was blocked off by Syaoran kissing her juicy, plump pink lips, with such intense passion that Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes and hook her arms around his neck as his thick, warm tongue explore every inch of her mouth.

Sakura lost it and she responded passionately back, trying to reciprocate his intensity that she only opened her eyes ever so slightly when she felt the lush carpet on her bare back and legs.

"Xiao Lang..."

 _When did he even get undressed?_

Her soft, whispery voice heightened Syaoran's arousal and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

 **Damn it.**

 **It's been too long.**

He leaned over and roughly bit down the side of her lacy white underwear while slightly pinching one erect nipple and cupping her left soft mound with the other.

Sakura let out surprise gasp when she saw Syaoran rip off her underpants and flung it aside, as if he was some animal who's gone crazy over her body.

"My sweet, little wolf..." she whispered at him as she caressed his chiseled jaw tenderly.

Her doe-like eyes glassy with burning lust for the hungry man kneeling down before her in his full naked glory.

" _Do me_."

His eyes darkened with fiery lust, Syaoran lifted Sakura's legs high up in the air, as she obediently raised her hips, he then bent further down and until his face is almost touching _that place_ which only he can **_ever see_.**

Sakura felt him blew hot air on her.

F* it.

She bit the back of her right hand.

 **And _touch_.**

Sakura let out a loud gasp.

 **And _taste_.**

Sakura pulled on a bunch of Syaoran's hair as she got lost to the ecstasy her husband is gifting her right down on her bathroom floor.

——Xoxoxox——


	50. Chap 49: The Truth (Part 3: Xiao Lang)

_Author's note:_

 _This story is a figment of my (er dark) imagination. Similarities to any situation is absolutely coincidental. Please Follow and Review! Thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do not own the song Ever After, Bonnie Bailey does._

 _Thank you for the likes and follows. (^_~)_v!_

 _Oooo~~~because I received such heartwarming reviews and felt all of your love and encouragement, I finished the final part of the originally two-part chapter that turned into three so hoooray, here you go mina-san!_

 _I'll try to post the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day._

 _But if I you send me much love within 24 hours,_

 _I might finish the next one immediately! :)_

 _Ho~~ ho!_

 _Anyway, THANK YOU for loving this!_

 _And hello to the new followers of the story!_

 _Hope it won't disappoint! :)_

 **Chapter 49: The Truth (Part 3: Xiao Lang)**

"Sakura...Wife…"

Syaoran murmured in a low voice as he moved down to plant light kisses on Sakura's smooth, flat stomach.

He kissed and sucked, his unsatisfied hot tongue's swirling motions on the side of her waist made her moan with pleasure.

As she felt him move further down as so his hands, Sakura pushed herself off the light pink carpet and slowly removed herself from Syaoran's grasp.

"Sweetheart, we've been gone for ten minutes already."

Her usual melodious voice now a bit throaty from dryness as she exhausted herself from keeping her voice from getting too loud as she and Syaoran had um-wild love making for the first time on the floor.

She knows her bathroom has good soundproofing, as most all of her favorite rooms in the manor and in her penthouse, but still, she couldn't risk it.

It's like her mind knows that Xiao Bao is just on the other side of the door and it made her anxious, scared, and a little shy.

She didn't want him to know what they're doing!

Oh the horror of such a thing happening!

Returning to her senses, she successfully disentangled her husband's limbs from her body and stood up.

Oh how her back hurts!

Although the carpet was soft for walking, it wasn't made for such deed.

She gingerly stretched her back and waist before leaning down to kiss her husband, whose extraordinary handsome face has been marred with a deep scowl.

Placating the man, she kissed him full on the mouth for a minute before biting his lower lip lightly as she released his lips.

"Now now, don't get mad." she tapped his tall nose with her forefinger. "I promise you another sexy time tonight."

Syaoran's face lit up just like a kid who's offered candy.

"Uh-huh, I promise." she gave him a quick kiss again before heading towards the shower to wash up quickly.

"But right now, you have to listen to what I say. Get up and wash here with me. Don't you dare try anything on me. I am warning you, Li Xiao Lang.

Before entering the shower area, she turned to him and continued.

I am giving you eight minutes to wash and get dressed. Wear the previous clothes you wore before this."

With that, she put on her shower cap and turned on the overhead shower.

The shower area is big enough to let four adults wash at the same time without them bumping with another. Although there is just one big-ass shower head above, there are also side shower heads on all four sides

Meanwhile,

The poor little husband remained in the same position for about thirty seconds after Sakura started washing herself.

Placing his right arm above his eyes,

Syaoran tried to find his motivation and reasoning to get up and do what his wife said instead of rushing over to where she is and continue what they've just ended.

He smirked.

Now that she is his wife, they can finally have sweet and wild lovemaking _anywhere_.

And he plan to do it just _everywhere_ he dreamt of possible.

"Still not moving?"

He let out a loud groan and jumped off to his feet.

"Get in here in two seconds or no sexy time tonight!"

 _I guess I can do it everywhere only if the wife agrees, though._

He though as he hurriedly went to the vestibule to wash up.

-XoXoxO-

After a short shower and quickly dressing up, Sakura went over to the bed and checked if Xiao Bao is still sleeping soundly.

She took the special mobile that Syaoran had prepared the night before which has all the six baby monitors connected to it.

Kissing Xiao Bao's forehead one last time before leaving, she turned to face Syaoran.

"Let's go back."

Nodding at her, he took her hand and walked to the door.

Sakura took another glance at the sleeping kid and felt a strange pang of sadness for leaving him.

Feeling her hesitation to leave, even how small it is, Syaoran knew what she's thinking of right now.

He then pulled her in his arms and hugged her from behind.

"Honey, stop it, okay? I was just kidding a while ago. I promise you another round tonight."

She joked at him as she rubbed the top of his head similar to consoling a child.

 _Silence._

Sakura's elegant eyebrows wrinkled a little.

What's wrong with Syaoran?

Why does he suddenly feel like ...she tried to search for the appropriate word and came up with _desolate_.

"Xiao Lang? Are you alright? Are you uncomfortable somewhere? Are you sad? Is anything the matter?

Sakura tried to turn her body to face him but is arms around her tightened.

He breathed slowly on her neck as his lips pressed hard on the exposed skin from her slightly off shoulder dress.

Touching, but not kissing, licking, or sucking?

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Something is definitely wrong with her husband.

She is one hundred percent sure of it!

Surrendering, she stopped moving and just remained as still as a doll in his arms.

Syaoran knew that she's starting to get impatient with him so he gathered all his courage before letting out a low sigh.

His face still pressed on the nook of her neck and shoulder,

He whispered in her left ear.

"Beijing. 2013."

Sakura's body stiffened.

 _Ha?_

Random bursts of memories from that incident went through Sakura's mind.

 _He knows?_

"I know."

Sakura forcefully swallowed her saliva to wet her suddenly dry throat.

 _Why is he telling me this now?_

 _How did he know?_

 _Jing Xing and Jiao Jiao?_

 _Is that why we suddenly got married?_

 _Why?_

Feeling her body going limp in his arms, Syaoran raised his head and placed his chin on top of her left shoulder.

The right side of his face leaned on her left.

His long arms were wrapped tightly around her narrow waist.

Her back attached to his front with no gap in between them at all.

She can distinctly hear and hear his racing heartbeat.

And so can he with hers.

They were very close and yet they cannot see each other's faces.

Syaoran did not want her to feel any more uncomfortable by looking at her without her permission to do so.

After all, this is such a sensitive topic for her.

"Why...are you telling me this now?"

Her voice cracked as she finally got the courage to ask him one of the hundred questions going on in her head right now.

Syaoran rubbed his cheek on hers.

"Because I and your cousins have found out from last night why those people abducted you and what they did to you and why they did it."

The latter part of his sentence came out forcefully as he tried to maintain his composure.

The moment those men started planning what to do with Sakura,

Was also the moment they've sealed their fate with him.

He will kill every single one of them.

Let them die the most painful , torturous death that their souls would even be crushed by him; they couldn't even reincarnate to the next life if that was even true.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

She did not expect that Syaoran and her cousins would find such information!

They have been investigating on this matter for two years now and they've never even had a breakthrough. All their men can find out was simple and common information but none of this great scale!

"How?"

Holding her tighter,

"Because Natsume also found out that the same group might be involved in the incident unbeknownst to me, back in our university days. But my twin, Mochu, and the rest knew of it so we had it confirmed."

Confused, Sakura wiggled in his arms and faced him.

Her heart felt like it had turned into mush the moment she saw the mixed emotions in Syaoran's golden eyes.

Desolation, sorrow, sadness, anger, bitterness, and helplessness.

She kissed him gently on the lips.

She knew all these feelings, he was feeling for her.

Not wanting to dig on more of the details on how and when he learned of her nightmare, Sakura tilted her head and asked a safe enough question to life Syaoran's spirit up.

"Hey, let's talk about what happened to me later, okay? Right now, do you want to talk about what happened to you? Did they do anything to you? Were you involved in an accident that my cousins had a hand in to?"

She frowned at the thought.

What could her stupid cousins do to this mighty human and make him suffer?

She is sooooo going to kick their asses really bad!

Syaoran shook his head and then pressed his forehead on hers.

"Someone got us drunk, most probably even drugged us, so it was everyone's fault to begin with since we all weren't vigilant enough. I'll tell it to you in detail later."

He took a deep breath and slowly released it before continuing.

"What I wanted you to know are these key points."

He peered down on her face, her precious emerald eyes shining bright with such curiosity was staring right back at him.

Holding down her gaze, he continued.

His large palms cupping her small face as he held it closer to him, their noses already touching.

"Our families have been constantly being plotted against from years back and I, as the next Li heir, and you, as the only female to inherit the hidden power of your family, are the main targets."

Sakura gave him a nod to show him that she understood.

"Now, the plan they came up with is actually foolproof and one of the best way to hurt and bring down both families."

Sakura's nose wrinkled.

She do not understand.

She felt his thumb caress her cheeks gently as he continued to explain to her.

"It's like throwing a stone and hitting two birds at the same time." he said as he gazed meaningfully into her eyes.

And just like a lamp that was connected to its energy source,

Sakura felt her brains burst from what she concluded.

Her hands, which were previously hanging limply on her sides suddenly gripped both his wrists.

"A baby?! They had us have a baby without us knowing about it all these years?!"

Syaoran saw the anger and disbelief in her eyes. Those eyes that were just emerald a second ago has turned to darker shade of green as she became livid.

 _A baby!_

 _They have a baby?!_

 _Her and Syaoran?!_

 _And they did not even know of its existence!_

 _What kind of parents does that tell of us?!_

"Yes."

Sakura was in a huge shock when she heard him confirm her thoughts.

Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly, not knowing which of the thousands of thoughts should she speak first.

She quickly sorted through her thoughts and finally settled on one.

"Have you found our baby?"

Hope and excitement eminent in her voice.

They have the time to discuss about the other things including the details of their past but this is the only thing that matters to her right at this moment.

She needed to know where their baby was.

 _How was she,_

 _is she safe,_

 _is she even still alive?_

 _How has she been these past, what, maybe twenty months?_

 _When did they even fertilized her egg?_

 _Where is she right now?_

 _Wait, is she even a she?!_

Panicking, Sakura clutched the front of Syaoran's buttoned shirt.

She shook it as she try to make him answer all the questions in her mind as if she had spoken them out loud.

He held her by the shoulders and locked her in his embrace.

 _This is it._

 _I wonder how she'll take it?_

"No, I did not."

Sakura's eyes became unfocused and she felt all her strength evaporated from her body as she let Syaoran hold her in place as to not make her fall on her knees.

 _Oh her poor baby!_

 _Mama will find you soon!_

"He found you."

Sakura's head shot back up so fast that the last thing she remembered was seeing Syaoran's worried face while mouthing something she wasn't sure of.

Then everything turned black.


End file.
